Gifts and Curses
by todd fan
Summary: COMPLETE! The 9th Sidney Chronicle has it's last chapter up!
1. Times they are a' changing

Gifts and Curses

By Todd Fan

Disclaimer: "Breakfast? I thought it was lunchtime. I'm going back to bed"

&&&

Oh yeah, baby, the Sidney Chronicles are back, and a week earlier than planned! Welcome to the 9th Chronicle, glad you could make it. If you haven't read the other Chronicles, it may be a plan to read them before you get to this...unless you like getting confused. Now, L1701E wrote a fantastic fic 'Black Ice', which tells the story of what happened to Bobby in-between the last Chronicle and this one. It's not deadly important that you read it, but I will be mentioning things that happened in it, besides, you SHOULD read it, it's good.

Right, this fic is set 5 years after the events of 'To Err Is Human'. You think THAT'S a time gap? Wait until you see the time gap for the next Chronicle. But then we'd be getting ahead of ourselves...Okay, the elder teens are in their twenties, the younger in their late teens, and so on, so on. Do the math yourself ;)

&&&&

Chapter 1 - Times they are a' changing

&&&&

Professor Xavier sighed when where he sat in the common room of his home. His surprisingly EMPTY home. Okay, it wasn't completely empty, but it was a lot less full than times before. Actually, it was a little on the unsettling side. The mansion, over the span of five years, had seen joy and sorrow, thankfully more of the former than the latter. Jean and Scott had, as Kurt gleefully said, 'finally got round to getting hitched' and were currently honeymooning on the island of San Sebastian. Apparently, Jean wanted another chance to 'spit in the volcano' (1).

Of course, the pair had made their way through college, and Jean was still studying her doctorate, using the honeymoon as a well deserved break. Kurt had headed off home to Germany for a while, surprising everyone by going into chaplain studies. Of course, he returned to America when he could to visit them...and Amanda. His sister had headed off to Siberia with Piotr. The Russian titan had received news of the disappearance of his sister. Being so close to Illyana, Piotr had found it impossible to relax in America while his little sister was lost. Rogue eventually decided to take matters into her own hands, dragging her boyfriend to his Russian home to help with the search.

Xavier frowned at the thought, he wished he could have helped someway, but from what Piotr had said, it seemed Illyana showed no signs of being a mutant, and so he couldn't used Cerebro to help find her. Kitty was still living in the mansion, now happily engaged to Lance. The Brotherhood and X-Men could no longer really be called 'enemies', rivals, maybe, but no longer enemies. Thanks to the Apocalypse incident, their differences didn't seem so vast. (2) Xavier couldn't have been happier with that. The Not-So-New Mutants, as they had become to be called, had all packed off to New York to college, with the exception of Danielle, who said college 'wasn't for her'. And Bobby….but Charles didn't expect to see much of him after the last instance the X-Men met their old teammate .(3)

"You wanted to see me, Professor?"

Ahh, yes, and Jamie. Xavier turned to give a smile to the desolate 18 year old leaning on the doorway. Jamie certainly had sprouted up, and could no longer be called a 'squirt'. Jamie hadn't really been the same since Gina had run off on her own. The fact that a few years later, when he was fifteen, a tornado had swept though his Kansas home, killing his parents, did not help matters. He'd become a lot quieter and had, in Logan's words, 'been forced to grown up too fast'. There was no doubt about it, eighteen-year-old Jamie was a morose shadow of his former self.

"Ah yes, Jamie", Xavier gave him a smile, "I was hoping you could help settle in the newcomers arriving today. I'm sure they would appreciate the student's perspective"

"I guess", said Jamie with a shrug.

"Hank is upstairs getting everything ready", said Xavier, "and Jamie…it really isn't as bad as you think, you know?"

"Whatever", sighed Jamie as he trudged to the main floor.

Xavier frowned, watching him go, he hoped something would pick up Jamie's mood and soon, he was getting worse rather than better.

As Jamie reached the main entrance room of the mansion, things were already underway in getting the place sorted. Toby, now five years old, was sitting on the floor, happily 'making posters'. Okay, he was putting his hands into paint pots and just smearing them over big sheets of card, but to him, it was art. Despite his blindness, Toby was a happy kid, having inherited his father's cheerful if sometimes immature disposition, and had never let his disability be a burden.

"Don't take money, Don't take fame, Don't need to credit card to ride this traiiin"(4)

Jamie winced as another student of the Institute bounced past, carrying a stack of banners, her walkman playing full blast in her ears.

"You'll make yourself go deaf, you know, Paige", Jamie shouted in her direction.

Paige Guthrie, now 18, had finally joined the institute around three years after the events of the Hellfire Club. Paige was more than happy to become an X-Man, after all, she'd wanted to join since her brother had.

"Lighten up, Mr Misery", Paige said, looking over at Jamie, taking her earphones out, "it's not a crime to smile, you know?"

"And to think, we're gonna get MORE of these brats", grumbled Logan, "that's all we need, MORE kids"

"Come on, Mr. Logan", grinned Paige, "it'll be nice to have some other kids around here who aren't moody an' depressed like SOME people. Who may or may not be in this room"

"I'm ignoring you", said Jamie pleasantly, "can't you tell?"

"Play nice kiddies", growled Logan, "or you'll be on Lockheed cleanup duty for the rest of the day"

&&&

"Dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad"

Forge groaned, burying his head further into his pillow, trying to ignore the incessant noise that had plagued him for the last hour. Unfortunately for him, that was not enough to crib a five year old's impatience.

"Daddaddaddaddaddaddaddaddaddaddaddaddaddad", said Imara a little louder, before opting to sing, loudly, "daaaaad, dad, dad, dad, I can keep this up all daaaayyyyy, dad, dad, dad, dad, daddy, daddy, dad, dad, dad! **DAD**!"

Imara frowned when this gave no result. She climbed onto her parent's bed, sitting down on her fathers pillow, and proceeded to poke him repeatedly on the head.

"Dad, dad, dad, dad, dad", she said, "dad, I know you're not sleeping"

She paused, waiting, before sighing.

"Well, I'll just have to make breakfast all by myself"

...THAT worked.

"Okay, okay, I'm up, I'm up", said Forge sitting up.

Storm was still sleeping soundly, years of living in the Institute had made her well honed to sleeping through sounds that could get marks on the Richter scale. Forge, however, was less adjusted, and boy, did his daughter know it.

"Yey, you're awake!", said Imara, as if she had just happened on her father getting up and had not been screaming down his ear for the better part of the morning, "Can we have pancakes, huh, huh, can we, can we?"

"Ugh", replied Forge sleepily as his daughter danced around him as he plodded from his and Storm's bedroom.

"Ooooh and can you make them into that funky cactus shape and put lots and lots of syrup?", said Imara, bouncing from foot to foot.

"Yeah, syrup".

"And some lemon?"

"Huh, huh, lemon"

"And an off-road dirt bike?"

Forge stopped, waking up instantly.

"No"

Darn, she thought she could get him half asleep.

"Awwwww", she said, "but daaaaaadyyyyy!"

"No", repeated Forge, "your mother would kill me"

Imara gave him the best 'angel face' she could.

"It could be our little secret", she tried, "like the time you turned the washing machine into a sub-detonic-blasto-thingie… unless you want me to tell Mamma about that"

Forge sighed, shaking his head.

"Five years old, and you already understand the concept of blackmail" he said, starting on breakfast, "and so do I. If you don't pipe down about that bike, no mansion for you today"

"Awwww!", pouted Imara, but nevertheless, fell silent...she **liked **going to the mansion.

&&&&

Meanwhile, in New York City, Sidney Cagney was playing to another full house. Though she and Dazzler stayed on good terms, Sidney finally decided to branch out on her own. The girl's stayed good friends, however, and Sidney even kept on Mr. Sakano as her manager. She said his 'little panic attacks' kept her focused.

"Mr Sakano, take it easy", chuckled Todd from where he and the manager stood backstage.

"That's easy for **you** to say", replied Mr Sakano, "you don't have to manage two mutant divas! **TWO**!"

With that, he resumed his odd jumping motions, making a few little squeaking sounds at the same time.

"At least I handle Sid's publicity", Todd pointed out unhelpfully.

It was true, Todd had taken the job because: A, It kept him closer to Sidney, and B, He turned out to be really, really good at his job. He glanced up as Sidney finished her final encore number, and headed backstage, giving him a kiss.

"Lemmie have a shower so I don't smell of groupie sweat and I'll be ready for that fancy dinner you promised me", she said.

Todd chuckled.

"Yeah, you wanna get that groupie smell off ya, it'll stick for days if ya don't", he teased, then smirked, "as long as we don't miss our reservations, we don't wanna miss this dinner"

Sidney arched a brow at him.

"What's that face for?"

Todd smiled innocently.

"What face?"

"**That** face", said Sidney, pointing at him, "the face you have when you're keeping something good from me!"

"I don't know what ya talkin' about, Sid", said Todd.

"Yes you do", she said, giving him a playful poke, "you've had that sneaky face on for days"

"Have I?", he looked at Mr. Sakano, "have I?"

Mr. Sakano shifted uneasy.

"I don't like confrontations", he muttered, slinking off.

Todd shrugged and Sidney rolled her eyes.

"Okay, I'm going to get ready", she said, then pointed a finger at him, "but don't you be plotting anything, Todd Tolensky, or I'll have to kill you"

"Aww, you break my heart, Honey", chuckled Todd as she walked off.

&&&&

Meanwhile, back at the Institute, the residents were ready for the new arrivals. Of course, Storm had arrived, she may not have lived at the Institute anymore, but she was still a teacher here. Besides, Imara had dragged her there.

"**BANZAIIIII**!"

Toby squeaked as something collided into his side.

"Crushing…air…not..breathing", he said as Imara gave him a hug.

Beast had jokingly nicknamed the pair 'Jo and Laurie', for their respective temperaments and inseparable nature made them almost a spitting image of the literary friends(5).

"Have the new peoples come yet?", asked Imara releasing him.

"Nope", said Toby, "but Celese's here, she's trying to fly outside"

"Again?", winced Imara, "that's not good"

Celeste was Warren Worthington's daughter, her mother had sadly died in childbirth. Needless to say learning how to be a single parent was a frightening experience for the millionaire. Luckily, Celeste's grandfather had offered a hand. Jason Wyngarde turning over a new leaf had surprised everyone, including Warren. The only one who seemed not to be surprised was Xavier, but he was a telepath, and so hard to surprise anyway. Celeste had been born with her fathers angelic wings, but considering her mother Gabrielle also had wings of her own, this wasn't a big shock. Celeste's won wings were white with black dapples, much like her mothers. Unfortunately, she hadn't grown into her wings, and so flew like a brick. (6)

"Okay, people, let's let the masses in", grumbled Logan, opening the doors.

&&&&&&&&

(1) - The island in 'Cruise Control'.

(2) - No, you didn't miss anything, I meant to let the events surrounding 'Poccy happen between chronicles, mainly because I had my own stories to tell, and I would only be repeating what happened in Evo (take out the Agatha parts and assume all the new character intros happened before Apocalypse and you have a general idea how it fits into the Chronicle history).

(3) - See Black Ice, actually, this hasn't happened in Black Ice just yet, but it's some great foreshadowing.

(4) – Power of Love by Huey Lewis and the News..

(5) - Jo and Laurie are a boy and girl who are close friends in the novel 'Little Women', which I would recommend to anyone, actually, I recommend all 4 of the Little Women books.

(6) – Some of you may remember Celeste from 'Meaning of Christmas'. She's actually an RPG character I play, who died a horrible death (smiles sheepishly at StupidX). Her mother, Gabrielle, was played in another RPG that was kinda connected the the one Celeste was in but not (It's complicated and weird, okay?). Anyway, Gabrielle belongs to Shel, not me. And yes, she IS Jason's daughter. Ahh RPG's are fun!

And there's the first chapter done. I have to admit, I have grown quite fond of Imara while writing this. She's a sneaky little thing. WHO will be the New-New Mutants? Well, I'm not telling, you'll have to read the next chapter, neeeh!. Do review. Until next time…


	2. New mutants on campus

Gifts and Curses

By Todd Fan

Disclaimer: "I LOVE college. I love everything about it. The people, the freedom. This room. This chair. Look at this chair!"

&&&&

StupidX – Oh, no fears, I still want to use good 'ol Skylar (I owe it to him for killing his girlfriend) though he'll be appearing in the 10th Chronicle, oh yes indeed.

&&&&

Chapter 2 - New Mutants on campus.

&&&&

The X-Van pulled up to the steps of the Xavier Institute and Tessa stepped out. Despite now being free from her work with the Hellfire club, Sage still preferred not to stay at the Institute. Instead, she acted as a 'recruiter' traveling around the world, finding mutants who desperately needed the help the Institute had to offer.

"Come on, kids", she said, opening the back door, "welcome to your new home, sweet home"

4 teenage boys climbed out of the van, glancing around in awe of their new surroundings.

"Okay, let's let Chucky give his little welcome speech", grumbled Logan, gesturing to the door, "all yours, Chuck"

"Thank you, Logan", said Xavier wiry as he wheeled past, giving the boys a smile, "hello, and welcome to the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters. I am Professor Charles Xavier, your headmaster. This is a place of safety for you all, and I hope that someday you will consider it home and the people within it family"

"…..This is the same speech he gave me when I joined", said Jamie, blinking.

"Ditto", said Paige.

"Kids, it's the speech he gave ME when I joined", said Storm, "…and I don't want to think about how long ago that was".

"I remember that", smirked Logan, "when you were a teenage punk"

He paused for thought.

"You kicked me in the shin"

"**You** called me 'Spunky'", said Storm with a growl.

Shortpack gave a snort from Hank's shoulder while Hank stifled a chuckle.

"Not **one** word", warned Storm, "not **ONE**"

"Ah-HEM", said Xavier, smiling his 'trying to be patient' smile, then looked at the kids, "these will be your tutors for your time here, Logan, Shortpack, Ororo Munroe and Hank McCoy"

Logan gave a grunt, stepping forward.

"And now it's time for the 'bad cop' routine", whispered Paige.

"I **heard** that, Hayseed", warned Logan, then looked at the newcomers, "okay, Newbies, I'm Logan and I'm here to make your lives a living hell. You **will** obey my each and every command and you **will** do it without a grumble, are we clear?"

The boys shuffled around uneasily. One of them, a boy who seemed to be made of pure gold held up a hand.

"Yes….sir?", he tried.

"Good, you're a sharp one, Goldie", said Logan

"...Err my name's Josh", pointed out Josh.

"For the love of all humanity, **don't** argue with the nickname", called out Paige, "you get one an' it doesn't change"

"Right", said Logan, stalking through the group, pointing at the remaining three boys, "you're Twitchy, you're Misery and you're.."

_I'm Jono_, replied the teen, telepathically, his who mouth and lower torso covered in a thick coat and scarf, _that's my name, bloody well use it_

Logan smirked.

"You're Sparky", he said, patting Jono on the shoulder.

The one designated as 'Misery' held up a gloved hand. Most of his skin was covered, and it seemed he liked black.. a lot.

"Can I just got to my room now?", he asked, "I didn't even want to **be** here in the first place, I just had nowhere else to go"

Xavier sighed, nodding.

"Yes, Kevin, you may go to your room", he glanced behind him, "Storm, can you show Mr. Ford to his room, please?"

"Of course, Charles", said Storm, leading Kevin away.

"See you later, Spunky", called Hank, then winced as thunder started in the sky.

The thunder caused the kid Logan named 'Twitchy' to wince slightly.

"See,** told** ya he was twitchy", said Logan.

"Logan, this is Karl Lykos", said Xavier.

"Oh, so** you're** the energy drainer", said Logan, "geez, between you and Misery this place is gonna be a ball. You wait 'till we get Rogue back, it'll be 'don't touch me or I'll kill you' central".

_Has anyone else noticed the fairy-man sitting on the hairy guy's shoulder?_, asked Jono.

"I'm **not** a fairy", said Shortpack, then smirked, _I'm your telepathy teacher, and you've just made sure your lessons with me are going to be a living hell_

"Shortpack", warned Xavier.

"Oh come on, Logan gets to scare the kids and I don't?", protested Shortpack.

"You have to be bigger than a hamster to scare people, Tom Thumb, and you're not", smirked Logan.

"Let's get everyone settled in, shall we?", said Hank, before another argument could commence.

&&&&&

Meanwhile, the original New recruits were getting settled into new surroundings of their own.

"Aren't you excited?", grinned Warlock, his true image hidden by an image inducer, "our first experience at cool-edge"

The group groaned as the alien looked around campus in sheer wonder and delight.

"College, 'Lock", Tabby corrected, "and the only thing 'exciting' about it is the parties"

"Oh but it is exciting!", said Warlock, "I am finally able to learn in an Earthling environment. I did not get the joys of the school which is high"

"High-School, Warlock", sighed Roberto, "and consider yourself lucky"

"But Warlock is right about something", said Ray, "it'll be nice to have that freedom to do what we like...err, and get a good education"

"Ray, do you even **know** the classes you're taking?", asked Roberto, arching a brow.

Ray scrunched up his face.

"I want to say 'Computers'...but I can't be sure".

"Ladies and gentleman: Ray Crisp", said Tabby, "taking a degree in something even he doesn't know the name of"

"...Shut up, Tabby", said Ray.

Any further argument was cut off by the sound of a motorbike revving past them. The bike came to a screeching halt, the rider glancing up.

"Hey guys", grinned Rahne, pulling off her helmet.

Rahne had allowed her hair to grow long, decided to put a few random piercings in her ears and fallen in love with the object she was now riding on. The whole 'biker look' had grown on her in the split second she'd bought herself a leather jacket. There had been no going back from that point on. She rolled her eyes at her passenger.

"Sam, the bike has stopped, you can let go now"

Sam had been gripping as tightly as he could to Rahne's waist the whole ride there. It took a few extra minutes before he shakily let go of her and pulled off his own helmet.

"...Land", he whimpered, getting to his feet and backing away from the bike.

"Sam", said Tabby, chuckling and shaking her head, "you travel at enormous speed **and** you're invulnerable...and yet, you're afraid of that little chopper"

"Hey, when a'hm invulnerable, a'hm travelling on ma'h own steam", said Sam, "a'hm not invulnerable when ma'h girlfriend is doing over a hundred down a freeway playin' 'chicken' with arctic lorries. A'h think a'h have the right to be afraid"

"Whimp", said Rahne, giving him a playful shove as the group headed towards their dorms.

"Hey, look", said Tabby, pointing at a poster, "they're already promoting baseball games"

"UCLA, huh?", said Ray, "Isn't that where Bobby's attending?"

"After what he did? Who cares?", said Roberto with a snort.(1)

Sam set his jaw, choosing not to say anything on the matter. Warlock frowned slightly, any unpleasant or angry thoughts usually worried him. He came from a planet that knew nothing but hatred, so he tried to avoid it on Earth when ether he could. Because of this, he was glad to see his dorm house drop up.

"Well, this is my stop", he said, giving his friends a cheery wave, "see you later, Self-Friends"

"Warlock, ixnay on the alien stuff", said Tabby, "low profile remember?"

"Okay, okay", he said, then sighed, "pretending to be an earthling is hard"

"NASA will be coming to take him away any day now", muttered Ray as the alien vanished inside the building, "oh, here's ours, Sam".

"I'll take ye out on the bike again later, Honey", grinned Rahne, kissing his cheek.

"..Please don't", said Sam with a whimper, as he headed inside, "please?"

"Rahne Sinclair, you are getting more and more evil by the day", said Tabby with a smirk.

"Thank ye", said Rahne with a bow, "I practise every day"

"The fact you two are roommates is very, very frightening", said Roberto pointedly.

"Shut up, rich boy", said Tabby, "be thankful you get your own room"

"Hey, I have to learn how to take over DaCosta Enterprises", said Roberto, then frowned, "whether I want to or not, apparently…… stupid Mom".

"Oh boo hoo", joked Rahne, "my feet are too big for my diamond slippers"

"You ARE getting more evil", muttered Roberto as he walked off.

"Come on, Rahne", grinned Tabby, "lets go stir up our dormitory!"

&&&&

Back at the Institute, Imara and Toby were outside, watching Celeste make an idiot of herself.. again. Well, Imara was doing the watching, while Toby listened to her glistening commentary.

"She's climbing on that wall again", commented Imara.

"Shhhh", said Celeste, frowning from where she stood on a little wall, no more than a foot off the ground, "you'll ruin my con-tration"

"That's concentration", corrected Toby.

"Shut up grammar -boy", sniffed Celeste, then cleared her throat, "now, for the very, very, very first time ever, I, Celeste Worthington, am going to fly"

"You said that the last time", said Imara.

"Shhh!", said Celeste, closing her eyes.

With that, Celeste launched herself off the wall, fluttered her wings...and promptly landed on the ground with a splat.

"Did she fly?", asked Toby.

Imara scrunched up her nose.

"Would you call hitting the ground really, really fast 'flying'?"

Toby blinked.

"No"

"...Then no, no she didn't fly", said Imara.

"Oww", said Celeste from the ground, picking herself up with a frown, "I don't get it, Daddy does it easy!".

"Maybe you have to grow into your wings?", tried Toby helpfully, "Daddy said I'd grow into my fangs and I did"

He flashed them a fangy smile, then paused.

"….Did I?. He didn't make it up, did he?"

"No, you grew into them", said Imara, rolling her eyes.

"I know what you just did, you know", snorted Toby, "I can feel your scorn"

"You two are too smart for your own goods", said Celeste, shaking her head at them, "you don't need to know words like that 'till your big kids"

"Nothing like learning early", smiled Imara.

"…You guys need to get more toys", said Celeste, "and less books"

&&&&

Warlock grinned as he walked along the corridors, giving a hearty 'hello' to anyone he passed. This earned him a few odd looks, but as far as Warlock was concerned, he was integrating with the students perfectly. He may have lived on the planet for quite a few years now, but there were still some things that were...well, alien to him. He stopped when he finally found the right door, unlocking it with unhidden glee. He stepped inside to find his roommate had already arrived, or so he could judge from the piles of books tossed haphazardly on one of the beds. He closed the door with his foot, putting his suitcase on the empty bed. Right, now was a real test. Living in close quarters with an Earthling who didn't know he was an alien. This would take all the skills he'd acquired since arriving on the planet to achieve.

"Nanu-nanu. Do you come in peace?"

...What the? Warlock blinked, okay, so he hadn't been expecting **that**. He peered curiously towards the door which led to the bathroom, where the voice had come from.

"Uhhhhh", he said.

A few moments later, a blonde haired guy poked his head around the door, giving him a grin.

"Sorry, couldn't resist", he said, "thought the books would give me off as a geek anyway, so I thought a little more geekyness wouldn't hurt"

"Oh...humour", said Warlock with a nervous laugh, "heh, heh...yes...funny"

The guy grinned, outstretching an arm in Warlock's direction.

"Douglas Ramsey", he said, "but my friends call me Doug. Or rather, if I had friends, Doug is what they would call me"

Warlock smiled, shaking his hand.

"My name is Warlock Munroe", he said, "I am pleased to meet you, Doug"

"Warlock?", asked Doug, arching a brow, "that's an...unusual name"

Warlock smiled and gave a shrug.

"My adoptive father is a hippie".

For some reason, when ether the subject of his unusual name came up, Warlock had found that answer to work quite well. Well, he didn't actually say that **Forge** had named him, so it wasn't really lying. People just assumed it was so. It seemed to have worked this time as well.

"Ahh", said Doug, nodding, "that must be interesting, having a hippie for a dad"

"Yes, it is", said Warlock.

"So, what are you studying?", asked Doug as he went to his bed, starting to put the books away into a bookshelf.

"Astronomy", said Warlock, then coughed, "I have a...gift for the subject"

Again, not really a lie. He **did** have a gift for it...it was just the reason **why** he kept quiet.

"Cool", said Doug, "I'm studying ancient languages myself"

He chuckled.

"You could say I have a 'gift' for that subject", he said, "I work on the college website too, extra credit and you get paid for it. Not a bad deal"

"I will have to remember that", said Warlock.

"That's a odd accent you got there", said Doug, "where're you from?"

Warlock blinked. Okay, think fast, Warlock.

"Umm… it's complicated, kind of a mix of cultures".

"Oh, you've moved around a lot, huh?", said Doug.

"…Yes?", tried Warlock.

"Cool stuff", said Doug, shifting through a pile of DVD's he'd dragged along with him.

"Oooh, I see you have the Red Dwarf collection", said Warlock, "I love that series, it is very humorous". (2)

"Are you kidding, Red Dwarf rocks!", said Doug, then smirked, "you know, Warlock, I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship"

&&&&

(1) – Yes, another Black Ice reference. Oh, the mystery of it all! You are aware I'll keep doing this to you, right? I'm evil like that.

(2) – Red Dwarf does, indeed rock. It rocks muchly.

Yeah, it's Doug, baby! See, I TOLD you all I'd introduce Doug sometime in the chronicles. I just wanted to build up Warlock's character first. Kevin and Josh are from Academy X. Karl and Jono are from the mainstream X-Comics. Yes, I am aware Karl isn't technically a mutant, but for the sakes of the chronicles, he is. Do review. Until next time….


	3. Different directions

Gifts and Curses

By Todd Fan

Disclaimer: "If subzero is already below zero, how can you be below subzero?"

&&&&

Chapter 3 – Different Directions

&&&&

Down in the darkness of the Morlock tunnels, the Morlocks were doing what they did best… surviving.

"Hey, come back with that!"

Caliban groaned from where he'd been sitting and trying to rest. It wasn't easy being a mutant detector living among mutants, sometimes it was nice to get away on his own to give his mind a rest…no chance of that. He rolled his eyes as a 15 year old Torpid was chased Artie and Leech, now both 16. In Torpid's hands was Artie's beloved baseball cap. The pink skinned mutant made various skull and cross bone images over his head.

"Come on, Torpid, give him his hat back", said Leech, crossing his arms.

He and Artie had grown close during the years, becoming best of friends, almost inseparable. Leech took it upon himself to be his mute friend's mouth, especially when it came to telling off Torpid.

"You want it, come and get it", smirked Torpid, holding out the hat at arms reach.

Torpid had surprised everyone the year before by breaking her silence and finally speaking. Why she had remained mute for so long, she would tell no one, and none of the Morlocks brought it up. As long as she was happy, they were.

Artie reached out to take the hat, only to have Torpid snatch it back quickly.

"**PHYSCE!**"

Caliban quickly grabbed the hate form her and handed it to Artie.

"I liked you better when you were sssssilent", he hissed, "go play ssssssomewhere elsssssse"

"Aye aye, Caliban", said Torpid with a salute.

"You've ssspent too much time with Ssssidney", grumbled Caliban, "ssshe'sss been a bad influencceeee on you"

The kids glanced at each other, laughed (albeit Artie doing it mutely) and ran off. Elsewhere in the tunnels, Callisto was tending to her duties as a leader, checking on supplies, making sure everyone was okay. Since her rise to stardom, Sidney had always sent a large amount of her profits to the Morlocks, allowing them to have proper beds, proper medical supplies, and real food. No more hunting in trash cans. Callisto smiled slightly. Sidney had done as she had promised, and had not forgotten the people who took her in when she had nowhere else to turn. Even with this money, the Morlocks chose to remain in their underground home. They felt safe there.. protected. It took so long after the massacre for them to feel safe in their tunnels again, but safe they did feel. She didn't even blink as a pair of hands wrapped around her waist. She'd sensed him long before he'd been near her.

"Hey you".

"Hey yourself", smiled Evan, kissing her cheek, "how're you doing?"

"Just checking up on stuff, you know, keeping myself busy", said Callisto with a shrug.

Evan frowned slightly.

"I know you're upset, Callisto", he said gently, "Healer said if we keep trying…we might be able to conceive"

"Might", echoed Callisto.

Evan hugged her gently, being careful not to spike her.

"I'm so sorry, I know how much you want children", he said.

"We've got kids here, we've got Torpid, and Leech, and…"

"And it's not the same", said Evan, then smiled, "I know you too well, Callisto"

"I'll be fine", said Callisto with a shrug, "**We'll **be fine"

&&&&

Whoosh SPLASH! Whoosh SPLASH.

At Dark Hollow, the mutant team known as Nightshift were training…apparently (1)

"Do ye really call throwing a ball intae the reservoir 'training'?", asked Syrin, arching a brow.

"Yes, yes I do", said Kyle with a fanged, smirk, then looked out over the water, "go long, Sammy!"

Squid-Boy, now getting into his seventeenth year, waved from the water before diving under. Wild Child grinned, tossing in ball in his hands out into the water. In a few seconds, Sammy leapt to the surface, grabbing it before the ball could hit the water and tossing it back.

"Dull, dull dull and more dull", yawned Maggott, petting Eany and Meany who were sitting on his shoulders, "Sammy's doing what a trained seal can do, big whoop"

"Aren't **we** Mister Personality today?", snorted Sammy, swimming up and getting out.

"Yes, thank you", said Maggott.

"Boys, stop fighting", said Lizzie, crossing her arms, "you're giving me a headache"

"Sorry, Lizzie", said Sammy sheepishly.

"Suck-up", retorted Maggott.

"Lizzie's been the closest thing to a mother I've had since my own abandoned me", said Sammy, "I don't like upsetting her"

Lizzie smiled, ruffling the fin on top of Sammy's head.

"It's okay, Sammy, Japeth's just jealous".

"How long will it be before Lucas comes back?", groaned Maggot, "and I'm not jealous"

"In about an hour", said Lizzie, then smirked, "Kyle **has** to have his inoculations".

"Yeah we dinnae want him all rabid", said Syrin, "he drools enough as it is"

Elsewhere in Dark Hollow, Alex had still not given up his quest to win Lorna's affections. Even if she'd been putting up a very good fight, it was easy to see she was slowly fighting a losing battle.

"Come on, one dinner date, or the movies", tried Alex, "come on, throw me a bone here!"

"Nope", said Lorna, filing her nails, "I'm not going on a date with you, Alex"

"You **were** my date for my brother's wedding", pointed out Alex.

"I went for the free food", said Lorna.

"You had a good time", said Alex, "you even danced with me".

He gave her a puppy-dog expression.

"You wouldn't build my hopes up to shatter them, would you?", he asked, "come on, you can't say 'never', can you?"

Lorna rolled her eyes, standing up.

"We'll see", she said, stomping off to her house.

Alex grinned, doing a little happy dance.

"Stop doing the dance", she called over her shoulder, "or you'll blow your chances"

Alex cleared his throat, sitting back down again, watching her head off with a goofy grin on his face.

&&&

At the Brotherhood house, Pietro was sulking, as usual.

"Are you aware of how weird it is a **human** is living in the Brotherhood of **Mutants** home?", he sniffed.

Rosemary blinked at him.

"This from the guy who's been stalking a human girl for the better part of five years", she said.

"**Flirting**", corrected Pietro, "not stalking. Flirting"

"…You keep telling yourself that, Pie", said Rosemary, "besides, it's not like you guys don't have room, Todd and Sidney have had their own place for ages, and Lance'll be gone as soon as Kitty's got her law degree, and they get married".

"I'm the only single guy in the house!", wailed Pietro, "that is SO wrong"

He sent a glare at the ceiling.

"And it doesn't help hearing my SISTER having fun with that idiot fiancé of hers in the next room!", he shouted, "there are some things a person isn't supposed to hear!"

"Bite me, Pietro", came Wanda's muffled reply

"See?", snapped Pietro, "I get no respect as your leader"

"I thought we'd established Lance was our leader", pointed out Freddy, "remember, you guys had that cheesecake eating contest"

"**It was fixed!**", shouted Pietro, "I can't help it if I have a delicate metabolism!"

"Sure, Pietro, sure", smiled Rosemary as the door knocked.

She sighed, walking out of the room to answer it.

"She's out to get me", whispered Pietro, "I **know** it"

"Pietro, you're being paranoid", said Freddy, rolling his eyes.

"Am not", Pietro hissed back, "**you're** the paranoid one, not me!"

"..Shut up, Pietro", said Freddy.

It was then Rosemary walked in, followed by another figure.

"Errr, guys, there's some sort of pirate here who wants to talk to you", she said.

"Long time no see", said Fury, trying to ignore the pirate comment, "I'm surprised you people haven't destroyed anything for so long"

"Hey, we're not **all** destruction, you know", said Pietro, then shrugged, "besides, we've already destroyed everything once"

"What do **you** want, Fury?", said Wanda as she walked in, watching him distrustfully, she'd allowed her hair to grow long again, but other than that, she hadn't changed a bit.

"Gather the rest of your team", said Nick, "I have a proposition for you"

&&&

Piotr Rasbutin should have been happy to come back to Siberia, going home was always such a joyous experience for him, but now… When he was told his sister had vanished without a trace, he'd returned home immediately to help look for her. **How** he could help, he didn't know, he just needed to **be** there.

"Cold"

He smiled slightly, glancing over his shoulder at what could only be described as a walking ball of coats, scarves and gloves that ALMOST resembled a human. When Rogue had told him there was no way on this planet he was going to Russia to look for Illyana without her, he'd been worried. But now he was glad for the company, just being in Rogue's presence lifted his spirits.

"How can you be cold?", he teased, "you have twelve coats, five scarves and three pairs of gloves on"

"A'hm from Mississippi", grumbled Rogue, "it's **warm** in Mississippi, it's **cold** in Siberia"

"Did all the snow give it away?", chuckled Piotr.

Rogue rolled her eyes, the only really visible part of her as she gave him a gentle shove, not actually moving Piotr an inch, but the thought was there…

"Come on, lets keep movin' before a'h freeze to death"

"It'll probably be an improvement", came a voice at the side of them.

The pair spun around, their eyes falling on a familiar figure. Rogue squinted to be sure it was him before speaking.

"….Iceman?"

&&&

(1) – Lucas' team were given the name 'Nightshift' in my musical, which had to go because of stupid regulations, ho hum.

And so Todd Fan's love of cliff hangers once again restarts, bwhahahaha!. Do review. Until next time…


	4. A new path

Gifts and Curses

By Todd Fan

Disclaimer: "Wait, you're telling me that there's a guy who dresses like a pirate on our team?"

&&&

Sperrydee- Sure thing, my YM name is welshwerecat. Actually, I don't think I've reinstalled YM on my computer yet, that's something I'll have to do. Yup.

This chapter will be full of hints to Black Ice, oh yes, more foreshadowing again.

&&&&

Chapter 4 – A new path

&&&&&

Rogue and Piotr watched in amazement as Bobby walked towards them, the snow that had hindered their own journey moving easily aside for him. Bobby certainly had changed since they last met him, with longer hair and a mustache and beard.

"Even in one of the coldest, most desolate places on earth, my past **still** catches up to me", said Bobby, narrowing his eyes, "and here's me thinking I could spend some time to myself here".

"You", growled Rogue, "a'h thought you'd been locked away, where you deserve to be"

"Hello to you too, Miss Sunshine", said Bobby dryly, "if Xavier sent you, tell him I served my time, he can't pin anything else on me".

"The Professor did not send us, Bobby", said Piotr, "we are here looking for my sister. I do not suppose you have heard anything about a missing girl while you were here?".

Bobby watched them suspiciously.

"Why should I help you?"

"After everything you did to us?", snapped Rogue, "a'h think you owe us this one thing".

"I didn't ask **you**, Redneck", retorted Bobby, "I don't **need** to be judged by the likes of you. I **told** you, I've paid the price".

Piotr sighed.

"Please, Bobby", he said, "she is my sister. She is only years old, and she is lost somewhere out here. Myself and my brother are the only family she has left…and Mikhail is still in space. I know that you are still angry at us, but please do not let your anger get in the way. If not for us, please do this for Illyana, she has done no harm to anyone".

Bobby arched a brow, before sighing.

"I've been working here for a while now, and you hear some things as you move about", he said, "I don't know if it's your sister or not, Piotr, but I overheard some guy talking about a kid heading off towards a large set of caves about five miles away from here"

Piotr smiled.

"Thank you, Bobby", he said, "I, as you Americans say, 'Am owing you one'"

"Still not grasped English yet, have you, Peety?", smirked Bobby, though with slightly less malice.

"Back off, Ice cube", snapped Rogue, pushing past him as she stormed forwards, "a'h haven't forgotten what you did, and a'h never will. There was no call for any of it, not after everything the Professor did for you"

"You mean like ground me constantly and then never look for me after I left?", shouted Bobby back, "I don't care if you don't forget, remember all you like, Skunk-head"

Piotr sighed, stopping by Bobby and putting his hand on his shoulder.

"If it is any consolation, Bobby, I forgive you", he said, "You went through a difficult time, and people somehow expected you to cope with it better than you did. I hope that one day, you find your way with this situation. I hope one day you can return to the mansion, if not to stay to just put yourself and those in the Institute at peace"

Bobby frowned for a moment, trying to decide whenever Piotr was being sincere or not. Of course, the fact that Piotr was an extremely bad liar and had an even worse poker face showed that he HAD to be telling the truth.

"Thanks Peety, I appreciate it.. though I doubt I'll be going back to the Mansion, I got somewhere I belong in better now", said Bobby, giving a slight smile, "hey, I hope you find your sister"

"So do I", said Piotr with a sigh, heading off after Rogue in the direction of the cave system.

Bobby watched them leave before moving away in the opposite direction, vanishing as the snow flurried around him.

&&&&

Meanwhile, at a classy New York restaurant, Todd and Sidney were enjoying their meal. Or at least, Sidney was enjoying **her** meal. Todd, on the other hand, was fidgety. He kept looking around the restraint and nervously drumming his fingers on the table. Sidney finally frowned, setting down her fork.

"I know that they don't let you eat bugs here, Todd", she said, "but that's no reason to be so….uptight"

"Uptight?", squeaked Todd, giving a nervous laugh, "I'm not uptight. No sireeeeee. I'm just dandy. Heh heh. The picture of calm"

Sidney looked at him flatly.

"You've torn your napkin into confetti", she said, pointing at the napkin-pieces covered table.

"Oh", Todd coughed, "that's ominous"

Sidney cocked her head to the side.

"Huh?"

Todd gave her a nervous smile.

"Nothin', go back ta eatin', everythin's fine", he said, "no worries"

Sidney crossed her arms.

"Now I **am** worried", she said, "Todd, what is it? You're supposed to be able to tell me anything"

Todd looked at her before sighing, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You see, Sid", he said, shifting awkwardly, "there's been something I've been meaning to…to ask you for a long time now"

He gave a nervous laugh.

"And.. well, I kinda figured I'd better do it now, before I lose my…"

He paused as his phone started ringing, he glared at his phone, Why now? **WHY NOW! **

"Go on, answer it", said Sidney, "you can't leave it ringing"

"But…", Todd frowned, picking it up, "hello?"

He paused, listening to Pietro's voice on the other end.

"No, I **can't** come home right now", he said, "I'm kinda busy. Well, Nick Fury will have ta wait, won't he? What do ya mean 'It's a matter of life or death'?"

He winced, holding the phone away from his ear.

"Okay, okay, I'll come, I'll come", he surrendered, "just stop singin' that awful song! Fine, I'll be there now!"

He switched off his phone and gave Sidney an apologetic look.

"I gotta go", he said, "Pietro's gonna throw a hissy fit if I don't…..you gonna be okay?'

"I'm fine", said Sidney, gesturing to her plate, "I got me a ton of fish, I'm going to eat until I can't move"

Todd sighed, leaning over to give her a kiss.

"I'm really, really, really, **really** sorry", he said.

"Don't worry about it", smiled Sidney, "now get out of here before Pie shows up here and makes a scene"

Todd sighed, heading to the door, giving one glance back before heading out.

"I'm gonna **kill** Pietro", he growled.

&&&

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me!", sang Pietro and Freddy.

Nick Fury groaned as they launched into their twelth verse of the song.

"For the last time, I'm **not** a pirate!", he snapped, "how long will it be for the rest of your team to come?"

"Todd's on his way", said Pietro, then grinned, "but I'm the leader, so you can tell me, anyway"

"Translation: Pietro's too impatient to wait", smirked Pyro.

"Shut up, Allerdyce", growled Pietro, 'I'm still mad at you".

"Pie, I asked your sister to marry me, I didn't ask **you**", said Pyro, "and she said yes, get over it".

"Will not, can not, shall not", said Pietro stubbornly.

"You sound just like Kitty's dad", commented Lance, "and **he** made me convert to Judaism before he even let Kitty wear her engagement ring"

He looked sadly at his collection of books.

"I **still** haven't figured out what I can or can't eat!"

**SLAM**

Everyone looked up as Todd stalked into the house.

"Okay, lets get this crap over with, 'cause I am **not** in the mood anymore"

"What's your problem?", said Pietro, "it's not like you were doing anything be….."

He trailed off, looking at Todd's glare.

"Oh", Pietro gave a nervous laugh, "I forgot about that"

"Isn't tonight supposed to be **the** night?", asked Freddy, "when you ask Sid to marry you?"

"It **was**", said Todd icily, "but I got called away"

"Err…..oopsie?", said Pietro with a shrug.

"I'll 'oopsie' you, buddy", said Todd, "right down the nearest cliffside!"

"Ahem"

Everyone turned to look at Nick, who was still sitting patiently.

"As much as I find this insight into the young adult life fascinating", he said, "I **am** here for a reason"

"Well, you'd better tell us it then, hadn't you?", grumped Todd, "my evening has been ruined already".

Nick arched a brow, before smiling.

"Have you people heard of a group of mutants called 'Freedom Force?'" (1)

"A bunch of sad-acts that make mutant seem shiny and squeaky clean", said Pyro with a smirk.

Nick gave a forced smile.

"Those 'ad-acts' put mutants in a more positive light", he said, "and as a result, have improved mutant-human relations far batter than the X-Men have"

"And you're telling us this…why?", asked Wanda, arching a brow.

"Well, Freedom Force are doing a brilliant job", said Nick, "but one team can't cover the whole country. So, we decided to form another team, Freedom Force East"

"Oh yack", said Lance, "it sounds like a crummy super-buddies team name".

"It's better than 'The Brotherhood of Evil Mutants", pointed out Nick, "besides, you haven't got a role as the Brotherhood anymore"

He looked at Lance.

"You're engaged to an X-Man. She can't really be on an opposing side to you anymore, or have you not seen 'West Side Story'?", he turned to Freddy, "and you, your girlfriend is a human, isn't she? Wouldn't that make her an enemy of the Brotherhood ideal?"

Freddy narrowed his eyes.

"You leave Rosie out of this", he warned.

Nick ignored him, looking around the group.

"Lets face it, you're not the Brotherhood anymore, you're just a bunch of mutants with no structure to your lives, you're lost, and needs something to bring back the unity you once had", he said, "that's why S.H.I.E.L.D has chosen you as Freedom Force East"

"And why, exactly, would we want to join your little club?", asked Pietro, crossing his arms.

Nick Fury reached into his bag and pulled out a stack of files.

"These are your criminal records", he said, "there's enough here to get you all incarcerated for a very long time"

He smirked.

"You become Freedom Force East, and I make these files…disappear".

"That's blackmail", growled Fred.

"No", said Nick, "that's good business sense. So, what'll it be boys.. and girl?"

&&&&

(1) – See Black Ice.

Do review. Until next time…


	5. Light in shadow

Gifts and Curses

By Todd Fan

Disclaimer: "Mark my words, your uppance shall come"

&&&

Azkalani – Very little happened in my fics between Bobby and the X-Men, unless you count the stuff with Sam. It'll all happen in L170IE's Black Ice.

&&&

Chapter 5 – Light in shadow

&&&

Limbo. A dark, other dimensional plane, home of demons, monsters and those that just lost their way. There weren't many innocent souls spending their days in **this** land, though a few did exist. One such was a young mortal teenager, looking through a stone-made window out into the blood red land before her. Her name was once Illyana Rasbutin. But now…now she was only known as Magik. She closed her eyes as an old song played in her head once more, as it was prone to do when she let her mind wander.

_Come little children_

_I'll take thee away_

_Into a land of enchantment _(1)

It seemed like only yesterday, all those seven years ago, when she'd heard the song that had led her to the caving system a little away from the Urst-Ordynski Collective her family lived in. What she didn't know was that it **was **only yesterday.. or rather a few days from yesterday. Time moved quickly in Limbo, much faster than in the mortal realm. Belasco had chosen to keep that little fact to himself.

Magik frowned, clenching her fists. Belasco. He had lured her away from her home. He had kept her prisoner here, claiming to be doing her a favour. For seven Limbo years, he had trained her, made her his apprentice, never revealing his plans for her, only alluding that they were big.

"You have trained we well, Belasco", she said to herself, "but soon your rein will be over. I'm stronger than you, and you know it. I'll overthrow you and return home soon enough. I'm just biding my time"

"Biding time is **so** sweet", hissed a voice from behind, "revenge is much better served cold, it has a sweet aroma, and an even better taste"

Magik blinked, realizing she'd wandered into what one could call a prison. Those otherworldly creatures banished here by the mystics of the earth, those which Belasco feared were stronger in power than himself, were locked down here by dark magiks, unable to escape.

"I do not wish to talk to the likes of you", she replied haughtily, walking to the door.

Yellow eyes glittered in the darkness, and a faint gleam of white fangs showed.

"You know, I can help you defeat him", it said again, "easily, in fact. You can go home then. You've missed home so much, have you not, little Magik?"

Magik's eyes narrowed.

"You are a trickster, and I know better than to make deals with you", she said, walking away, "besides, I do not need your help, I can deal with him myself, when the time is right"

"I'm sure you can", the voice sneeringly replied, "but I'd watch your back, little girl, or some day you will find my claws in it".

Magik didn't reply, choosing to ignore it as she went on her way. The creature gave a guttural growl.

"Just wait, one day, I'll be free of Limbo", it said, "and then the whole world will be mine once more".

&&&&

"I can't believe you, this is our second day here and you already want a party?"

In New York, Tabby had certainly got into the party spirit….which was bad news for Rahne.

"Come on, Rahne, just one little party?", begged Tabby, pinching her thumb and forefinger together.

"No", said Rahne, "I've got tae study...you remember what studying is..right?"

"But I want to get laaaaiiiiiiid", whined Tabby, "it's okay for you, you've got your piece of manflesh"

Rahne chuckled, rolling her eyes.

"I dunnae think Sam'll appreciate being referred to as 'Manflesh'".

"Whatever", said Tabby, waving her hands, "but I still need a good time. It'll let us get to know everyone else".

"Better than nothing", commented Ray from where he was tossing darts at their dartboard.

"Don't you **ever** go back to your own room?", asked Tabby.

"Sam's still unpacking all his junk", said Ray, "you know, he has a **lot** of crap for a 'simple farm boy'".

"He likes things to remind him of his family", said Rahne, not looking up from her books.

"He has a tractor exhaust pinned to the wall, Rahne", said Ray darkly, then sighed, "how Roberto put up with him as a roomie in the Institute is beyond me. Anyway, I think Tabby's party idea's great"

"You would", said Rahne, "you don't study either"

"Come on, Rahne", said Tabby, making puppy-dog eyes at her, "I really, really, really need to get me some action. Don't make me resort to Ray"

"Heh", said Ray, then blinked, "**HEY!**. At least I can pick a gender I prefer"

Tabby grinned.

"When you play for both teams, you never lose a game", she smirked. (2)

"There's logic in there", said Rahne, then blinked, "somewhere"

Tabby hadn't had a meaningful relationship since 'the Amara incident', when Amara had left her for the reformed Hellion, Empath. Since then, she'd shifted from person to person, getting out before she fell too deep. It worried her friends…but at least she was happy.

"So, can we have a party, Rahne?", asked Tabby, "pleeaaaseee?"

"Yeah, Rahne, peleaaaseee?", smiled Ray, "I need some fun before your wholesome boyfriend rubs off on me"

Rahne sighed.

"I'm gunnae regret this, I know"

&&&&

Lorna Dane had been 'not sulking' in her bedroom of the house she'd 'bagsed' as hers. She chose it because it had a nice view of the reservoir…among other things.

"Okay, Maggott, let it rip!"

Despite being told many, many, **many** times that waves did not occur in reservoirs, Alex was not to be put off. He was currently sitting on his surfboard on the big stretch of water. Maggott, with Eany and Meany within him, giving him super size and strength, had got himself to a high ridge above it.

"God save your little, broken body, Havok", he called down, before leaping off the ridge.

The resulting splash indeed caused a huge wave. With a whoop of joy, Alex got to his feet with accomplished ease, riding out the wave like an expert. That was, of course, until the wave abruptly died, pitching Alex into the water with a splash. Lorna chuckled slightly, tucking a strand of green hair behind her ears. She had to admit, the freaky little surf-bum had grown on her.

"Lorna and Alex sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G"

Lorna's eyes shot open, spinning around quickly, glaring at Sammy, who'd just entered her room.

"Don't you ever knock?", she snapped, the metallic objects of her room floating in the air with an angry hum.

Sammy looked at the open door and shrugged.

"No", he said, then smiled, handing her a note, "this was in your letter box…no one's really sure where it came from. Lucas can't find a physic signature or anything"

Lorna snatched the note and scowled.

"I have it now, so you can leave"

"Awww, why are you grumpy now?", asked Sammy, rolling his eyes, then smirked, "you're brooding over Alex again, aren't you?"

"**NO**!", snapped Lorna, "I couldn't care **less** about that blonde-haired idiot!"

"Yes you could, you just won't admit it", pointed out Sammy, then smiled, "you need cheering up"

Lorna's eyes widened.

"No I don't", she said quickly, "Sammy….don't do it"

"Just keep swimming, Just keep swimming", sang Sammy cheerfully.(3)

"Not the song", groaned Lorna, "for the love of all sanity, **NOT THE SONG**!"

Sammy promptly ignored her.

"Just keep swimming, swimming, swimming", he carried on, "What do we do we swim, swim, swim, OH HO, HO How I love to swim, When you WAAAAAANNTTT to swim you want to swim"

**HUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

Sammy promptly stopped singing as a few heavy metal chairs hovered by his head.

"…I'm done now", he squeaked, backing out of the room quickly.

Lorna narrowed her eyes, letting the chairs drop to the ground with a thunk. She pulled one up magnetically to the desk, sitting down and opening her letter. He eyes scanned over it, and she paused. She frowned for a moment, before rereading the letter.

"No", she said quietly, staring at the pages, "it's not true….it's **can't** be true"

Outside, Alex had managed to clamber back on his surfboard as it floated along.

"Now that, was cool', he grinned

Kyle snorted from where he was miserably playing the blues on his guitar.

"You just want to look good for Lorna", he said.

"And you're just miserable because you had to have your shots", said Syrin from where she hovered above them, she smiled down at Alex, "don't worry, she likes your butt and fancy hair, I know, I read her diary"

Alex grinned, brushing a hand through his hair.

"She thinks it's fancy?" (4)

"By now, anyone else would have given up and resorted to stamp collecting", muttered Kyle, before blinking at his guitar hovered out of his hands, "hey!"

With a scraping sound, it crumpled in on itself. Close by, wire fencing pulled free from it's wood, whipping dangerously into the air.

"Lorna's having a hissy fit", said Maggott in a sing-song voice.

"What did you do to her **this** time, Havok?", snapped Kyle, glaring at Alex.

"I haven't even talked to her today, I swear!", said Alex, holding up his hands in surrender.

"What the heck is going on here?", asked Lucas as he and Lizzie left their house, "I cannae leave ye alone for five…"

"That's not good", said Maggott, pointing to where Lorna was hovering above the town, her eye glowing green, various pieces of metal spinning around her.

"What did you do?", asked Lizzie, looking at Alex.

"Why do you guys always blame me?", asked Alex, "I'm not the only person who annoys her, you know"

"It's probably that letter I gave her", said Sammy as he poked his head out from a wreaked shed.

Without warning, all the metal around Lorna dropped down to the ground, causing the mutant to scatter for safety. Lorna, on the other hand, flew off in a different direction, towards the part of the canyon that hadn't been made into the reservoir.

"Okay, new rule", said Lucas, "lets not give Lorna any strange letters again. Come on, Japheth, help me fix what's left of Dry Creek Road" (5)

&&&&

Pietro looked disdainfully at the uniforms that Nick had left them with.

"This isn't a fashion disaster", said Pietro, shaking his head, "this is a fashion catastrophe!"

He smirked.

"No matter, that can be changed"

With a whirlwind flurry, he began to alter the costumes, in about 3 seconds, he was done. Rosemary looked at them with an arched brow.

"They look like modified versions of your Brotherhood costumes", she pointed out. (6)

"They look awesome", Pietro pouted, "and you don't get a say in it. **You're** not on the team, 'cause **you're** only human"

Rosemary smirked.

"Wrong", she said, "Fury asked me to keep your missions in check, receive them, send you out on them"

Her grin widened.

"That makes me your **boss**", she said, relishing every moment, "doesn't that just **burn** you up inside, Pie-Pie?"

Pietro twitched.

"I hate Nick Fury", he said.

"So do I", growled Todd as he walked into the living room, "and you, Pietro, are dead!"

"So…you didn't pick things up with Sidney, then?", asked Pietro innocently.

"No, I didn't", growled Todd, "by the time I got back, it was too late. I want it to be special, so I have ta plan somethin' all over again now"

"Oh. heh heh", said Pietro, "never mind, huh?"

Todd glanced over at Rosemary.

"Permission to smack him?"

Rosemary grinned and nodded.

"Permission granted"

Pietro blinked, then screamed, running out of the house.

"That is abusing your power!", he shouted as he left, "it's a breech of contract"

"Stand still, Pie", smirked Todd, hopping after him, "this won't hurt…much"

&&&&

(1) – Sarah's song from 'Hocus Pocus'.

(2) – Okay, comic Tabby wasn't bisexual to my knowledge, but in Evo….well, come on, look at her!

(3) – Just Keep Swimming, by Dory, from Find Nemo. Such a happy song.

(4) – An exchange originally from 'Lilo and Stitch'. I love that movie, David is my favorite character. It just begged to be used.

(5) – Dry Creek Road is a street in Dark Hollow. It is seen signposted in the opposite direction to Maggie Blue Road. You have to squint at it.

(6) – See Xavier's vision in Dark Horizons, Part 2.

Wee another chapter done. The Brotherhood and college scenes were done during a heat wave my area is currently having. So I apologize for the insanity, heat fries my brain cells.


	6. Meetings

Gifts and Curses

By Todd Fan

Disclaimer: "My hormones don't rage. Oh, sure, they get mad sometimes, but then they just stop speaking to each other"

&&&&

Chapter 6 - Meetings

&&&&&

In the Institute, the next recruits had finally begun to settle in… or what could be termed as 'settling in', anyway. Jono had locked himself in his room, as had Kevin. Karl had opted to go walking around the gardens, avoiding contact with anyone. Josh, being the only one without an anti-social problem, had been snagged by Storm to watch the kids as she went for something she would only call 'an appointment'.

"Now then", said Storm with a smile, pushing Josh towards Imara and Toby, "kids, this is Josh"

"Oooooh", said Imara, then poked Toby, "his skin is gold"

"It is?", grinned Toby, "nifty! Is he King Midas?"

"No, no I'm not", said Josh, rolling his eyes, then looked at them, "so…you're the X-babies, huh?"

"We're not babies!", snorted Imara, "we're **five**"

"My mistake", chuckled Josh, sitting down, looking up at Storm, "this place is more normal than I thought it was"

"My older brother is an alien", piped up Imara matter-of-factly.

Josh laughed.

"I'm sure we **all **feel that way at one time or another", he said, "I thought that about my…"

Imara scrunched up her nose.

"No...really"

"Imara", warned Storm, "Remember what happened the LAST time you told someone your brother was an alien?"

"Yes", giggled Imara, "that big scary government man came, and Professor had to wipe his mind"

She smiled.

"That was a fun day"

"Kids", Josh chuckled, "they have such active imaginations"

"Oh, Warlock really **is** an alien", said Storm, "Technarcian, to be exact. Have fun babysitting"

With that, she walked off, leaving Josh looking confused.

"Aliens", he muttered, "next they'll be telling me there's fire-breathing dragons"

"Then don't ask who Lockheed is".

Josh looked up to see Jason Wyngarde walking into the room, Celeste at his heels.

"I know you", said Josh, narrowing his eyes, "you're Mastermind, you worked for Magneto"

Jason rolled his eyes.

"Hoo boy, I'm never going to live that down, am I?", he looked at Josh pointedly, "and I heard you worked for an anti-mutant gang. People change, kid"

"Yeah", said Celeste, blowing an un-ladylike raspberry, "so leave Grandpa alone, Goldie-Locks"

With that, she skipped off to her friends.

"..Did she just call me Goldie-locks?", asked Josh.

"Trust me, it could have been a lot worse then that", said Jason, "you should have heard what she called the mailman when a package she was expecting was late".

"He deserved it", said Celeste, "besides…I only bit him a little"

"…I think I'm going to go to my room now", said Josh, quickly getting up and walking as fast as he could out of there.

&&&

On campus, the Not-So-New mutants party had begun, with students of varied drunken states filing in and out of the dorm room.

"See?", said Tabby, flinging an arm over Rahne's shoulder, "this is fun, isn't it?"

"I guess", said Rahne, "but if anyone throws up anywhere, you're cleaning it up"

"Hey, no prob…", Tabby trailed off as someone walked in, before squeaking and diving under the table.

Ray blinked, glancing up to where a stunning young woman walked into the room.

"You slept with her and didn't call her back, didn't you?", he asked.

"Yup...and ditto for the guy right behind her", said Tabby, "tell me when they've gone"

"Oh, Tabby!", growled Rahne, plucking her friend up to her feet.

Luckily, neither person noticed Tabby, and were soon gone.

"Man, I miss Dani", said Roberto sadly, "if Dani were here, I wouldn't be going stag!"

"If Dani were here, you two would have been gone already with a sock on your doorknob", pointed out Ray with a smirk.

"Thanks, Ray", said Roberto dryly, "you've made me even more depressed. I'm stuck here being celibate, while my girlfriend is touring the world, because she thinks 'college isn't her thing'".

"At least you **have** someone", muttered Tabby, glancing up as Warlock entered, dragging a bemused looking Doug after him.

"Hello, Self-friends", he said, "this is Doug, he's my room-ee"

Sam cleared his throat as Doug looked slightly confused.

"He's foreign", said Sam in explanation.

"..Yeah…I gathered", said Doug, then smiled, "I know who you are, I've seen you on the news, X-Men, right?"

"Kinda sorta", said Roberto, then frowned, "why, you got a problem with mutants?"

"Not at all", said Doug, "I'm….errrr… one myself….kinda"

"How can you be 'kinda' a mutant?", asked Ray, arching a brow.

"Well…I errr…" Doug shifted uneasily, "I can translate any language I come across, including computer code"

"Like a Babel fish", grinned Warlock.

"Yeah, I guess", said Doug, "from the book, right?" (1)

Warlock blinked, before giving a nervous laugh.

"Yes….from the book…heh heh"

"Oh almost forgot, here you go, 'Lock", said Tabby, handing the alien a bag, "knock yourself out"

Warlock looked at the bag, then gave a squeak of glee.

"**REESES PIECES?"**, he grinned, "I **LOVE** these sweet peanut buttery pieces of goodness!" (2)

Being a non-carbon-based-life form, alcohol had no effect on Warlock. Several experiments, however, soon determined Reeses Pieces gave just about the same effect as any booze could. Hence, it was very, very rare they would give the alien the candy, just in case he told any 'drunk stories'… which usually involved tales of other planets and getting almost eaten by something called a 'Kelpequar'.

"He loves that stuff", said Tabby offering Doug a smile, "so… what brings you here, Dougie"

Doug shifted slightly away as Tabby batted her eyelids.

"Err… it's Doug", he said, "and you're not my type"

Tabby frowned for a second, squinting her eyes on him.

"Awwww, poo!", she said, "the only type of guy I can't get"

Ray arched a brow.

"Are you telling me that your gaydar works on gay men as well as women?"

"It's a universal thing", said Tabby with a shrug, pushing Doug into the crowds, "go, mingle, there's a cute guy called 'Jonathan' in there somewhere" (3)

"Err…..thanks?", tried Doug confusedly.

Meanwhile, a well, groomed young man had walked into the room. Their own age, he wore a tailored suit, a long coat and a scarf, his brown-grey hair was long and curled, almost wild, his eyes a strange shade of brown. He carried a walking stick, though it was apparent he didn't need it. On the top was the carved head of a snarling wolf in silver.

"It is a pleasure to meet you", he said with a smile, bowing his head, before taking her hand and kissing it, "I am Hrimhari Stidolph the Fifth, at your service"(4)

Rahne blinked, blushing.

"Please tae meet ye, Hrimhari", she said, "I'm Rahne Sinclair"

Hrimhari gave a dashing smile.

"You can call me Himmy"

Rahne arched a brow, before pulling Sam from where he'd been trying his best to pull the bag of Reeses Pieces out of Warlock's hands before the alien got too much of the damn things.

"This is my boyfriend, Sam", she said, "Sam, meet..err.. Himmy"

Sam blinked questioningly at Rahne, before smiling in his normal friendly manner, shaking Hrimhari's hand.

"Pleasure to meet you", he said, then glanced at Tabby, "why did you give him the forbidden food? You know how he gets"

"How who gets?", asked Himmy, confused.

"Actually, it's **not** area 51", slurred Warlock, surrounded by other drunken students, "it's area **52**. It's where you get your Earth citizenship card and..err..this"

Warlock looked in his 'pockets', or what seemed like pockets in his image inducer, before pulling out an old leaflet. It looked like an old 50's war-time document. A happy cartoon human family were standing outside their house. In the middle of them stood a slug-like alien, waving a happy tentacle in the air. The caption above read 'So you want to be an Earthling. 102 easy steps for species integration'. (5)

"Cool, huh?", he said, "those Men in Black sure are helpful"

"Wow, so you, like, know about crop circles and stuff?", asked one student, lifting his jacket, revealing a T-Shirt with a crop circle image printed on it, "does this, like, give some huge secret to the mysteries of the universe?"

Warlock blinked at the picture of the crop circle.

"Actually, it says 'Portuak Woz Ere'", he said, then squinted, "'Disaster Area rules'".

Warlock gave a nostalgic sigh.

"Ahh, Disaster Area", he said, "I miss plutonium rock" (6)

"Ooookay, that's enough Reeses Pieces for you", said Sam with a laugh, dragging Warlock away, "come on, Warlock, that's enough alien talk"

"He loves Sci-Fi", covered up Ray, "he gets so creative when he gets drunk"

"Awww, but I didn't get to sing the planet-anthem of Remulak" (7)

"**ANOTHER** time, Warlock", said Sam, dragging the poor alien back to his dorm room.

"Is he okay?", asked Doug, walking over to Rahne, Tabby and Roberto.

"Oh, he's fine", said Tabby, "he'll have one heck of a hangover in the morning, though"

&&&&&&

"Nice kitty….good kitty"

Over at the Brotherhood house, everyone was getting ready for a quickly scheduled meeting between the original Freedom Force and the new. However, on trying to get to the room he shared with Wanda, Pyro had got himself backed into a corner by Ebony, who was growling dangerously.

"St.John, he's just a demon-cat", said Wanda, "he can't hurt you"

"He's out to get me", said Pyro, trying to move, only to have Ebony move with him.

"He's just jealous", said Wanda, picking up the cat and snuggling him, "aren't you Ebony? Yes you are!"

Pyro blinked at her.

"It frightens and confuses me when you talk like that"

Wanda blew a raspberry, putting Ebony on the bed and dragging Pyro out of the room.

"Come on, I heard a chopper land outside a few minutes ago"

"I must have missed that while I was cowering in fear", muttered Pyro.

The pair headed to the living room, where a collection of 5 mutants were waiting. One of them, of Asian descent, stepped forward, giving the assembled Brotherhood a smile.

"Hello, I'm Shan Mahn", she said, "better known as Karma, I'm the team leader of Freedom Force"

She smirked slightly.

"From what Nick tells me, you're our East-side team", she said, "about time, really, we can't cover **all** of America"

"I thought we were doing a good job", said an Africa-American boy, then sped up to Pietro, "we don't **need** another speedster, he's probably slower than me anyway"

Pietro twitched.

"Let it go, Pie", said Lance, patting Pietro's shoulder, "just let it go"

"That is Terrell Mason", sighed Karma, nodding at the speedster, then pointed at the others in turn, "these are Ace Starr, Lila Cheney and Kyle Wildfire. "We have newer members, but we thought it best they stay at home. Oh and there's…"

"Well, well, if it isn't the Looserhood"

"**YOU**", Lance growled the ground beginning to shake.

"Oh, chill-out you walking Richter scale", snapped Bobby as he walked in, shooting a ball of ice which sailed past Lance's head.

"You have a lot of nerve coming here", said Wanda, a hex bolt forming in her hands.

"I came with my team", said Bobby, "no one said I **wanted** to visit this dump again"

"After your last visit was so 'pleasant'", sneered Todd.

"Hey, just shut up, okay?", said Bobby, "I've just come from Siberia, I'm tired, I'm hungry and I'm jetlagged, **don't** make my mood any more sour than it already is"

"Deep breaths Bobby", chuckled, Lila, "in and out. In and out".

Bobby blinked at her, before sighing, crossing his arms and going to lean on a wall, muttering under his breath.

"Yeah…well", said Karma, "I see you already know Bobby"

"Kind of hard **not** to know him", said Pyro.

"Something tells me that this whole inter-team relationship will be a bit… rocky", said Rosemary, "so… you want us to do the whole 'introducing ourselves deal?"

"Already read your files", said Karma, then smirked, "You're a lucky man, St.John"

"Hey, that's **my** fiancée you're talking….", Wanda paused, "huh?"

"Shan's…", Ace pondered for the right words, "flying the rainbow flag"

Wanda blinked as Karma winked flirtatiously at her.

"Oh", she said, then edged a bit closer to Pyro, "I'm taken"

"Sometimes, there's just no justice in the world", sighed Karma, "come on, guys, we have to head back.. just in case one of the kids destroys something….. again"

The Brotherhood watched as Freedom Force headed towards the chopper in the garden.

"This is gonna get….interesting", commented Todd.

&&&

Over by Dark Hollow, Lorna had flown herself to one of the rocky cliff sides near the reservoir. She'd been left alone for a few hours after her little 'fit'. Of course, she wasn't alone for long.

"Hey"

She sighed, closing her eyes.

"Go away, Alex, I am **so** not in the mood for your pointless flirting right now"

"I didn't come here to flirt", said Alex, "I came 'cause I was worried about you"

Lorna snorted.

"Yeah, right"

Alex sighed, moving to sit next to her.

"Well, considering you turned Kyle's electric guitar into a little cube of metal, then decimated Dry Creek Road in a storm of magnetic fury….. Yeah, I am worried. I mean, I know you can throw a temper tantrum, but that was a bit out there".

Lorna frowned, resting her chin on her knees.

"I got bad news today", she said simply.

Alex arched a brow.

"How bad?", he asked, "like, 'I'm sorry but your dog has been hit by a truck' bad?"

"No", growled Lorna, "more like, 'Your birth father is actually a megalomaniac super villain' bad".

"Come again?", blinked Alex.

"My father is Magneto", she said, "he sent me a note today. You remember Magneto, right?"

"I wish I could forget", said Alex with a frown, then glanced over to her, "but I can guess why it upsets you"

Lorna frowned, looking ahead at the reservoir.

"I guess I always knew…deep down", she said, "I mean, we share the same powers, my birth parents died in a horrific plane crash"

"Ditto", muttered Alex quietly.

She sighed, closing her eyes.

"But seeing it in writing….it kinda says 'this is **it**'", she said, "it's not a comforting thought to have **him** as family"

"It doesn't mean you'll end up like him, though", said Alex, "you're stronger than that, I know you are. So, your father's got a dark slate, you don't have to follow suit. My brother's a rule obeying stick in the mud, but I don't follow him"

He gave her a small smile.

"Wasn't that the point of joining Nightshift anyway?", he asked, "to be able to live as your own person, free from preconceptions?"

"I suppose", she said, then frowned, tilting her head at him, "why do you bother, really? I mean, I've not even given you a hint of interest since I arrived here, It's been years, Alex, why don't you just give it up?"

"Because I love you, Lorna", said Alex simply, shrugging, "I always have done, even if it's not reciprocated. Worrying and caring about you comes with the whole love deal"

Lorna shook her head, floating into the air.

"You should just give it up, I'm not interested", said Lorna, "save yourself the trouble"

Alex sighed, watching her as she vanished back in the direction of Dark Hollow. Damn that Summers genetic inability to give up. He winced suddenly, rubbing his hands. He had gotten used to the arthritic-like pain that came with his powers, but lately..they seemed to be hurting a lot more. And his head pounded more than it had done when his powers first emerged. Oh well, it would pass. With a sigh, he got up and made the long walk back to the town.

&&&&

(1) – The Babel fish is from the Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy. It sat inside a persons ear and..well, it's complicated, read the book.

(2) – This is a reference to E.T, where E.T has a fondness for Reeses Pieces. You **know** I can't resist a good alien joke.

(3) – I have a gay friend named Jonathan. He gave me my first Tamagotchi when we were kids. Actually, he looks a lot like Evolutions version of Arcade, really, he does. It's frightening.

(4) – In the comics, Hrimhari never actually HAD another name, but considering he's been re-written for the chronicles, I thought I'd give him a bit more. 'Stidolph' is actually an Old English surname which means 'Strong Wolf'.

(5) – I love this image so much, I'm going to draw it, expect it on my DeviantART site soon. It just makes me giggle.

(6) – Disaster Area is the band headed by Hotblack Desatio, in Douglas Adams' 'The Restaurant At the End of the Universe', part of the Hitchhikers series.

(7) – Remulak is the planet the Coneheads were from, though if you asked them, they were from France.

Wow, lots of rainbow pride in this chapter. See, no one can say I'm not an equal opportunities author. Oh yes, and I'm a firm believer that if crop circles are real, they are just alien graffiti. Wow, big chapter today. Do review. Until next time..


	7. Hair of the alien

Gifts and Curses

By Todd Fan

Disclaimer: "You stole my moment... and you will pay".

&&&&

You what I forgot to put in my footnotes last chapter, that Hrimhari is, indeed, a cannon character. Part of the New Mutants history (winks and runs off, giggling in an evil fashion)

&&&&&

Chapter 7 – Hair of the alien

&&&&

"Leave Self hxwtph alone to Vitchkwq diiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeee"

Rahne rolled her eyes, giving the lump of goo on the bed another poke. When ether sick, injured or hung-over, Warlock would revert back into broken English, with random bits of Technarcian thrown in. It was the morning after the party, and quite frankly, Rahne was in no mood to be put on 'Warlock duty'.

"Warlock, you're not gunnae die", she said, "and can ye please speak English before Doug comes back and hears you?"

"Does not compute. Qzzphhz. Error. **ERROR**!"

Rahne pinched the bridge of her nose.

"'Lock I really, really can't miss this lecture on Post Colonialism", she sighed, "it's that difficult, not even the experts know how tae **spell** it, so I'd appreciate it is ye put yeself together so I can go" (1)

"Zzrpth"

"Okay, I apologize for this in advance", she said.

With that, she grabbed a mass of the goo and walked over to the nearest electrical plug, plugging it in. There was a zzzzzzzzzzzap noise, and the blob formed back into a Warlock-shape. The blue lines that had zipped around Warlock's black body turned back into their usual yellow. The alien groaned, then sat up, rubbing his head. (2)

"Thank you, I needed that", he winced, putting a hand to his head, "I am going kill Tabby"

"Take a number", said Rahne, "she dinnae sleep in her bed last night, so that meant she slept in someone else's"

Warlock blinked numbly at her, before deciding there was no way for his information systems to work that out in the state they were in. He sighed, looking at his hands.

"Awww, man, my image inducer turned off"

"It's okay, Doug didnae see you, he left for class before your body tried to eat the thing", she said, "of course, you **did** keep Doug awake half the night singing 'Calling Occupants of Interplanetary Craft'" (3)

Warlock groaned, burying his head in his pillow.

"I do not remember anything past eating the pieces that are Reeses", he whimpered, "what a double-edged sword of sugary goodness"

"You okay now?", asked Rahne, "I gotta go, I'm late for class"

"I feel like I have consumed **five** Pan Galactic Gargle Blasters" (4)

"Yeah…whatever", said Rahne, heading for the door, "I'm late for class, I'll check on you later, byyyye"

"Sleeep", said Warlock, resting his head on his pillow before the door opened again, "no, not fair"

Tabby grinned as she entered, patting Warlock on the back.

"Still got a fat head, buddy?"

Warlock shifted shape, becoming a yellow and black version of the 'alien' monster, giving a metallic snarl. Tabby squeaked, backing away. (5)

"Okay, you have…sorry", she said, "wow, alien hangovers are brutal"

"Do you realize what a strange feeling it is to wish to 'throw up' when you have no internal organs?", asked Warlock, assuming his normal form, "Rahne is on the path of war, by the way. She is angered you did not tell her you were, ahem, elsewhere"

"Oh…that", Tabby cleared her throat, "his name is John Lopez, he has terrible pick up lines, but maaan, was he fun" (6)

"Please do not go into detail", said Warlock, "it is too early in the morning"

"You should try dating sometimes, Warlock, you'd enjoy it", said Tabby, "I still don't know why you haven't had a date yet"

Warlock looked at her pointedly.

"Besides the fact I am an alien from another planet, and as such not actually human?"

"Didn't stop Mork", grinned Tabby.

&&&&

Over in the Brotherhood house, the morning wasn't going so well either. Pyro yawned, waking up with one heck of a crick in his neck. He blinked, sitting up. He'd fallen asleep at his desk again/

"St.John, did you fall asleep at your desk again?", Wanda's voice floated through the adjoining bathroom along with the sound of the shower. (7)

Pyro blinked, giving a nervous laugh.

"Errr… no?", he tried, as he continually pressed shut down on his computer, trying to turn the thing off.

There was silence for a moment. Pyro winced, waiting for her reply.

"…I walked in on you drooling on your keyboard, you know"

"Oh… poo".

Wanda chuckled, walking in, a towel wrapped around her.

"You honestly think I wouldn't notice?", she said.

"It was a long shot?", tried Pyro weakly, then yawned, "my publisher told me if I didn't get this chapter done by next week, he'd kill me and eat my liver"

Wanda grimaced.

"Friendly guy", she said dryly, then smirked, "well, he better cut you some slack, or I'll shove a hex bolt where the sun don't shine, **then** let him threaten you"

"Most men would be degraded by having a fiancée who is much more adept at beating people up than he is, and could easily kill him if she so wished", he smirked, "me, on the other hand, find it quite refreshing"

"That's because you're as crazy as I am", smirked Wanda.

"That I….", Pyro paused, "the cat's doing it again"

Ebony was glaring at him from behind Wanda's back, his claws dangerously close to a neatly stacked pile of scribbled notes…scribbled notes which were Pyro's **only** copies so far. Wanda sighed, turning around, Ebony quickly beginning to groom himself, as if nothing had happened. Wanda looked back at Pyro.

"You're cracking up", she paused, "no…wait.. you already did that. You're slipping further into insanity, yeah, that sounds about right"

"I'm telling you, that cat is out to get me", said Pyro, crossing his arms.

Wanda smirked, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"He's a cat", she said, nuzzling his jaw line, "he isn't out to get anyone"

Ebony hissed.

"He just said 'St.John!", squeaked Pyro, "you heard that!" (8)

"You need help", sighed Wanda, walking away.

Downstairs, things were even worse.

"I'm gonna ask her tonight", said Todd, then glared at Pietro, "my phone will be switched **off**"

"Geez, I'm never going to live this down, am I?", he said moodily, "you came all this way to tell me?"

"No, to threaten you", said Todd, "you contact me, and I'll tell Wanda about you 'accidentally' setting that dog on Pyro during their engagement party"

Pietro looked at him wide-eyed.

"You wouldn't!"

"Try me", smirked Todd.

Pietro frowned, scooting away.

"I like you less and less, you know", he said, then shot a glare at Rosemary, "not as much as I don't like **her** though"

Rosemary smiled sweetly.

"Pietro", she said, "shut up"

"She's always telling me to shut up", said Pietro, "I don't know what Freddy sees in her"

"Well, he obviously sees somethin'", pointed out Todd, "and I don't know what your problem is, she's a decent person"

"Thank you, Todd", smiled Rosemary, "good luck tonight"

"Suck up", hissed Pietro.

Rosemary blinked at him.

"**Freddy**! He's doing it again!"

"Meep", said Pietro, dashing out of the house.

"Yeah, you better run!", shouted Fred, leaning out of a window, "stop picking on Rosey!"

"And you people have the gall to ask me why I don't live here no more", muttered Todd, shaking his head.

&&&&&

Over at the Institute, Rogue and Piotr had returned home from Russia, having not found hide nor hair of Illyana. Rogue, being Rogue, was still angered over their meeting with Bobby.

"A'h can't believe that. .that… jerkoff was there!", she ranted, "and then he thinks **he's** doing **us** a favour! He's got some gall, I want to…"

She growled frustratedly.

"Deep breaths, Rogue", said Piotr, then sighed, "you should not be so hard on Bobby, he is trying to redeem himself, at least"

"He doesn't **deserve** redemption", hissed Rogue, "not after all he did to us"

Piotr smiled.

"My father once told me, 'Life is like a river, It is useless to blame the water for running with the current'" (9)

He paused.

"He also said 'Never eat chicken with pickled eggs'", he mused, "…but I do not think that one applies"

Rogue chuckled slightly, then sighed, giving him a hug, or as best as she could, anyway.

"Sorry, Peety", she said, "here a'h am, ranting about Iceman, when you still haven't found your sister"

Piotr sighed.

"Da… I am really beginning to worry about her", he said, "Snowflake is a strong one, but still…she is only a little girl"

"We'll find her, Piotr", said Rouge with a firm nod, "we will"

"Find vho?"

Rogue blinked, looking around to see her brother leaning on the doorframe, she grinned, running over to give him a hug.

"Kurt!", she grinned, "are you a sight for sore eyes".

Kurt smiled, hugging his sister back, arching a brow.

"Someone is less moody than she used to be", he teased, "Piotr must be softening you up"

"I doubt that is possible", chuckled Piotr, "it is good to see you again, Kurt"

"Good to be home again", said Kurt, "Priests just can't take a joke like you guys"

He glanced at Rogue.

"Vho's gone missing?"

"Piotr's sister", sighed Rogue, "she just vanished from the collective a few days ago, we've combed the area for her..but there's no sign"

"Oh…I'm sorry to hear that", said Kurt, his tail drooping, "I hope you find her"

"So do I", said Piotr, "we did run into Bobby, though"

Kurt blinked.

"Bobby? **Iceman** Bobby?"

"Yeah, the big fat jerk", growled Rogue, "thinking everyone is going to forgive him just like that"

"Ve can't stay mad at him forever, you know", said Kurt, "it's not like he vas in the right state of mind vhen…"

"He was sane enough to come right here after us all, wasn't he?", growled Rogue, "oh you're worse than Piotr! We don't owe Iceman anything!"

With that, she stormed off. Kurt winced.

"I take back that 'softening up' comment", he said.

"She is just.. moody", said Piotr, "she is frustrated because we could not find Illyana. You know how she is"

"Ja", said Kurt, "you'd better go after her.. before she breaks something"

Piotr smiled, putting a hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"It is good to see you home again, my friend", he said, "you should stay awhile, you have been missed"

With that, he headed off after Rogue. Kurt chuckled, shaking his head in amusement.

"**UNKIE KURT!**"

Kurt didn't even get chance to register surprise before Imara bowled into him, hugging him tightly. Imara had always been fond of the favourite 'Uncle', and even if he didn't admit it, Kurt thought the world of her.

"Jeez, you're getting too heavy for that Kido", said Kurt, running his sides as he tried to pry the five year old off him, looking up as Forge entered, "help"

"Hey Blue-Boy", said Forge, plucking his daughter form around Kurt's leg, "no one said you were visiting"

"Yeah, vell, I vanted to visit Amanda", said Kurt, then sighed, twitching his tail, "I also vanted to speak to you"

Forge arched a brow, as Imara giggled and ran off to tell Toby 'Uncle Kurt had come home'.

"Uh oh…what about?"

"About Mystique", said Kurt with a sigh.

"Your mother and my ex", said Forge, then added dryly, "this won't be awkward at all"

"Look, I know that you really, really don't like her", said Kurt, "but..vell, it's her birthday soon…I think"

"It is", said Forge, "so?"

"She's my mother", said Kurt, "I vant to give her a gift"

"Why bother, Kurt?", asked Forge, "it's not like she's ever shown you any motherly affections"

"That doesn't matter", said Kurt, then sighed, "please, all I vant from you is an idea of vhat to get.. I'd have asked Destiny or Sabertooth, but I can't find either of them…Actually, I vouldn't have asked Sabertooth, I don't have a death vish, but…"

"Kurt you're babbling", said Forge, "besides, what makes you think I'd know what she'd want? She hid her identity from me, remember?"

"Please?", asked Kurt, "besides, you **do** owe me, **big time**"

"Haven't you already used the 'Middleverse Card'?", asked Forge, then sighed as Kurt pulled a puppy face, "aww, man, not the face!"

Kurt gave a small whine.

"Oh, okay!", said Forge defeated, "get her something to do with Oscar Wilde. She loves that guy" (10)

Kurt gave a grin.

"Danke, Forge", he said, "I appreciate it"

BAMF

"Yeah..right", Forge shook his head, going back in search of his daughter. He didn't get very far before a pair of hands covered his eyes from behind.

"If that's you, Kurt, you need to get out more"

"Oh, very funny", came Storm's voice, "now, Honey, I'm going to take my hands away, but you have to **promise** not to get freaked out, okay?"

Forge frowned, this didn't sound good.

"I'm a little bit frightened now, 'Ro", he said, "you're not pregnant again, are you? I couldn't take that again. I really, really couldn't. With the mood swings, and the broken bones…."

"I'm not pregnant", sighed Storm, "nice to know where we stand on that matter, though. So, will you promise"

"..Do I have any choice?"

Silence.

"….No"

"I thought so", said Forge, "okay, fine, I promise, I promise"

Storm let go of his eyes and held her hands up.

"Ta-daaaaa!"

Forge turned around and blinked. He blinked again. Once the rest of his body had caught up with his brain, he made circle motions above his head, making an odd squeaking noise.

"The hair, **hair**!", he got out.

Storm smiled, patting her new Mohawk.

"Cool, isn't it?", she smiled, "do you like it? I wanted a new look and I just thought 'why not'".

"Neeeh?", said Forge, blinking numbly.

Storm crossed her arms, thunder beginning to rumble ominously.

"You better say something or I'll be forced to hurt you 'Dear'", she growled, "so. What. Do. You. Think?"

Forge blinked, think fast, think fast.

"It's…err……"

"Mamma, why does your hair look like a hedgehog?"

Both turned to see Imara, blinking up at them.

"It's Mommy's new look, Sweetie", smiled Storm, and Daddy was just about to comment on it, **weren't** you Daddy?"

Imara turned to blinked at Forge. Damn, they were all against him.

"I never noticed the shape of your skull before", he blinked, where the hell had **that** come from? Did he **want** to die? Oh God, she was glaring at him, this was it, Imara would be fatherless. He was a dead man. He whimpered, closing his eyes.

"Humph!", said Storm, stalking out of the door.

Forge opened a single eye. That was it? He hadn't been zapped? He looked down at Imara, who scrunched up her nose.

"Humph!", she said, imitating her mother perfectly as she followed her out.

Forge blinked, then sighed.

"Yeah, I'm a dead man"

&&&

(1) – This is true. One of my friends has a degree in English Literature, Post Colonialism drove her mad.

(2) – According to the Techno-organic website I found, the colour of the lines across the Technarc's body signifies their health and lifeglow levels. Blue is when they're pretty sick, yellow is when they're averagely healthy (which the cannon Warlock always seemed to have) and when they're really healthy, the lines become white. When they begin to die, they become completely grey. Isn't learning fun?

(3) – By the Carpenters. Apparently, it's the recognized anthem of World Contact Day. We are your friends.

(4) – From Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy. The best drink in existence, it has the effect of 'having your brains smashed out by a slice of lemon wrapped round a large gold brick'

(5) – Warlock can and has pulled this trick off. He last did it in the Warlock comics. He does it surprisingly well.

(6) – John Lopez AKA Washout is, indeed, a cannon character. Not mine, I'm afraid.

(7) – Wanda took Mystique's old room, to refresh your memories.

(8) – From friends. 'TOW The Ball'. Rachel has a evil cat, who she believes hisses her name.

(9) – He really did, yey, cannonness! The second one I made up…clearly.

(10) – Yes, Mystique does indeed love Oscar Wilde.

And another chapter is done, next chapter, Todd finally pops the big question. It's about bloody time. Do review. Until next time…


	8. A familiar foe

Gifts and Curses

By Todd Fan

Disclaimer: "He doesn't know anything. Unless, of course, he's seen you flying around the neighborhood in the saucer again" "You go for one joyride and they never let you forget it!"

&&&&

No, Kurt isn't a priest yet, guys, he's training, it takes quite a bit more than 5 years to become one, if I remember rightly.

Magcat – Ebony has been part of the chronicles since 'Dark History', the 4th chronicle. He was given to Wanda by Agatha, who left him for her in her will.

&&&&

Chapter 8 – A familiar foe

&&&

Bayville High hadn't changed much over the years. Principle Kelly still hated mutants, and was still trying to break out of the school system into politics. The food served in the cafeteria was still questionable as a possible new form of life.

"Hey, Muties!"

…And mutants were still public enemy number one. Paige sighed frustrated from where she and Jamie were showing Josh around. Karl, Jono and Kevin had been confined to schooling at the Institute, until they gained some control over their powers. Josh, however, was given an image inducer and told to 'go for it'. It was something he was beginning to regret. He regretted it even more as a group of jocks walked over to the trio. It was led by a black haired boy named 'Russell', though most preferred to denote him the nickname 'Duncan 2'.

"You got another freak in your fold?", he sneered, looking in Josh's direction.

"Get lost, ya troglodyte", growled Paige.

"I wasn't talking to you", said Russell, "so shut up, you…freaky.. skin girl"

He smirked in Josh's direction.

"So, what do you do, freak?", he asked, "burn things? Shoot pineapples from your butt?"

"Don't answer him, Josh", said Paige, "you don't have ta tell him anything"

"Hey, you", said Russell, jabbing a finger at her, "I told **you** to shut up"

Paige narrowed her eyes.

"A'h don't like being told to 'shut up".

"Ooooh, what're you going to do?", said Russell, in mock fear, "you gonna shed on me?"

"Maybe", smirked Paige, moving to pull at her skin, only to have Jamie put a hand on her arm.

"Leave it", he said.

Paige blinked at him.

"He **started** it", she said, "and you **know** that he deserves it!"

"Yeah, he does", said Jamie, "but not in the halls, we don't want getting expelled and making a bad rep for the school"

"But..", started Paige.

"Drop. It", said Jamie, narrowing his eyes, "that's **not **a suggestion, Husk"

Paige scowled at him, walking off.

"You might be the field leader, Multiple, but not here", she retorted over her shoulder.

Josh glanced between the pair, before scuttling after Paige. Jamie turned his attention to Russell.

"And I'm getting sick of telling you, so I'll do it one last time", he said.

He banged his fist on a locker, four clones popping out.

"**Back. Off**", they growled in unison.

Russell frowned, calculating his chances before stalking away.

"This isn't over, Madrox", he warned.

"What's with Jamie?", asked Josh as he scuttled after Paige, trying to keep up with the long-legged girl.

"He's a stubborn, miserable….", Paige waved her hands around in suppressed rage, trying to find a word, "..ratfink!".

"What's a ratfink?", blinked Josh.

"Jamie is", said Paige, "He needs to get out of his rut! Seesh!"

"Ooookay", said Josh, "someone obviously has a thing for someone else"

"What?", growled Paige, sending a glare at Josh.

"Nothing", Josh shrugged, "just saying, is all"

"Well, forget it", said Paige, then frowned, "he's too hung up on that Gina girl, anyway"

"What happened to her?", asked Josh, "did she die?"

"No", said Paige, "she left on a mad vengeance to kill off the members of the Hellfire club, who's enslaved her into becoming an assassin"

Josh blinked numbly.

"Harsh".

"Yeah, you could say that", said Paige, then sighed as the bell rang, "come on, lets get you to class, don't want to miss your first day"

&&&&

"Welcome to your first day of lessons, don't worry, guys, it isn't as scary as you think"

Over at the Institute, Karl, Kevin and Jono were having their own lessons. Not that they seemed to be taking anything in, they were too busy staring in wonder at the 8 inch man stood on the desk in front of them.

"Professor Xavier has decided not to put you though High School until you have better control of your powers", continued Shortpack, "but that doesn't mean you won't get a normal education. You'll have the classes you'd take in High School right here"

He smiled at them.

"Any questions?"

Three hands shot up. Shortpack sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Any questions **other** than about my size?"

Three hands were retracted.

"Hoo boy", said Shortpack, shaking his head, "okay. I shrunk at puberty when my telepathy manifested. No, I can't grow to a normal size, yes, it makes my life extremely complicated and no, I have never entertained the notion of dating Barbie, Thumbelina, Tinkerbell or any other fictional miniature woman. That enough?"

_Is that dolls house in the common room where you live?_, asked Jono.

Shortpack sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Yes, yes I live in a dolls house", he said, "do we have any questions about history?"

A deep silence filled the room.

"I'll take that as a 'no'", said Shortpack, "you do know what history **is**, right?"

"Boring", said Kevin, "major snooze-fest"

"Then you've been having the wrong history lessons", smirked Shortpack.

&&&

By the time evening came on campus, Warlock had finally gotten over the worst of his hangover, and was spending the evening watching B-movies. His current movie had the odd title 'Teenagers from Outer Space' (1)

"I know how you feel, Derek", he said to the main alien character, "it is not easy being the only benevolent member of your race, as **well** as being the prince of that race"

He sighed as Derek the alien rolled around on the ground with the Earth woman he'd appropriately fallen in love with.

"Oh yeah, that's easy for you, you **look** human", muttered Warlock.

Despite being told otherwise a lot of times, Warlock still didn't quite grasp the fact that the events which happened on TV were not actually real. Before he could go into a full-scale rant at what a lucky alien Derek was, Doug opened the door.

"B-Movies now?", he arched a brow, "you really do like the Sci-Fi stuff, don't you?"

"It reminds me of home", said Warlock, then squeaked, "I mean…err home in Bayville… where my mother watches these movies. Yes… heh".

Doug blinked at him curiously.

"Uh… huh", he said, then picked up the DVD case, "Teenagers from Outer Space?"

He looked at the screen.

"They sure don't **look** like teenagers"

"They do not look like they are from Outer Space, either", said Warlock.

"Is that a lobster?", asked Doug, pointing at a rampaging monster which looked like a lobster being held in front of a bright light.

"It's supposed to be a Gargon", said Warlock, choosing not to mention he'd never heard of one during his travels from Technarchy to Earth, "I am sorry if I disrupted your resting period by my singing. I was not myself"

"Don't worry about it", smiled Doug, "Actually, I was impressed you knew the whole thing off by heart"

"That is because this planet played that thing throughout space for hours on end", Warlock muttered under his breath, "every alien within a hundred light years of this rock knows it"

"You know", said Doug conversationally, not hearing Warlock's comment, "I just can't put my finger on where that accent of yours comes from, and I'm usually good at that sort of thing, with the mutant power and all"

"Oh, you will not have heard where my 'accent' comes from", said Warlock, "**believe **me"

"Fair enough", said Doug, jumping over the couch to sit next to him, "you know something, 'Lock, I haven't met anyone like you in my life. You're…very strange"

"Thank you", smiled Warlock, taking it as a compliment.

Doug blinked at him.

"Yeah..see, it's things like that", he said, "sometimes it's like you're from another planet or something"

"**HAH!"**, laughed Warlock nervously, "that is unlikely. I am an Earthling, most definitely an Earthling".

"You're not too hot on metaphors, are you?", asked Doug, arching a brow.

"No?", tried Warlock, cocking his head.

Doug chuckled.

"See? You're completely innocent in so many ways", he said, "you're kinda naive, too. I think you fit under the category 'You're lucky you're cute'".

"Oh, I am not cute", said Warlock, frowning at his now working image inducer, "believe me"

"Oh, self-esteem issues too?", chuckled Doug, "I bet you've never even had a date before, have you?"

"No", replied Warlock. (2)

Well, between fleeing his home planet in terror of being killed in a violent and painful way, then crash landing on a planet without a single member of his species (thankfully) around, it had never really come up. Doug shook his head, clicking his tongue.

"That's a crying shame, one heck of a waste, if you ask me", he smiled shyly, trying to hide the fact he'd been leading up to this, "so, hey, if you're not busy tomorrow, when that baseball game is on..…."

Warlock, being Warlock, didn't catch on.

"No, I am not busy on the night of tomorrow", he replied.

Doug brightened up.

"Cool", he said, then blushed, looking away, "'cause, y'know, I do like you. Who knows, after a date I may have a better chance of understanding you"

Warlock blinked, uh oh.

"Date?", he asked, confused, "as in you and I? As in a courtship ritual?"

Doug arched a brow.

"Courtshi…", he shook it off, then sighed, a little crestfallen when he saw Warlock's growing terror, "oh…sorry, I thought… I got the wrong end of the stick didn't I?"

Warlock squeaked, backpedaling to the other side of the couch. Stick? What did sticks have to do with this! No one ever mentioned sticks!

"It's okay", said Doug, "just… forget I said anything. I didn't know you didn't. feel the same way"

"Oh, it.. it is not t..that", stammered Warlock, "it is..just.w..w..well.."

"Betty, when you learn where I'm from, well, you will not understand", said Derek the attractive human-like alien, on TV "but I hope it will not make an difference between us because.."

Warlock gave the TV a glare, he **knew** he shouldn't have trusted it. The TV had turned against him.

"I don't care where you're from", wailed the overacting human named Betty, "I don't understand all this, but somehow I feel that I've always known you, that we've never been apart!"

"What?", asked Doug, blinking confusedly between the TV and the alien.

Warlock backed up some more, falling off the back of the couch and heading for the door.

"Ihavetogowillnotbelongbye", he said, quickly leaving.

Doug watched him leave then sighed banging his head on the table.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid", he sighed, "get work, Ramsey, you've managed to completely freak him out"

&&&&

Meanwhile, in New York, Todd glanced nervously around from the restaurant window. Sidney paused from her eating, watching him curiously.

"You're doing it again?"

"Mmmm?", asked Todd, blinking at her, "doin; what?"

"Acting strange", said Sidney, "I mean, fist of all, you give me two classy meals in the same week, when you know I don't need them to love you, and then you act weird and fidgety in both of them. What's going on?"

"Nothin'", smiled Todd.

Sidney narrowed her eyes, before putting her fork down loudly, standing up and stalking out without a word. Todd blinked. That wasn't good. He quickly got up, following Sidney out, thankful he'd already paid for the meal in advance, at least none of the waiters tried to stop him leaving. He finally caught up with the feline-like mutant a few blocks away, leaning against a wall in a alley.

"What was that all about?", he asked, walking towards her.

"Something's going on with you, Todd", she said, her tail flicking angrily, "you've been so distant lately. I don't know why. When we have dates, you become distracted, like you're not even interested in me anymore"

She sighed, glancing over at him sadly.

"Do you want to end it?", she asked softly, "I really thought we were onto a good thing. But if you want to break it off. .then fine"

Todd's eyes widened, and he shook his head violently.

"Oh, no, Sid, you got it wrong", he smiled, "oh boy, have you got it wrong"

Sidney narrowed her eyes.

"What do you mean?"

Todd smiled, producing a small box form his pocket.

"Todd...", started Sidney, realisation dawning on her features.

Todd opened the box, revealing a small key. Sidney looked at it with a raised eyebrow.

"It's a...key", she said, blinking.

"Not just any key", said Todd, "it's the **only** key ta this lock".

Todd produced a small padlock from his pocket, around which was a diamond engagement ring. Sidney's eyes widened.

"Okay, brace yaself, it's about ta get mushy", said Todd, "This lock represents my heart. While you were outta my life, it stayed locked, my feelin's kept inside an' away from the world. You made me feel I could open it again, and if you'd do me the honour of spendin' the rest of your life with me, I think it might stay open forever. If you give it the chance".

Todd handed Sidney the key.

"Sidney, will you marry me?".

Sidney blinked at amazement at the key and lock...and then the beautiful ring.

"Todd...I...", she started, before a low, taunting chuckle sounded above them.

They glanced up, feline eyes watched them in the darkness, before Pickles brought himself out of the shadows.

"How precious", he sneered, "the frog has finally brought up the nerve to ask the kitty-cat to marry him".

Sidney tensed up, her tail twitching.

"Pickles"

"Been a while, Sid", he said with a fanged grin, "you miss me?"

"Like a hole in the head", she replied.

"Leave her alone", said Todd, moving to stand in front of her.

"Back off, Frog-boy", growled Pickles, "this isn't your fight"

"It is if you're threatening my girlfriend", said Todd, narrowing his eyes.

Pickles smirked.

"That so? Pitty you'll never know what her answer will be".

He snarled, unfurling his demonic wings, grabbing Todd's shoulders, flying high up into the air.

"I heard you bounce pretty well", taunted Pickles, "well, gee, I hope you can bounce from this height".

Todd blinked down at the ground, so far away. That would not be a pleasant landing from him. His eyes flicked around for a possible escape, the only thing close was the side of the Chrysler building.

"You know, Pickles", he said, tensing his legs up, "I can do more'n just 'bounce'".

He let out a blob of slime into Pickles' eyes. The larger mutant snarled in pain, loosening his grin. Todd flexed his spine and kicked out his legs, he used the momentum to slide out of Pickles' grasp, moving sideways to land on the building.. Pickles gave a roar, wiping away the goop.

"You'll pay for that", he snarled, "I was going to make it a quick death, but now I'll have to drag it out. Maybe dangle your half-dead corpse in front of her before she meets **her** end".

"You'll have ta catch me first", said Todd, leaping up higher on the building, finally getting to the top.

"With pleasure", snarled Pickles, narrowing his eyes as he flew after him.

By the time he got to the top, Todd was nowhere to be seen. He growled, moving inside the building.

"I can see in the dark, Toad", he taunted, "you know I'll find you".

"So can I", replied Todd, dropping at him from the ceiling.

Pickles growled, flapping his wings, trying to buck him, off. Finding himself unable to do so, he transformed into a lion, twisting quickly, swatting Todd with a huge paw, sending him flying across the room, where he hit his head on the opposite wall with a dull thud. He groaned, fighting to keep his eyes open as Pickles stalked over to him.

"Now I'll make you wish you had never been born", he snarled.

Todd could only let out a moan as his world went black. Pickles growled, picking his unconscious form up, just as the doors opened, Sidney running in.

"Catch me if you can", snarled Pickles, running outside, unfurling his wings as he jumped off the top of the building, flying off into the night

&&&

(1) – Yes, this is a real B-Movie, from 1959, and like all B-Movies, it is mind-bogglingly crap. Yes, I have watched it. All events mentioned in this chapter really do happen. It makes you cringe, does it not? MST3K ripped this to pieces, in that fantastic way it does. The 'Really Old Teenagers from Outer Space'.

(2) – In the comics, he dated Rahne, while he was having a bit of an identity crisis due to dying and being reborn (as you would). When last seen, he had a reciprocated crush with a girl named Hope, she was very jealous of Kitty and Rahne, who both flirted unashamedly with Warlock in his series. The hussies.

&&&&

Gasp, Pickles has returned, and once again, Todd's engagement plans have been squashed. Yes, I am plotting Warlock/Doug, before you get out your flaming torches, I must point out that Warlock's species are asexual, and plus, they were very, very, very close in the comics. Maybe I'm reading into things too much, but they make more sense than some pairings (coughLorocough). Do review. Until next time….


	9. Rules of engagement

Gifts and Curses

By Todd Fan

Disclaimer: "All I have to say is if I am not engaged soon, you're a dead man. And they won't have to get me a jury, I'll proudly plea guilty"

&&&&

Chapter 9 – Rules of engagement.

&&&&

Todd's vision was blurry at first. His unconsciousness still clinging to him as he tried to come around.

"Wake up", snarled Pickles, kicking him in the ribs.

Todd cried out in pain, his eyes opening as he came around fully.

"Where...", he started dully.

"Try and guess", smirked Pickles.

Todd frowned, trying to make sense of his surroundings. As soon as he realised where he was...he regretted it.

"No"

He was tied up to a beam...a beam in the very hub of the Power8 factory.

"A fitting end, mmm", said Pickles with a throaty chuckle, "to die in the very factory your fathers finances helped keep afloat".

"You **are** deranged", muttered Todd, shaking his head.

"Thank you", said Pickles with a bow, "of course, I'm not going to kill you yet...I want to wait for an audience".

Todd shifted in his restraints, then smirked at Pickles, trying to buy himself some time.

"Didn't expect ta see you again", he said, "I heard the original Freedom Force beat ya up pretty good" (1)

"They did **not** beat me up", he snarled, "I'm still alive, aren't I?"

"Someone's in denial", sang-sung Todd, "did Icey-Wicey-Man freeze the big demon-Kitty-witty?"

Pickles snarled, raising a clawed hand to drop on Todd's head before pausing. He sniffed the air, giving a growl.

"And here she is".

A small domestic cat jumped slid through a broken window, before leaping down, landing in front of Pickles. Sidney transformed into herself as she stood up, walking over to untie Todd.

"Sid, get outta here", said Todd, "please".

"Not without you", said Sidney, before glaring at Pickles, "I've had enough"

"Have you?", said Pickles with a mock pout, "aww and I was having so much fun"

"No more hiding, no more running", she said with a hiss, crouching down, "it ends **NOW**!"

"Then come and end it", taunted Pickles, "lets see who is still standing at the end"

Sidney transformed into a tiger, snarling as she dove at him. Pickles quickly mimicked her transformation, dodging her swipe. Sidney gave a roar, twisting quickly, catching him on the flank with a claw. Pickles snarled in pain.

_That bloody **HURT**_, he growled, then smirked at her, _you are aware, of course, that I'll just heal up_?

Indeed, his wound was already closing up as he stalked towards her.

_How now, brown cow?_, he taunted her.

Sidney growled, flicking her tail.

_You'll see_

She transformed into a leopard, leaping up the stairs to the higher levels.

_Running now,_ laughed Pickles, transforming into a leopard himself to race after her.

Sidney finally got to the top, changing into her own form.

"Not running", she answered, "I'm not running from you anymore"

Pickles transformed into his own form, smirking.

"Then what, my Dear, are you planning?", he taunted, "you can't kill me, I'm **IMORTAL**!"

"Not quite", growled Sidney, swiftly turning into a caracal, leaping over him twisting behind him as she did so, her claws racking through his wings, rendering them to tatters.

Pickles howled in agony, sinking to his knees as Sidney transformed to herself behind him.

"Those wings have always been Achilles heels for you, haven't they?", she taunted, "always take longer to heal than the rest of you".

Pickles snarled, standing shakily up.

"Clever girl", he said, "I didn't think you could be so ruthless"

"Ruthless? You haven't **seen** ruthless, yet", she growled.

She quickly transformed into a tiger, charging at him, knocking him across the floor. Pickles transformed himself into a lion as he skidded to the edge of the floor. He bared his fangs at her, before a creaking could be heard. He blinked, watching as the floor started to give under the added weight, obviously, it had not been meant for lions. He quickly transformed to his own form, but the damage had already been done. The floor gave way, making him grab to the edge of the floor, clinging for dear life. He looked down, his eyes widening at the vat of Power8 beneath him.

"Sidney, help me!", he pleaded, "come on, I'll leave you...everyone you care about alone, just spare my life. Please"

Sidney narrowed her eyes.

"I thought you said you were immortal", she said, then smirked, "as if you knew how to spare lives, you only know how to take them"

Pickles snarled, clawing at the floor.

"**I'll rip you apart**!", he snarled, finding footing, moving to pull himself up.

"No, Pickles, you won't hurt anyone ever again", said Sidney, quickly transforming into a cougar, digging her claws into his hands.

Pickles howled in pain, using one hand to swipe at her face. Sidney hissed in pain, throwing her head back as he caught her, a deep cut forming on her cheek.. The floor cracking under the strain. Pickles started to drag himself up as the floor finally gave way, dropping them both down towards the vat. Sidney closed her eyes, ready for impact, before feeling something grab her. She opened her eyes as Todd yanked her back up to the upper floor with his tongue. She panted, clinging to him, turning her head away as Pickles fell into the Power 8. His screams of agony filled the factory as the vat hissed. Soon the screams stopped, and everything went silent.

"Come on, Sid", said Todd softly, "lets take you home"

&&&&

"What do you mean 'You don't like him'?".

Over in New York, Rahne and Roberto were watching, with some amusement, an exchange between Tabby and Ray. It seemed that, while having lunch with her new beau, Tabby had run into Ray, and happily introduced the pair. Apparently, Ray had taken an instant dislike to the man.

"There's something not right about him", replied Ray, "I'm not a fan of John"

"Well, they do say that water and electricity dunnae mix", smirked Rahne.

John Lopez had revealed he, too, was a mutant, able to transform himself into water, and fire water bursts.

"Hah hah hah", said Ray dryly, "the guy's a sleaze"

"No he's not", said Tabby, "he's just a bit arrogant, and that suits me just…"

The door opened as Warlock walked in, looking terrified.

"Hello, how are you? I am fine, yes", he said, sitting down.

The four blinked, then looked at the alien curiously.

"Warlock….are you okay?", asked Ray, "you're acting more…. weird than usual"

"You sure about that?", asked Warlock his eyes budging, literally, "**really**?"

"E.T's finally lost it", said Roberto, "who got this time in the sweepstakes?"

Rahne gave Roberto a glare, before putting a hand on Warlock's shoulder.

"Warlock, what's wrong?", she asked, "what's happened?"

"Something terrifying!", said Warlock, "I have been asked out on a date"

There was a silence for a full minute.

"You gotta be kidding me", said Ray.

"Man, Ray", smirked Tabby, "when an alien gets asked out before you, you got problems"

Ray narrowed his eyes.

"Hey, I'm not ready, thank you very much", he said.

True, he wasn't he'd never really felt up to the whole dating..thing since the death of Scaleface at the hands of the Marauders. He still felt guilty in a small part, maybe if he hadn't left the tunnels in the first place…things might have been different. He sighed, glancing up as the others tried to calm the steadily panicking alien.

"So, who asked you?", grinned Tabby, "come on, I want details!"

"Doug", said Warlock, "Query: What do sticks have to do with courtship ceremonies? Doug asked if he had the wrong end of it".

"Doug? As in Language Boy?", asked Roberto, "aww, not you too 'Lock it's bad enough with Tabby!"

Tabby threw a little boom ball at him, which blew up with a soft 'zap', leaving a slightly concussed Brazilian.

"Good for you, 'Lock", she smiled, "and the stick thing, he was seeing if you liked people like him"

"People like him?", Warlock was getting more confused.

"Other guys", said Tabby, "like I'd happily date other girls? Remember that talk, Warlock?"

Warlock thought on this, before nodding.

"Yes, I understand", he said, "but this is still confusing. I know knowing about human courtship, it is not something that I have had a chance to learn a lot about"

"That's what college is for", smirked Tabby.

"I was under the impression college was for learning", said Warlock.

"That too", Tabby shrugged, "so, do you like him?

Warlock squeaked, gesturing wildly.

"I do not know!", he said, "it was not something I was thinking about at the time. I have only just figured out the basics of Earthling behaviour. This is something completely different!"

"Warlock, stop freaking out", said Rahne calmly.

"I have a right to out the freak", said Warlock, "my race are not **supposed** to feel emotions like this, so I really, really do not have a clue what all this.. confusing stuff is!"

"Warlock, take a breath", said Roberto.

"I would", said Warlock, "**BUT I DO NOT BREATHE!"**

"He means calm down", said Tabby, "don't make me smack you, 'Lock"

Warlock coughed, making an odd noise that sounded like 'Querzh'.

"I am calm now", he said, "sorry. I am just…not used to this"

"So, you discovered you have a crush on your male roommate", muttered Roberto, "It's always the quiet ones",

"Sam isn't", said Rahne

"He could be"

"**Believe** me, he isn't", replied Rahne, then grinned, jingling a handcuff key on her finger, "where do ye think Sam **really** is at the moment?"

"**RAHNE!**", said Tabby, blinking at her wide eyed.

"What?", said Rahne, "I'm religious, but it doesn't mean I'm **completely** innocent"

"I am shocked", said Ray, "shocked and appalled…and I'm slightly afraid to go back to the room Sam and I share".

"I am confused", said Warlock, blinking, "there is a problem with such relationships on your planet?...You would tell me if there were...would you not?"

"See, now you have him worried!", Tabby scolded, patting Warlock on the shoulder, "no, Warlock, there isn't a problem, only a few people...think they are wrong. Small, tiny minded people, but they are there...it's best to ignore them"

"You don't have that problem on Technarcy?", asked Ray.

"No", said Warlock, shaking his head, "my people do not have any real problem with gender, as such, considering we are essentially asexual. We create life by combining our best characteristics, the offspring holding fifty per cent of each parents best traits. The young are then created on an assembly line. Usually, both parents do not even have to meet" (2)

He cocked his head to the side.

"Your form of breeding is obviously different", he said, "I remember Ororo's gestation period, something we Technarcs do not have. I am still confused as to all that...works"

Roberto smirked.

"I'll teach..."

"No you won't!", snapped Tabby, "you'll make him all male and chauvinistic, and try to make him think he shouldn't date Doug!. I'll teach him, I can give him the** full** spectrum".

"Hussy", said Roberto with a smirk.

"Man-whore", she sent back, dragging Warlock away to 'explain' the meaning of life...well, earth life, anyway.

&&&

Back in Bayville, Lucid had been sent out on food pick up duties. With Sidney now sending funds to the Morlocks, this meant at least they could buy their food instead of scrounging it from the garbage, of course, there was still the mutant-hating-stares you got, but when you lived with a physical mutation, you got used to that. Usually a food pickup would be relatively quick. Unfortunately, Lucid had company.

"Remember to get Pixie-sticks"

Lucid sighed, turning to look at Torpid.

"What part of 'essential food' do you not understand?", he asked.

"They are essential", said Torpid, "they are essential for me, because I love them, besides Callisto likes them"

She smiled, sweetly.

"Aren't you glad that Caliban asked me to go with you?"

"Remind me to 'thank' Caliban later for that", grumbled Lucid, throwing some bread into the shopping cart, ignoring the odd looks from fellow shoppers.

"I don't know why Leech couldn't have come with us", muttered Torpid, "at least then he could have negated our powers…we'd have looked normal and avoided the stares"

"You're just upset that you were split up form your boyfriend for a while", smirked Lucid.

"Hey listen you…lizard..horse..rat,..thing", said Torpid, "Leech is not my boyfriend. In his dreams, hah!" (3)

"Uh-huh", said Lucid, unbelievingly.

Torpid, made a 'harumph' noise, putting her candy into the cart and storming off ahead, walking right into someone else.

"Watch it", snarled the figure, a female in her early twenties, long brown hair hiding most of her face.

"I'm sorry, geez", said Torpid, rolling her eyes.

The woman's eye flickered down to Torpid's oversized hands.

"You're a mutant", she said, more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah, and we don't want any trouble", said Lucid, stepping up behind Torpid, the Morlocks moved together for a reason, there was safety in numbers.

The woman frowned, looking behind her.

"It isn't safe here, you have to leave. Now"

"Hey, who do you think you are?", asked Torpid, narrowing her eyes, "we have just as much a right to be here as you"

…Torpid, it seemed, had been spending a lot of time with Evan.

SNIKT

Two claws popped out on each hand of the woman. Torpid stepped back in surprise, before taking off a glove.

"Say the word, Lucid, and I'll drop her"

"You have to leave", repeated X23 with a growl, "they're after me, they'll take you too if they find you"

"Who?", started Lucid, then was cut off by the thwucka-thwuka of propeller blades.

He glanced up at the ceiling, and straight through it, above, a S.H.I.E.L.D helicopter hovered.

"Claw-girl has a point", he said, "put your glove back on, Torpid, we have company"

Torpid frowned, putting on her glove as X23 looked around for an escape route, the other patrons of the store getting nervous. Lucid glanced over his shoulder as he and Torpid raced out.

"Coming or staying? Your choice"

X23 frowned. Hah, she didn't need anyone. She had been on her own for **years**, she certainly didn't need the help of anyone now. She paused as the helicopter came to land outside….then again, she really didn't have nowhere to run, and if those mutants happened to know of a place…well, it wouldn't hurt to hide for a while, she could always say she found it herself if she was asked. With a growl, she popped in her claws, following the pair and they vanished down a sewerage pipe. Seconds later, a band of S.H.I.E.L.D agents passed by where she had dropped.

"We lost her, **again**!", snapped one.

"Fury's gonna throw a hissy fit", muttered another.

"Paper rock scissors on who tells him?", tried the third.

&&&

Back in New York, Todd watched worriedly as Sidney woke up from where she'd fallen asleep on the couch.

"Hey", giving her a gentle smile, "how you feelin'?"

Sidney winced, sitting up on the couch.

"Like I've been smacked repeatedly with a bag of bricks", she said, "you?"

"Pretty much the same", he said, sitting next to her, "You think he's really gone?"

"I don't know", whispered Sidney, "I hope so…but something tells me we won't be that lucky. After all, he's still only a mutant artificially…who knows"

She then gave him a small smile.

"You didn't ask me"

"Didn't ask you what?", asked Todd, confused.

"What my answer was", she said with a smirk.

Todd blinked, before his eyes widened in realisation.

"**Oh**", he said, "that… I kinda got… distracted. So..err..w..w..what was your answer?"

Sidney smiled, showing him her left hand, the engagement ring firmly in place on her furry finger.

"As if there was any doubt", she said, kissing him, "I love you, Todd, and I'd love to marry you. Actually, I was going to ask you myself if it took you any longer"

"Hey, give me a break, I got nervous", said Todd, smiling, "I love you, too, Sid"

&&&&

(1) – See Black Ice

(2) – This is roundabout how Warlock's species reproduces. It's incredibly complicated, and I don't think anyone is entirely sure how it is done anymore. Considering Warlock hasn't been seen since his cancelled series, I doubt we'll ever find out.

(3) – Am I the only one who thinks Lucid resembles a horse-cross-rat-cross-lizard? Yet, I think he's sweet, he's one of my favourite Morlocks.

And another chapter is done, with X23 making her Chronicles debut, wee! Do review. Until next time…


	10. New mutants reunited

Gifts and Curses

By Todd Fan

Disclaimer: "It's hard to take positive steps, when you've burned the bridge you got to walk across"

&&&&

Chapter 10 – New Mutants reunited.

&&&&

Over at New York, the college was holding it's first baseball game of the semester, against UCLA, and the Not-So-New mutants had gathered to watch it. After a few hours of Tabby convincing him that sticks really didn't have anything to do with dates, and he was in no danger of being beaten by one, Warlock had shyly agreed to Doug's 'date'. After all, they weren't alone, his team-mates were there, ready to bail him out if he had any severe panic attacks. Roberto also had a pleasant surprise, with Danielle arriving at three o'clock in the morning, announcing that she was having a 'break from traveling' to spend time with her boyfriend. The pair were currently in a lip-lock on the bleachers, Dani sitting on Roberto's lap, and being politely ignored by everyone…They had been like that for some time, how they were breathing was a mystery to everyone.

"So.. how about them bears?", asked Ray conversationally.

"Bears?", asked Warlock, confused, form where he sat next to Doug, "but Ray, you told me there were no Ursine in the New York area"

Ray sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Forget it, 'Lock", he said, "I was trying to ignore the love-birds"

"Who needs love?", asked Tabby, "love sucks. **Sucks!**"

"You're just P.O'ed because Lopez dumped you", said Ray.

"Damn right I am!", said Tabby, "he used me. He broke up with me **after** he slept with me again. Sleezball."

"Like ye use everyone else?", asked Rahne, arching a brow.

Tabby muttered to herself, crossing her arms

"Shouldn't you be eating vast quantities of meat and killing small, defenseless furry animals, Wolfsbane?", she asked.

"It's not night-time yet", pointed out Rahne, then frowned, "that full moon is making me hungry, though"

"You gonna be alright on your own?", asked Sam, "a'h can't keep an eye on you tonight, Logan will pitch a hissy fit if 'ah miss our poker game with Mr. Grimm an' Johnny" (1)

"Hey, I'm fine", smiled Rahne, "I'm under great control. I haven't bitten anyone yet, I'm not a teenager anymore, ye know"

She smirked.

"You go to your poker game, Momma wants a new paint job", he said.

"Yes, Dear", sighed Sam, not wanting to chance being handcuffed to the radiator wearing nothing but his underwear again.

"Well, well, well, isn't **this** a happy reunion?"

The group glanced up at the familiar voice, Bobby smirked, walking over, trailed by Lila and Ace. His hair had been tied back into a ponytail, his now blue eyes watching the pair in amusement, a Queensryche T-shirt bellow his blue trench coat. (2)

Nevertheless, the surprise brought Dani and Roberto apart sharply, the Not-So-New-Mutants greeting him with stony glares…except Warlock, who smiled, giving him a wave.

"You all giving me the cold shoulder?", Bobby smirked at his personal joke, "and here's me thinking we were friends for life"

"What are you doing here, Drake?", asked Roberto, standing up, narrowing his eyes, "you haven't tormented us enough?"

"Hey, I found my peace, seesh, what is it with you X-Men and holding grudges?", he asked, "settle down, Sunspeck, go back to Pocahontas, there"

Dani's eyes began to glow lightly, before Sam put a hand on her arm.

"Don't cause a scene, Dani, he's only tryin' to goad you on".

Dani frowned, before sighing, her eyes going back to normal, muttering darkly in Cheyenne. Bobby gave a cruel chuckle.

"Yeah, listen to him, Moonstar", he said, "he's the leader of your happy little gang, anyway, since I moved onto better things"

"We don't want a fight, Bobby", growled Sam, narrowing his eyes, "so back off"

"Am I missing something?", asked Doug with a frown, the looked at Bobby, "you're Iceman, I've seen you on the tube a few times…"

"Who the hell are you?", asked Bobby.

"Errr…", Doug chose to hide behind Warlock, "I'm his date"

Bobby's eyebrow shot up.

"Boy, are **you** in for a surprise", he said.

Rahne growled, standing up.

"Is there a reason ye came here, Bobby? Apart from tae pick on us?", she asked.

"Down girl", said Bobby, "Full Moon fever hitting you already? Or is it the new Hell's Angels look?"

He smiled, gesturing Lila over, putting an arm around her.

"Treating my girl to a ballgame", he said, "my college is here, too, I have every right to be here"

"Great, **more** couples", groaned Tabby.

"Guy used her in a one night stand", explained Ray as Bobby blinked.

"Really?", asked Bobby, smirking, "want me to do him in for you?"

"I don't need **you** to fight my battles for me, Snowball", said Tabby, "I can beat him up myself"

"Only offering", smirked Bobby.

"Then don't", said Tabby.

'Come on, Bobby", said Ace, "the game's starting soon, we're gonna lose out on our seats"

"You heard the guy, Drake", said Roberto, "get out of here, no one wants you here. You screwed up big time with us, and you can't just come waltzing back like nothing happened"

"Lila, Ace, go grab our seats", said Bobby, deadly calm, "I need to deal with this alone"

"But…", Lila sighed, shaking her head, muttering about stubbornness as she walked off with Ace.

Once they were gone, Bobby turned to look at his old friends.

"Look, I paid my dues, already", he said, "okay, I admit, what I did was wrong, but you guys haven't made it any easier for me. So I'd appreciate it if you'd just back off and let it go"

"Let it go?", Sam asked, arching a brow, "give us one reason why we should, Bobby. You were ma'h best friend, but it seems like a'h don't even **know** you anymore".

"You're no better than the creeps that run the Hellfire Club or the FOH", said Roberto, "they're cold-blooded killers, too"

"I didn't kill anyone", said Bobby.

"You came close", said Danielle, "that was enough. Get lost, you've burned your bridges here"

Bobby clenched his fists, before growling, walking off, heading for away from the stadium. Warlock, who'd been silent through the exchange, gave his friends a disapproving glare, as good as a pacifist like him could brew up, anyway, before getting up, heading after Bobby, easily catching him up.

"Self-friend Bobby, wait".

Bobby snorted.

"'Self-friend? You can still call me a 'friend' after everything I did", he stopped, clenching his fists, "didn't you get the memo, Warlock? I'm a monster"

Warlock blinked at him, then sighed.

"No, you are not a monster"

He picked up a flower from the ground, in a second, the thing had become techno-organic as the alien drained it of it's life force, before it became dust, floating to the ground.

"I have seen **real** monsters, Bobby", said Warlock, "I've lived among them. I **am** one. My species has no compassion, no empathy, only anger and hatred"

"Been there, done that", said Bobby, "or did you forget about everything I've done to you guys?"

"You were not yourself", said Warlock, "you let your.. what do you Earthlings call it, 'Inner Demon' take over"

He sighed.

"You and I are quite alike in that respect", he said, "beneath this wacky naïve alien exterior, I still have…core programming. Seek and destroy. I am still a Technarc. I do not know what made me different from the rest of my race. What caused me to have…I suppose you could call it a conscience, maybe even a soul, but I know without it…"

He looked away.

"I would have.. could have done a lot more damage than you", he said, "it terrifies me, but it is a truth I have to face. It takes a lot of control to override my basic urge to drain sentient life. It is our soul, our spirit…whatever you wish to call it that shapes who we are, and it can never be changed"

"I changed", said Bobby, frowning, "I changed a lot"

"You turned away from who you were", said Warlock, "but deep down, even in your darkest hours, you were still Bobby, as you are still Bobby now"

"Huh", said Bobby, "where'd you get all the wisdom from?"

"I may not fully understand your planet", said Warlock, "but I have lived though enough fear and hatred to last a thousand lifetimes. On my home planet, I was considered a freak, an abomination, simply because I had the ability to **care**. If I was not the Prince…"

He sighed.

"I would have no doubt been slaughtered as soon as possible", he said, "but our friends are **not** Technarc's and they will forgive you in time…if you let them".

"Maybe", mused Bobby, then smirked, "you'd better get back to your… date. Heh, I didn't think you swung that way, 'Lock"

"Swung?", asked the alien, cocking his head in confusion.

"Liked guys, 'Lock", smirked Bobby.

"I really do not mind which sex I court", said Warlock with a shrug, "my species are asexual, having variety is a rare thing. The only reason I am 'male' is because you assumed I was. Earthling languages are **very **gender based, you know"

He flicked off his image inducer and shifted shape, becoming a much more female form, causing one passing student to walk into a lamppost.

"I could have just as easily taken a female form", he.. or rather she said, "it really doesn't matter to me, considering I am neither. I prefer my masculine form, though, I have become accustomed to it"

"Huh", Bobby blinked, slightly amused at the small few gaping male students who were staring at the gorgeous oddly-coloured woman that had appeared out of nowhere, "you should have stuck to this if you wanted dates, trust me"

Warlock glanced over his/her shoulder and smirked.

"Like the space-ship bumper stickers say 'Earth guys are easy'", Warlock shifted back to his normal form, causing the now very confused group to disperse and book a few sessions in the Phyce department.

"I feel I should be mildly insulted by that", said Bobby, heading back to the crowd, "your species sure is strange"

"Says someone that descended from an ape", pointed out Warlock switching his image inducer back on.

"I'm taking it this David doesn't know you're from 'Out of Town', then?", asked Bobby.

"Doug", corrected Warlock, "and no, he doesn't"

"You're going to have to tell him eventually, you know", pointed out Bobby, "there are a few things he's gonna notice, or rather, a few things he's gonna notice are missing"

"I am…err.. 'working on it?'", tried Warlock sheepishly, then smiled, "you and your friends should sit with us, you know, reaching out the orange branch"

"Olive branch, Warlock", sighed Bobby, "maybe…but something tells me, this is going to take a while"

&&&&

Elsewhere in New York, Sidney winced as she watched Mr. Sakano repeatedly bang his head on his desk, making odd little 'Meeehhh' noises. You could say he hadn't taken her good news as well as she had hoped.

"Mr. S I said I was getting married, not leaving", she said, rolling her eyes, "please stop that before you give yourself a concussion"

Sakano paused in his head-banging to blink up at her.

"But why do you have to book the wedding so **early**?", he squeaked, "we have tour dates, **TOUR DATES!**"

"I need it so early because it took Todd five years to ask me to marry him, I'm snagging him quick before he bolts. Look, my first tour isn't for another six months", said Sidney, "Todd and I can get married by then…how much time does it take to plan a wedding?"

Sakano looked at her for a moment, before letting out a sob, resuming his head-banging.

"Alright, alright!", sighed Sidney, "if I let you organize me a wedding planner, will you please just chill?"

Sakano blinked up, adjusting his glasses.

"Promise?"

"I promise, seesh", Sidney rolled her eyes, "okay, Mr. S, deep breaths, inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale"

Sakano took a few deep breaths.

"I'm calm now", he said, then smiled, "oh yes, we have a possible warm up act for you. It took me a long, long time to find another mutant, you know"

Sidney shrugged.

"I wanted a mutant, we mutants get very little breaks as it is", she said simply.

Sakano nodded, muttering under his breath about the extra stress this was giving him, before leaving, soon returning, ushering in a nineteen year old boy into the room. The most striking thing about the boy was the red pair of wings sprouting from his back, his hair matching his wing colour.

"Sidney, meet Joshua Guthrie", said Sakano.

"It's Jay", corrected Jay, "a'h don't use Josh anymore" (3)

Sidney smiled, shaking the younger mutant's hand.

"Guthrie?", she asked, "as in Sam Guthrie?"

"He's my brother", muttered Jay, "ah'd rather not talk about it"

"Fair enough", shrugged Sidney, "so, what's your musical style?"

"Rock ballads mostly", Jay shrugged, "a'h write my own songs, too"

"A songwriter too?", Sidney grinned, "this is great! Well, I still need to hear you sing, but your prospects are looking good, Kido. You don't mind the long hours and the monotonous traveling?"

"No", said Jay, shaking his head, "to tell you the truth, a'hm distancing ma'hself from Kentucky at the moment, a'h recently lost ma'h girlfriend, she…..drowned" (4)

"Oh…I'm sorry", said Sidney softly.

Jay shrugged, brushing it off.

"Ma'h powers concern ma'h voice", he said, "a'h can sing in other frequencies, as well as..err.. it's strange. It's like a'h can make it seem a'h have a chorus, when a'hm singing by ma'hself"

Sidney smiled.

"Now **that's** a useful trick", she said, "well, you're heart seems in the right place, and you look keen, I'll have Mr. Sakano here get your paperwork sorted"

"Thank you, Miss Cagney", smiled Jay, "you don't know what this means to me"

"It's Sidney, and I think I do", chuckled Sidney, then added quietly, "if Mr. S there starts to freak out, don't worry, it's normal for him"

"…A'hll keep that in mind", chuckled Jay.

&&&

In Bayville, a very different meeting was taking place. A black haired woman sat at a coffee table, one overlooking one of the beaches that dotted the coastline near the small town. She watched people go about their business in silence, every now and again, sipping on a cup of coffee.

"Hello, Mother"

She turned around, watching as Kurt, in his image-inducer self, walked over, taking a seat across the table from her.

"How'd you know it was me?", asked Mystique.

"Lucky guess", shrugged Kurt.

Mystique frowned, watching him suspiciously.

"What did you want to meet me for?", she asked, "is something wrong with you or Rogue?"

"Nein", said Kurt, shaking his head, "does a son need a reason to want to talk vith his mother?"

"He does when his mother is a criminal, who has only caused him pain", replied Mystique sipping at her coffee, "I hear you're training to be a priest in Germany"

"I am", said Kurt, "I vant to help people"

"I'm sure looking like a demon makes that job **so** much easier", said Mystique with a smirk.

Kurt frowned softly, before sighing, pulling a parcel out of his coat and handing it to her.

"Happy birthday"

Mystique blinked, looking at the parcel.

"How did you..", she shook it off, "I don't deserve this. I'm an awful mother"

"You're still **my** mother", said Kurt simply, "and I vant to give you a birthday gift"

Mystique blinked again, before opening it numbly, inside was an old book.

"The Picture of Dorian Grey", she said, surprised, "how did you…" (5)

"I quizzed Forge", shrugged Kurt, "he said you loved Oscar Wilde"

A small smile crossed her face.

"I do", she looked up at her son, "thank you, Kurt"

"You're velcome", said Kurt with a smile, "do you have to go anyvhere, or would you like to sit and catch up?"

Mystique blinked at him, before giving a smile.

"I'd like to catch up", he said, "very much"

&&&

(1) – Wolverine often plays poker games with The Thing and The Human Torch, or he did in the old days. Incidentally, as you will learn, Sam is a MEAN poker player. He has bluffing down to an art form, and almost always wins the games he is in (Read the X-Men Annual 1998, you see him in a whole new light)

(2) – I say it again, I say it thrice. See Black Ice, see Black Ice, see Black Ice.

(3) – This brings my regular Guthrie count to **FOUR**. What can I say? I **love** the family. I play the majority of them in an RPG. Jay (AKA Icarus) can currently be seen in the Academy X comics. He was last seen in the Chronicles in To Err is Human.

(4) – See the 'She Lies with Angels' arc from Uncanny X-Men.

(5) – This is often miss-named 'The Portrait of Dorian Grey', I assure you, it's Picture.

Another chapter done and dusted! If you haven't picked up yet, the New Mutants (or rather, Not-So-New Mutants) play a large part in this Chronicle, hence why they are in so many chapters. Mr. Sakano rules, I love writing him. Do review. Until next time…


	11. The wolf prince

Gifts and Curses

By Todd Fan

Disclaimer: "Ladies and gentlemen, the world's least successful werewolf"

**&&&**

Chapter 11 – The Wolf prince

**&&&**

By the time evening came around, the Not-So-New Mutants had dispersed their own ways. Sam had headed off into Manhattan for his poker game, Roberto and Dani had gone to his dorm room for 'alone time, Ray had muttered something about getting drunk and Tabby wanted to walk. Rahne, taking her wolf form, had promised not to kill anything and run off. Sam, worried about her being in a new place had convinced Warlock to keep an eye on her. The young alien had been enjoying his date with Doug, who had convinced him to go to dinner after the game, the pair were walking back into campus, Warlock knowing he'd have to leave to stop Rahne from getting herself into trouble….he didn't really **want** to leave though, he liked being in Doug's company….man, all this being human stuff was getting increasingly confusing and complicated.

"I am sorry to cut our courtship..", Warlock quickly corrected himself, "date short, but I promised Sam I would keep my eyes on Rahne"

"Don't worry about it", smiled Doug, giving a shrug, "sometimes you have to baby-sit your lancanthropic team-mate"

Doug paused.

"That's another thing, I've seen the other New Mutants on TV before, but never you…", he tilted his head to the side, "the others say your on their team, though.."

"Oh..err…", think fast, Warlock, "I am shy of the camera?"

"Camera shy?", asked Doug, then chuckled, "you know, if you're still having trouble with English, you can talk to me in your own language, I don't mind, I'd pick it up in a few minutes"

Uh oh.

"Uh, no it is okay", said Warlock nervously, "I really should be working on my English"

"Oh…okay", Doug blinked, "so… what are your mutant powers?..Y'know, if you're one of the X-Men"

Warlock decided to get out of this. Fast. He glanced up at the full moon, illuminating the sky.

"I really should be going…", he said, "Rahne dislikes it when she eats small, furry mammals"

"Okay then", Doug smiled, "this was fun, though, we should do it again sometime"

Without giving Warlock the chance to reply, he gave the alien a quick peck on the lips, before smiling, walking off.

"Goodnight, 'Lock"

Warlock blinked, slightly dumbfounded. Well, **that** had never happened to him before. If his species could blush, he would have done so. He gave a small sigh, watching Doug leave.

"..Yeah, goodnight", he said, before sighing, heading off to find Rahne.

**&&&&&&**

Meanwhile, Tabby was walking around Campus. She just needed to clear her head. She'd really thought that this John guy would stick around for a bit longer than he did. Sure, she was a love-'em and leave-'em kind herself….but still.. She sighed, pulling her jacket closer to her, she missed Amara, she knew, when all things were said and done, that was what it was all about. She had fallen for the Roma-Nova Princess, hook, line and sinker. They'd flirted, got close…even shared a kiss. That single kiss had been one of the greatest experiences in Tabby's life. It was only a day after that, Amara announced she was going back to her island home, taking the ex-Hellion Empath with her. When Tabby had tried to talk to her, Amara had announced she didn't really feel that way, and not to contact her again. Tabby let out a shuddery breath, trying to block the memory. Amara had used her, just like most people she let her guard down completely with. After all, that's why she was how she was now, she just didn't want to let down that wall…and get hurt again.

"Hey, sweetcheeks, don't you know it's not safe for ladies to walk around on their own at night?"

Tabby narrowed her eyes, trying to see who had spoken, forming a boom-ball in her hands.

"Yeah, well I'm not lady", she said, "and I can look after myself"

"That's a matter of opinion"

John Lopez smirked as he stepped out of the darkness, causing Tabby to frown, tossing her boom ball to the side, it exploding against a wall, letting a little flash of light, illuminating the pair.

"What do you want, John?", she asked.

"Well, now we've run into each other, I would like some Tabby love", he smirked.

"You dumped me, John", said Tabby flatly, "I doubt you're relationship material"

"I didn't say I wanted a relationship", said John, "I just want some fun"

Tabby frowned, moving to walk around him.

"Not interested"

John reached out, grabbing her arm.

"Awww, don't be like that, Tabs", he smirked, "I thought you were all about fooling around. That's the impression I got from you, a bit of a slut, really, aren't you?"

Tabby tried to pull her arm loose, then narrowed her eyes.

"John, let me go. Now", she said.

"Don't want to", laughed John, "come on, Baby, have some fun"

Tabby quickly formed another boom ball, tossing it at him. John laughed, his body suddenly becoming completely made of water. It still held form, but the boom ball passed through him and exploded somewhere behind them.

"That was your best shot?", he sneered, pushing her to the ground, "seems you **can't** look after yourself, after all, huh?"

Tabby winced as she hit the ground, this brought memories of her father much too close for comfort. Memories of how he beat her as a child, beat her even more harshly when he discovered she was a mutant. Of course, that had been before he realized he could make money from her powers…

"Leave me alone, John", she frowned, kicking her legs at him, them just splashing though his leg.

"You can't fight me, Tabby", grinned John, "you know you can't. So just sit back an enjoy it.."

He smirked, reaching down to grab her. Before he could do so, however, his hand froze in place the water that made it completely solid.

"What the…"

"…Bobby?", Tabby blinked at the frozen hand.

"Who?", asked John, glancing around.

"She's talking to me", said Bobby, stepping out of the darkness, his eyes narrowed, "I might not be her favorite person right now, but I'm not exactly going to turn a blind eye to this"

He cracked his knuckles.

"Besides", he growled, "I have this thing against rapists"

John narrowed his eyes, abandoning Tabby as he stood and turned to face Bobby, his iced-up water hand dangling.

"You're dead, whoever the hell you are", he growled, shooting a jet of water from his other hand at him.

Bobby narrowed his eyes, causing the water to shift direction, sailing past him, freezing as it went striking the wall behind them.

"Nice try", said Bobby, his blue eyes flickering, "no dice"

He flicked his hand in John's direction, the other mutants body beginning to freeze form the legs up. John blinked, trying to move, but couldn't, before he had chance to change back to his normal form, his entire body was frozen solid.

"A word of advice for you, Johnny boy", said Bobby walking over, "you pick on **one** of us, you pick on **all** of us. I strongly suggest you leave Tabby alone"

He smirked, pulling back an iced-up fist.

"I should warn you, this is gonna hurt"

With that, he slammed his fist into John's chest, shattering the water-based mutant into pieces, which scattered along the ground. Slowly, the watery drops began to trickle together…it would probably be a few hours before John had completely re-formed himself. Bobby snorted, before starting to head off. Tabby frowned, getting steadily to her feet and chasing after him.

"Bobby, why did you…", she trailed off.

"Despite what you guys think, I'm not completely evil", said Bobby, stopping and turning to look at her.

"I..", Tabby paused, "…thank you"

"You're welcome", said Bobby.

Tabby blinked at him, before stepping forward, giving him a hug. Bobby blinked, staying ram-rod straight, accepting it, but not returning it. Tabby took a step back, giving him a small smile.

"I owe you", she said, then bit her lip, "..I'm sorry. I've been a Grade-A-Bitch".

"You and every other X-Geek… every human one, anyway", said Bobby with a shrug, starting off, "I'm heading back to my team, I suggest you do the same, Boom-Boom"

Tabby smiled slightly, watching him go, before casting a glance at the slowly reforming water particles. She frowned, stomping her foot into a puddle of them as she headed back to her dorm room.

**&&&&&&**

In the Baxter Building, New York City, four men of varying ages sat at a table. Two X-Men, two of the Fantastic Four. Johnny Storm looked highly bored, watching as the Ever Lovin' Blue Eyed Thing looked at his cards

"This time, you're outta luck, X-Men", he said, "this time, I'm gonna win fer sure"

"You say that **every** game, Ben", pointed out Logan, "and ya haven't won a game since I brought the Wreaking Ball along"

Logan had discovered Sam's unexpected talent in the game of Poker quite by accident. Hank had to bail out on him in a game, and so the Canadian looked for an honest face to take with him for a fourth. This was mostly due to his suspicions that Benjamin Grimm cheated.. a lot. They don't get much more honest than Samuel Guthrie, right? Wrong! Though he couldn't tell a lie to save his life, Sam was an **expert** at bluffing, in a matter of two hours in that first game, he'd taken all of the other players money..and Johnny Storm's pants, which were given as a present for Kitty, apparently, she still kept them hidden in a drawer somewhere, much to the chagrin of Lance.

Logan knew when he was onto a good thing, and now took the Southerner to every poker game he played with the Fantastic Four… or rather, Troublesome Two. Sure, it meant that he was broke by the end of it, but at least an X-Man went home the victor, and that was all that mattered.

"Neither have **you**", shot back Ben with a smirk, "shows you what a loser you are, don' it?"

Ahh, the taunting. Every game comprised of a ritualized slinging match between Ben and Logan, never getting nasty, of course, it was just what had to be done.

"Are you guys playing, or making a play date?", smirked Johnny.

Logan puffed on his cigar, sending a plume of smoke at the human fireball.

"You're cruisin' for a bruisin', little man", he said, looking at his cards, "I'll raise ya"

He tossed his chips in the middle of the table. Everyone turned to look at Sam, who was looking at his cards with the utmost concentration.

"Mmm", he said in thought, "this might take a while, a'hm not too sure about this"

He picked up a few chips, hesitated, then put them down. Johnny watched this, then sighed, putting his cards down.

"I fold like Reed's folding machine on the foldingest day of the month", he said.

"Oh-kay", blinked Ben, before smirking, chomping on his own cigar, "I raise. Looks like we got a showdown"

"Flush", said Logan, placing his cards down with a grin..

Grimm smirked.

"Got ya beat, Canuk", he said, "get some extra chairs, I got a full house"

He did a little victory dance. Which looked very strange being performed by someone of Ben's stature and appearance.

"Who's house? **Grimm's house!**", he sang, "Who's house? **Grimm's house!"**

There was a polite cough, making everyone turn to Sam, who suddenly gave a smirk.

"Well, we'd better get the bathroom ready for the queen", he said, laying his cards on the table, "'cause a'h got a royal flush!"

Everyone blinked at him for a few seconds, before the Thing snapped.

"**ARRRRRRGHHHHHH!**", screamed Ben, beginning to shove cards in his mouth, eating them in frustration.

Though a sweet, kindly and gentle person in real life, once at a poker table, Sam had a Jekyll-Hyde transformation. Sam became something that would make a mafia hit-man cry.

"Bye bye, Grimmy", said Sam in a high, squeaky voice as he picked up the man's chips, dancing them across to his own pile, "we'll miss you"

"I'll get you", warned Ben, pointing a orange, rocky finger at Sam, "and you're little werewolf, too!"

"It's really sad that he beats us **every** time", muttered Logan.

"It's even sadder that we **fall** for his bluffs every time", muttered Grimm, "okay, that's it, I'm bettin' the Playstation"

"Not the Playstation!", cried Johnny, "I love the Playstation!"

"We **could** use a Playstation in out dorm room", smirked Sam, "it will be ma'h greatest pleasure taking it from you"

"Thanks a lot, Uncle Grumpy", muttered Johnny. (1)

**&&&&&&&**

The russet coloured wolf prowled around the campus in silence. Rahne had, indeed, gained considerable control over her 'monthly problems', no longer needing someone to watch over her. Of course, that didn't mean she was alone. As the wolf trotted along, she didn't notice the yellow and back owl sitting in a tree nearby. As Warlock carried no scent, there was no way for her to know he was there. The wolf snuffled about on the ground, wagging her tail, before pausing, hearing a growl.

She lifted her head, sniffing the air cautiously. A familiar scent she couldn't quite recall wafted in, along with a much stronger scent. The scent of another wolf. She trotted forwards, heading out to the school baseball field, now empty of spectators, most sound asleep. Snuffling through a discarded litter bin was, indeed, another wolf. This one was grey, male, much larger than Rahne. She advanced slowly, silently…carefully. Neither noticed the owl land on the back of a set of bleachers nearby, watching them silently.

The grey wolf lifted it's head, catching Rahne's scent, turning swiftly and growling dangerously. Rahne, not opposed to defend what her wolf side was considering 'her' territory lowered her head, raising her hackles, letting out an equally dangerous growl. Undeterred, the grey wolf took a step forwards. Rahne immediately went into plan B, transforming into her transitional form, larger, much more powerful. Any animal, wolf included, would much prefer to bluff it's way out, than go into an all out fight. (2)

The grey wolf stepped back, seemingly surprised, before snarling, transforming itself into a transitional form, much like Rahne. Rahne yelped in surprise, she thought **she** was the only one. She growled, taking in that strange scent again, suddenly realizing where it came from.

"…Himhari?", she asked in her growly transitional voice

The grey wolf paused, seeming to recognize the name, before snarling, lashing out with a clawed hand, catching Rahne's ankle and knocking her to the ground. Rahne yelped, trying to pull herself back up.

"Himmy, it's me..Rahne", she said, "what happened te ye? Why won't ye talk tae me?"

Himhari snarled, preparing for another blow. He didn't get to make it however. Within seconds, a large black and yellow T-Rex stood between them, giving a roar. Himhari snarled, before turning tail and running. Once he was gone, Warlock shifted to his normal form, glancing worriedly at Rahne.

"Query: Is Self-friend Rahne hurt?", he asked.

Rahne got herself up on her feet, wincing at the pain in her ankle, leaning on the alien for support.

"Aye, I think he just twisted it", she said, then glanced at him, "thanks, 'Lock"

"Do not mention it", smiled Warlock.

"I figured Sam would have sent ye after me, somehow", she said, rolling her eyes, "he worries too much…I'm glad he did, though"

She frowned.

"I'm gunnae have tae have a little 'talk' with Himhari in the morning"

**&&&**

Forge yawned sleepily as he walked back into the kitchen from his lab in the basement of his home. The only reason he had surfaced from what his wife gleefully called 'The Pit' was because he was so hungry, he was just about ready to eat his own arm.. his only arm.

"Hey, 'Hon", said Storm, smiling from where she sat at the kitchen table.

Forge suppressed a shudder. That Mohawk really was terrible on her… really.

"Hi", he said with a smile, rummaging through the cupboards, "you eaten yet? I can make you something if you want"

Storm smiled, getting up and walking over, nuzzling him.

"Not hungry", she said, "sorry if I was moody with you, I just wanted to try something.. new"

"Heh", said Forge, arching a brow at her, "it's gonna take some getting used to, but I think I can deal".

"Good", said Storm, then smirked, "Imara has gone with Toby and 'Unkie Kurt' to the park. We have the house alllll to ourselves"

Forge laughed.

"Geez, woman, there's no stopping you, is there?".

"Nope, I grab every ounce of 'peace' I can with you", she smiled, leaning in to give him a passionate kiss, before smirking, "of course, if you'd rather stay here, I can just.. amuse myself all on my own"

Forge blinked as she smirked, walking off with a sway of her hips.

"Nononononono", he said, following after her, "I can eat later, who needs food?"

"I thought you'd say that", smirked Storm, "starting to walk up the stairs.

Forge paused, blinking…something wasn't right here. He didn't know what, but something just didn't…fit. And then it clicked. He narrowed his eyes stopping dead.

"Who the Hell are you?"

Storm turned to blinked at him.

"What are you talking abut?", she asked, "I'm your wife, remember? You've been in that lab for too long"

Forge shook his head.

"You're not Ororo", he said, "you're wearing a sweater. Ororo **never** wears sweaters, not indoors anyway, she uses the weather to regulate the temperature around her. I know my wife better than anyone, I know her every little quirk, comes from being hopelessly in love with her, and so very observant"

He narrowed his eyes.

"And you're not her".

'Storm' watched him before sighing, shifting shape, he skin becoming blue, her hair red, yellow eyes blinking at him.

"Well done, Inspector Morse"

"What are you doing here, Mystique?", asked Forge, then blinked, worry crossing his features, "and where are Ororo and Imara?"

"Relax", said Mystique, "I didn't hurt them, I saw them head out about an hour ago. I came here because of what you did for me"

Forge watched her suspiciously.

"What are you talking about?"

"That book Kurt gave to me", she said, "he said you have him the idea. We sat talking about Wilde and stuff….we bonded, it's something we don't get to do often"

She shrugged.

"I wanted to thank you, I guess"

"And you think the way to go about that is by taking my wife's form and trying to sleep with me?", Forge shook his head, "you're really, really twisted, you know that?"

"I guess I am", shrugged Mystique, "you could say I'm being selfish as well… I missed you, you know"

"Yeah, right", said Forge, crossing his arms.

Mystique's eyes narrowed as she stomped down the stairs to glare at him.

"Hey, after you vanished, I rode around on that crappy moped of mine for **months**", she said, "even after the police had given up on you, I still looked for you. Eventually, I couldn't take it anymore and went home to Germany, where I met Kurt's father".

She sighed.

"I **loved** you, Forge", she said, "and I can't say that about a whole lot of people. And I know that you loved me"

"No, I loved a lie you created", said Forge, "there's a difference. Besides, the key word is loved, past tense. I love Ororo"

"Of course", muttered Mystique, "you seem to know everything about her"

"You think I didn't notice things about **you**, Raven?", asked Forge, picking up a hand mirror from a side table and turning it to Mystique.

"Son of a..", snapped Mystique, turning her head away.

"I know you can't even look at your own reflection in the mirror", said Forge, "whenever we passed one, you'd turn your head away. You have some big issues with self-esteem, dontcha?" (3)

Mystique put her head up as he put the mirror down.

"Get out of my house, Raven", he said simply, "I don't want you back here, are we clear?"

Mystique frowned, heading to the door, pausing as she opened it slightly.

"Answer me this, Maker", she said, "if you love your precious Ororo so much, why doesn't she know what I already know? Who you are, what you are? She doesn't have a clue, does she?"

Forge narrowed his eyes, looking away.

"Thought not", smirked Mystique, "face it, you hide from yourself more than I do. And it seems you hide it from **her** even more"

She sifted shape, taking on one of probably countless personas, stepping out of the door and walking down the path.

"Think on it, Maker".

**&&&**

(1) – Grimm is called 'Uncle Grumpy' in the X-Men/Fantastic Four Annual 1999, where Sam is indeed dragged in by Logan to see if Ben cheats in a poker game (and yes, Sam does win).

(2) – Bit on Animal Behaviour there for you. Correct term is Agonistic Behaviour. Yes, I **do** love what I study.

(3) – 'Tis true. Forge pulled the trick on her in the Mystique comics, though eventually she has been able to look at her reflection again during the course of the comic.

Oh such action, all in one chapter! Do review. Until next time…


	12. Instinct

Gifts and Curses

By Todd Fan

Disclaimer: "So what you're saying is you have a problem that is totally your problem but you'd like to find a way to make that problem my problem, but here's the problem, Newbie, it ain't my problem".

**&&&**

Incidentally, I took great liberties with Hrimhari, in the comics, he had no human form, and could change at will like Rahne, he was also the prince of Asgardian wolves (it's long and complicated) This is basically an evo-ised version of him.

**&&&**

Chapter 12 – Instinct

**&&&**

"I'm gonna **kill** Mr. Sakano"

Sidney chuckled, giving Todd a gentle poke.

"Aww, don't be so gloomy", she said, "Mr. S says this guy is the best wedding planner in the world. He had him flown in specially from LA for us"

Todd looked at the man smiling at them. Actually, it was more like a manical grin.

"…In which world?".

The man laughed. It was a very bizarre laugh. Slightly nasal, yet it seemed to come from the throat too. It sounded like he was chocking on something.

"So you are the happy cooople?", he asked, clapping his hands together, "oh, I do lahve happy cooples"

His accent was one of the most mangled either of them had heard. Where this man originally came from was anyone's guess.

"I agree", smiled his assistant, apparently, this man was an old college friend of Mr. Sakano's, hence why Sidney and Todd got this so called 'best' wedding planner.

"Oh but how rhude of me, I have not been doing the introdooktions", said the planner, then smiled at the pair, "Haello. My name is Franck Eggelhoffer, and this is my assisant, Howard Weinstein" (1)

"How is this man gonna co-ordinate our wedding?", whispered Todd, "with subtitles?"

"Now, you haven't got a vehnuue yet", said Franck, looking though his notes, "and you vahnt a wedding before seehx months? Is not mooch, but I'm sure I cahn hahndle eet"

"Huh?", blinked Todd.

Sidney smiled, seemingly able to understand the man's every word.

"Great, I know it's a tall order in a short time"

"Ahh, no worries", said Franck with a flourish of his hands, "now, I soogest ve phick the cahke first. I alvays phick the cahke first, it gives the veddingk a theme"

"Pick the what?", asked Todd.

"The cake, Todd", said Sidney, rolling her eyes.

"That's vhat I say, cahke", said Franck.

Howard smiled, handing Franck a brochure as Franck moved to sit between Sidney and Todd, opening it out and flicking through it.

"Ahh, now theeese one is gauhgeous", said Franck, "vhat you tink?"

"Oh it's beautiful", smiled Sidney.

"Is that…thirteen **hundred** dollars?", asked Todd, pointing at the price sticker on the page.

"Vheel, yeahs", said Franck, "eet's more of a vork of ahrt than a cahke, really"

"Then ya can put it in the gallery fer that price", said Todd pointedly.

"Todd", said Sidney, giving him a pouty face, "I earn enough for a nice wedding, and enough for that cake. Don't be stingy"

Todd opened his mouth, as if to argue, then sighed defeated.

"Okay, fine, we'll have the cake"

"Excelent", grinned Franck, "now vhat about the menhu? I can get a top-notch chef in, a geeneus. We cahn have a lohvely seafohd plahter but eets a leetle more expahnsive than the cheekin"

"The chicken", said Todd.

"But ve may not get this genus chef", protested Franck, "he may not vork for joost cheekin"

"I'd like the chokey chicken", said Todd determinedly. (2)

Franck sighed.

"Ve vork on this"

**&&&&&&**

Elsewhere in New York, Rahne had **stormed** over to Hrimhari's dorm room, and was pounding on the door. No one, and absolutely **no one** ever attacked her like that. Like Roberto, Hrimhari was 'well off' and has his own, separate room all to himself. He smiled charmingly at her as he opened the door.

"Ahh, Rahne, how nice it is to see.."

Rahne growled, pushing her way in, giving him a glare.

"What do ye have tae say fer yeself?", she asked.

Hrimhari blinked closing the door and sitting down, gesturing for her to do the same.

"No pleasantries?", he asked, "Just..straight to the point?"

"You better believe it", snarled Rahne, "ye attacked me last night, Hrimhari. I know for a fact ye not a mutant, a friend of mine detected no mutant lifesigns on ye"

"That would be the T-Rex, I take it?", asked Hrimhari, arching a brow.

"Aye, that would be the T-Rex", growled, Rahne crossing her arms.

Hrimhari sighed, picking up his cane and looking at it.

"Okay, I shall explain", he said, "you see, I am not a mutant, as your… friend correctly assumed. I am a werewolf"

"You...you're a werewolf", blinked Rahne, "a.. **real** one?"

Hrimhari shifted uneasily.

"It is my family's curse", he explained.

He looked at his stick, turning the wolf head in his hand

"This tip was forged from the three silver bullets shot at my great-great grandfather, the first of our kind", he explained, "my great-great grandfather was cursed with the.. change when he upset a group of travelling gypsies"

He gave Rahne a smile.

"It is not passed on with a bite, as the movies will tell you", he said, "it is passed on genetically, much like your mutations. Every full moon, I give in to the wolf, my instincts being given form. Sometimes I… forget myself. Hence why I attacked you"

He gave her a smile.

"I would never attack someone as beautiful as yourself if I had all my wits about me"

Rahne frowned, narrowing her eyes.

"Ye **are** aware I have a boyfriend, right?", she asked, "ye can charm me all ye like, but my loyalties, and my heart, lie with him"

Hrimhari chuckled, standing.

"You and I both know what it is like to have the wolf within us", said Hrimhari, "pacing like a caged animal, wishing to be free"

He chuckled low, it sounded almost like a throaty growl. He paced over to her, getting close, deliberately invading her personal space.

"You have to admit", he said, his breath by her ear, "I am getting under your skin. You can not tell me your wolfen side doesn't want me. Just for the sheer animal lust of it all"

Rahne tensed, growling low, her green eyes flicking to yellow, her teeth becoming more pointed…fang like.

"I already **have** my mate", she said, "and I warn ye, unlike ye, I dunnae need the full moon tae change, so I'd back off if I were ye"

Hrimhari shook his head, breathing in the scent of her hair.

"You are bluffing, you wouldn't hurt me", he said, then smirked, "it does not have to be anything deep, you know? Just something wild and untamed, purely…. physical"

"I'm nae interested", said Rahne, turning her head away from him.

Hrimhari smirked.

"No, but maybe next month, you will think differently", he said, sniffing at her neck, "that's when the wolf is at its strongest for you, is it not? When you are…least in control of your instincts"

He gave another growling chuckle.

"I know that is when you come on heat too, little wolf", he said, "I smelt it on you last night. Do you honestly think you can resist me then? When the wolf within you will be seeking out a strong, healthy male of her **own** kind? I doubt it"

"I'll have a bloody good go of repressing it", growled Rahne, stepping away from him, her eyes flashing angrily, "ye just keep away from me, Hrimhari"

Hrimhari smirked.

"If you are so sure you can resist me, why do you wish me to distance myself from you?", he asked, then gave a soft wolfish whine, smiling at her, "…Run with me, the next full moon, Rahne, feel what it is like to give into your instincts completely"

Rahne narrowed her eyes, walking to the door.

"No", she replied, "and dunnae even **think** of tryin' anything. Ye may think ye something, Hrimhari, be ye nothing compared tae Sam. Nothing"

Not giving him time to reply, she stepped outside, slamming the door behind her. He smirked to himself.

"We shall see, little wolf, we shall see"

**&&&&&&&**

In Roberto and Sam's dorm room, the Not-So-New Mutants had gathered. Roberto and Ray were playing on their new Playstation, which Sam had brought home with him. Stuck to the side of it was a number 4….apparently there had been a lot of weeping at the Baxter Building.

"You are **so** losing this race, DaCosta", smirked Ray.

"Gimmie a minute and you'll be eating my dust", retorted Roberto.

"My hero", said Dani sarcastically, rolling her eyes, "when you've finished being macho and competitive, you can join in the conversation"

"Bobby saved my butt back there", said Tabby, from where she sat on Ray's bed, "I'm telling you"

"He probably only did it to make himself look good", muttered Roberto.

"I am just glad that you have forgiven him", said Warlock, smiling at Tabby, "I was beginning to feel the odd one out"

"Warlock, you'll **always** be the odd one out", said Dani.

"Bobby has to do a lot more than play hero to win ma'h trust back again", muttered Sam.

"Aww, you're just crabby because you're worried about Rahne"

Yes, a'hm worried", said Sam, "it looks like this guy is a real-deal werewolf"

"He is not a mutant", said Warlock, "he showed no mutant life-glow, so he must be"

He paused.

"Though I am still… a little confused on the subject"

"We'll let you watch The Curse of the Wolfman", smirked Tabby, "then you'll get the idea"

"Can you believe it? A honest-to-God werewolf", said Ray, shaking his head, "it's like something out of the Twilight Zone, mega weird"

Tabby blinked at him.

"Ray, we **personally** know a fire-breathing dragon, an eight-inch-tall man **and** an extra terrestrial. I really don't think we can say **anything** is weird"

"So, you afraid wolf-man will sweep wolf-girl off her feet?", asked Roberto.

"Well, yeah. How can a'h compete with this guy?", asked Sam, "he's from a wealthy family, he's well bred, he's a werewolf"

Sam hung his head.

"He's perfect for her", he said, "what am a'h? A'hm just a farm-boy, a'h haven't got any riches to give her, a'hm almost penniless. A'h could never be anythin' fancy like him"

"You're forgetting the fact that you're also the person she's been in love with since she was fourteen", said Tabby

Sam sighed.

"..A'h hope you're right"

Suddenly, Roberto cheered, standing up, his arms held aloft in triumph.

"Ladies, Gentlemen and Warlock", he said, "I, Roberto DaCosta, am the winner, and so, better than Ray!"

"…I really, really wish you hadn't won that Playstation", said Dani, looking at Sam, "it brings out the competitive demon in him"

**&&&&&&&&**

Over in Dark Hollow, Alex was lying on his surfboard in the middle of the reservoir. He wasn't actually doing any surfing, of course, it was just how he thought best. Even when he was back in Hawaii, he would paddle out a little form the land and just..lie there. It was how he got his alone time…of course, that's before he met anyone who could fly.

"Hey"

The voice had pulled him sharply out of his thought, causing him to very almost fall off his board, he glanced up to see Lorna hovering at the side of his head, her legs crossed. How long had she been there? He hadn't heard her arrive at all. Then again, he really hadn't been feeling one hundred per cent the past few days. His headaches were worse, and his hands ached constantly, so really, he wouldn't have noticed if a herd of elephants had passed by. Alex blinked in confusion, then glanced around.

"…Are you **voluntarily** talking to me?", he asked, "and **starting** a conversation at that?"

"Hah hah", said Lorna dryly, "if you're going to be like that about it, I'll just go"

"No, I didn't mean it like that", said Alex, propping himself up on his elbows, "it's just last time you talked to me, you made it pretty clear you didn't care about me, at all"

Lorna frowned.

"I'm going to meet him", she stated, apparently choosing not to answer Alex's comment.

"You're meeting who?", asked Alex confused.

Lorna looked at him pointedly.

"**Him**", she said, "Magneto. I organized a meeting with him".

"Oh", Alex paused, trying to think of a reply that wouldn't result in him being killed, "…err…good?"

"Dunno, kinda-maybe", she shrugged, "but I..I don't want to go alone"

She ran a hand through her green hair.

"I was wondering if you'd come with me?", she asked, "'case…y'know, you've dealt with Magneto before, and all that"

Alex arched a brow at her.

"I won't be much good as protection, you know my powers have been on the blink", he said, then sighed, lying back on his surfboard, looking at the sky, "Why not take Lucas, or Japheth? Someone who could actually make a difference?"

Lorna bit her lip, before giving a frustrated sigh.

"Okay, okay", she said, "it's cause I want **you** with me, okay?"

Alex arched a brow.

"If this is some really evil joke, it's not funny", he said, closing his eyes with a frown

He was..tired. Tired of vying for affections she wasn't interested in giving. Tired of her putting his hope up, then dashing them in that cold-hearted way she had. Just… tired. He'd come close to giving up on her, she obviously wasn't interested in him.

It was that train of thought that caused him to be extremely surprised when her lips pressed against his. It was a quick kiss, swiftly given, swiftly taken away, but a kiss it was. He blinked, sitting himself up on the board, slightly bewildered.

"Wha?", he asked.

Lorna sat on front of him, or rather hovered slightly over the board, her legs still crossed.

"So..will you come with me?", she asked.

"Blah huh?", blinked Alex, then coughed, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand, "uhh..yeah…sure. I'd love to"

Lorna smiled, nodding.

"Thank you", she said, then arched a brow, "um…unless your hands blush as much as your face… I think you're about to burn a hole in your surfboard"

Alex blinked, then looked at his hands, which were, indeed, glowing. He squeaked, quickly aiming them across the reservoir, away from the both of them and the town. The action was done just in time, as a plasma blast shot across, burying deep into a nearby mountain.

"If you were going to carve my name in that, you did it wrong", chuckled Lorna, then glanced at Alex as he held his hands with a wince, "Alex…what's wrong"

"I'm okay", said Alex, gritting his teeth through the pain, "really..I'm fine"

"You don't **look** fine", said Lorna pointedly, crossing her arms, "how long have your powers been giving you problems?"

"A couple of months", Alex shrugged, "no biggie"

"Yes biggie", said Lorna, "you should talk to Lucas.. or even go see Xavier…"

"And go crawling back to my brother for help?", Alex snorted, "hardly likely"

"But you're in pain", said Lorna.

"I'll be fine", said Alex determinedly, "it'll pass. It' probably just a phase. I had them when my powers were developing"

Lorna frowned, uncertainly.

"If you say so", she said quietly.

Alex frowned, rubbing his hands, trying to get rid of that arthritic-like pain, before giving her a smile.

"So, when are we meeting your creepy 'ol Dad?"

**&&&&&&&**

(1) – Franck Eggelhoffer is the wedding/ baby shower planner from my **favorite** movie of all time, Father of the Bride, played by Martin Short. **What** his nationality actually is has never been revealed, you'd have to hear him just to appreciate how wacky his accent is. Howard Weinstein is indeed his assistant (Obviously, I made up the Sakano part). Expect a few wacky scenes from the movie to appear in new context in this chronicle. Oh yes. Indulge me, I love this film.

(2) – Grins and waves at L1701E, see I promised ya. ;)

So, there we go, another chapter done and dusted. Do review. Until next time…


	13. Family ties

Gifts and Curses

By Todd Fan

Disclaimer: "You forget to make coffee this morning! Coffee is the only thing keeping Uncle's ancient heart beating! You want dead Uncle?"

**&&&&&**

For those that loved my musicals, I have started again on the Nutboard, the link is in my author profile

**&&&&&&**

Chapter 13 – Family ties

**&&&&&**

Later in the day, Todd was bemoaning his troubles over Franck with the rest of the Brotherhood.

"An' after we spent an hour arguin' over the chicken, we ended up with the stinkin' seafood platter anyway", he said, "an' Sid told me not ta pinch the pennies. I mean, come on, yo, why pay fer more when ya can get less?"

"I'm telling you, Todd, this guy is taking you for a ride", said Pietro, "dump him now, before he takes **all** your money"

"Can I give a woman's opinion?", asked Rosemary.

"I don't know, you know a woman to give one?", asked Pietro, then squeaked as Freddy smacked him over the head, "joking, joking!"

Rosemary shook her head then looked at Todd.

"You can't blame her for wanting a fancy wedding", she said, "I mean, she's probably been thinking about her wedding day since you started dating. It will be an important day of her life, one of the most important, actually, so you should let her have what she likes. It's not like you can't afford it, Sidney earns enough cash to pay for it"

"Yeah..but..but", Todd sighed, "after growin' up, spendin' time on the streets, livin' in orphanages…I got used ta watchin' the cash…I'm not used ta splurging"

"I agree with Rosemary", said Wanda, "just shut your trap and let Sidney have what she wants. Don't be such a control freak"

"And I suppose you already have most of your wedding planned?", asked Lance, arching a brow, then sighed, "I know Kitty has ours…but her father won't let me marry her until I've completely learned about Judaism. He's going to make me take a test in it….seriously"

"That's…frightening", said Wanda, "if I hadn't gone Wicca, I'd help you out. And no, I haven't got mine and St.John's wedding planned yet, I'm not a control freak"

"Hah!", laughed Pyro, then winced, backing away form Wanda's glare, 'I mean…err…."

He sighed. Nope, no getting out of this.

"I'm gonna pay for **that** one tonight", he muttered under his breath.

"I wouldn't mind so much if I could actually understand a word the guy was sayin'", said Todd, "but I can't, an' Sid seems to understand him easily"

"I'm sure you're over exaggerating, Toad", said Freddy.

"Imagine Nightcreeper, Tin-Man, an' Gambit's accents all rolled inta one", said Todd pointedly, "then cross it with a turkey"

Freddy blinked.

"Okay.. maybe you're not", he said, "so where is Sid now, anyway?"

"Gone ta find her Uncle", said Todd, "how she expects to get her uncle: The Assasin inta a tuxedo is beyond me"

"Very carefully, that's how", said Lance.

"More cats…goodie", said Freddy, "my sinuses will be blocked for weeks"

"You can save the wedding plans until later, you have a mission"

Everyone spun around to blink at Nick Fury, who was leaning on the doorframe, chewing a toothpick.

"How does he **do** that?", asked Pietro, "no, seriously…how?"

"What do you mean 'a mission'?", asked Lance narrowing his eyes.

Nick cleared his throat.

"We have a runaway mutant on our hands we need to find, before she hurts anyone, top priority", he said, "Her name is X23….."

"Logan's clone, project of HYDRA, we know", said Lance, "we talk more to the X-Men than you think"

"Oh", Nick blinked, "okay then. Well, she was presumed dead when the HYDRA headquarters went down. Turns out, Wolverine and the kid pulled the wool over our eyes. She was discovered a year ago, and she's been dodging us ever since, slowly making her way back to Bayville, and probably back to Logan"

"So?", shrugged Todd, "he's kinda family to her, let her be with him if she wants"

"She is a dangerous weapon", said Nick, "she's **killed** people. The big-wigs at S..H.I.E.L.D won't let her go. If they would, I would have dropped this already, for Logan's sake, but we can't"

He looked at them.

"She's been sighted in the Bayville area, last seen vanishing into the sewer lines", he said, "I know there's a bunch of mutants there, so I don't want to send in the troops unless it's absolutely necessary. The last thing we want is another Morlock massacre on our hands"

"So, what?", asked Wanda, "you're sending us in there to go get her?"

"No", said Nick, "I'm sending you there to find her location. Under no circumstances are you to engage in combat with her. Search, find and report back, that's all I expect you to do"

"What are you going to do with her…when we find her?", asked Freddy.

"That is for my concern, not yours", said Nick, "you just stick to what you've been told and don't ask questions"

"Aye, aye, captain", said Pietro with a salute, "and after that do you want us to swab the deck?"

"I really hate my job", muttered Nick, then looked at them, "be careful, team. She is a highly dangerous individual. You start tomorrow, first thing"

**&&&**

The highly dangerous individual in question was, indeed, still living with the Morlocks albeit a little restlessly. She growled as she paced along a small patch of the Alley where she chose to sit, well away from the other Morlocks. Most of the Morlocks didn't seem to mind this arrangement one bit, being still highly untrustworthy of strangers, particularly those which looked normal like X23….when her claws where sheathed, anyway. Years of living rough had not eased her violent personality any, yet some nights, when hiding away from S.H.I.E.L.D under a pile of crates, or in some dark, dank alleyway…. she would cry. Of course, she would berate herself for doing so. She had been brought up without being allowed to show emotion, when she showed it as a child, with something as simple as a smile or a tear, she would be punished. She'd learned that showing her emotions was a BAD THING…and yet, free from HYRDA, she had been showing them a lot more recently. Ever since the day she met **him**. She never quite understood why Logan cared about her so much. She attacked him and the X-Men.. besides, she wasn't worth caring over…she was a monster.

"Food call"

She growled, she hated it when she didn't sense people coming, damnit, she had to stay more alert. She popped out the claws on one hand, spinning around.

"Okay, easy, easy", said Lucid, holding up his free hand in surrender, "I come bearing food, don't kill"

X23 narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him, before sheathing her claws. Lucid smiled, offering her the tray of food.

"On the menu tonight, we have a delightful stack of hot dogs, with a side order of fries and…some stuff I assume is some sort of milkshake", said Lucid, grimacing, "…This is what happens when we let the teenagers pick the food"

X23 sniffed at it, still looking suspicious.

"Trust me, we're not going to poison you", said Lucid with a chuckle, "we only do that to Caliban"

X23 took the food carefully, before wolfing it down, she'd been used to eating fast.. in case she was caught.

"Take it easy, no one's going to steal it from you", said Lucid, arching a brow at her, "we Morlocks are family here, we don't take from one another"

"Family?", asked X23.

"Oh, she **can** speak", smirked Lucid, "and here's me thinking I'd imagined it, you've been that quiet since you've been here, you could get a job as a mime"

X23 blinked at him.

"Not one for jokes, are you?", chuckled Lucid.

"No", replied X23 then frowned, "you say you are all family… but you are not related"

"You don't have to be blood related to be family", shrugged Lucid, "most of us have no real family left. All we have is each other, so we stick together, you know?"

"Wouldn't you be less like sitting ducks if you lived alone?", she asked, "a whole group of you is asking for trouble. Weren't you all attacked a few years back?"

Lucid frowned, looking away.

"We were, a lot of Morlocks died, but that's no reason for us to split up", he said, "yeah, we could survive well enough alone, but this way, we have company, a community…you don't feel so alone. You get it?"

X23 frowned, shaking her head.

"I've always been on my own, I've never had family", she said.

"You and about half the Morlocks here", shrugged Lucid, "you should give it a try, trust me, we Morlocks won't turn anyone away"

X23 frowned.

"Thank you", she said quietly, "for the food"

Lucid gave her a smile.

"You're welcome", he said, heading back into the main part of the Alley.

**&&&**

Over at the Institute, Jean and Scott had returned from their honeymoon. Jean gave a happy sigh as they walked through the door.

"As much fun as San Sebastian is, it's good to be back", she said.

"Yeah, nothing like returning to the house of madness", he said, then added with a smile, "Mrs. Summers"

"I agree", giggled Jean nuzzling, "Mr. Summers"

"Oh dear Lord, don't. Think of the children"

The couple blinked up, then down to where Shortpack was arching a brow at them, leaning on the door outside his house..

"Oh, hi Shortpack", said Jean, disentangling herself from around her husband.

"So, I take it the honeymooning went well?", asked Shortpack with a chuckle.

"Shorty, it was great fun, you should go to San Sebastian sometime, you'd be a star attraction", grinned Jean.

"No thanks", said Shortpack, "the thought of being near an active volcano doesn't appeal to me in the slightest"

"Your loss", shrugged Scott, "so, how are the new kids?"

"One's depressed, one's moody, one's a nervous wreak and the other's cocky", said Shortpack, then shrugged, "normal household, really"

"Great", said Scott, "I can't wait to whip them into shape"

"Didn't you say that about Paige?", asked Shortpack.

"Paige is the one that got away", said Scott.

"And Jamie", added Jean, "and Bobby, and….."

"Okay, okay", said Scott, "I know. But this time I'm going to be seen as an authority figure and respected by all"

The two telepaths looked at each other, before collapsing in a fit of laughter.

"I will!", protested Scott.

BAMF

Before anyone could register the sound, a very large flurry of rice tumbled down, covering everyone.

"Ah-hah!", laughed Kurt from where he hung by his tail from a chandelier, a large empty box in his hands, "I **told** you I'd get you!"

Scott sighed, brushing the rice off his shoulder.

"Hello, Kurt"

A small pile of rice on the table moved, before Shortpack's head poked out.

"You think you went a little overkill, Kurt?", he asked, scrambling out and looking around him, "it's like a blizzard of rice, here"

"I've been saving this rice since they vent on their honeymoon", said Kurt, "and now, my job is done"

He grinned, BAMFING down to the floor.

"And here's me thinking training in the clergy would make you more serious", said Jean.

Kurt gasped, holding a hand to his chest.

"Me? Serious? Never!", he said, then smirked, "think Whoopi Goldberg as a nun, but make her a blue, fuzzy, male German priest-in-training and you got me down"

"That…..is a slightly frightening mental image", said Scott.

"The priests throw a party every time I come back to America", said Kurt, "you think they'd vant to get rid of me"

"Imagine that", muttered Shortpack.

"Hey, I just happen to be a loveable ball of fuzz", said Kurt, "ask Amanda, vho, incidentally, I am now going to meet. Byyyye"

BAMF

"He's getting worse, isn't he?", asked Scott.

"Hoo yeah", said Jean, "we may be forced to kill him, one day, for his own good"

**&&&**

Sidney sighed from where she was pacing in the outskirts of Bayville. Though she had accepted her Uncle's part in the Morlock massacre down to a bad decision, much like Gambit, there was still something uneasy between the two feline mutants. Sure, they still talked, and Sabertooth would always make a quick appearance during the holidays…but it wasn't the same bond they used to have. That upset Sidney, she only had Sabertooth and her more than slightly deranged cousin left as family, and she doubted Graydon would ever arrive with a gift basket somehow. She was determined that somehow she fix what was broken, she'd learned to value family a lot more since being on the road on tours than she had before. She was planning to keep the little family she had left close by.

"You know, you're gonna pace a hole in the floor if ya keep that up"

Sidney turned and smiled as Sabertooth walked over.

"Uncle Vic!", running over and giving him a hug.

Sabertooth blinked, a little taken aback, before smiling, hugging her back.

"No one's gonna die, are they?", he asked, "you haven't hugged me in years"

"No, no one's going to die", chuckled Sidney, smiling up at him, "I just realized how important family was. I missed you, Uncle Victor"

He smiled, ruffling her hair.

"I missed you too, kid", he said, "so…that's what you wanted ta see me about?"

"Yeah…among other things", said Sidney, giving a chuckle, "Todd proposed to me"

"About bleedin' time", said Sabertooth, "I thought he'd never get the balls ta do it"

"Yeah, I know…everyone seems to say that", shrugged Sidney then smiled, "we're getting married in five months, before I'm dragged off on tour again"

"Is this Sidney-speak for inviting me?", asked Sabertooth, arching a brow.

"No", said Sidney with a small smile, "that is Sidney-speak for asking you to give me away"

Sabertooth blinked.

"..Pardon?"

"Well, you're the closest thing I've had for a father for a long time", said Sidney with a shrug, "seems only right, really.."

"You sure?", asked Sabertooth, "I mean, I 'aint pretty in a tux….an' I'm not exactly wise on the whole etiquette thing"

"I'm sure", she said, "I wouldn't want anyone else to do it. Please?"

Sabertooth gave her a small smile.

"It'd be an honor"

"Thanks, Uncle Vic", said Sidney, "this means a lot to be. Besides, we're gonna have a great seafood platter there"

'Oh, then I'm totally sold", laughed Sabertooth.

"I thought so", said Sidney with a smirk, "and to think, Todd actually wanted chicken"

**&&&**

Awwww, bonding is fun. My lordy, I don't have a single footnote! That's rare. Huh. ANywya, do review. Until next time….


	14. Hide and seek

Gifts and Curses

By Todd Fan

Disclaimer: "You're the best evil sister ever"

**&&&&**

Chapter 14 – Hide and seek

**&&&&**

"I am so getting sick of all the sewer water stink"

The rest of the Brotherhood (they still couldn't get used to the handle 'Freedom Force East, and Nick Fury had given up trying to convince them otherwise, it only resulted in a migraine) gave a collective groan. It had been a week since they had been in search of X23, and the tunnels underneath Bayville proved harder to navigate than they had originally thought.

"Pietro, stop whining", snapped Wanda, "we're **all** sick of the sewer water stink"

"You have ta hand it ta the Morlocks", said Todd as he crawled along the ceiling above their heads, "they know how ta hide"

"_Any luck?_", came Rosemary's voice over the COM link.

"Nothing", said Lance, "just tunnels, and tunnels and tunnels"

"We're never gonna find her", said Pyro, from where he was walking ahead, a small ball of fire floating above him, lighting the way, "she obviously doesn't want to be found"

"I can't blame her", said Wanda, "if she does get caught.. she'll be locked away. That isn't a nice experience, I know that only too well"

"_Okay…from the looks of these maps, there's a tunnel to the left of you after this passageway"_, came Rosemary's voice, _"try there"_

"I'm the boss", said Pietro, stamping his foot on the floor, making a small splash of sewer water, "**I** say where we go! Me, me, me, me, me, me **ME**!"

He cleared his throat, starting off ahead of them.

"We'll take a left after this tunnel"

"I won't kill him", chanted Freddy, "I won't kill him"

"No, I will", said Wanda, "I bagsie the job"

Unseen by any of them, Façade crawled along the walls, pausing to blink at them from where he was camouflaged against the wall. He watched the team head off down the left tunnel, shaking his head in amusement as he headed off down the right. Topsiders.

After a while of maneuvering around the sewers, doubling back on himself a few times in case he was followed, he eventually made it into the Alley. Callisto looked up, sensing him long before he made himself visible.

"Are they any nearer in finding us?", she asked.

"No", said Façade, shaking his head, "the only way they'll find the Alley is if they stumble on it accidentally, and Caliban will sense them long before that happens"

"So will I", growled X-23, where she leaned against the walls, still away from the group, but close enough to be involved….at least she was slightly warming up to people.

"Don't worry, we won't let them take you", said Callisto, then looked at Façade, "you get it?"

He nodded, handing Callisto a small piece of card.

"I really hope this was worth the trouble"

Callisto smiled, opening it with a grin.

"It definitely was", she said, "Evan, it came!"

A defeated sigh could be heard down tunnels, before Evan appeared, walking like a man about to meet his fate.

"…It did"

"Yeah", said Callisto, "and you said she would forget about us. You should know Sidney better than that"

She smiled, handing Evan the wedding invitation. Evan blinked at it, arching a brow.

"She's invited **all** the Morlocks?".

"Those that will go, anyway", said Callisto, then sighed, "it's so nice to see them getting married. After all this time, they can finally be together. Two soul mates, joined together for life"

She grinned.

"I'm going to tell Torpid, no doubt she will want to go with her not-boyfriend"

With that, Callisto flounced off. The Morlocks present watched this with a small sense of wonder. Callisto wasn't known for her flouncing tendencies.

"If ssshe hinted any harder sssshe'd be ssssmacking you with a brick", observed Caliban.

"Yeah, thanks, Cal", said Evan dryly, "I caught that"

**&&&&&**

In Central Park, Lorna paced along the pathway, frowning.

"He's late", she murmured.

"Relax, Lorna", said Alex, from where he sat on a bench, watching her pace, "if he wanted this meeting, he wouldn't just not show up, now, would he?"

"I guess", said Lorna, tucking a strand of green hair behind her ears, "I still don't know what to say to him"

"How about 'hi, Birth Father!'", said Alex, giving a cheery wave. (1)

Lorna looked at him flatly.

"…I knew I should have brought Wild Child"

"Nah, Kyle would shed all over the place and scare off all the wildlife", said Alex with a smirk, "besides, you wanted me here, remember?"

"Why was that again", groaned Lorna, shaking her head.

"Because since Magneto made me a temporary member of his 'white haired super beings' club, I wouldn't be afraid to hit him if need be", said Alex, then paused, "plus, you like my cute butt and fancy hair"

"Have you been reading my diary?", asked Lorna, arching a brow.

"No, Syrin has", said Alex, "she says as long as we're dating, she doesn't mind divulging information to me"

"We're not dating", pointed out Lorna, "we have.. an arrangement" (2)

"My mistake", said Alex with a knowing smile.

The lamppost next to them suddenly get a magnetic shudder.

"That you?", Alex asked, glancing at her.

"No…it's not me", Lorna sighed, "here goes nothing, mmm?"

A grey orb shimmered ahead, before coming to land. With a hiss, the orb opened up and Magneto stepped out.

"Lorna", he smiled, "nice to see you came"

Magneto smirked, noticing her companion,

"And Alex too, it's been a while"

"Not long enough", said Alex, narrowing his eyes.

"Still sore over the whole.. Cauldron incident?", said Magneto, "at the time, you were quite happy to become one of my followers"

"Keep pushing, Bucket-Head", said Alex, his hands glowing, "and you'll see how well I live up to the codename you gave me"

"I doubt that", said Magneto, "not in such a public place. With the trouble you've been having lately, I doubt you could fire a plasma blast without taking down a building with it"

"How do you…", started Alex.

"I know everything, Boy, you should know that", said Magneto, "but I'm not here to discuss such matters, I'm here because my daughter requested it"

"So….I really am your daughter?", asked Lorna.

Magneto inclined his head in her direction.

"Yes, I am, Lorna", he said, "I assumed you wanted this meeting for answers?"

Lorna nodded her head.

"I wouldn't want to talk to you otherwise…you have to admit, you've made quite a notorious name for yourself"

"That I have", sighed Magneto, "most of it, I am afraid, completely deserved. But I'll tell you what you need to know, Lorna"

Over the next hour, Magneto told Lorna of her heritage. He told her how, shortly after his wife, Magda's death, he had an affair with a married woman. It did not last long, and they eventually parted ways after a few harsh words. This was, of course, before Magneto knew the woman had been impregnated with his child. Magneto had nothing to do with any of them for a long time, going back to looking after his infant twins. That was, until a year ago, when he learned that she'd bore his daughter, who was still alive. He learned her mother had died in a plane crash with her husband, Lorna being given over to her mothers husbands sister, who adopted her with her husband, giving her the surname 'Dane'. Magneto had searched high and low for his other child, finally learning she had left the Dane's to live in Dark Hollow as a member of Nightshift. It had been a simple matter of contacting her then. (3)

"…And here we are now", said Magneto.

Lorna frowned, watching him.

"I don't know whether I should believe you", she said quietly.

"It's your choice, Lorna", said Magneto simply, then sighed, heading back to his orb, "I'll let you make your own mind up, whatever that may be. But if you need me…"

A small pen-shaped device floated from his hand, landing in hers.

"You can contact me with this", he said, getting into his orb, pausing to look over his shoulder, "and Havok?"

"What?", asked Alex, narrowing his eyes untrustingly.

"Look after her", said Magneto with a sigh, the orb closing up and floating off with a metallic humm.

"Yeah…like she needs looking after", said Alex, shaking his head, then glanced at Lorna, "you okay?"

"Yes…I…I think so", replied Lorna, blinking up from where she'd been staring at her communicator, "well…I guess I know now, right?"

"Yeah", smiled Alex, then grinned, "now lets go eat, please. I could murder a pizza right now"

**&&&&&**

Elsewhere in New York, Doug Ramsey was returning back to the dorm room he shared with Warlock. He smiled slightly at the thought of his boyfriend. Sure, the guy was easily freaked, as well as easily confused, but otherwise he was such a gentle soul. He saw good in everybody, and Doug had never heard him say a cruel word about anybody. He seemed too good to be true, Doug just considered himself to have lucked out, big time. He opened to door, stepping inside with a grin.

"I'm back", he said, "If I have to look at anymore ancient Latin, I may scre…"

He trailed off, noticing a girl of around five sitting on Warlock's bed cross-legged. In front of her was a coluring book, in which she was colouring in a picture of a dirt bike, with surprising neatness.

"Hello?", he tried.

"Hello", smiled Imara, looking up "I'm visiting my big brother. Mamma dropped me off because she needed her hedgehog hair fixed to stop Daddy from wincing at it"

"Oh….err…hi", said Doug as the girl blinked at him, "I'm Doug"

A smirk crossed Imara's face. The sort of smirk a sibling made when they found possible blackmail material over another sibling.

"Oh, **you're** Doug".

"Yeah", said Doug, feeling slightly nervous, "…where is Warlock…exactly?"

"Oh he went to the kitchen to get me some milk", replied Imara, then added matter-of-factly, "Milk has calcium, which gives you strong bones, you know. If I drink it regularly, I'll grow much faster and better"

"Is that a fact?", chuckled Doug, "you're quite smart of a kid"

"My Daddy's a genius", said Imara with a sniff, "it's genetic"

"Oh….right", Doug blinked, then looked over at her picture, "a dirt bike, huh?"

"Yup", said Imara, "I want one, but Mamma and Daddy say I have to wait until I'm old enough. I told them I'm old enough now, but they won't listen"

It was then Warlock reappeared, carrying a glass of milk. He smiled as he noticed Doug.

"Oh, I see you've met my sister", he said, then paused, "errr…a couple of times removed"

"Try a couple of species removed", muttered Imara under her breath .(4)

Warlock arched a brow at her, giving her the glass.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing", said Imara with a sweet smile, "I **love** my big brother"

"I'm not getting a dirt bike for myself so you can ride it on weekends", said Warlock pointedly.

"Awwww, how do you **do** that?", whined Imara.

"Magic", said Warlock.

"You're not magical!", said Imara, wrinkling her nose, "you're extra-terrestrial"

"What?", asked Doug, blinking at the pair.

Imara gave an evil grin

"You don't know Warlock's an ali.."

Warlock squeaked, quickly covering his sisters mouth with his hand.

"That's enough sugar for you", he said, then looked at Doug with a nervous laugh, "kids, huh?"

"It makes me glad I'm an only child", said Doug, then sighed, looking at the clock, "I'd better be going to the computer lab, they want me to redesign part of the college website..again"

He smiled, nodding at Imara.

"It was nice meeting you", he said, then gave Warlock a quick peck on the cheeks, "see you later"

"Goodbye", said Warlock, watching him leave with a goofy smile.

"Woooooohhooooo", giggled Imara, then blinked as her brother narrowed his eyes at her, "arrrrrghhhh!"

She leapt from his arms, deciding to dash to the other end of the room. Warlock made a desperate leap, managing to rugby-tackle Imara into his arms. Imara simply opened her mouth and licked his arm with a 'glah' noise, causing Warlock to let her go.(5)

"Eeew!"

"You can't catch me, you can't catch me!", laughed Imara, bouncing up and down on Doug's bed.

Warlock rolled his eyes, extending his arm and simply plucking her up, mid-bounce.

"Awww, no fair!", said Imara, "you cheated!"

"No, I did not", smirked Warlock, then looked at her with a sigh, "You really shouldn't tell everyone what I am".

"Why?", asked Imara, "it's cool"

Warlock brought her back to sit next to him on his bed.

"You remember seeing E.T?", he asked, "when the government took E.T away and locked him up?"

"Yeah", Imara scrunched up her face, "that was horrible. He went all grey and weird and was nearly dead"

"Yes, yes it was", said Warlock, frankly, that movie **still** gave him nightmares, "well, that's why you can't tell everyone. You wouldn't want that to happen to me, would you?"

Imara's eyes widened.

"Oh no, no, no, no", she said, clinging to her brother's neck, "never ever, ever"

"Good, keep that in mind", said Warlock.

Imara smirked at her 'brother'.

"So, you like Dougie, do you?"

"Doug", said Warlock, "and yes, I do"

"You're gonna have to tell him eventually, you know", said Imara, then looked at him pointedly, "you're kinda obvious, you know"

"Oh gee, thanks", said Warlock, "and I'll tell him…eventually"

"I bet he finds out on his own", said Imara, then grinned, "I bet you a dirt bike he does!"

Warlock sighed, shaking his head.

"Drink your milk, Imara"

**&&&&&**

(1) – A Phoebeism from Friends

(2) – From My Girl 2, if memory serves.

(3) – This is pretty much cannon, though changed here and there to fit Evolution continuity.

(4) – From Dinosaur, tee hee, you gotta love Imara.

(5) – A scene from Lilo and Stitch, it make me laugh every time.

And there is another chapter done and dusted. In the next chapter, the story really kicks into high gear, and how! Do review. Until next time…


	15. Bad moon rising

Gifts and Curses

By Todd Fan

Disclaimer: "It's Halloween, everyone's entitled to one good scare"

**&&&&**

As the whole Illyana-Soulsword deal has always been a.. confusing matter, I have taken some comic stuff, and spun it a bit to fit the fic. And today marks 22 years of Todd Fan being part of the universe, hazah!

**&&&&**

Chapter 15 – Bad moon rising

**&&&&**

The weeks of October went by quickly, and soon, all too soon for Rahne, the next full moon night arrived, on Halloween night, of all nights. Rahne, afraid of what Hrimhari could do to her, had locked herself in her room, and called in her friends to 'keep an eye on her'.

"I'm telling you, Wolfie", said Roberto, much quieter now it was nighttime..and Dani had gone back on the road, "full moon on Halloween, it's one heck of a bad omen"

"I don't need ye tellin' me that", snapped Rahne as she stalked around the room in her transitional form, "I dunnae like Sam bein' out, either"

"He hasnae got a choice", said Ray, "he's got a late class. He'll be fine, he's invulnerable, remember?"

"While he's blastin'", growled Rahne.

"Oh give me a home, Where the asteroids roam, And the gleebs and the buzzy mugs play", sang Warlock, "Where gravity's low, And the water is…." (1)

"Warlock, you're giving me a headache", said Ray, rubbing his temples, "please, shut up"

"But I **love** this Earth holiday", said Warlock, "this is the one time of year I have been myself all day in public. People asked, 'Hey, what are you?', and I have replied 'I am an alien', and no government forces arrived to take me away! Oh what a joyous day this is!"

"Oh yeah, woopie do", said Tabby from where she sat at the window with a frown.

"I didnae keep you from a date, did I?", asked Rahne, looking at her, "you seem like ye want tae be elsewhere"

"Mmmm?", said Tabby, then shook her head, "no, Warlock's the one you're keeping from a date"

"Affirmative", said Warlock, "Today marks the first complete lunar cycle that myself and Doug have been in courtship"

"…Please, call it one month anniversary like everyone else!", said Ray miserably.

"Oh, don't be such a grump, Mr. Single", said Tabby, then grinned, "that reminds me, I know this chick who's perfect for you"

"No", said Ray, "not interested"

Tabby blinked.

"Okay, Ray, you're wasting your college days not having fun", she said, "you need one date, at least"

"No, I don't", said Ray, narrowing his eyes, "I don't want a date"

"You **sure** you're not gay?", asked Tabby, "'cause there's a guy in.."

Ray's eye glowed blue slightly.

"No, I'm not gay", he growled, "I don't need help finding a date"

"Uh huh, sure", said Tabby sarcastically.

"Look, I **had** a girlfriend", said Ray, "her name was Scaleface. I **loved** her, and now she's **dead**, she was ki..killed in the Morlock Massacre. I couldn't save her, and I have enough guilt issues without you poking fun at me too"

Lightning crackled between his hands before he took a breath, dissipating it.

"Just leave me alone, worry about your own dysfunctional relationships, you Switch Hitter"

With that, he opened the door and stormed out. Tabby watched him, before sighing.

"…People have really got to start telling me things before letting me speak"

"He didn't speak to any of us", said Roberto with a shrug, "you know how he is with pride"

"Yes, almost as bad as you", said Tabby pointedly.

"Shut up, Tabby", said Roberto.

"Will ye all just **shut up**?", growled Rahne, then sighed, "…I'm sorry. I've ruined all your nights keepin' ye here babysitting me"

"Don't be stupid, Rahne", said Tabby, "you need us to keep you from following the whole wolf instinct thing…even though I think we should go shoot Hrimhari with a few silver bullets for making you so paranoid"

"I still do not quite understand the 'Silver Bullet' thing", said Warlock blinking.

"It's just a thing, 'Lock", said Roberto, rolling his eyes.

Rahne sighed, looking out of the window at the full moon.

"I just want this whole night tae be over", she whispered.

Little did she know, it was only beginning.

**&&&&&**

In the dark depths of Limbo, Illyana Rasbutin sat cross-legged, a pentagram of fire sat on the floor before her. She'd waited for seven years for this day. She knew the incantation she'd found in a book, hidden in Belasco's library, off by heart, and now she was going to put it to good use. As she chanted, the fire grew stronger. Unseen, a small group of demons, a huge purple one in front, watched with great interest.

"S'ym knows what Magik is doing", purred S'ym, the purple demon, "S'ym has watched her read the ancient books. Soon, she will become Darkchylde, and other throw Belasco"

The demon gave a low chuckle.

"And then S'ym will over throw the Darkchylde, and Limbo will belong to S'ym"

"Hold your tongue, you fool", hissed a smaller demon, "or your plans will be ruined"

"They will not", said S'ym assuredly, "she cannot hear us. S'ym made deal with one of the prisoners. When Darkchylde comes into power, prisoner will be freed, and will help S'ym take over Limbo"

Illyana, indeed, not hearing any of this conversation continued her spell.

"With the darkest part of my soul, on All-Hallows-Eve, the moon full in the sky, I create the weapon that will disrupt only magical beings", she said, her eyes glowing, a solid object forming in front of her as a dark shadow flutter out from her chest, "I create the weapon which guarantees the being that wields it complete power over limbo"

The object became solid in front of her, a long sword, on the tip of it's hilt sat a small skull. Illyana smirked at the object as she reached to it.

"I create the Soulsword"

There was a blinding light as her fingers made contact, sending out a ripple throughout the realm.. and further, much further…

_In the Sefton home, Margali jumped up from where she had been reading a book, her eyes wide with fear. Her husband gave her a worried glance, to which she gave a silent reassuring smile, going back to her book, trying to hide the worried frown from her face. _

_In 177A Bleecker Street, Greenwich Village, a man known to most as Doctor Steven Strange, but known to a select few as Sorcerer Supreme, gave a shudder. His assistant, Wong looked over at him, as did his wife, Clea, it was clear from their faces…they felt it too. _(2)

_In the headquarters of the Canadian supergroup, Alpha Flight, from which Nightshift's Wild Child had left those years ago, one of their number looked up from where he'd been settling his teenaged daughter from her nightmares. Dr. Michael Twoyoungman frowned, now he knew the cause of Elizabeth's nightmares…this did not bode well. _(3)

_In the Lame Deer Cheyenne Reservation, the man known only as 'Naze' paused from where he was tending to the horse Danielle Moonstar had left in his care. He put a hand on Brightwind's neck, closing his eyes. He knew this would happen eventually, it had been looming like a dark cloud for many years. He just hoped everyone, particularly his grandson, were ready. _(4)

_The grandson in question, however he thought he'd purged his system of such things, also felt the mystical shock wave as it swept past. On one of the rare nights he actually got sleep, Forge was woken rather abruptly by it, making him sit up with a jolt. He winced, holding a hand to his head, passing a look at his wife, who was still sound asleep..typical. He frowned, lying back down again, closing his eyes, opting to ignore it all, as far as he was concerned, he washed his hands of the matter a long time ago, it was someone else's problem._

_Elsewhere in Bayville, Wanda was also woken from her sound sleep. She blinked, a little dumbfounded by it all, after all, she was only partially trained in the mystical arts, but she had a feeling something was not right..not at all. It seemed Ebony felt the same the not-really-a-cat pacing across the windowsill, giving frustrated meows. Pyro gave a snort in his sleep next to her, causing Wanda to blink out of her revere. Suddenly, she really, really wished Agatha was still alive…her tutor would know what to do, where the Scarlet Witch did not._

_The shock wave spread even further, reaching beyond Earth, into another realm, one at the centre of everything, the world known as Otherworld. The Guardian of the Omniverse, Roma paused from where she was pacing her halls of the city-sized Starlight Citadel. She quickly raced off down the long, flowing corridors, into a large room..and enormous room, a room bigger than thought could comprehend. Along the walls of this room were small orbs, each labeled with their own number. Roma did not look at any number, instinctively racing to one in particular. When she got there, Saturnyne, her highest-ranking multidimensional agent…and the closest thing she had as a friend, had got there before her. Saturnyne pointed wordlessly at one of the orbs, allowing Roma to lean in to look at it with a frown. It had begun. _(5)

_Far from earth, the shockwave acted like a beacon, shining it's presence to the furthest reaches of space. A being caught a glimpse of it ,looking at this previously ignored planet, and gave a chuckle. His search was over._

Back in Limbo, the demons cheered as Illyana held the Soulsword proudly. She grinned. Her time was at hand. Deep down in the prisons of Limbo, the inmates growled and snarled, soon, a transfer of power would occur…and possible freedom. Only one inmate sat in silence, his yellow eyes glowing in the darkness.

"Do your duty, Darkchylde", he purred, "for it is I, the trickster of tricksters, who will prevail over you all"

**&&&&**

Oscrop, New York. The rival company to the enormous Stark Enterprises, and home to some of the greatest technological and chemical wonders that could be found….well, if you didn't count Stark's place, that was. Norman Osborn narrowed his eyes at the thought from where he sat at his desk, looking out at the full moon in the sky. (6)

_He has all the best minds for himself_

Norman closed his eyes, there was that voice again, maybe if he ignored it..it would go away.

_Stark took Connors from you, didn't he? And Banner. He **stole** your workforce. You should gain revenge.. finish him._

"I should finish him", murmured Norman, before blinking up as an alarm went off, "what the.."

He stood up, striding out of his office and over to the security room.

"What is going on?", he snarled, making one of his security guards jump and whimper.

"Sir, we've had a break in, a professional job", he said, "but we're dealing with it right now, they won't get away"

"They'd better not", said Norman, "what have they taken?"

"The cube, sir..the cube"

In one of Oscorps' extensive labs, a group of security officers, decked out in the finest robotic armoury chased after their quarry.

"We've cornered off this entire section", said one, "there's no way he's getting out of here"

"Not alive, by any rate", smirked the other officer, then looked as something fluttered over their way in the air, landing on the ground.

They both blinked, looking at the object at their feet. It was a playing card….and it was glowing.

"**FALL BACK**!", shouted the first officer, but the cry came too late, with a solid bang, the card exploded, throwing both men against the wall.

Red irises glowed in the darkness off the lab.

"Too bad boys", chuckled Remy, top marks for tryin', t'ough"

After the whole Morlock Massacre incident, Remy had got the distinct feeling he was no longer welcome in Bayville, so he'd gone back to New Orleans, and to the life he knew better than any, that of a thief. He poked the unconscious guards with his bo staff and shook his head.

"All dis trouble for a little cube, de money better be worth it", he muttered, before diving behind a set of tables as more officers started in his direction, "maybe Gambit should ask for a pay rise"

He charged up the table, sliding it across to the blocked doorway. He closed his eyes and waited…

**BOOM**

…That ought to do it. He flipped himself over the debris with practised ease, and stepped over the guards left in a heap by the now open doorway.

"Au reviour, mes amis", he smirked, "it's been a pleasure stealin' from you today"

With a chuckle, Remy LeBeau made his escape, his precious cargo stowed safely away in his ever-present trench coat.

**&&&&**

Sam Guthrie sighed as he pulled his coat closer around him against the chilly October wind. That would be the last time he'd willingly go to a late class, next time, he was going to play hookey. He frowned, glancing up at the full moon, he knew Rahne had locked herself in her dorm room, untrusting of the wolf within her. Sam couldn't help feeling a little bit jealous, Hrimhari, after all, was one of her own.. almost. Of course, he never thought for a second that anything would actually come from it, Rahne was a loyal soul, and he loved her for it, he knew she wouldn't leave him, it was her way. He paused, hearing a twig crack and decided to quicken his pace. Rahne had made him promise to get back as son as he could, terrified something would happen to him. He'd told her not to be so panicky….but now he had the feeling he was being followed. No, not followed.. stalked.

"A'h know you're there, Hrimhari", he said, pausing, "so why don't you do us both a favour and come out of hiding. You might frighten Rahne, but you don't scare me a bit"

There was a low, steady growl as the huge grey wolf padded out from behind a set of trees, standing in front of Sam. Sam arched a brow, he was bigger than Rahne in her wolf form, much bigger. But still, he didn't falter.

"So, a'h take it you've come to warn me away form Rahne, huh?", asked Sam, "tell me you want her for yourself?"

The wolf shifted shape, taking it's transitional form.

"You're surprisingly observant, for a farm boy", growled Hrimhari, "you and I both know that it is foolish for you to stay with her. She needs one of her own, one that understands her completely, do you not agree?"

Sam narrowed his eyes.

"She does need someone who understands her completely", he said, "but that person isn't you. You understand he wolf wide, sure, but nothing else. You don't know her favorite colour is blue, or that she secretly has a bag of beef jerky hidden in her pillowcase for when she gets the midnight munchies. An' above everythin', you don't love her. You **want** her, but you don't **love** her"

He crossed his arms.

"Me, a'h do love her", he said simply, "more than anything else in the world. A'h would fight to ma'h last breath to keep her safe and happy"

Hrimhari narrowed his eyes, bearing his teeth.

"So be it"

Before Sam had chance to react, Hrimhari snarled, diving at his with a swipe of a clawed hand, throwing Sam against the wall of a building. Sam winced, winded as he struggled to his feet, the were wolf making another charge. Sam quickly blasted into the air to get out of the way, his flight zigzagged thanks to his injuries, but at least he was up..and invulnerable. Hrimhari growled, leaping up as he flew past, landing on his back, throwing the mutant off course, causing Sam to plough into the ground. He groaned, sitting up and rubbing his head, though didn't get the chance to move any further as the huge werewolf pinned him down with a snarl.

Ray, meanwhile, had walked out of the dorm house in a foul mood, trying to calm himself down. He knew he shouldn't have snapped at Tabby…he didn't **want** to snap at her... not her. But she'd inadvertently dredged up a memory he'd have much rather remained buried. He was pulled out of his revere by the sounds of an animal snarling and growling. He narrowed his eyes, heading towards the sound, carefully, as not to be disturbed. He turned the corner to find a huge grey werewolf who could only be Hrimhari standing over a very bloodied...and very still Sam.

"Hey, get the hell off him!", snapped Ray, sending out an electrical charge at the werewolf.

Hrimhari howled in pain and surprise, backing away slightly, snarling at Ray, his singed hackles rising.

"You want more?", asked Ray, his eyes glowing, "I got plenty. We can see who drops first"

Hrimhari narrowed his eyes, before transforming into his wolfen form, racing away. Ray narrowed his eyes, letting him go, rushing to his team-mates side. He winced, Sam didn't look in good shape, his blonde hair stained an almost pink from all the blood, which covered most of his face and torso. Blood seeped from a huge hole in his chest, as his head hung limply on one side. Ray swore under his breath, using one hand to try and stop the blood flow from his chest, the other pulling his communicator form his pocket, switching it on.

"You guys better get here **now**", he snapped, flicking the button that would send out a tracking signal to his teammates, "it's Sam, Hrimhari attacked him"

There was an anguished howl form the other side as Roberto replied.

"We'll be there yesterday, Ray, hang tight"

Ray put the communicator down, putting his free hand on Sam's throat, checking for a pulse.

"Come on, Sam", he muttered under his breath, "pull yourself together"

He glanced up as a whooshing sound came from overhead, a yellow-and-black winged…blob landing nearby. It opened up and Rahne, Tabby and Roberto rushed out, the blob forming itself back into Warlock.

"**SAM**!", cried Rahne rushing over, looking at him panicked, "och..what did he do to ye"

She gave a quiet sob, brushing a hand through his blood soaked hair.

"Where's Hrimhari?", asked Tabby, looking around.

"He bolted", said Ray, jutting a thumb, "headed off in that direction"

"Warlock, you and the others get him back tae the mansion tae be looked at", said Rahne, narrowing her eyes, as she stood, "**I'll** deal with Hrimhari"

"Affirmative", said Warlock, then glanced at Sam, frowning, "…but I….I can sense no lifeglow in him, Rahne"

Rahne blinked.

"What?"

Tabby frowned, biting her lip, looking up at Rahne.

"I think he means the Institute won't be able to do anything, Rahne", she whispered, fighting back tears, "…Sam's dead"

**&&&&&**

(1) – From the hilarious movie 'Spaced Invaders'.

(2) – Yes, this is the home of Dr. Strange, honest. Would I lie to you?

(3) – Michael and Elizabeth Twoyoungman (AKA Shaman and Talisman) were Sarcee Native Americans in Alpha Flight.

(4) – This is a nod to the comics, where Danielle had a Pegasus-horse named Brightwind from Asgard. This Brightwind is an average white horse.

(5) – Roma and the Otherworld are another part of Marvel mythology which are highly confusing. So, like with Magik, I have taken what I do know from the comics, and twisted it a bit to fit the Chronicle universe.

(6) – Norman Osborn and Oscorp are of course, from Spider-Man.

Dum dum duuuum! See, I **told** you the story would be kicked into high gear, did I not? Do review. Until next time…


	16. Silver bullet

Gifts and Curses

By Todd Fan

Disclaimer: "Life can be a curse, as well as a blessing. You will believe me when I tell you that there are far worse things than dying in this world".

**&&&&**

Chapter 16 – Silver bullet

**&&&&**

Professor Charles Xavier frowned softly at the very still figure lying on one of the med bay beds. He'd **failed** one of his students, it was never something he particularly liked, but having one die? He sighed. He knew he should have been expecting it, all the X-Men knew what they were in for, but still, Sam's death had made a poignant point about the lives his students lead.

"Charles?", said Hank quietly, "Logan arrived in Kentucky with the X-Jet, he's picked up Mrs. Guthrie and they're on their way over"

Xavier blinked out of his revere, looking at Hank tiredly.

"Yes…thank you, Hank". he said quietly.

"And your son and Lizzie have just arrived, they're in the common room….we still don't know where Rahne is", Hank paused, "..are you alright?"

"It just seems so…unreal, doesn't it?", asked Xavier quietly, "We all knew this was a possibility for any of the X-Men, but now it has actually happened…."

"I know", said Hank sadly, "I know"

Xavier sighed, closing his eyes.

"We'd better speak to the students, then", he said quietly, wheeling towards the elevator.

In the common room, there was general chaos. The Not-So-New-Mutants had been trying to explain what had happened. Of course, most of it was confused ramblings, involving werewolves, and Sam ultimately being dead. On the other side of the room, Paige and Lizzie were glaring at each other.

"Go home, Lizzie", said Paige, "there's no need for you to be here"

"He's **my** brother, too, Paige", growled Lizzie, narrowing her eyes.

"And since when have you been here for him?", sneered Paige, "you took the other side"

"No, I took the mid-way", said Lizzie simply, "Nightshift is on neither side of this 'line' Xavier and Magneto created. We just want to live without being shot at and have bigotry thrown at us"

"What?", asked Paige, "I can see your lips moving, but no sound's coming out"

"….Aren't you going to break that up?", whispered Kurt, looking at Lucas.

Lucas blinked at him.

"Do I **look** like I have a death wish?", he asked.

"You can't blame them for being upset", said Kitty sadly, "I mean…Sam…it's hard to believe he's really gone"

"I'm not even going to pretend I understand your planets death customs", said Warlock sadly, "Query: Will Sam return in un-dead form as in the movie with the mall?"

"Dawn of the Dead is a movie, 'Lock", said Tabby, "it doesn't happen in real life" (1)

The group looked up as one as Xavier coughed, wheeling in, followed by Hank. Xavier sighed at his gathered students, looking at his hands.

"I am afraid I have some bad news", he said, "as most of you know Sam was attacked tonight. I...I am afraid..."

"Geez, you all look serious".

Everyone blinked to find Sam groggily rubbing his head by the door. He paused, noticing a lot of open-mouthed stares

"...What?"

Tabby was first to comment.

"**ARRRRRGHHHHHHHHH**!", she screamed, falling backwards from the sofa, flailing her arms in a wild manner, "**ZOMBIE SAM, ZOMBIE SAM**!"

Sam blinked.

"...Why is Tabby screaming at me?".

"Tabby…you just said this didn't happen", said Warlock, then blinked, "..now I'm confused"

Xavier blinked, for once in his life dumbfounded. He tried to find words, but failed miserably. Tabby spoke up for him, pointing at the Southerner.

"You **died**! I saw you die. You had no pulse, you were not breathing, you had a broken neck, you were gutted like a fish! You were **DEAD**! Dead dead dead!"

Sam blinked.

"But a'hm not..really", he said, touching his wrist, "a'h have a pulse!...A'h feel fine. A little queasy, a few cuts and a crick in ma'h neck but..."

"**DEEEEAAAAD**!"

"Err...Tabby", coughed Hank, "I think we have established that Samuel is not dead"

"People **don't** come back from the dead", said Tabby, "except in bad horror movies!"

Xavier sighed.

"Let's try figuring this out, shall we?", he said as he wheeled towards the lower levels.

"Charles, what's going on?", asked Hank, following "Sam's vitals were flat line, yourself, Jean **and **Shortpack said his mind was death silent. Cannonball was **DEAD** an hour ago...how is he **ALIVE** now?"

"I...", Charles sighed, frowning, "I don't know, Henry...I don't know"

**&&&&**

Hrimhari padded along in the darkness, having finally healed up after Bezerkers attack. Well, at least he'd taken care of..

He paused, sniffing the air, before giving a growling chuckle.

"Rahne", he called out, "I know you're here, I can smell you. Come out of hiding, precious"

There was a snarl from the side as the russet werewolf ploughed into the side of the grey one, knocking him to the ground. Hrimhari growled, standing, getting out of her way.

"I can tell you're in a bad mood"

"No, I'm **livid**", snarled Rahne, "ye killed the only person I've ever loved, you sick, cruel **BASTARD"**

"Now now, watch your language", smirked Hrimhari.

Rahne replied with a growl, knocking him over, slashing at him with her claws. Hrimhari gave a bored sigh, knocking her over.

"Please", he said, "I'm twice as strong as you, little she-wolf, give it up, you can't beat me in a fair fight"

"That may be", panted Rahne, "but I didnae say anything about a **fair** fight"

She snarled, lunging at him again, landing on his back. She hung on with her legs, forcing his jaws open with her hands as he struggled, pulling a herb from her pocket, tossing it into his mouth, then holding it closed. Hrimhari's eyes widened, growling as he tried to open his mouth and toss the mutant off.

"Go on, _Himmy_", snarled Rahne cruelly, "take ye medicine like a **good** puppy"

With Rahne's hands closing off his nose and mouth, Himmy had no choice but to follow the natural reaction of swallowing (2). The moment he did, he gave a pained cry, throwing Rahne off him and collapsing to the ground, hacking.

"See, wolfsbane isnae just a codename", said Rahne, watching him as he fell to the ground, his body convulsing, "it's also a plant. Used ta kill wolves, an' repel werewolves, if I'm right"

She chuckled.

"Never said in the books what would happen if a werewolf swallowed the stuff", she said, "not that it matters, I only need ye down for a little while"

She stalked over to the bushes she'd ambushed him from, pulling out a long stick. Hrimhari whimpered as he realized what it was.

"..My cane"

"Bingo", smirked Rahne, running a finger across the silver wolf-head handle, "not quite a silver bullet, but if I gouge ye heart out with it, it should do the trick, don't you think?"

"No", gasped Hrimhari, struggling to get to his feet, before collapsing back to the ground, his legs felt like jelly, "please…mercy"

Rahne snarled, bearing her fangs.

"Mercy?", she sneered, "like ye showed **SAM** mercy? No, ye didn't, ye just killed him. He did nothing to ye. He was sweet an' gentle an' kind. He'd never hurt a soul, and ye **murdered **him. Ye don't deserve tae breath, I hope ye rot in hell"

She stalked forwards, slashing a claw through his chest, causing him to cry in pain.

"Now hold still", said Rahne, raising the cane, aiming for the hole she made, "this is for Sam"

"Rahne".

She paused, sniffing the wind, growling without turning around.

"Go away Bobby, this is nae of your business"

"Yes, it is", said Bobby, "don't do this, Rahne, it's not like you. Trust me, you won't feel any better for it"

"All you know", said Rahne, "this scum murdered Sam, Bobby"

Bobby blinked, surprised.

"…..Sam's dead?"

"Aye", snarled Rahne, pinning Hrimhari down, "Himmy here succeeded in the job you failed at" (3)

"Okay, I deserved that", said Bobby, then sighed, "Rahne, do you really think killing this guy will make you feel any better? Listen to someone who's been there, it doesn't help, it only makes things worse. Think about it, would Sam want you to do this?"

Hrimhari whimpered, loosing consciousness as the poison worked through his system. Rahne frowned, before tossing the cane aside, before changing to human form, falling onto her knees. Bobby frowned, walking over.

"He killed him", said Rahne quietly, "he just killed Sam without a care"

"I know", said Bobby, looking away guiltily, "believe me, I know"

Rahne closed her eyes, before letting out a sob. Bobby blinked, looking at her, before sighing, walking over and crouching down, putting an arm around her shoulder. The wolf-girl leaned against him, crying openly.

"I love him so much…an' now he's gone"

"I'm sorry", said Bobby quietly, "I really am"

He looked at the unconscious werewolf.

"We need to get him to the mansion, figure out what to do with him", he narrowed his eyes, "that thing isn't walking around free"

"I can't fit him on my bike", said Rahne, looking away sadly, then paused, "….but I know someone with a car"

**&&&&**

In the computer room of the mansion, Hank had been tapping away the databases for what seemed like Hours. The smell of cigar smoke announced the presence of Logan.

"Mrs. Guthrie's here", he said, "I took her to the med bay"

He narrowed his eyes.

"Sam 'aint dead", he said, "you said he was, and he 'aint. Mrs. Guthrie did not appreciate the emotional trauma you just put her through"

He looked at Xavier pointedly.

"She says she's gonna get you later, Chuck"

"…Oh..goodie", said Xavier with a nervous laugh, Lucinda Guthrie was **not** a woman to mess with, "we are…trying to find out what has happened"

"I think I've found something"

Hank pointed to the picture on screen. It showed a stone, covered with hieroglyphs. The main scene showed a man, holding a T-shaped cross with a looped top. Beside him was a jackal-headed figure, shying away.

"This tells of an ancient and rare gift", started Hank, "the object the man is holding is an Anhk, a symbol of life and immortality. Roughly translated, a special Anhk was given as a gift to mankind by Isis. Ever since, a small handful are born throughout the centuries who...for lack of a better word, are immortal".

He pointed to the Jackal-headed figure.

"That is Anubis, the God of mummification and the underworld. The human is forcing him back...forcing death back", he ran his hand over the screen, reading the hieroglyphs, "these rare few were named 'Externals'...Immortals. It even goes as far as to name one, do you recognise **THIS** symbol?"

Hank pointed one out, causing both Xavier and Logan to frown.

"Apocalypse", said Xavier quietly.

Hank changed the screen to an 18th century picture, split in two.

"History has shown, however, that being an external is a double-edged sword"

The first picture showed the grim reaper, passing by a woman, while the second showed the grim reaper taking instead a man, the same woman sobbing, pleading with Death. Hank sighed.

"They are blessed with immorality", he said, "but are cursed with it too. The will have to watch their loved ones die around them, while they stay young and very much alive. There is no final escape for them from the horrors of the world. The one privilege and right every living creature has... they lack".(4)

Logan growled slightly.

"I know that feelin'".

"Yes, but you are not immortal, Logan", said Hank, "you have a healing factor, yes, but you can die".

"So", said Charles with a sigh, "you believe this to be what has happened to Sam?"

"I'm not a man of magic and mystery", said Hank, "as you both know, but this time...I would put my money on it" (5)

"….Well, someone better break it to the kid", said Logan.

**&&&&&**

Not far from the mansion, a battered four-by-four was heading towards the Institute, the covered up unconscious body of Hrimhari in the very back, Bobby keeping an eye on his from the back seat, Rahne sitting up front with a confused, and still partially-asleep Doug Ramsey driving.

"So….this is a werewolf", said Doug, trying once again to fathom why he'd been woken up at two in the morning, "…and we're taking him to this Institute to keep him in custody for…killing Sam?"

"For the last time, yes!", snapped Bobby, "seesh, for a computer geek, it takes you a long time to get a simple concept"

"I'm not a computer geek", sniffed Doug, "I'm a hacker"

"Whatever!", said Bobby, "just step on it"

Inside the mansion, Sam was resting on his bed, his mother and sisters keeping a close watch on him.

"How are you feeling?", asked Lizzie.

"**FINE**!", said Sam in a high-squeaky voice, "A'hm just dandy, never been better"

"Sam...", said Lucinda, narrowing her eyes.

"Well, it's not every day you learn you're immortal, is it?", said Sam.

When Xavier and Hank had broken the news, it took quite a few goes of explaining before it sunk in…Sam wasn't taking the news so well.

"Well, Poppa always said you were the special one", said Paige, then paused, "I always thought he meant you were weird"

"Thanks Sis", said Sam dryly, "your love an' affection warms me to no end"

"Well, I'm just glad you're okay", said Lucinda, "I was worried sick when Professor Logan came to the door"

"He's not really a Professor, Mom", said Paige. (6)

Sam frowned, sitting up.

"I should go look for Rahne", he said, "she could be hurt or…"

Lucinda pushed him gently back into bed.

"Just because you're immortal doesn't mean you don't need time to recuperate", she said firmly, "you need to rest"

"But…"

"Rahne can look after herself", said Lizzie with a smirk, "she's a tough girl"

"Oh yes, that reminds me", said Lucinda, looking in the corner where Lucas was attempting to be invisible, "you, Elizabeth, still need to fetch your young man here to meet the family"

"We will, Mom, we'll be up during the holidays, how's that?", said Lizzie

"That's fine by me", said Lucinda, eyeing Lucas cautiously, "I don't mind who you date, but I **do** expect them to be acquainted with the rest of the family first"

"I look forward to it", said Lucas, albeit a bit nervously…he'd heard a lot of stories about Lucinda Guthrie and the clan in general…it scared him a little bit.

"Good", said Lucinda with a firm nod.

"You ready tae go, Lizzie?", asked Lucas, "I dunae think it'd be a good idea tae leave Lorna in charge for long, you know her moods, she might kill Sammy"

"Good point", Lizzie sighed, kissing her mothers cheek, "love you, Mom"

Lucinda smiled softly.

"You haven't done that since you were twelve", she said, pulling her daughter into a hug, looking at Lucas, "looks like you've been softened up a bit"

"A'h just needed some responsibility of ma'h own", said Lizzie with a small smile, then ruffled Sam's hair, "don't die again, lanky, you still owe me ten bucks"

"Love you too, Lizzie", chuckled Sam, rolling his eyes.

In the common room, the doors opened with a bang, Bobby sliding in, taking Hrimhari's unconscious form behind him on an ice-sled.

"One werewolf, made to order", he said, being followed in by Rahne and Doug.

"**RAHNE!**", grinned Tabby, "we were worried sick about you!"

She looked at Hrimhari,

"Yeesh, remind me never to get you mad".

"How can ye be so happy", Rahne asked hurt, "…after.."

She gave another small sob, which was broken off as Tabby flung an arm around her.

"Wolfie, you'd better go down to the Infirmary, where your not-dead boyfriend is worried sick about you"

**&&&&&**

(1) – This is a nod to the comics. When Doug died, Warlock, misunderstanding the whole death thing reanimated his corpse…and took it to visit his parents and Rahne….Yeah. It didn't go down well.

(2) – Yes, this is so. It's how you get animals to take tablets.

(3) – Yes, this is a Black Ice reference.

(4) - I took **a lot** of liberties in the Externals past here, none of it is Cannon. They didn't go into it a lot, and considering so much is in the way of it, including the lawsuit, I don't think Marvel will ever speak of it again. I tried to figure how ancient cultures would perceive it.

(5) - Okay, so Sam has never been **confirmed** an External, and yes, Selene said he wasn't (but who's going to believe **her**?) I just take into consideration how many times Sam has 'got better' from dying...and.. well, it seems pretty obvious.

(6) – X2! Logan, Professor of Art!

And another chapter done. I assure you, this night is **far** from over. There's lots more to happen yet, oh yes.


	17. Frostbite

Gifts and Curses

By Todd Fan

Disclaimer: "Because nothing sucks worse than feeling alone, no matter how many people are around"

**&&&&**

Chapter 17 – Frostbite

**&&&&**

"Sam, ye not dead!"

Sam winced as Rahne hugged him tightly.

"Yeah, so you've said ten times already", he said, "..a'hm glad to see you too, but can ya not squeeze so hard? A'hm still recovering"

"Oh..sorry", said Rahne sheepishly, letting go of her bear-hug on him, curling up next to him on the bed, "I thought you'd gone…I..I really had"

"Hey, shhh", said Sam gently, brushing a thumb over her cheeks, "it's gonna take a lot more than that to get rid of me…."

He frowned.

"…Actually, nothing will get rid of me"

Rahne arched a brow.

"You've got immortality and you're complaining about it?".

"A'h don't know", said Sam quietly, "sure, it's nice to know ah'll be around for you guys but…forever? Ah'd have to outlive every a'h care about, including an' above all, you"

"Och, Love", said Rahne, snuggling close to him, kissing his cheek, "I know it seems hard now, but it'll get better, ye just have tae give it time"

"A'h hope so", said Sam, resting his head against hers, "a'h really do"

The pair were interrupted by a small cough, they turned to see Josh hovering in the door-way, looking uncomfortable.

"Umm…the Professor suggested I come over and help heal Sam's wounds", he said, "….he said I needed the practice"

"So **you're** the Omega-Class healer Paige has been prattling on about", smirked Sam, then shrugged, "go ahead, can't do me any worse damage"

Josh nodded, walking over, putting a golden hand on Sam's chest, a small glow flickered from them as his wounds began to knit together again.

"So, I heard form Jamie ye were on the other side", said Rahne, watching him, "something about Donald Pierce…"

"I'd rather not talk about it", said Josh with a frown, "it's in the past. I screwed up"

"You're still young", said Sam, "you're allowed to make a few mistakes in life. Not many of the X-Men know it, but a'h almost got roped into working for Piece mahself"

Josh blinked at him.

"…You're kidding", he said, "you're one of the most loyal team-members. You **lead** the New Mutants!"

Sam shrugged.

"A'h was working in the mines to help ma'h family. Pierce offered me a better salary", he said, "luckily, Xavier got to me before a'h got to fully accept his offer" (1)

"I think what he's tryin' tae say is that it's okay tae stray from the path now and again", said Rahne, then looked at Sam pointedly, "as long as ye find you're way back"

Sam blinked at her.

"You want me to talk to Bobby, don't you?"

"Aye", said Rahne, "he really is sorry, Sam. He's your best friend, give him a chance"

"He **was **ma'h best friend", said Sam, "past tense"

"Just talk tae him", said Rahne, "please…to at least make ye peace"

**&&&&**

Meanwhile, Hrimhari had been dragged down into the Danger Room, Hank leaving to 'call and old friend', who he assured Xavier could deal with the werewolf….and it wasn't just Hank who talked to an old friend that night…

"**DUDDITS**!"

Doug barely managed a 'squeak' as Kitty collided into him, giving him a bear hug. (2)

"Oh, wow!", she squealed, "when Warlock said he was dating a Doug, I didn't think it was **you**!. This is so cool!"

"Heh…Kitty", said Doug with a nervous laugh, trying to pry himself free, "I know you lived here…and yet, I wasn't prepared….heh heh"

"Duddits?", asked Ray amusedly.

"We grew up together, shut up", said Doug, glancing over at Warlock, "_help me_"

Kitty, choosing to ignore Doug's plea babbled on happily.

"Oh yes, Doug was my very first taste tester", she said proudly, "when we were eight, I had an Easy Bake Oven, and Doug ate my cookies, didn't you Doug?"

She got a muffled sob in reply.

"Ahhh, memories, huh?", smiled Kitty, not noticing Doug had developed a tic under his eye.

"Well, that explains his phobia about baked goods", said Warlock, blinking.

"That poor, poor soul", said Tabby, miming taking a hat off her head and putting it on her chest.

"Just vhen I thought it vasn't bad enough for him, dating an extra…**OWWW**!"

Kurt turned to look at Warlock, who was whistling innocently, his arm moving back to normal size from where it had stretch across the room to pinch the tip of his ear. Kitty blinked, looking at Doug.

"You don't know about Warlock, yet?"

"….What about Warlock?", asked Doug.

"That he's weird!", cut in Roberto quickly.

Doug looked at him flatly.

"I share a room with him and date him…I picked that much up already"

Kitty twitched, before giving the alien a glare.

"Warlock, _buddy_, a word?", she said, physically pushing him from the room, "you haven't **told** him yet?"

Warlock gave a nervous laugh.

"It….has not come up?", he tried weakly.

Kitty narrowed her eyes, causing Warlock to squeak, flinching away.

"Please do not phase through me", he said, "it really, really, really hurts" (3)

"Warlock, I grew up with Doug, he's like the brother I never had", said Kitty crossing her arms, "and if you care about him, you'll tell him"

"Oh, and what am I supposed to say to him?", said Warlock, "I love you, Doug, oh by the way, I happen to be an alien from another planet, that will not be a problem, will it?"

"There's no need for sarcasm", said Kitty, then arched a brow, "you love him?

"I think…I do not know", Warlock shrugged, "my species is not **supposed** to have feelings of love, as I am the only one with any such emotions, I am not entirely sure"

"Okay, fine", said Kitty, then raised a warning finger, "you're going to tell him. This week. Or I will hunt you down and go Ripley on your ass, got it?" (4)

"…..Yes?", tried Warlock.

"Right answer", said Kitty, then sighed as shouting came from the common room, "what now?"

The 'what now', they soon discovered was Bobby and Lucas having a staring match in the entrance hall, with neither seeming ready to back down.

"Ummm….a'h think now would be a good time to go home", said Lizzie, giving Lucas a nudge in the direction of the doors, trying to break it up.

"Better listen to her", sneered Bobby, "wouldn't want me kicking your ass around again"

Lucas' eyes flickered slightly.

"Watch yeself, Drake", he warned, "the X-Men might forgive ye, but I'm never going tae. I see ye for what ye really are, and ye cannae change that"

"Oh, and what am I?", asked Bobby, "I can't be any worse than someone who'd kidnap his own multiple-personalitied physce and hold him for ransom"

"Oh you two are a pain in the ass!", snapped Lizzie, "geez, you're as bad as each other"

"I'm nothing like him!", snapped Bobby and Lucas in unison.

"Yeah…sure", said Lizzie dryly, "you're both arrogant, moody and stubborn as mules. Well, a'hm too tired an' emotionally beat up from havin' ma'h brother die and come to life to clean up any mess you guys make with a fight, so can we just go home?"

Lucas narrowed his eyes, watching Bobby, before frowning.

"Come on, Lizzie", said Lucas, leading her to the door, "it just got too cold for comfort here"

He narrowed his eye in Bobby's direction before walking out of the building, Lizzie in tow.

"Well, at least your son didn't try to kill him", said Hank unhelpfully.

"Humph", said Paige, "we're better off without them around. Lizzie's not the innocent party, she led Bobby on"

"…Err no, she didn't", said, Jean, "where'd you get that idea from?"

"From knowing what my sister's like", said Paige simply, "she has a habit of leaving trails of broken hearts around her. I bet you she'll drop that Lucas guy as soon as he loses his appeal"

"….They'd been dating for five years", said Kurt, 'If the appeal was going to go, it vould have gone by now"

"Yeah, whatever", said Paige, then looked at Bobby, "I'd have frozen her"

"No, thanks", said Bobby, "I'm over that now"

"Heloooo", said Paige, "she **used** you, remember?"

"Errr….not exactly", said Bobby with a cough, "we..err.. had our wires crossed. I'm not that innocent either"

"Damn right you're not", growled Rogue, narrowing her eyes.

"Easy, Stripes", said Logan, then looked at Bobby, "Popsicle.."

"Iceman", said Bobby, "I'm not a student anymore, I don't need a nickname"

Logan smirked.

"Sorry, I forgot you were a 'Big Boy' like Evan"

Bobby smirked back.

"If you have to use a nickname, call me Icicle, I like that"

Logan frowned.

"I choose the nicknames, not you", he said, "you're Icicle"

"But I just…", started Bobby, before sighing, defeated, "yes, Logan, I'm Icicle"

"How can you people talk to him as if he's welcome here?", snapped Rogue, "he tried to kill us? You people remember Sapphire Twilight, don't you?"

Bobby frowned, looking away.

"Someone had to say it eventually", he said, then sighed, "I know what I did, I have it on my conscience. I don't need reminding about it every time I run into one of you"

"Then you should have thought of that before you tried to off us", said Roberto.

"Hey, I just stopped Rahne from making mincemeat out of that werewolf guy", said Bobby, "what more can I do to prove I'm not trying to kill you people anymore?"

"Get out of here, Drake, you have no right to be here", said Rouge, narrowing her eyes, "unless you want to try to kill us all over again"

"What right do you have to judge me, Rogue?", asked Bobby, "**you** started out as a member of the Brotherhood, remember? **You** screwed up and **you** were given forgiveness, is it too much to ask that **I** have the same thing?"

"You bet your life it is", said Rogue starting to move away.

Bobby growled, walking over and grabbing Rogue's arm.

"Let go of me!", snapped Rogue, trying to pull herself free.

"You want to judge me?", he asked harshly, "you want to make snippy comments, tell everyone how 'evil' I am, everything I've done to you? Maybe you should learn the whole story first, huh?"

He put his bare hand on her bare cheek. Rogue shuddered as her powers drained his, taking in his memories. Bobby groaned, falling to the floor with a thud as Rogue whimpered, putting her hand to her head.

"Noooo", she groaned, closing her eyes, as Bobby's physce flooded over her own, "they..turned their back on me…couldn't take.. it…no one to turn to…alone"

She cried out in pain, a bolt of ice shooting from her hands, slamming into a wall, freezing it completely.

"…Hoo boy", said Hank, watching as a Ming vase froze and shattered, 'here we go"

The ice on the floor reformed into water, swirling around for a moment before freezing into a solid spear of ice, ramming itself into a wall, narrowly missing Roberto and Ray. (5)

"Rogue", said Xavier, wheeling over, "please, get control of Bobby's physce and ability"

"No!", snapped Rogue, holding her head, "stay out…stay out".

Xavier sighed putting a hand to his temple and sending out a gentle blast, dislodging Iceman's physce from Rogue. Rogue blinked numbly, then looked at Bobby who was sitting up groggily.

"Bobby…a'h.."

"Save it", muttered Bobby, "I don't need your pity"

"Bobby, I know that all those years must have been hard on you", started Xavier.

"You have **no** idea, Xavier", said Bobby, narrowing his eyes as he stood up, "and the other X-Men turned on me for making one mistake, when I lashed out in anger. As if the rest of you have never done something like that before. Okay, how I reacted was wrong, but I wasn't in the right mind then. I just wish you'd all let it go, but you can't can you? You think you're so high and mighty, but you're not, not when you won't even let me move on with my life"

Xavier opened his mouth to speak and Bobby cut him off.

"And don't you **dare** psycho-analyse me", he said, "I know I'm still angry, but at least I'm better than I was five years ago. So just let it go, and let me live my own life. Just because I'm not a member of your precious X-Men anymore doesn't make me an enemy. Get off your high-horse, Xavier, and look around to the people you are supposed to be protecting once in a while, huh?" (6)

With that, he stalked off towards the gardens at the back of the house..

"Well…that was..interesting", blinked Logan

There was a small knock at the open door as Lila, Shan and Terrel stepped in.

"We came to get Bobby", said Shan, glancing around, at the frozen common room, "guess he already got here, huh?"

"You have a talent for guessing the obvious", quipped Hank.

"Yup, definitely a trademark Bobby hissy fit", said Lila, brushing her fingers over the frozen wall.

"Actually, it was me", said Rogue sheepishly, "…a'h absorbed him…by accident"

"Remind me never to touch her", said Terrel, jutting a thumb at Rogue, "ever, ever, ever"

Xavier smiled at her, then blinked.

"Oh……you posses minds", he said.

"And you're telepathic", quipped Shan, "I thought you didn't go into peoples minds without permission"

"Oh no…I apologise", said Xavier, "I didn't mean to pry, I just..picked it up"

He frowned.

"One of my…staff has issues concerning your power", said Xavier, then looked at Logan, _whatever you do, do **not** let Shortpack in here._

Logan arched a brow.

"Why?", he chuckled, "there's not much that Stuart Little can do, lets face it, he 'aint much to…"

_Just keep him away, for his own sake_, Xavier narrowed his eyes.

"You know, for a telepath, you really lack tact, sometimes", said Shortpack, from where he was sitting on the coffee table, "next time you guys want to talk about me, scan around the room first, huh?"

"See, this is why really little people shouldn't be allowed in the world!", snapped Logan.

"Sorry", said Xavier with a slightly embarrassed cough, "I was just worried you'd be a little upse…."

"I'm fine", said Shortpack simply.

"You don't look 'fine'", said Logan, "you look like you need a drink"

"I'm **fine**", said Shortpack icily, hopping off the table, "but drinking myself into a stupor doesn't sound like that bad a plan"

Xavier pinched the bridge of his nose as the miniature mutant stomped off.

"Go and keep an eye on him", he said tiredly, "just in case anyone steps on him"

**&&&&**

Meanwhile, Bobby had gone to freezing, thawing and re-freezing the statues in the Institutes gardens. He paused, however, when he heard a polite cough behind him.

"..Hey", said Sam quietly.

"Hey", said Bobby, leaving his work alone, "so, you found my hiding place, huh?"

"You're not that hard to find, Bobby", said Sam with a small smirk, "a'h only had to follow the frozen trail and, hey presto, there you are"

"So, you're gonna bitch and whine at me too?", asked Bobby, arching a brow.

"No", said Sam, then sighed, "thank you…for looking after Rahne…a'h appreciate it. A'h don't think she would have lived with herself if she'd killed that guy"

"No matter how much he deserved it, huh?", said Bobby, looking away.

"…Yeah, well, this had to come up eventually", said Sam, sitting down, "don't mind me, Josh healed me up, but a'hm still pretty beat"

"I'm not shocked", said the Ice-Maker, "you were mauled by a huge werewolf"

Bobby frowned slightly.

"Funny, thought I'd get a bit of a different reception after what I did to you"

Sam glanced over his shoulder at the ice-maker.

"What's the point?", he asked, "you can't kill me".

Bobby sighed, sitting down, though keeping a short distance away from his old friend.

"Yeah, they told me about that whole External thing", he said, "man, immortality, what I wouldn't give for one of those".

"Really?", said Sam, then shook his head, "a'h don't want it. A'hm** never **gonna die, Bobby. A'hm never gonna grow old. A'hm gonna have to watch everyone I care about die, ma'h family, Rahne, the X-Men…you. A'hm gonna outlive every one of you. If a'h have kids, ah'll outlive them too"

"The only thing wrong with immortality is that it tends to go on forever", quoted Bobby.(7)

Sam gave him a sidelong glance, arching a brow.

"What?", said Bobby, "I do learn **SOME** stuff, you know. Besides, you won't outlive **everyone**. What about Logan and Josh, they have healing factors, Warren too. Warlock hasn't aged since he landed here, but you don't hear him whining about it"

"…A'h guess you have a point", said Sam quietly.

"I know I have a point", said Bobby, then frowned, "look at it this way, future generations will always have an Original X-Man to talk to. Who knows what sort of future they'll have, they'd need someone like you, who'll remember stuff like that" (8)

"Look at you, all wise", chuckled Sam.

"That's what years of pain and suffering does to a person", said Bobby, then looked down, "I'm sorry Sam…for everything I did"

"Forgotten", said Sam simply, "considerin' how long a'hve got ahead of me, it seems pretty pointless to hold a grudge".

Bobby smiled, giving a small chuckle.

"Missed you, Buddy"

**&&&&**

Logan had finally tracked Shortpack outside trying to 'hide' by the angel fountain.

"Ya know, you are **very** hard ta sniff out", he said gruffly, sitting down, at the fountain's edge, "so, what's eatin' ya Stuart Little?"

"Nothing", said Shortpack.

"Uh huh", said Logan, "an' Kurt's gonna stop eatin' Gut Bombs any day now. What's this stuff about people who take possession of others?"

Logan arched a brow, lighting a cigar.

"Your telepathy keeps ya safe from that, don't it?"

"I haven't been possessed", said Shortpack quietly, "….but I knew someone who could do it"

"Oh?", asked Logan.

"I met her while working in Xavier's underground spy networks", said Shortpack.

"Spy?", asked Logan, nearly chocking on his cigar.

"What?", said Shortpack, "you thought Tessa was Charles' **only** undercover agent?"

He chuckled.

"The house of X holds more secrets than even **you** know, Wolverine", he said, "he always needed mutants that couldn't be linked back to the Institute, I was one of them"

"What did you do", asked Logan, "no offence, 'Pack, but you're not exactly big enough ta do field work"

"I was a field handler", said Shortpack, "I sent telepathic messages to his agents, worked with Intel, kept an eye on them".

He sighed.

"I screwed up loyally on my last one, though"

"..I'm takin' it this is the 'she' that has somethin' ta do with the whole possession thing?", asked Logan.

Shortpack sighed and nodded.

"My agent's name was Prudence Leighton", said Shortpack, "I worked with her for a long time…..we grew close…"

"Close bein' Shortpack-eese for fallin' head over butt for her?", smirked Logan

"Yeah", said Shortpack, "but before I could tell her, she was burned to a crisp before my eyes by a pyrotechnic arms dealer named Steinbeck"

"That must have sucked", concluded Logan.

"It gets worse", said Shortpack, "Prudence could take possession of minds, much like that Shan girl. She took over Steinbeck, without anyone realising it. Needless to say, having to share a physce with a nut like Steinbeck messed her up. She blamed myself and Charles for what happened to her"

He sighed.

"She tried to kill me, using Steinbeck's powers….I was lucky to get out alive", he said, "she overloaded Steinbeck's system though…and died…again". (9)

"Ouch", said Logan, "yeah, you definitely need a drink"

"You're telling me", said Shortpack, "anyway after that..incident, Charles sent me off to Tortola to recuperate. Storm found me and brought me back, the rest is history"

"Sucks to be you", concluded Logan.

"Oh gee, thanks for those grand words of wisdom", said Shortpack dryly, "my life has been truly enriched being in your presence"

"See, it's stuff like that that's gonna get you smacked with a fly swatter", said Logan, then looked up as a car pulled into the drive, "well, about time!"

A portly man with red hair, most of it vanishing from the top of his head, and boxy glasses stepped out of the car, walking over, smiling, offering Logan a hand, clearly not seeing Shortpack.

"Hello", he said, "I'm Dr. Patronete, Henry called and said he had some work for me" (10)

"That's the crypto-zoologist Hank was rambling on about?", asked Shortpack.

Patronete blinked at Shortpack, then squeaked stepping back.

"Oh!"

"Aww, don't worry about Shorty", said Logan, "he doesn't bite…usually"

"O…kay", said Patronete, looking at Shortpack uneasily.

"Come on, Doc", said Logan, heading for the mansion, "boy, do we have a case for you"

**&&&&&**

(1) – This is slightly altered from Cannon, in which Sam **did** work for Pierce before joining the X-Men, even fought against them when they first met. Josh, of course, joined Pierce in the Academy X comics, back when it was the second series of New Mutants. Roberto pointed out the fact Josh had this in common with Sam in the last New Mutant reunion (where no mention was made of Warlock, which was sad, considering Rahne knew he was still alive).

(2) – Kitty and Doug are (or rather, were) old friends in the comics. How far back they go, I'm not sure, so I made them childhood friends, because I'm evil like that sometimes.

(3) – Yes, it does. She did it once while she was pissed off at him (during the Douglock escapade), and it made him go into the melty-gooey form he has when he's close to death. Poor 'Lock.

(4) – Ripley is, of course, the character that goes about busting aliens in the 'Alien' movies.

(5) – Bobby's powers evolved in Black Ice, if you're wondering.

(6) – Thanks to L1701E for the inspiration to this little speech, poor Bobby.

(7) – Quoted by Herb Caen

(8) – Ahh, foreshadowing. After the 10th and last Chronicle is over, I will be starting a new set of chronicles following the lives of the next generation of mutants in the chronicle world. Oh yes.

(9) – This is pretty much the Mystique storyline, with Mystique and Forge taken out of it. Yup, poor Shorty. Prudence was a loopy bitch.

(10) – You guys remember Patronete, right? The Doctor that was on the Bigfoot expedition in Retreat. I'm just assuming he's a crypto-zoologist, considering he seemed to be an expert in Bigfoots (or should that be Bigfeet?). Man, what a cool job, if it paid better cash, I would SO do that as a job.

One more chapter before this night is over, but if you think the fic is at an end, you're very wrong, there's a lot more to come yet, bwahahaha! Do review. Until next time…


	18. Double curse

Gifts and Curses

By Todd Fan

Disclaimer: "By the by, this moment is so great that I would cheat on that other moment with it, marry it, and raise a family of tiny little moments"

**&&&&**

Well, have another rule, we can no longer reply to reviews, which is a bit of a bum, because I like answering questions. So, if you have any questions about my fic, please email me, and I can answer them for you. This kinda puts a dumper on the Seren series, don't it? When I get back, I'm going to have to re-submit the lot, without the review answers in them. Drat.

**&&&&**

Chapter 18 – Double curse

**&&&&**

Later that night, in the Danger Room, Hrimhari snarled from where he stalked. around in this new confined space. Luckily, Patronete had arrived before he woke up, and so got him into the Convex-Polarity-Reversal cage in time.

"You can't keep me locked in here", he snarled.

"Oh, but we can", smirked Logan.

"It's **kidnapping**!", snapped Hrimhari, "I am from a wealthy family, this will not stand!"

"Lemmie put it this way", said Logan, "you stay with Dr. Patronete here, like a **good **werewolf, an' you don't go to S.H.I.E.L.D an' have a silver bullet shot through your heart for murder"

"It's not like I have much of a choice, is it?", grumbled Hrimhari.

The doors opened as Rahne walked in, her eyes narrowing at the sight of Hrimhari, a growl rising in her throat.

"Easy, Wolfie", said Logan, "I know you want his blood, but he is caged"

"Best place for him", said Rahne, then turned to look at the werewolf, "Why did you do it?"

"He was a rival for you", said Hrimhari then smirked, "you deserved to be with one of your own kind, not some skinny, lanky farm boy…looks like I won"

"Actually", said Rahne with a smirk of her own, "ye didn't. He lived"

"**WHAT!**", snarled Hrimhari, "**impossible!** I **gutted** him, I broke his stupid little hick **neck**!"

"Turns out, Mr. know-it-all", said Rahne, "Sam's immortal"

"Immortal?"

Hrimhari paused, considering this.

"Immortal", he repeated, "well, there has never been one of us that is completely immortal before, close, but not quite…..this could be interesting"

"What do ye mean?", snarled Rahne.

"Temper, temper", chuckled Hrimhari, "you better read up on your werewolf lore"

"What does he mean?", asked Rahne, looking at Patronete in confusion.

Patronete sighed.

"It is how the werewolf virus is passed on", he explained, "you see, there are two types of werewolf, Alpha and Beta types. The Betas are the main wolf, gaining their abilities through curse, this curse is usually genetic, as in Hrimhari's case, he inherited the curse from his grandfather"

"What does this have to do with Sam?", asked Rahne.

"Alpha types", said Patronete with a frown, "are those that have been bitten by a Beta type werewolf. They aren't as strong as the Beta, nor do they pass on the werewolf virus genetically, but they are still, by all right and purposes, werewolves"

Rahne blinked, trying to take this in.

"You're telling me he's turned Sam into….one of him?"

"If he bit him", nodded Patronete.

"Oh I did", chuckled Hrimhari, "I **mauled** him"

"Oh goodie", said Logan sarcastically, "that's all we need, Sam turning into a bloodthirsty monster once a month!"

"Well, it's nae going to be any easier on Sam, either, ye know", said Rahne, then sighed, "I'll talk tae him"

**&&&&**

Meanwhile, the rest of Freedom Force were still waiting for Bobby.

"Bored, bored, bored", sighed Terrel, "is it just me, or is it boring here?"

"Hey, just 'cause you're a speedster doesn't mean you can moan about things taking time", said Lila, then sighed, "Bobby's having a hard time"

"Oh yeah, boo-hoo for you man", said Terrel.

"Will you two quit it!", snapped Shan, "you're giving me a headache"

"They sound normal around here", said Tabby with a smirk, walking over, "actually, they're pretty tame"

"Yeah, I gathered", said Shan, then sighed, "I hope that little guy is okay…I didn't mean to upset him"

"Who? Shortpack?", Tabby made a 'phfft' sound, "he'll bounce back, he always does"

She gave a smile, offering a hand.

"I'm Tabitha Smith", she said, then grinned, "and you're Karma, right?"

"You..know me?", asked Shan.

"Sure, heard Icecube talk about you", smiled Tabby, "so, you seeing anyone?"

"That was blunt", commented Terrel, earning a GLARE from Shan

"Well…errr…no", she said, turning to look at Tabby, blushing slightly.

"Cool!", grinned Tabby, "we should go out sometime. I'm always up for a bit of…fun"

Shan coughed, blushing some more, a little taken aback by the much more open to anything Tabby.

"Yeah…sure…okay"

"Shanny's got a daaa-te", smirked Terrel.

"Don't make me hit you", said Shan warningly.

**&&&&**

"I'm a **werewolf**!"

Rahne winced.

"Sam, Sweetie, it dosnae change the fact of it if ye yell louder", she said.

"Or multiple times", added Bobby, "man, it sucks to be you, don't it?"

"Well, a'h died, came back to life, found out a'hm immortal **and** found out ah'm a werewolf", said Sam, then added dryly, "this is a super-fun-happy-day for me"

"Oh come on, it's can't be **that** bad", said Bobby.

"Bobby, every full moon, ah'm gonna turn into a destructive, killing machine, which happens to be immortal", said Sam, "point out the 'not bad' part"

"Well….", Bobby thought, "you can Rahne have something in common, now. Think of the, ahem, fun you guys could get up to on a full moon"

"Assuming a'h don't try to kill her", muttered Sam.

"Ye won't", said Rahne reassuringly.

"How do we know?", asked Rahne, "Hrimhari is off his rocker!"

"He's got a point, said Bobby, then clicked his fingers together, "from what I've seen from those cheesy horror movies, there's a cure…..but you're not gonna like it"

"Try me", said Sam.

"Well, you see", said Bobby, "you have to kill the werewolf that bit you…and…err..eat his heart"

"**WHAT**!"

"I told you, you weren't going to like it", said Bobby, "it's not like the silver bullet thing would work on you"

"Great, just great!", said Sam, "so a'hm stuck with this!"

"Bein' a wolf is nae that bad, Sam", said Rahne, "it's quite an eye-opener, actually, tae just let go to the whole animal instinct thing"

"Bow chica wow", smirked Bobby.

"Shut up, Bobby", the pair said in unison.

"Sorr-ieee", said Bobby, then smirked, "Well Sammy, looks like they're going to have to give you a new codename. 'Wolfsbane II' is too cheesy. How 'bout 'Cannonwolf'? Nah, too '80s. How about...no, you need a G-rated codename. 'Howling Projectile'? Nah, too complicated. Codenames should be simple. Or maybe..." (1)

"….You're hilarious, Bobby, no really, you are", said Sam dryly.

"Thank you", grinned Bobby, taking a bow, 'I also do weddings, anniversaries and birthday parties"

Rahne chuckled, shaking her head in amusement.

"Still got a sense of humor hidden beneath that cold exterior I see", she smirked.

"Yeah, but don't go spreading it around", smirked Bobby, "I have a reputation to keep"

He sighed, standing up.

"I better talk to Xavier before I leave", he said, "..I feel kinda lousy for snapping at him"

"Good luck", said Rahne with a smile, "and…thanks, Bobby."

"Yeah, it was great seeing you again", said Sam, "…a'h mean it"

"Yeah…I know", said Bobby quietly, heading back into the mansion.

He took a deep breath as he knocked on the door, opening it up.

"Professor?"

Instead of Xavier, he found Toby sitting quietly in one of the chairs. The five year old turned his head to the door.

"You're new", he said, "….who are you?"

Bobby blinked.

"…Well…I haven't been here for a long time, if that's what you mean", he paused, "…how did you do that"

"I can tell people by their footsteps and breathing", said Toby simply, "I don't recognize your voice"

"Oh..sorry", said Bobby, "I'm…err…Bobby"

"Oh, **you're** Bobby", said Toby.

"Yeah", Bobby cleared his throat, "sorry for, y'know…the crazy stuff"

"I was one", said Toby, "I don't remember it. No worries, no permanent damage done"

"Oh…good", Bobby blinked, "you seen the Professor?"

"I don't see anyone", said Toby with a fanged smirk, "he's out, he said he'd be back in a few minutes"

"Ok", Bobby arched a brow, "it's three in the morning, isn't it a bit past your bedtime?"

"I **was** asleep", said Toby, "but I'm blind, not deaf, you guys made enough noise to wake the dead"

"Oh…yeah", Bobby chuckled, sitting next to him, "guess so, sorry about that"

"Gives me an excuse to be nosey anyway", shrugged Toby, then turned his head in Bobby's direction, "why'd you come back? I thought the others didn't like you"

"Most of them **still** don't", sighed Bobby, "but I dunno why, really…I was helping Rahne"

"That was ages ago", said Toby, "you could have left when you brought her but you didn't"

He smiled.

"I think you cam here to clear you conscience", he said, "maybe even just get things off your chest. Try to mend things that have been broken"

Bobby arched a brow.

"….You're incredibly insightful for a five year old blind kid", said Bobby, "and you use a lot of big words".

"I know", said Toby with a shrug, "Dad says it's never to early to gain a good vocabulary"

"….Yeah", Bobby chuckled, "I can see Mr. McCoy saying that"

"You know Hank, he likes things to remain articulate"

Bobby turned as Xavier wheeled in. Toby got up unfolding his cane and heading for the door.

"I'm getting out of the line of fire"

Xavier chuckled watching the youngster leave.

"He's quite a remarkable Boy, I have to admit", he said, "and full of spirit, nothing seems to upset him"

"Yeah", sighed Bobby, then glanced at his once-mentor, "I'm sorry…for snapping at you. I was just…I had a lot of anger still left, you know? I was just..tired and.."

"I understand, Bobby", said Xavier, "it's okay, you were right, perhaps I should have found a better way of dealing with you after the incident with Nightshift. I thought, perhaps, it would have been better for me to leave you, and let you find your own path"

"I'm glad you did", said Bobby quietly, "sure, I had a lot of rage and then there was S..Sapphire Twilight"

The Iceman frowned.

"But I found Freedom Force", he smiled, "and I'm happy there in L.A. I found Lila, who I love, and the rest of the team, who are like a family to me. I felt…needed. It was like a calling, y'know? Where I was meant to be"

Xavier smiled, giving a nod.

"I understand, Bobby, I'm glad you're happy where you are"

"I am", said Bobby with a small smile, "I really am"

He sighed, wincing as Terrel started making wolf whistles.

"I should go", he said, "before something crazy happens"

"I **this** house", chuckled Xavier, "**never**!"

Bobby smirked, heading out, rolling his eyes as he saw Tabby pinning Shan against the wall, kissing her passionately.

"Come on, Shan, it's home time"

Tabby pouted, pulling away.

"But…"

"We really should be getting back", said Shan, a little giddily.

"Come on, Bobby", said Lila, taking his arm, "lets go home"

"Yeah", smiled Bobby as they headed to the door, "home"

"Well, 'aint this a night fer revelations", snapped Logan, after they'd left "does anybody else feel like sharin' tonight, or can we go to godamn bed!"

**&&&&&**

(1) – From the mind of L1701E, give him a hand!

Well, this is my last update for a week, as I'm heading off to the caravan with 7 members of my family for a week…one of us may come back dead. Do review. Until next time…


	19. Honesty

Gifts and Curses

By Todd Fan

Disclaimer: "Welcome to the ever-burgeoning 'I know an alien' club"

**&&&&**

Chapter 19 – Honesty

**&&&&**

A few days had passed since that fateful night, and things were slowly sinking back to normalcy….or as normal as things could get for the mutants of Bayville. In New York, the New Mutants had tried to get on with their lives as best they could, knowing by the time the next full moon came around, they'd have their hands full. Ray was sitting in the dorm room he shared with Sam, currently Sam-less, as Sam was still recovering in the Institute, Rahne refusing to leave his side. Ray had decided to sneakily try to beat Roberto's 'best score ever' on the Playstation…but wasn't succeeding.

"You're never going to do it", smirked the Brazilian from where he watched, "I'm the best and you know it"

"Shouldn't you be somewhere else?", asked Ray moodily, "like with someone else"

"Everyone's busy", said Roberto, "Rahne and Sam are still in the Institute, Tabby's on a date with Shan and Warlock's telling Doug that he he's an extraterrestrial, and I'm watching you fail to beat my high score.

He smirked

"All in all, a pretty eventful day for the group"

"Isn't it early for Tabs to be dating that Shan chick?", muttered Ray, "they've known each other for less than a week!"

Roberto arched a brow.

"What's the matter, jealous?"

"I am **not** jealous", snapped Ray, accidentally shorting out the Playstation with a crackle of electricity.

"Yeah…..right", said Roberto, looking sadly at the computer, then smirked at Ray, "you like Tabby, don't you?"

"Oh yeah, right", snorted Ray, "I like a kleptomaniac bisexual who happens to enjoys blowing things and people up on a daily basis"

"You **DO** like her", grinned Roberto.

"No I don't!", snapped Ray, "I was being sarcastic!"

"You **so** like her", said Roberto, "oh man, this is prime blackmail material"

"Keep your mouth shut DaCosta", growled Ray, his eyes flickering to pure electric blue.

"Calm down, Sparky", smirked Roberto, then arched a brow, "you going to tell her?"

"No", said Ray simply, "it'll pass. It's just a..thing. A thing that won't last"

"Yeah, sure", said Roberto, "you keep telling yourself that. I say, you go tell her anyway".

"Hey, just because **your** girlfriend is who-knows how far away from you at the moment doesn't mean you can play matchmaker with the rest of us", said Ray.

"I just don't see why you can't just admit it", said Roberto with a shrug.

Ray frowned, his eyes flickering back to normal.

"Look, Scaleface took a long time to get over", he said sadly, "I don't want to set my heart up to get it broken again"

"Tabby may have a few screws loose and like causing random destruction", said Roberto, "but she wouldn't break anyone's heart. Not after everything that happened with Amara, you know that"

"Yeah…I know", said Ray quietly, "I don't know yet…I need to figure it out on my own, so don't go blabbing"

"Okay, okay, I'll keep my mouth shut", sighed Roberto, then smirked, "but you have to explain to Sam what happened to his Playstation"

**&&&&**

Elsewhere on Campus, Warlock was pacing the hallway outside of the dorm room he shared with Doug, trying to pluck up the courage to admit how 'foreign' he actually was.

"This can not be too hard", he told himself, "all I have to do is go in there and say: 'Doug, I am an alien form another planet'. That is not too bad. I am sure he will take it just fine…"

The alien whimpered.

"Either that or he will hand me over to the government"

He sighed, taking a deep breath and walking in. Doug was just opening a pizza box, a wide grin on his face as he saw Warlock.

"Hey, I got pizza!", he grinned, holding up a slice.

Warlock grimaced slightly as he took the proffered pizza, going about plucking the pieces of sausage off it. Doug adored the stuff, but for Warlock, it was the vile (1)

"Rahne and Sam still in the Institute?", asked Doug, happily munching on his own, as if sausage was a gift from the Gods.

"Yes", said Warlock, putting his sausage pile to one side, "Sam is still… getting adjusted"

"Man, I'd have never guess werewolves really existed", said Doug, "just goes to show, something supernatural could be happening right under your nose and you'd never know"

"You do not know how right you are", muttered Warlock, then sighed, okay, here we go, nice and easy, "Doug…I am from….someplace else"

"Like Europe?", asked Doug, blinking.

"No, Doug", said Warlock, "not like Europe" (2)

Warlock sighed, flipping off his image inducer, the human image fading to show his true form. Doug blinked for a moment.

"**ALIEN!**"

"Okay, Doug…I would really appreciate it if you stopped screaming", said Warlock with a wince.

"**ALIEN!**"

"Look, you are going to have to calm dow…"

Warlock was cut off when Doug grabbed the mop, giving him a smack over the head.

"What did you do with Warlock?", he asked, giving the alien another thwack, "how'd you take his form? What did you do with my boyfriend, alien scum!"

"Ow", said Warlock as the mop hit his head, "will you quit hitting me with that mop?"

Doug held the mop at arms length, much like a spear.

"Did you eat him?"

"No, Doug, I did not", said Warlock, taking a deep breath, "Doug, I **am** Warlock".

"No, you're an alien", said Doug, "Warlock knew too much about the galaxy and stuff, and you've come to silence him"

Warlock sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose…or rather, the little ridge on his face that looked like a nose.

"I am Warlock. I am an alien. Your boyfriend is an alien", Warlock groaned, "That sounds like a bad B-Movie title"

"Warlock's an alien?", asked Doug, raising a brow, "**you're** an alien 'Lock?"

"I prefer the term 'not of this Earth'", said Warlock, "I know this sounds like a cliché, but I mean you no harm" (3)

Doug backed up slightly.

"Hoooooo...kay", he said with a nervous laugh, "alien...from another planet"

"Technarcy, to be precise, thirty-seven-point-five light-years from here, part of the Kvch star system", said Warlock, "I...do not talk about my home planet much...it was not all that pleasant".(4)

Doug blinked

"Err...do you come in peace?", he tried with a nervous chuckle.

"Considering I have lived on your planet for quite a few years now, and I haven't destroyed it...yes, I think so", said Warlock, "I'm afraid I'm a bit of a rebel from my planet's own views. If another Technarc had arrived here, no doubt your planet would have been used for energy and devoured into nothingness."

"...Okay", blinked Doug, "so...do you have any cool alien powers?"

Warlock smiled.

"I am a shapeshifter", he said, "I can change my form into any shape...and merge with living things"

He glanced at his black-yellow hands."

"I am not completely organic, I am made of techno-organic matter", he coughed, "it's...complicated"

"So...err...you came in a spaceship?", said Doug.

"I don't need one", said Warlock, "my species have no need for spaceships we can travel through hyperspace on our own energy"

"Heh", Doug sat down, "….I think I need a drink"

He blinked again, looking at Warlock.

"….Are you **sure** you're an alien?", he asked, "or are you like that Prot guy from K-Pax?"

"It is not easy to be mistaken in a matter like that", chuckled Warlock, "and you won't find a picture of me in a high school yearbook" (5)

"Huh", Doug blinked, "…and I thought you were just a mutant"

"I am…sort of", Warlock sighed, "My 'mutation' come from my ability to feel compassion, caring...love"

Doug coughed, blushing slightly.

"...And the rest of your race aren't like that?"

"No", said Warlock, "my people are barbaric, living their lives through fear and brutality, fighting even amongst themselves. Their king is determined that the Technarcs will become one of the most feared life-forms in existence"

"He sounds a cheery fellow", said Doug dryly.

"He's my biological father", sighed Warlock, "but only in a genetic term. Forge is more of a real father than Magus could ever be to me"

"Your father?", Doug blinked, "so that makes you.."

"Prince Warlock?", the alien sighed and nodded, "correct. Though it is not exactly fun to be heir of a planet you never wish to rule, ever. I left Technarcy as it is an ancient ritual that offspring must fight their parent to the death, to show they have the right to live. When my time came, I fled, and eventually made it to Earth"

"…..Man, talk about a depressing childhood", whistled Doug.

"Now you know why I do not like talking about my home planet", said Warlock, then smirked slightly, "Incidentally, the mop hitting thing: If that is how you react in an alien invasion, you are in a lot of trouble"

"Gee, thanks", chuckled Doug, "I'll use a broom next time"

"So...", said Warlock, plucking at his pizza slice, not actually feeding from the thing, "now you know...well..does it change anything? I would understand if it did. It is not exactly a 'normal' situation to adapt to"

Doug smiled, leaning over to give him a kiss.

"Does that answer your question?"

"...I'm not sure", said Warlock, blinking, "Tabby has not covered this on her Earth-Relationship-Class".

Doug chuckled.

"It's not a problem, and nothing's changed. Besides, it should be cool having an extra-terrestrial for a boyfriend", he shrugged, "if Mindy can do it, so can I"

**&&&&**

"Penny for your thoughts"

Callisto had been sitting quietly, watching the trio of Torpid, Leech and Artie as they battled it out in a death-match of Cluedo when Evan appeared behind her, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"I'm fine", said Callisto with a smile, "just thinking"

"Oh?", asked Evan, moving to sit next to her, "let me guess, the whole marriage thing?"

"I know you think it doesn't matter but…", Callisto sighed, "Maybe the reason we're having problems conceiving is that we're not officially married".

"That doesn't make much sense, Cally", said Evan, "We're married in all the ways that count, what does a piece of paper matter?"

Callisto frowned, looking away from him.

"I know that, Evan", she said quietly, "But….you don't understand"

"Try me", said Evan gently.

Callisto sighed, closing her eye.

"...I want the Church's blessing for us, Evan, it would make me feel better", she said, "...I know I don't attend Mass all that often, but faith was a big part of my childhood, and it's a big part of me" (6)

"I don't know Cally…", Evan frowned.

Callisto stood up, giving him one of her infamous glares, ones that would normally send other Morlocks fleeing for their lives.

"What? Sleeping with me is okay, but you don't want to marry me, is that it, Evan?", she snapped, "'cause if you're not interested in that…maybe we…we should call it quits"

"No, no, it's not that", said Evan standing up, putting his hands on her shoulders, "I love you, Callisto, you **know** I do. I love you more than life itself"

"Then why don't you want to get married?", she asked quietly.

"It's just….", Evan sighed, "**look** at us, Cally. We're mutants, who would marry us?"

"Sidney's found someone to marry her", said Callisto, "Scott and Jean got married without any problems. Hell, Evan your aunt got married to someone who looks twenty years younger than her! Why should it be a problem for us?"

Evan frowned, watching her for a few moments, before nodding.

"Okay, let's get married then", he said, taking her hand, leading her down a tunnel.

"What? Now?", asked Callisto, blinking.

"Cal, I can't give you anything big, you know that", said Evan, "I wish I could. But if you want to get married, why not right now? We could find **somewhere** here to do it"

"Evan….", Callisto sighed, "I don't want to marry you if you don't want to marry me"

"Good", said Evan, "because that would be crazy. Thing is, I do want to marry you, more than anything in the world"

"But..now?", Callisto chuckled, "we at least need witnesses, Evan…and a best man, and a…"

"Let's grab us some Morlocks, then", said Evan, then paused, looking at her, "…if you want to…."

Callisto chuckled.

"You're crazy, Evan Daniels", she said, then smiled, kissing his cheek, "let's make a wife out of me"

**&&&&**

Back at the mansion, Sam was boredly sitting on his bed, after being banished to the Infirmary by Hank, telling him he still needed rest. Pfft. Rest. Like **that** was going to happen. He sighed sadly as his eye flicked to the empty chair Rahne had been occupying an hour earlier. The wolf-girl had been sent up to bed, after she'd fallen off her chair in a semi doze. He knew she was looking out for him, and he appreciated it, but….it was still a lot to take in. He just hoped she'd understand why he was so distant these past few days. He glanced up as there was a knock on the door, Hank poking his head around.

"Still awake, I see", he arched a brow, "well, you have a visitor"

Sam gave a defeated sigh, between his little sister, Rahne, Bobby and half the X-Men, he'd had enough visitors to last a lifetime. Was it too much to ask to be left alone with his thoughts?

"Come on in", said Hank, moving out of the way of the door, "and please don't cause any structural damage….we like our Infirmary as it is, thank you"

Sam's eyes widened as Wanda Maximoff walked in, a black cat tucked under her arm. Hank gave him a 'good luck' smile and decided to vacate the area. Quickly. Hey, Sam was immortal, he wasn't!

"Ummmm", Sam blinked as the witch sat down, the cat moving to her knee as she patted it's head, "…..hi?"

He paused.

"…..You very rarely talk to me…a'h wasn't really expecting you…."

"I'm full of suprises, Cannonball", said Wanda, glancing at him, "heard about the immortal-were-wolf thing"

"Seems everyone has", muttered Sam.

"There's no need to be so glum about it", said Wanda, "you can live with both of them"

"A'h don't have much choice", said Sam, "considering all the living a'h have to do"

"I was under the impression you'd be told that this immortality wasn't too bad", she replied.

"Yeah but it's still a lot to get used to…", frowned Sam, "a'h care too much about ma'h friends and family to have to watch them die"

"I figured", said Wanda, handing the cat in her arms to Sam, "so, here".

Sam blinked down at Ebony, then at Wanda.

"Wanda, you're gonna have to talk me through this..a'hm slightly confused"

"Ebony's immortal too", explained Wanda, "well, he isn't **really** a cat so it makes sense, I guess"

She shrugged.

"I thought you'd like some company that, you know, you won't outlive", she said, "besides, St.John thinks Ebony's out to get him"

Sam smiled slightly, looking down at the cat in his arms, who was purring contentedly.

"…Wow..thanks Wanda, a'h don't know what to say"

"Yeah, well, if you tell anyone I've been nice, I'll have to hunt you down and test out that immortality thing, clear?", said Wanda.

"Crystal", smiled Sam, then paused, "you sure? A'h thought this cat was a gift from your mentor?"

"I'm pretty sure Agatha would have wanted this", said Wanda, "I think Ebony's changed hands many times before he was her cat"

She chuckled.

"Besides, I want my fiancée to get at least a little bit of sleep, instead of sitting up all night watching the cat, waiting for him to, and I quote, 'kill him and eat his spleen'".

She stood up.

"Just look after him", she said, "he's a good cat…even if he isn't"

"A'h will", said Sam, "…thank you, Wanda"

"You're welcome", said Wanda, giving a curt nod to Rahne as she passed.

Rahne blinked in confusion, watching her go.

"…..Was that Wanda Maximoff?"

"Yeah", said Sam, then smiled at Rahne, "she gave me her cat"

Rahne blinked down at Ebony, giving a small growl.

"Take it easy", said Sam, "he's immortal too….Wanda thought it might make me feel better if a'h know a'h have at least one companion who a'h won't outlive"

"A cat?", Rahne grimaced, "To stop you feeling miserable will take a……cat"

The word 'cat' was bit out like something that tasted nasty.

"He's not really a cat, he just takes the form of one", said Sam helpfully.

"Och, that makes it better", she grumbled, then sighed, sitting down, touching the cats head in a gesture of a pet before moving her hand away, "but if it'll make ye feel better…"

Sam smiled, kissing her forehead.

"It does", he chuckled, "don't get jealous of him, though. A'h still need you to help me out with ma'h other…err…problem"

"That, I can handle", chuckled Rahne, "the next full moon is gunnae be an interesting one"

"A'h just hope a'h won't hurt anyone", said Sam quietly.

Rahne sighed, snuggling up.

"The wolf instinct is hard tae control at first, Sam", she said, "but it gets better as ye get used tae it. Ye need to work with it, rather than against it. Dunnae worry, I'll be with ye every paw-step of the way"

**&&&&**

(1) – Comic reference! Doug really does love sausage, while Warlock hates it.

(2) – War of the Worlds, the best line in the film.

(3) – American Dad. I can't wait to see this show, Roger the Alien sounds hilarious.

(4) - This is, apparently, how far Warlock's home planet is from Earth..according to him in T.A.S, anyway. Then again, T.A.S called him a Phaylanx…which is actual an insult to his species, they basically called him spoiled food. Fools. Kvch is the name that was once given to Warlock's homeworld. Technically, Technarcy is the name of his people, but considering his people and his planet seem to be the same entity, I don't think it matters much. Marvel sure know how to confuse people.

(5) – K-Pax is a great movie, it really is. I should read the book.

(6) – Credit of a great deal of this conversation goes to Sperrydee, mistress of the Morlocks, she is. Gave the info that Callisto has a religious upbringing in the comics, to which I am grateful, as I have very few comics in which she appears.

&&&&

Your boyfriend is an alien, coming to a theatre near you! Another chapter done and dusted! Do review. Until next time…


	20. Cigars all round

Gifts and Curses

By Todd Fan

Disclaimer: "And the dish ran away with the spoon. But Hawaii was the only state that would recognize the marriage as legal"

**&&&&**

Chapter 20 – Cigars all round

**&&&&**

By the time evening came, Rahne had almost got used to Ebony being around…almost.

"Rahne, I really don't think you can outstare that cat", pointed out Hank.

Rahne ignored him. Currently in wolf form, she and Ebony were staring each other out for a piece of hamburger Imara had thoughtfully placed between them on the floor. Oblivious of the conflict she had created, Imara was happily constructing 'thingies' out of play dough. What the 'thingies' actually were, was anyone's guess, most people assumed it was due to a backlash of Forge genes, and hoped she'd grow out of it. Toby, on the other hand, was surprisingly more creative. He could whip up a detailed model of almost anything, as long as it was explained to him first. He'd currently created a realistic-looking wolf and cat, both staring each other out, much like the real-life models were doing.

"I swear, he's like that girl from that Lionel Ritchie music video", said Kurt, watching in amazement.

"I know", grinned Hank, "he has quite a talent"

Imara gave an evil laugh, squishing two of her 'thingies' together, making snarling noises.

"……I couldn't have the normal child progeny could I?", sighed Forge, as his daughters 'super thingy' was stomped around the room, Imara providing Godzilla-like noises, "…I'm not sure where she gets it from"

"Its both of you mixed together into a volatile combination", said Hank, "…we all saw it coming a mile off"

"**SUPER BLAST**!", shouted Imara, hurling her play dough projectile across the room, it hitting someone with a thud as he entered the doorway.

"Oh, Imara!", groaned Evan, trying to pluck the play dough goop out of his spikes, "thanks a lot!"

"You're welcome", said Imara, smiling sweetly at her cousin.

"Ugh", said Evan flicking the gloop onto the floor, it hitting Ebony on the head, causing the not-a-cat to spit in anger, running off. Rahne wagged her tail, giving a happy yip of victory, picking up the piece of hamburger and trotting off with it.

"…..Right then", blinked Even, then grinned, "Hi, Uncle Forge!"

Forge blinked.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing", said Evan with a smile, "just saying hi"

"You never call me Uncle", said Forge, narrowing his eyes suspiciously, "unless you want something"

"Well, I should start", said Evan with a nod, "After all, you married my Aunt, therefore, you are my Uncle, and family look out for each other…"

"Ahhhh", said Forge with a smirk, "so, you want me to take the fall for you over something"

"…..More like make her mad at you so she's less mad at me when she hears my thing", said Evan.

"What did you do?", asked Forge, "you didn't blow up another factory again, did you?"

"No", said Evan, then coughed, "I kind of got married without her there…actually, I just got married this morning"

"Ouch", winced Forge, "you're a dad man walking. Congratulations, though".

"Oh gee, that will be a lot of use when I'm dead", said Evan, then sighed, "When Auntie O is mad at you, what do you do?"

"Duck and cover?", tried Forge.

"No...I mean when you want to make up with her after she gets mad and tell her you're sorry", said Evan, "I need to know in advance"

"Wear protective clothing and **then** go tell her I'm sorry", said Forge with a nod.

Evan sighed.

"I'm sorry, I was looking for advice from a man with a backbone"

"Mine vanished after I started dating your Aunt", said Forge, "tell it to come home if you ever see it again".

"God speed, Evan", smiled Hank, "we shall remember you fondly"

"Ja, do you vant to be buried with your skateboard?", grinned Kurt, "I can make you a lovely eulogy"

"Bye Evan!", grinned Imara, giving him a wave, "you were my favourite cousin"

"…I'm your **only** cousin!", said Evan.

"Oh", Imara blinked, "….looks like I won't have a cousin anymore then"

"Comes to something when a five year old knows your in for it", sighed Evan, "is she in the attic?"

"Yeah", said Forge, grimacing at the thought of all those dull, boring plants, "I'd get rid of any metal on you, if I were you, you'd be less conductive"

"Thanks for the advice", said Evan dryly, "I'm so glad you're part of my family".

"You're welcome", grinned Forge as his nephew walked to the upper levels like a man going to his execution.

**&&&&**

In New York, Shan and Tabby were coming to the end of their date.

"You know, this is the best first date I've had in a long time", admitted Tabby, "I usually fall into the 'Boy, Can You Pick 'Em' category".

She smiled over in Shan's direction.

"You're definitely different, though", she said, then chuckled, "and I could use the change"

"Tell me about it", said Shan with a chuckle, "the last woman I dated kept a goldfish cracker in a tank….she called it Chandler". (1)

Tabby laughed, shaking her head.

"That **is** creepy", she said, "I did date someone once who had a stuffed dog called 'Rowdy' who she bought from some garage sale" (2)

Shan smirked.

"Sound like the chick I dated who was really into taxidermy", she said, "she had a stuffed squirrel army" (3)

"Okay, you win", laughed Tabby, holding her hands up in surrender, "there's no way I can beat an army of dead squirrels"

"No one ever does", smirked Shan, "I think that's definitely considered 'rock bottom'".

Tabby laughed, nodding, then sighed as they got outside her dorm house. She glanced up at her window thoughtfully, then smiled at Shan.

"You know..", she said suggestively, "my roomie is in Bayville with her boyfriend at the moment, so I have the place all to myself".

Shan blinked before sighing.

"As much as I'd love to, I'd like to do this right", said Shan, "have a few other dates first, huh? Get to know each other"

Tabby blinked in surprise.

"Wow….no one's ever wanted a real relationship with me before", she said, "I mean, I've wanted it but not the other way around.."

Shan smiled, leaning in and giving Tabby a soft kiss.

"Yeah, well it's about time you had the chance", she said, "goodnight, Tabs"

Tabby watched her head off, unable to remove the huge grin from her face. She gave a happy sigh, heading into her dorm house and up to her room. She yawned as she entered, stretching as she click on the answering machine, plodding around the room sleepily. She paused, however, when a familiar voice came from the machine.

"Tabby? It's me, Dad", a chuckle, "boy, are you hard to get hold of, Kiddo"

"That's because I've been avoiding you since you got out of prison", Tabby said to the machine, matter-of-factly.

"Anyway", her father continued, "your mother and I, we've decided to give it another go. We'd love you to visit over the holidays"

"Humph, hardly likely", muttered Tabby.

"So, anyway, I hope your classes are going well…", a pause, "You know, Tabitha, with your Mother getting through rehab appointments and the like, money is getting tight…."

Tabby narrowed her eyes, tossing a boom ball at it, causing the machine to blow up.

"Go to hell", she growled, then winced, holding her head as she sat down on the edge of her bed, "stupid dizzy spells"

She groaned, lying back.

"Of Rahne's given me any gross illness, I'll skin her", she muttered, burring her head in her pillow, "yack"

**&&&&**

"**You got married!"**

Evan winced.

"Auntie O…please stop screaming", he said, giving a nervous laugh, "I mean, me and Cally have been together for years now, and, well…you know…there's no need to throw a hissy fit about it"

"May I remind you how **you** reacted when you learned Forge and I were engaged?", asked Storm, "If I recall, you tried to spear him"

"That's different", said Evan, "I was only trying to protect you"

He winced again as storm clouds could be heard gathering outside the house, giving an ominous rumble.

"Okay, okay, but it's done now", he said, then looked at her pointedly, "I love Callisto more than anything in the world. I'd marry her a hundred times over if I could"

Storm looked at him for a minute, then smirked.

"Now you understand how I feel about your Uncle", she said.

"…Yeah", said Evan, a little uneased still by Ororo's sudden calm, "….err..sorry I overreacted?"

"You're forgiven", said Storm, then smiled, pulling him into a hug, "congratulations. I'm happy for you"

Evan blinked, carefully hugging her back, not wanting to spike her.

"Thanks", said Evan, "your approval means a lot to both of us"

"Not that you need approval to do anything", she teased, then arched a brow, "okay the, how exactly did to manage to get married in one day?"

"I got Sidney to pull some strings for us", said Evan, "That wedding co-coordinator of hers might be freaky, but man, he loves challenges. He's like some sort of wedding ninja"

Storm laughed.

"Well, I'm glad for you", she paused, "you're telling your parents, though"

Evan paled.

"But.."

"No way, Mister", said Storm, "Vae has only just got around to accepting Forge..and she still says he smells funny. I'm not incurring her wrath any more"

"Damn", sighed Evan, then looked hopeful, "but she'll blame you anyway. She always does. She'll say you weren't looking out for me"

"You're not weaselling out of this, Evan Daniels", said Storm pointedly, "you're telling her yourself"

"Can I just not tell her?", tried Evan, "she rarely sees me anyway, so we could go on for years without her knowing"

Storm just crossed her arms, tapping her foot.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell her!", sighed Evan, walking out, "but if I don't come back, you have to explain why to Callisto"

**&&&&&**

In the dark depths of Limbo, Illyana was meditating, the Soulsword levitating in front of her, glowing. She barely flinched when S'ym appeared near her, clearing his throat.

"You have made the sword, Magick", he said, "why haven't you wielded it yet? It has been days"

"I am biding my time, S'ym", said Illyana, running a finger over the blade, "it will happen soon enough"

S'ym gave a fanged grin.

"And then you will let S'ym take control of the demons?", he asked hopefully.

"If you wish", she sighed, "I just want to kill Belasco and go home"

She frowned, opening one eye to regard the large demon.

"Leave me to my meditation now, S'ym, you're distracting"

"Oh..of **course**, Mistress", hissed S'ym, bowing his head, "as you wish. S'ym is but your humble servant"

He gave another bow, before stalking off towards the prison area, growling to himself. He stopped finally at a cell, peering inside.

"S'ym wishes she makes up her mind soon", he growled, "S'ym is getting impatient"

"Patience is a virtue", replied the cell occupant, "give her time, it doesn't matter when it happens, only that you release me as soon as it does"

"And then S'ym gets all of Limbo?", smirked S'ym.

"Naturally", smirked the occupant, "would I lie to you?"

S'ym paused to consider this, before shaking his head.

"No", he said, "S'ym believes you. And thanks you for your help"

"Hey, you'll be giving me my freedom", said the occupant, white flashing as he gave a fanged grin, "and I do love freedom. I have my own…..business to attend to"

"Of course", S'ym nodded, heading out, "we will defeat Magick, you and S'ym, and we will be all powerful!"

The occupant rolled his eyes giving a disgruntled snort as the demon vanished.

"Puh", he said, "the power hungry are **so** easy to corrupt"

He looked out of his bars, his yellow eyes flickering.

"Soon….soon"

**&&&&**

(1) – Taken from 'Friends', based on the sadly short-lived character of Eddie. Man, I wish he'd stayed, he was a nut of the screwiest variety.

(2) – Rowdy is from 'Scrubs', owned by Turk.

(3) – Also from 'Scrubs'. The man known only as Janitor had one…it was a bit frightening. Janitor rocks.

Oooh, ominous..ness. Do review, things go up a gear again in the next chapter. Oh yes.. Until next time.


	21. Secrets

Gifts and Curses

By Todd Fan

Disclaimer: "You guys look like an '80s rock band!"

**&&&&**

Chapter 21 – Secrets

**&&&&**

The weeks carried on relatively without incident. Looking back, some of the mutants would have said it was the calm before the storm. Then again, other mutants would have said it was a short break out of normalcy before they got back to the constant trouble they found themselves in.

In Dark Hollow, Sammy was having some time to himself at the bottom of the reservoir. He liked it there, it was the only place he could guarantee he could think in, without being disturbed. At least….usually. He frowned as the water suddenly turned very, very cold. Sure, it was November, but the reservoir never got **this**cold. He sighed, swimming to the surface, only to bang his head on a thick sheet of ice now covering it. Sammy blinked, putting a flippered hand on the cold surface. He wasn't worried, being able to breathe underwater took away any problems with needing air, but he didn't know how long he'd last in this cold water. He backed up in surprise as a face appeared on the other side, slightly distorted by the ice.

"What do you know, I found Nemo", smirked Bobby.

Sammy narrowed his eyes at the former X-Man.

_Lucas, we got trouble_, he sent out.

"Cheer up, Flipper", said Bobby, "it's not you I'm here for. Must be getting cold in there though, huh?"

There was a crack as the ice was shattered, seemingly of it's own accord.

"Leave him alone **now**", growled Lucas, form where he floated above them, using his TK to beak the ice, "Sammy, get out of here"

Sammy climbed out of the water, giving Bobby a stony glare before heading off towards the houses. Lucas watched him go, then turned to look at Bobby.

"Ye not welcome here, Ice-Pick", said Lucas narrowing his eyes.

"I'm around because it's a full moon tomorrow, and I promised Sam I'd stick around for his first transformation", said Bobby, then smirked, "thought I'd let you know, in case you wanted to give me a wide berth"

"Ye came tae pick a fight, then?", growled Lucas, clenching his fists.

"Did I say that?", Bobby arched a brow, "I think not. Then again, if you're afraid of me…"

Lucas' eyes flickered.

"I am **NAE **afraid o' ye", he snarled, "ye best get out of here before Lizzie sees ye"

"Don't be worried", smirked Bobby, "dumb blondes aren't my type anymore. I'm no competition for her"

"Ye never were", growled Lucas.

"Funny, do I hear a sense of you being threatened in your voice?", smirked Bobby.

Lucas narrowed his eyes, floating off the ground, a wall of fire surrounding Bobby.

"Ye want tae know the meanin' of feelin' threatened?", he smirked, "I can show ye that"

Bobby turned calmly to look at him.

"How many times **did** I hit you upside the head five years ago?", he smirked, "Because it seems to me that you've forgotten that fire can't hurt or even scare me anymore. Hey, I got a friend who smokes cigars, he could use a new lighter" (1)

Lucas growled, picking Bobby up with his TK, tossing him into a fence, which collapsed under his weight.

"Ye've turned intae a right smarmy little git, haven't ye?", he asked.

Bobby stood up with a wince, changing into his ice-form.

"Always have been", he replied, firing a blast of ice at Lucas, knocking him out of the air and into the water, "oops, you got wet, here, let me help"

He flicked his hand out, causing the water to ice-up around Lucas, keeping him in place. Lucas narrowed his eyes, sending a telepathic blast in Bobby's direction. Bobby staggered back slightly, before smirking.

"Nice try", he said, cracking his knuckles, "now, you and me have unfinished business"

"I couldnae agree more", growled Lucas, breaking his ice around him with his TK and floating back to the land.

"Good, glad we're clear on that", said Bobby, launching a fist in Lucas' direction.

"And then they went into that whole alpha-male thing they have going on", said Sammy, a little way off, where he was trying to keep up with an angry looking Lizzie.

"A'hm gonna kill them", she said, "both of them"

She ducked as a blast of ice flew past her, smacking into the side of a house, gouging a hole in it. She muttered under her breath, powering up as she stormed towards where both men were brawling.

"Lucas Haller-Xavier, you better stop this **now**", she snapped as Lucas froze in mid-punch, "doesn't Alex cause enough structural damage on his own right now, without you coming around and having your schoolyard fights"

"Uh oh", said Lucas, dropping Bobby from where he had him by the front of his trench coat, "I'm in trouble"

"Heh", smirked Bobby from the floor, "afraid of the not-so-little woman?"

"Robert Francis Drake!"

Bobby's face fell.

"…..Uh oh", he turned around to see Lilia storming over, giving a nervous wave, "hi, Honey"

"You were sayin'?", asked Lucas, then winced at Lizzie's glare, "run away?"

"Run away", said Bobby with a nod.

Lucas floated into the air, floating up Bobby at the same time, making a break out of the town.

"You have to come home sometime!", shouted Lizzie, "an' then you're sleepin' on the couch!"

"Men", snorted Lilia, "why the heck do they feel they **have **to have a go at each other every time they meet?"

"Because they're idiots", said Lizzie simply, "idiots with the collective mind of a five year old when near each other"

"…We'll get 'em later", said Lilia with a nod.

**&&&&&**

In Bayville, a small flash of light appeared in a side-street, before two women stepped out, dressed in the finest of robes…clearly turning a few heads.

"Hey, Ladies", called out one passer-by, "Halloween was last month!"

"What a dismal little planet", muttered the blonde woman, shaking her head, "I'm telling you, Roma, we should have disposed of it right away, instead of wasting time and energy fixing it"

"Hush, Saturnyne", said the brown haired woman named Roma, "all worlds deserve at least a little chance"

Saturnyne rolled her eyes, giving a snort of contempt.

"You just love the Earth series, _M'Lady_", she said, "just like your father"

"It has been a stressful month, so I will choose to ignore that comment", said Roma haughtily, stopping outside a house, "here we are"

Saturnyne cocked her head to one side, looking at the house.

"Oh yes", she said sarcastically, "Margali really got the better trade here. A little hovel compared to her palace in limbo"

"She fell in love with a mortal", replied Roma, "though I do agree, it was no reason to abandon her post"

Roma waved her hand at the door, it unlocking and opening for her. She stepped inside, looking around, tucking a strand of hair behind an elfin ear. Saturnyne walked in behind her, most of her own face obscured by a large portion of blonde hair.

"Hell is suburbia", she muttered.

"Honey, I didn't expect you back so early, did you get the…", Margali Sefton stopped dead when she came upon the two women in her hallway, "..oh…"

"Yes, 'oh'", said Roma with a frown, "hello, Margali Szardos…or rather, Sefton now, isn't it?"

Margali shuffled uneasily.

"I didn't expect you so soon", she said quietly.

Roma sighed.

"I know you've felt the magic waves this world has been subject to this past month", she said, "I would have thought it would be obvious we would come"

"…Can I at least say goodbye to my family first?", asked Margali.

"We don't want you", snorted Saturnyne, "you failed, Szardos. We need your daughter, she's the next guardian, after all"

Margali shook her head.

"No….not Amanda, please", she said softly, "….she….she's my only child. You **can't** take her from me"

"It's either that or the end of the world", said Roma simply, "where is she, Margali?"

Margali bit her lip, looking down with a sad sigh.

"…She's in the Xavier Institute visiting her boyfriend", she said, "….I'll show you the way"

**&&&&&**

Bobby Drake gave the barman a smirk as he picked up his beers, before walking over to a table a little away form everyone else, where Lucas was brooding. The pair had 'escaped' into a bar not for away form Dark Hollow, hoping vainly their respective others wouldn't find them.

"Alcohol, the cause of and solution to all life's problems", grinned Bobby, sitting down, sliding a glass Lucas' way.

"Ye one mean, greetin-faced vratch, ye know that?". asked Lucas, holding a block of ice to his very black eye. (2)

"I don't know what you just called me, but you're one too", said Bobby, wincing as he flexed his arm, "at least I made you an ice-pack"

Lucas sneered, about to comment before blinking, spitting out a piece of tooth.

"Awww, ye made me chip me tooth!", he said, feeling it gingerly, "now it looks like a bloody fang!"

"Suits your gothic look", shrugged Bobby, "you broke my arm, you don't hear **me **whining about it"

"That's because ye used the moisture from yon reservoir to fix it", said Lucas, then sighed leaning back on his chair, "I really, really, hate ye"

"Ditto!", said Bobby cheerfully, "drink your beer"

"Huh", said Lucas, then paused, his eyes flickering slightly, "…Dad?"

Bobby arched a brow.

"I hate to break it to you, Lucas, but I don't think your Dear Daddy would be caught dead in this dump", he said, "I must have screwed your radar up"

"…He's nae in here", said Lucas, frowning, "but he's nearby"

He narrowed his eyes, trying to zero in.

"What are ye up tae, Old Man?", he muttered, standing, heading for the door.

"Whoah, wait up!", said Bobby, trailing behind, "if you find anything blackmail worthy on Charles Xavier, I want in on it"

"Then you'll have tae keep up, won't ye?", smirked Lucas, floating off into the air, heading out of town.

"No problem", smirked Bobby, forming an ice bridge, following after him.

**&&&&**

Over at the Institute, Kurt was spending some rare quality time with Amanda. Of course, Kurt's version of quality time usually involved being snuggled up on a couch, watching a movie, as it was now.

"I'm telling you, Kurt, Mom's been acting weird all month", said Amanda, snuggling up to the fuzzy elf, "she keep going into these daydreams…and every now and again, she'll look at me funny"

"She always looks at **me** funny", chuckled Kurt, wrapping his tail around her waist for comfort, "I don't know her any differently"

"**ELF**!"

Kurt winced as Logan stormed in, holding what looked to be a fungal growth project. Storm followed in behind, not looking happy.

"Guess what Ororo found in one of Chuck's Ming vases", growled Logan.

"Oh, vow, I vondered vhere that Gut Bomb vent", said Kurt with a fanged grin, "I think I left it there on my last visit, to stop Lockheed from eating it"

"That is…vile Kurt", grimaced Storm, "and it smells"

Kurt looked at the once-a-burger sadly.

"I vould have enjoyed eating it", he sighed, "farewell, my friend, farewell"

Amanda rolled his eyes.

"I'd say something, but I've learned there's not much point", she said, "he doesn't listen when it comes to fast food"

"Just consider yerself lucky Chuck's out tonight", said Logan, "or he wouldn't have been happy"

There was a flash of light suddenly in the room, which soon faded to reveal Roma, Saturnyne and Margali.

"**Mom**!", Amanda blinked, then looked confused at the two women accompanying her, "hoe did you…..what's going on?"

Margarli opened her mouth to speak, then closed her eyes, looking away sadly.

Logan growled, stepping forward.

"I don't know who ya are, Lady, or how ya got through our defence systems, but you better start explainin' yerself pronto, first by tellin' us who the heck you are"

"Only a small few may address me by my name", said Roma, holding her head up, "you, mortals, will address me as 'Your Highness'".

"**YOU**!"

Roma paused, turning to see a not very happy Forge glaring at her from the entrance to the room.

"Oh...dear", said Roma, clearing her throat, backing away slightly, "hello, Maker…..long time no see….heh heh"

"Vho's 'Maker'", asked Kurt, looking between the pair.

"I am", said Forge, clearing his throat, "The Maker Of All Things, Of Spirit And Of Substance'...to be precise".(3)

"…..I thought you were Forge", said Amanda.

Forge sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose together.

"I am", he said, "Maker isn't a name, it's a title"

He turned his attention back on Roma

"What are you doing here?", he asked, "got bored of screwing up mortal lives from the citadel, wanted to come down and do it hands on?"

"Oh, you're still not sore about that little...incident are you?", asked Roma

"Incident?", snapped Forge, "you call locking someone in a pocket dimension for twenty years a godamn 'incident'?".

"I didn't think you'd stay there for that long", defended Roma, "I honestly believed you would have gotten yourself out within..oh, a year".

"Forge...", said Kurt carefully, "you told us that you vere locked in Middleverse due to that experiment…I even got locked in vith the zappy thing!"

"Yeah, right, and would you have believed me I was actually locked in there because the guardian of the Omniverse threw a hissy fit and wanted to 'break' me?", asked Forge.

"At least I changed things in your earth so that you were released", said Roma, nodding at Kurt.

"You couldn't have done that in the first three years!", asked Forge

"Twenty years means nothing to me, Maker, I'm immortal"

"Well, I'm not!", snapped Forge, "its was **not** fun. And **stop** calling me Maker".

"Okay, this is all nice an' pleasant", growled Logan, "but can somebody tell me what the heck's goin' on here!"

The woman inclined her head to Logan.

"I am Roma, the omniversal guardian, daughter of Merlin".

"Merlin?", Amanda arched an eyebrow, "the Merlin from Camelot Merlin?"

"The one and same", said Roma, then cleared his throat, "yes, I know I do not look my age"

She gave a small smile.

"It is my duty to guard the ominiverse, the countless alternate versions of many different worlds. Though I must admit, I have always been quite fond of the Earth series", she said, "Among other things, I have worked with Forge, and many of his ancestors before him to keep the world safe from my cosmic opposite, the Adversary. The undooer of worlds, the trickster, chaos incarnate" (4)

"This is giving me a headache", groaned Kurt, sitting down.

"You should try digesting this when you're only two years old", said Forge bitterly.

"We will not start **that** conversation again, Maker", said Roma pointedly, "we have more important matters to attend to".

"Such as?", asked Logan

Roma let out a breath.

"Something very wrong has been happening as of late to your version of Earth, better known in my realm as Earth 623" (6)

"…..Okey dokey then", said Logan, "I'm startin' ta think I'll need a good, strong drink by the end of this"

"Mystics all over this Earth have felt the aftermath of this happening", said Roma, then looking pointedly at Forge, "even those who chose to ignore it"

"You're a mystic?", asked Storm, arching a brow.

"A shaman, to be exact", said Saturnyne, then smirked at Forge, adding in sing-song, "someone's been keeeeeping seeecreeets"

Roma shook her head, ignoring the sudden rumble of thunder from outside.

"That is not important right now", she said, "Something entered Limbo as of late...something young and innocent…a human child"

Margali spoke up for the first time.

"But surely an unprotected human child could not survive in..."

"She has", said Roma, "and more, she's prospered. It seems Belasco wanted to make himself an.. apprentice"

"Who?", asked Amanda with a frown.

"A sorcerer-come-demon", replied Roma, "the ruler of Limbo"

Roma cleared her throat.

"It appears the child created herself the Soulsword", she explained, "a weapon of extraordinary magical capabilities. If she uses it to defeat Belasco, as I am sure she will…well, the outcome is rather bleak"

She looked at Margalli sharply.

"This, when added to the neglect of the Winding Way leaves a very sorry state indeed", she said, "with an inexperienced leader in Limbo, the demons placed there under protection could very well be released….and cause the undoing of the world"

"…..And I though Apocalypse vas bad", said Kurt.

"You need the Winding Way fixed", said Margali, coming to a realisation.

"What's the Winding Way?", asked Amanda with a frown.

"Certain magic users have to follow it", explained Saturnyne, "it allows them to move from periods of high power to periods of no power. Without your dear mother protecting it, as she **should** have, the order has turned into chaos"

She looked pointedly at Forge.

"And we know who **lives** on chaos"

"Yes", said Roma, "and you know as well as I that your time as keeper has ended. It is time for your heir to take over".

She looked at Amanda with an arched brow.

"Me?", squeaked Amanda, "no way, **nuh-uh**! I'm still trying to get my head around all of this! I can't...do..whatever the heck it is you want me to do!"

"Don't worry", said Roma, "you will receive training. You will be ready soon"

She sighed slightly.

"I will give you one day to put all your mortal affairs in order, then you must leave for your training".

"I...I can't stay here?", whispered Amanda.

"No", said Roma, shaking her head, "you will be taken to Dr Strange, the greatest sorcerer on this Earth. I am sorry, your mother should have made you better prepared for this. I will let you get started. Come, Saturnyne"

Saturnyne nodded.

"Yes, M'Lady", she said, then smirked at Forge, "I'm sure you'd **love** to lend a helping hand in these matters, Maker"

Forge gave Saturnyne a pleasant smile.

"I'd rather carve out my spleen with a blunted teaspoon and feed it to wild, rabid chipmunks", he said cheerfully, "thanks for the offer, though"

"Of course, the whole 'not doing magic thing'", Saturnyne clucked her tongue, "such a waste. Then again, if I had your past, I wouldn't want to be dabbling in the dark arts, either"

"Don't go there, Saturnyne", warned Forge, bristling.

"Oh of course", said Saturnyne, "your friends don't know about your sordid past, do they? Would they see you differently, perhaps, if they knew what you'd done?"

"That would class as 'going there'", said Forge narrowing his eyes.

Saturnyne smirked, throwing an arm around his shoulders.

"I don't blame you", she said, "I wouldn't want **my** friends to know if I'd used my own fathers soul to open up a portal and release a horde of demons to slaughter a car full of helpless teenagers"

She stopped putting her hand over her mouth.

"Oops", she said cattily, "slip of the tongue" (7)

Roma shook her head disapprovingly, waving her hand as the pair vanished.

"What on Earth was she talking about?", asked Storm, giving her husband a glare that could melt an iceberg, "I know you had secrets, Forge, but this is a rather big one to hide from your **wife**"

"Calm down, 'Ro", said Logan, "it's not like anythin' they said was true….right, Forge?"

Forge turned his head away, closing his eyes.

"...It **is **true?", Logan blinked, "…well….I got nothin'"

"You. Me. Attic-Garden. **NOW**", growled Storm, the weather outside getting worse, "you have a lot of explaining to do"

Forge sighed, following his wife out of the room towards the elevator.

"I'd hate to be Forge right now", said Logan, letting out a low whistle.

**&&&&**

(1) – Bobby speech from L1, thanks Bud!

(2) – Lucas called him a mean, sour-faced wretch in Scottish, if you're wondering.

(3) - I think I've mentioned this before but, this is the only other name Forge has been given (well.. besides 'Genisis', which he got from Bishop's timeline)...talk about long and complicated. And it seems that it's more of a title than a name, but it's all a bit weird.

(4) - What the Adversary actually **is** has always been a bit hazy. He's big, red, has purple hair, and likes to streak. He seems to be chaos incarnate, but looks a bit like a demon. All we really know is that the world can't exist without him, but also can't exist with him free...kinda a catch 22 for Forge.

(5) - Yes, I know the 'normal' Marvel world is Earth 616, but Evo has always clearly been an alternate universe. Then, considering the Sidney Chronicles are an AU of Evo, I had to give them their own number again, while still staying close to 616. My guess would be Evo's earth would be something like 618...just a guess.

(6) – You'll see more of this in the next chapter. It goes without saying I had to alter Forge's comic past to fit into Evo. But I kept it just as depressing. Poor, poor Forge.

Oh yes, in the next chapter, I finally get to show you the Forge past I cooked up. I warn you, it's depressing as hell. Do review. Until next time…


	22. Regret

Gifts and Curses

By Todd Fan

Disclaimer: "I guess sometimes the past just catches up with you, whether you want it to or not"

**&&&&**

Chapter 22 – Regret

**&&&&**

The weather outside of the Institute could only be described as 'hazardous'. The clouds in the sky were black, as thunder rumbled loudly, rain pelting to the ground. Forge winced, looking out of the sky window in Ororo's attic.

"…..Umm…'Ro, maybe you should calm down a bit", he offered.

"I **am** calm", growled Storm, lighting flashing across the sky. (1)

She turned to give her husband a dangerous glare.

"I'm still waiting for an explanation, Forge", she said, then added with a rumble of thunder, "or should I call you 'Maker'?"

Forge sighed, turning his gaze away.

"Don't be like that, Ororo", he said quietly, "I had my reasons for keeping my past from all of you"

Storm narrowed her eyes, crossing her arms.

"I am waiting"

Forge looked at her, before rubbing the back of his neck…yeah, no way out of this one.

"I had spent my **entire** life being taught about shamanism", he began, "how it was part of the family...what it meant to others, giving them hope...and faith. My grandfather trained me every day, constantly reminding me that I had a destiny"

Forge frowned.

"They kept tossing around words like 'destiny' and 'fate'", he said, "the word 'choice' was never mentioned. That's because I didn't have one" (2)

He shrugged.

"Anyway, I went the way most people do when something is forced upon them for a long time...I tried to escape it".

"You ran away?", blinked Storm.

"Yeah", sighed Forge, "when I was twelve, I just wanted...my own life"

He gave a dry chuckle.

"I didn't get very far", he said, "I got a mile out of the reservation before my dad pulled up in the car. He eventually convinced me to go back home, he told me I didn't have to carry on with it if I didn't want to"

Forge's mouth twitched into a small smile.

"I loved dad to bits", he said, "he always believed in me no matter what. He loved the fact I enjoyed building things, in fact, whenever his birthday came up, he always told me he preferred me to make him something, y'know, instead of buying it. He said a gift that was hand made by the giver, showed they put a lot of time and effort into it...a sign that they really cared. So I always did make him something. when I was nine, I made him a clock-radio, when I was eleven, I made him a solar powered lawnmower, heck, when I was five I made him a papier mache pig".

He chuckled, before sighing.

"On the way back into the reservation...there was another car coming along on the wrong side of the road, a bunch of drunk teenagers. Dad...he swerved to try and miss them, but they were going too fast. Their car clipped ours, rolling it over...theirs ran off the road and hit a tree", Forge closed his eyes with a sigh, "I was so scared.. and when I saw Dad wasn't moving...", he let out a shuddery breath, "he shouldn't have gone then. It wasn't his time. I...I got angry"

Forge hug his head.

"I used my powers to drag the soul out of Dad's body, 'cause I needed a fresh soul to cast the Spirit Spell. The spell opened up a portal, which let out a horde of demons, which tore those kids to shreds", Forge winced at the memory, "….and so making it so their spirits could never rest….it wasn't until later I realised it applied to my father, too. Afterwards…I realised what I'd done. There's a border in magic between dark and light, I crossed that line that day"

He frowned.

"I'm not proud of what I've done. I've always been ashamed of it, I know I did wrong…very wrong", he sighed, "I had a major crisis of faith, so I turned my back on shamanism for good. It wasn't long before the emergency services arrived, and we all know what happened there..."

He rubbed his bionic arm self-consciously.

"Ironic they call them the jaws of life, isn't it? They certainly messed up **my** life.", he said, "While I was...recovering in hospital, I just...went into myself. I didn't want to be anywhere or near anyone. I wouldn't talk for three months, I refused to do any physiotherapy...all I could think about was 'why him? why not me?'...I was wracked with guilt over what I'd done. I had condemned three souls to limbo and allowed a pack of demons on Earth for nothing but anger. I blamed myself for what had happened, if I hadn't run off in the first place. Eventually, I was sent home"

Forge sighed.

"Even if I had healed physically, mentally, I was a wreak", he said, "I'd lost the one person in my life who'd let me be…me. Just me. I'd also lost my arm and hand. Even then, I liked to invent. I suppose you could say the accident triggered my mutation, but I didn't want to listen to it, I was too busy wallowing in self pity. When I was about fourteen, I'd just had enough, wanted to end it all"

"…Forge", Storm blinked.

"Tried and failed, obviously", he said with a shrug, "I finally came out of my shell, after about a dozen psychologists talked to me for months on end, and eventually threatened if I didn't get myself together they'd send me to the sanatorium. Mom decided to move to Bayville then, and let me do what I wanted to do in life, needless to say, after all that me and my grandfather haven't been on the best of terms" (3)

He looked over at her.

"So now you know", he said, "why I keep my past a secret. Why I didn't tell anyone what I am...or what I did"

Storm blinked over at him, hugging her arms around herself.

"….I'd have thought you could tell me", she said quietly, then sighed, "…you're not quite the person I thought you were, are you?"

"I'm fully aware that there's no excuse for what I did", said Forge, then sighed, "…I thought you would see past that"

Storm frowned, standing, walking out of the room.

"I…I have to think about this"

**&&&&&**

Meanwhile, in the common room, Amanda was still in full scale rant mode with her mother.

"How could you not tell me about this?", she snapped.

"Amanda", said Margali gently, "I didn't expect them to come…much less replace me with you"

"Well, you would have thought that if there was a slightest possibility of me taking on the 'family business', you would have let me know", sneered Amanda.

"I know you're upset…", started Margali.

"Upset?", snapped Amanda, "**upset**? Upset doesn't even **cover** it!"

"It won't be that bad", said Margali, "honest"

"Yes it will!", she replied, "I have to leave everything I know behind. I have to lose the man I love"

She narrowed her eyes at her mother.

"But I bet that has you dancing with joy, doesn't it?", she asked icily, "you always did want me to get rid of Kurt"

"Amanda, that's not fair", said Margali, "you can't turn this into that old argument again"

"Why not?", asked Amanda, then walked over to where Kurt had been standing in the background, trying not to get between mother and daughter, "well, if I only have one day left, I'm spending it with Kurt"

"Fine", said Margali, turning on her heels and heading for the door, "say your goodbyes while you can"

Amanda turned her head away, burying her face in Kurt chest as her mother left.

"It's not fair", she said, her voice breaking, "I didn't ask for this"

"I know", said Kurt gently, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her close, "I know"

"I don't want to leave", said Amanda, tilting her head to look at him, tears beginning to drip down her cheeks, "I don't want to lose you"

Kurt sighed, kissing her gently.

"I don't vant to lose you, either", he said, his tail drooping, "I love you, Amanda"

"I love you too, Kurt", she said, nuzzling the fur on his cheek, "lets get out of here, 'kay? I know I can't run form this but…I just want to be **away **for what time we have"

"Vish granted", said Kurt with a sad smile.

With a _bamf_, the pair vanished out of the room in a cloud of smoke and brimstone.

"This is certainly a sad day for all", sighed Hank, then blinked, stepping out of the way as Shortpack raced across the floor, Lockheed in hot pursuit.

"Bad dragon!", yelped Shortpack, "Sit. Stay. No eating me!"

"Rah rah rah!", said Lockheed, wagging his tail as he gave chase.

The little dragon didn't get very far, however, before being blocked off by Ebony, who gave a hiss. Lockheed gave the cat a _glare_ before walking off with a snort, lying to sulk in a corner. Ebony glared at the dragon a little more, before lying down in front of Shortpack, keeping his paws on either side of the diminutive mutant.

"….That was….odd", blinked Hank.

Shortpack smirked, patting a purring Ebony's head.

"Cats love me" (4)

"So I see", said Hank, arching a brow, "how very…bizarre"

"Hey, this is better than being eaten by Lockheed", said Shortpack, giving a shrug.

"Lockheed never swallows!", piped up Kitty picking up her dragon, "he only chews"

"Oh, that makes me feel so much better", said Shortpack dryly, then blinked as Sam walked into the room, a sandwich of a large variety of various meats crammed into it, "got a big enough sandwich there, Kid?"

Sam replied with a growl, stalking off to a chair in the room to eat it.

"Someone's got pre-full moon issues", said Kitty rolling her eyes.

"Leave him alone", chided Rahne, walking in, "he cannae help it…bloody Himhari has a lot tae answer for, I'll tell ye that much"

"Oh yes", sighed Hank, "as if today wasn't bad enough, we have tomorrow too, oh joy"

Logan, who had been watching everyone quietly with a beer glanced out of the window at the stormy weather outside.

"Assumin' we all **survive** to tomorrow, Hank", he muttered.

**&&&&&**

Storm frowned as she paced the cliffs, just away from the Institute, ignoring the rain she was causing from her emotions. She **knew** Forge was secretive about his past, it would have been expected without someone who went by his codename all the time…but **this**? She hadn't expected this at all. She didn't feel so much angry as…hurt. She had married the man, and had his child…and she'd never really stopped to think about why he was keeping his past secret. Now she knew, it made her feel….

"You never know what someone is capable of, do you?", spoke a voice from behind her, "even someone you think you know better than anyone else"

Storm spun around, narrowing her eyes as Mystique stalked over.

"What do you want?", she asked, thunder rumbling slightly, "did you come to stir up trouble?"

"Me?", asked Mystique innocently, "no, never. I was just wondering when Forge's funeral is"

Storm clenched her fists.

"My relationship with my **husband** is none of your business", she growled, "I know you and he dated when you were teenagers, but that was then, not now"

"Oh, he told you about me and him, huh?", grinned the shape shifter, "I suppose he told you that I already knew about his shaman roots?"

"…What?", blinked Storm.

"Oh, he didn't!", Mystique said, "oh, he told me when we were teenagers. All about who and what he really was, what he'd done"

Mystique gave a low chuckle.

"And yet, he didn't tell you, his wife", she smirked, "What does that tell you, Windrider?".

"What is that supposed to mean?", asked Storm, the wind around the two women picking up.

"Oh, don't threaten me with your silly little breezes", said Mystique, "you're far to temperamental"

"I have a right to be", said Storm, then narrowed her eyes, "why do you keep trying to stir up trouble between me and Forge?"

"Why?", growled Mystique, ducking slightly against the wind, "I'll tell you **why**. You don't deserve him, Storm, you never have"

"And I suppose you do?", sneered Storm.

"At least I treated him better than dirt", replied the shapeshifter, pulling a branch off a tree, wielding it like a club, "he's always under your thumb, isn't he? He always bears the brunt of your temper, and yet he stays with you. Like an abused puppy that doesn't know any better"

"That isn't true", snapped Storm, a bolt of lighting striking the branch, smattering it.

"Isn't it? Did you ever think **why **he kept it from you?", asked Mystique, landing a kick, knocking Storm back, "because he knew you'd react like this. You spoiled, selfish **cow**"

Storm's eyes glowed as she sent a gust of wind in Mystique's direction, pinning her up against the tree. The shapeshifter struggled, then narrowed her eyes, smirking at her.

"He loves you more than life itself, Windrider", she said, "but do you feel the same?"

"Of course I do", growled Storm, "I always have"

"Liar", sneered Mystique, "It tears me up inside, to see how much he loves you. He adores everything about you, Munroe. He loves you completely, utterly and blindly. And I don't think you can see that"

She cocked her head to the side, ignoring the pain in her chest as the wind pushed her closer against the tree, increasing the pressure.

"What are you going to do now, Storm?", she asked, "now you know the truth? A re you going to leave him? All because of something he did when he was **twelve**?. I mean, you were picking pockets on the streets of Cairo at that age, weren't you?"

"My past is vastly different from his", said Storm.

"Not really", said Mystique, "would you go back to thievery? No. Because you don't **want** to. Well, he doesn't want to go back to his past, he's made enough of an effort in distancing himself from it as much as he can"

She glared up at the weather manipulator.

"Hasn't he been through enough in his life to lose the woman he loves?", she asked, "yes, I know he loves you. Not me. You. And if you walk out on him, Ororo, you'll destroy him"

Storm frowned, looking at Mystique mistrustful.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I know what it's like to be in love, and be loved by Forge", said Mystique, "and I know what is feels like to lose him. If I were in your place, Storm, I'd make sure I never experienced the latter. You don't know how good you've got it, and I'm not going to stand by and watch you break his heart"

Storm watched her for a few moments, before releasing the wind, dropping Mystique to the ground.

"Leave this place. **Now**", she said simply.

Mystique stood, wincing slightly as she favoured her side.

"Fine, I'll go", she said, "but think about what I said, Windrider. I lost him, you won him….don't let that go to waste"

With that, she transformed into a raven, and with a caw, fluttered into the sky and away, leaving Storm alone.

**&&&&&**

Just outside of the town of Bayville, Lucas landed on the ground from where he'd been keeping a trail on his father. Within moments, he was joined by Bobby as his ice-slide came to a stop.

"Are you **sure** he's here?", he asked doubtfully, "I doubt Xavier would be in a place like this"

"He's here", said Lucas, narrowing his eyes, "now shut up, or I'll take off the psi block I put on ye"

Bobby rolled his eyes, following Lucas as the taller man picked his way through the undergrowth, heading towards an old warehouse. He floated through a hole in the window, lifting Bobby up and through as he did so, before moving to hide behind a pile of old machinery. Sure enough, Xavier was sitting in his wheelchair, talking to a young man Bobby recognised immediately.

"Gambit!", he hissed under his breath, "I thought the Morlocks had dealt with him after the Massacre"

"Obviously nae", said Lucas quietly, narrowing his eyes, keeping them on his father, "now shut up"

"You know, I had to go t'rough hell an' high water to get this", said Remy, pulling the small cube-shaped item from his trench coat, 'Oscorp isn't exactly easy to break into , you know"

"I know", said Xavier, "that's why I asked you to get it, if you couldn't break in, I doubt anyone could have"

"Flattery will get you nowhere", said Remy, then smirked, "cash, on de other hand, dat will"

Xavier sighed, handing over an envelope, Remy inspected the cash inside, then nodded, satisfied, handing the cube of to Xavier.

"What is it, anyhow?"

"I'm not entirely sure myself", frowned Xavier, "but from what I've heard of it…I think it would be safer under lock and key"

"If you say so", shrugged Remy, then arched a brow, looking around, "you really like de cloak and dagger stuff, don't you? A smart man would have brought reinforcements"

"I don't need them", said Xavier, tapping his head, "besides, my X-Men don't get involved in these operations"

"Lord forbid de X-Men find out dere precious leader is in de company of t'ieves, huh?", smirked Remy

"I offered you a place at the mansion, Gambit, and you turned it down", said Xavier simply, "I believe your exact words were 'The spy gig sounds a lot more fun'".

"And it is", said Remy, "who wants to sit in a stupid uniform when you can do de t'ings you love de most? I don't know why Shortpack an' Sage gave it up Besides, it picks up de ladies"

Xavier rolled his eyes.

"No doubt, Gambit", he said dryly, "now, if you excuse me, I have to get this back to safety. I'll contact you with another mission when I need your services"

"Goodbye, Charlie", smirked Remy, heading for the door.

"I hate it when he does that", muttered Xavier, "they always make the Charlie's Angels comment first" (5)

Lucas narrowed his eyes, watching his father wheel out, heading for his Bentley.

"Curious", he smirked, "Da's been hiding things"

"Xavier always hides things", shrugged Bobby, "it's what he does best"

"I know that better than anyone", muttered Lucas darkly, watching the Bentley drive off.

**&&&&&**

Forge sighed from where he sat on a bench in the Gardens on the Institute. He'd been there since Storm had stalked off, despite the fact it had been pelting down with rain. He glanced up at the sky. The clouds were slightly less dark, and all the lightning had stopped. Every now and again, there would be a rumble of thunder, and it was still raining, though nowhere near as heavy as before. There was one thing good about being married to a woman who controlled the weather, you could always tell the switches in mood easily.

"Hey"

He turned his head as Storm sighed, walking up from behind him, sitting down on the bench next to him.

"Hey", he said quietly, "so…you're talking to me again?"

"I'm still mad at you", sulked Storm.

"Can't you just hit me with a lightning bolt and get the anger out like usual?", tried Forge, bracing himself.

"No", said Storm, making a motion of dealing out invisible playing cards, "I'm going to distribute my anger at you throughout the following month" (6)

"Oh", Forge blinked, "…okay then"

Storm sighed, scooting over closer to him.

"…Do I bully you?".

Forge blinked. Uh oh.

"Err….no", he said nervously, "not at all…heh heh"

Storm blinked, sitting up.

"I do!", she said, "are you afraid of me?"

"If I said 'yes', would you hit me?", tried Forge, then ducked.

Storm blinked at him, then sighed.

"I'm sorry", she said, "I didn't mean to come off like that…I'll try to be better in the future"

Forge tilted his head, more than a little confused, but looked up as the rain abruptly stopped, and the clouds cleared away.

"It's okay", he said, giving her a small smile, "it's one of your…personality quirks"

"Heh", said Storm, resting her head on his shoulder, "you haven't got any other huge secrets, have you?"

Forge chuckled, shaking his head.

"No, that was about it", he said.

"Good", she smiled, kissing his cheek, "…well….at least I don't have to wonder anymore"

"Thanks for understanding 'Ro", he said quietly, "I.."

"I know", said Storm with a small smile, snuggling up, "you'd be lost without me"

**&&&&&**

(1) – Changed form a scene in Ultimate X-Men. I've wanted to use it since I saw it.

(2) - A quote from 'Dead like me' when I heard it, I thought, BOY, does that fit so much into Forge's past or WHAT?...Okay, I'm an obsessed fan girl, sue me.

(3) - This is obviously modified from Comic Forge's past, as seen as Evo Forge didn't go to Vietnam, where the big chunk of what makes Forge a character happened. Damn Evo for that. Anyway, I am aware that Forge mentioned 'parents', as in plural, in Middleverse, but as his grandfather is his foster-father, I decided he could be in that bit. Yes, I gave Forge an incredibly harsh past, but his comic past is just as harsh…maybe a little harsher, no wonder he's such a miserable sod. I think I've seen comic Forge smile about 20 times, tops, and I have **A LOT** of comics Forge appears in – he's been going since August 1984.

(4) – He tamed one once (with a pencil) which later resulted in a physic Freudian Slip.

(5) – Mystique made the Charlie's Angels comment when she was first offered the spy gig. It amuses me.

(6) – This is an altered Marge Simpson quote that seemed so…Storm.

And another chapter is done. I warned you it would be depressing. Do review. Until next time…


	23. Blue moon of Kentucky

Gifts and Curses

By Todd Fan

Disclaimer: "Sometimes your shallowness is so thorough, it's almost like depth"

**&&&&&**

Chapter 23 – Blue moon of Kentucky.

**&&&&&**

By the time the next evening came around, the common room of the mansion had once again been 'graced' by the presence of Roma and Saturnyne. Amanda had dutifully returned with Kurt, both looking highly depressed. Not that anyone could blame them.

"Do not worry, Amanda", said Roma, putting a comforting hand on the young woman's shoulder, "Dr Strange is a great mystic, and he will treat you with kindness"

"Even if he's a bit on the pompous side", muttered Saturnyne, then looked around with a wicked grin, "did the weather-chick kill Forge? Oh, please say she did"

"No, she didn't", growled Logan, "they made up and went home. Thanks fer stirring that one up, by the way"

"You're welcome", grinned Saturnyne.

"….Have I missed something?", blinked Bobby as he entered, "who are the chicks with the 80's hairstyles?"

"I am Roma, Mistress of the Multiverse", said Roma then chuckled, "and you're Robert Drake, known as Iceman"

Bobby smirked.

"Bravo to you", he said, "you know any other _nifty keen_ fact you want to share?"

"Your sarcasm is not appreciated", said Roma, then smiled, ""No version I have yet come across of yourself has got along with that earth's version of Havok. It seems some sort of celestial rule" (1)

"Hey, it's not my fault he's a big-headed bum", shrugged Bobby.

"**HEY**!", said Scott.

"Oh, you know he's right", said Jamie moodily from his chair.

"No", said Scott, "…..it's only partly true"

"I hate to break up the fun", said Saturnyne, "actually, no, I **love** to break up the fun…but it's time for Amanda to go"

Roma looked over at her second in command and sighed, nodding.

"Saturnyne is right", she said, looking over at Amanda, "Dr. Strange will be waiting for us"

Amanda clung to Kurt with a small sob, squeezing her eyes shut, as if in a last desperate attempt to make it all go away. Kurt held her close, letting out a sad sigh. Amanda was the first non-mutant, bar his adoptive parents, who treated him as if he wasn't a monster. She'd stood by him through everything, when mutants were exposed, when her parents forbid her to see him…she ignored everything she'd been told because she trusted in her heart.. and his. He could still hardly believe he was going to lose her, it was like having his heart ripped out, stamped on repeatedly, then boiled in hot tar to be tossed in the trash.

"I'll miss you, Kurt", she whispered, broken.

"I'll miss you too, Amanda", he whispered, giving her a soft kiss before she stepped away, her head hung low.

Roma sighed, putting a hand on her shoulder before the three vanished out of the room.\

"You okay, Elf?", asked Logan, arching a brow.

"I….I don't know", said Kurt sadly, "I just vant to be left alone for a bit, okay?"

With a _bamf_, he vanished.

"Well, this is a fun day", said Kevin dryly.

_Yeah, maybe soon, someone'll die to make it even more cheerful_, said Jono sarcastically.

"You kids are lucky the Danger Rooms 'occupied", growled Logan, "or you'd be doin' the work out of yer lives"

**&&&&&&**

"I couldn't believe that movie, some things should just **not** be made into sequels"

Over in New York, Tabby and Shan were coming to the end of another date. While Shan had been talking a lot, however, Tabby had been unnaturally quiet, and seemed lost in space for the most part. Shan paused in her own 'critique' of the movie they'd just seen, to look at her worriedly.

"…Tabby…what is it?", she asked, "you've not been yourself all day"

Tabby blinked up at her sadly.

"Shan….I….we….", she looked at the ground, "….we have to break up"

Shan frowned, taken aback.

"But…", she shook her head, "**why**? I thought things were going well"

"They were", said Tabby, "and I really care about you, Shan, it's just,…"

She looked up at her sadly.

"I have some personal problems, and I don't want to drag you into it"

"Drag me in", said Shan, "I don't care what they are. I'll stick by you, Tabs"

"No", said Tabby, closing her eyes, "you can't get involved in this Shan…I don't want it pulling you down to. I'm sorry, I really am. I really, really care about you, but…"

She sighed.

"I can't drag someone else into this"

Shan frowned, taking her hand.

"Come on, lets go to your room and get a coffee on the way", she said, "if you insist on breaking up with me, I want to know why first"

"But…", protested Tabby as she was dragged along, before sighing, "fine…but please..don't try to change my mind….This is hard enough as it is"

**&&&&&&**

Down in the Danger Room of the mansion, Sam had, of his own request, been strapped down with thick ice, courtesy of Bobby, to one of the gurneys brought in from the Infirmary. He wasn't exactly sure what was going to happen to him, and he certainly didn't want to hurt anyone. It wasn't in Sam Guthrie to be violent, but in the wrong mindset….

"How you feeling, Buddy?", asked Bobby from where he, Logan and Rahne waited above in the control room, ready if anything went wrong.

"A'hm not feeling that well if that's what you're askin'", replied the Southerner, "ever had that feelin' when your body is tryin' ta change into a shape it's not supposed to?"

"…..No, not really", said Bobby with a chuckle.

"Remember what the Doc told ya, Sam", said Logan, "the more you fight it, the more it's gonna hurt you"

"Yeah 'ah figured that one ou…", Sam gave a cry of pain, straining against the ice-straps.

The three in the control room watched as Sam's body began to change shape. His ears became more pointed, his teeth turning into sharp fanged point as his face elongated, becoming more canine. His hands and feet formed into clawed paws, as he was covered with a sandy-coloured fur.

"…Kid…you okay?", asked Logan.

Sam growled, snapping away the straps as if they were nothing.

"……That's not good", blinked Bobby as Sam landed on the floor, rather awkwardly due to his now different leg-shape.

"He isnae doing anything though", said Rahne, then sighed, getting in the lift, "I'm gunnae check on him"

"Are you nuts?", said Bobby, "he'll kill you"

"That", smirked Rahne, "I doubt very much. Besides, I'm a werewolf too, I can look after myself"

Ignoring any further protest from Logan or Bobby, Rahne descended in the lift which led into the Danger Room proper, going into her transitional form as she went. As she entered the room, Sam looked up, his tail wagging slightly.

_Ye okay, Sweetie?_, she asked in wolf-speak., coming out as barks and growls to human ears

_Err……A'h…think so_, replied Sam, _this is a bit…weird_

Rahne smiled and nodded, looking up at the Control Room.

"Can ye put up a forest hologram or something?", she called up, "it might help a wee bit"

"Done", said Logan, flicking a switch, the metallic Danger Room taking on the appearance of a forest.

_Well…a'h feel a little more settled now_, admitted Sam, _still kinda havin' a sensory overload here, though_

_Well, wolf noses are stronger than human ones_, teased Rahne, walking over to give him a hug, _don't worry, I'm here_

Sam hugged her back with a sigh, then blinked.

_Heh, a'h can see what you mean about that 'Life Mate Scent' thing_, he said, breathing her in, _wow_

Rahne blushed under her fur.

_See, I told ye_, she teased, then smiled, _lets see if ye can go all wolf, 'kay?_

…'_Ah don't know…_, said Sam, unsure.

_Hey, I'll be with ye all the time_, said Rahne, _promise. Just let the wolf aspect flood over…the change should come natural, if it's anything like me_

Sam sighed, closing his eyes, after a few moments, he changed shape again, becoming a larger-than-normal sandy coloured wolf. Rahne grinned, transforming herself.

_See? That WAS nae so hard, was it?_

_I guess not_, said Sam, looking at all four paws, _...weird_

_Ye'll get used to it_, chuckled Rahne, then gave him a gentle shove with her shoulder, dashing off into the fake forest, _can't catch me_

_Bet a'h can!_, laughed Sam, giving chase.

"Well, at least that's sorted", said Logan, watching the wolves running around the Danger Room.

"How long do you think it'll take before they give in to that whole wild-urges thing?", chuckled Bobby.

"I give them three months, tops", said Logan with a smirk.

**&&&&&&**

Back in New York, Ray was enjoying having the dorm room to himself. Heck, he was almost glad of Sam's paranoia about changing, it gave him some peace and quiet. Of course, it was soon interrupted as Tabby walked in.

"…Did you actually **get** a key?", he blinked, then paused, she'd been crying, "Tab….what's' wrong?"

"Can..can I stick around here for a bit?", she asked, "Rahne's with Sam, Warlocks on a date and Roberto…well, he's useless"

"Uh…yeah..sure", Ray blinked, "what happened Tabby?"

"I broke up with Shan", said Tabby, plopping down on his bed.

Ray arched a brow.

"I thought things were going great between you guys", he said, "why would you do that?"

"Because I'm pregnant", said Tabby quietly, looking down at her folded hands.

"Oh that's..", Ray did a double take, "**what**?...howwhennow?"

"John", she said, "but I already tracked him down…he doesn't want anything to do with it. He said it was 'my problem'".

Ray's eyes turned blue, electricity crackling in his hands.

"Where is he?", he growled, "I'll show him just how conductive water is"

"Ray…just leave it", sighed Tabby, sitting heavily on the bed, "nothing'll change his mind, and you'll only get yourself in trouble for beating him up"

Ray frowned, before powering down.

"Fine", he said, "but this isn't like you, Tabby. You're a fighter".

"I'm too tired to fight anymore", said Tabby, "I'll just have to raise this baby on my own…there's no way I'm aborting it, no child should be unwanted.. I learned **that** much from my father"

Tabby sighed, holding her head in her hands.

"I don't know what I can do, Ray", she said, "I mean, I've only just started college, I can't do it with a newborn baby…I…I'll have to quit"

She sighed, closing her eyes.

"It isn't even **that**", she said, "I'll be completely alone. Sure, I've got the people at the Institute, but I don't want to leech off them for the rest of my life. This kid'll have a broken family, just like I did"

"Hey, shhh", said Ray, rubbing her back, "it won't be like that, I promise"

Tabby gave a small sob, it was disconcerting to see the normally strong woman so…beaten. Ray blinked in surprise, before sighing, pulling her into a hug, letting her cry it out. After a while, Tabby pulled away with a sniffle.

"Thanks Ray, I needed that… Is it okay if I have a lie down here for a bit?", she asked, taking in a shuddery breath to calm herself down, "I…I just don't want to be alone right now"

"Sure, don't worry about it", smiled Ray.

"Thanks", said Tabby, lying back onto the bed and pulling the covers over herself, starting to drift off to sleep, the sleepless nights getting to her finally, "I..owe….you..one"

"Don't mention it", he said with a sigh, sitting back in his chair, running a hand through the tufts of hair on his head.

About ten minutes later, Roberto walked I, with a smirk.

"Hey, I need to borrow…", he trailed off, noticing the form of Tabby on the bed, "What's

"She broke up with Shan", said Ray.

Roberto frowned.

"Why?", he asked, "I thought they were getting on like a house on fire"

Ray glanced up at him, then looked at Tabby, sighing.

"Dunno", he lied, "she'd have her reasons"

"Huh", said Roberto, then grinned, "hey, at least it gives you a chance, huh? I mean, it's like she's been handed over on a silver platter"

Ray narrowed his eyes.

"Drop it, Roberto", he growled, "she doesn't need the hassle"

"You mean you're not going to say **anything**?", asked Roberto.

"No", said Ray simply, "I don't want her getting any more upset than she already is. She doesn't need to know"

"Man", Roberto shook his head, "you got it **bad**"

**&&&&&&**

"This would have been so much easier with Bobby and Shan"

Nick rolled his eyes as Ace moaned. He and Freedom Force had traveled over to find X23 in the sewers with the Brotherhood.

"I'm tellin' ya, she ain't here", said Todd, "we've looked all over"

"She's here", frowned Nick.

"How can you tell?", asked Wanda, arching a brow, "you got super-senses?"

Nick sighed, pointing to a double line of claw marks on the wall.

"No", he said, "I'm just good at my job".

"You're not welcome here"

The group looked around to see X23 stalking out of the shows, the sound of her claws unsheathing echoing in the tunnels.

"You're coming with us, X23", said Nick, "you've given us the slip for the last time"

"No", said X23 with a growl, "I'm staying here!"

"Yeah", said Evan walking out, narrowing his eyes, followed by a small group of Morlocks, "she's staying with us"

"There aren't many of us left anymore", said Callisto, wielding her bo staff, "but she's one of us, and we protect our own"

Nick arched a brow as the small group of Morlocks stood around X23.

"….So, it's like that, huh?"

X23 growled at him.

"I am **tired **of being treated as a weapon!", she snapped, "you and Hydra are as bad as each other!"

"Hey now", started Nick, "Hydra are the bad guys here…"

"And you're not?", asked X23, "SH.I.E.L.D has hunted me down like some kind of animal. You let L…Logan have his own place, why can't you let me have mine?"

"Because", said Nick simply, "you were created to be a dangerous weapon, and the bosses above me don't want you loose"

"Then tell them you couldn't find me", said X23, "I **don't** kill. I **haven't** killed. And I don't **plan **to kill. **Ever**"

"And you expect me to just lie to them and tell them you disappeared?", asked Nick, "I'll lose my job!"

"And if you take me in, I'll lose my life", said X23, sheathing her claws, "seems I have a lot more at stake here, Mr. Fury"

Nick looked at her, before groaning, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Freedom Force, move out"

"What?", asked Rictor, "you have to be kidding, right?"

"I said: Move. Out", said Nick, "we're going to keep quiet about this. Got it?"

"…Thank you", said X23 quietly.

"I must be out of my mind", muttered Nick, shaking his head, leading his team away.

Callisto smiled, walking over, putting a hand on X23's shoulders.

"Welcome home, kido", she smiled

X23 blinked at her, before giving the smallest of smiles.

"…Yeah…home"

**&&&&**

() – Yeah, anyone else notice that whatever the reality, Bobby and Alex just don't get along? It's fun.


	24. Opening old wounds

Gifts and Curses

By Todd Fan

Disclaimer: "I **AM** an alien. You got me, good. Yeah, but the thing is, my, uh, metal exoskeleton? I left that at home on the other planet. So, if you could please not blow me up, that would really be nice"

**&&&&&&**

Chapter 24 – Opening old wounds

**&&&&&&**

A few weeks had past, and Hank found himself trying to something that was almost impossible….getting his child out of bed.

"Come on, Toby", he said cheerfully, prodding the lump in the bed, "Logan won't wait for you, and you don't want to miss his nature hike"

Hank shook his head. For Logan, a 'nature hike' consisted of teaching the kids how to track and survive. He seemed adamant that five was the perfect age to learn such things as 'Stinkin' computer games mess up their heads' any later.

"Ten more minutes, Dad", groaned Toby, burying his head in his pillow.

"Okay", sighed Hank, "you asked for this, time for the big guns"

Toby ignored his father, trying to go back to sleep. Hank cleared his throat, launching into song.

"**I am, I, Don Quixote, The Lord of La Mancha, My destiny calls and I go**!", he sang, loudly, "**And the wild winds of fortune, Shall carry me onward, To wither so ever they bloooow**" (1)

"Daaaaaad", whined Toby covering his ears, "quit it"

"**Hear me heathens and wizards and servants of sin**…."

"Okay, okay!", shouted Toby, getting out of bed, "I'm up, I'm up!"

"Good boy", grinned Hank, heading out, "downstairs in ten"

"Ugh", replied Toby.

Downstairs, Storm was preparing her daughter for her trip in the woods. Unfortunately, Storm often went overboard when Imara was concerned, hence why the girl was currently dressed in about five sweaters, two scarves and a fluffy hat.

"I don't know", frowned Storm, "maybe she could use another layer of socks"

"Ororo, it's a day in the woods", Logan sighed frustrated, "she 'aint goin' ta the Himalayas"

"I can't put my arms down", complained Imara, where her arms were stuck straight to either side of her.

"You can put your arms down when you get back here", said Storm simply. (2)

Logan shook his head, muttering under his breath, glancing up as Warren walked in, trailed by Celeste.

"Ya don't need that much", he said to the younger Worthington.

Celeste blinked at her five suitcases.

"I over-packed?"

Logan took a deep breath.

"Only kids, they're only kids", he chanted under his breath, "you can't control the kids. Someday, but not today"

"Looking forward to the break from the madness that is having children?", asked Hank, smiling at Warren.

"I have to work", sighed Warren, "as always. Jason said he was going to use the time for 'sleeping' though"

"It's not my fault I keep waking Granddad up!", pouted Celeste, "why does he have to sleep every night anyway?"

Warren shook his head, nudging his daughter in Logan's direction as Toby sleepily walked down the stairs, tapping his cane out in front of him.

"Good luck", said Warren with a grin.

"Thanks a lot", said Logan dryly as Warren heading out, "come on kids, lets go"

The three groaned as they trudged after Logan, passing by Kurt as he headed into the common room, his tail drooped and trailing on the floor behind him.

"Kurt", Hank frowned, "I thought you were supposed to be headed back to Germany last night"

"Vhy bother?", sighed Kurt, hanging his head

"But…", Storm blinked, "What about the Priestho…"

"I'm not going back", said Kurt, heading inside the common room, "just leave me alone"

"Poor guy", frowned Storm.

"He's been through a lot recently", said Hank, "Amanda meant the world to him…this has all been a bit much for him"

"Forge has only just stopped moping now", said Storm, "and he still doesn't like talking about it"

"…Heh, we really have to get thicker skinned mutants, don't we?", said Hank

**&&&&&&**

Over at the Brotherhood house, Sidney and Todd were filling the others in on the plans Franck the newly dubbed 'Wedding Ninja' had made.

"And he says there'll be a pool of swans at the reception, swimming around a fake pool", grinned Sidney. (3)

"That is **so** cute!", said Rosemary.

Todd blinked at her.

"You think a buncha birds is cute?", he asked, "birds that are costin' two hundred dollars fer the day?"

"But swans are symbolic", said Rosemary, "they mate for life, they're **perfect** for weddings"

"That's what **I** said", said Sidney, "but **somebody** thinks they're a waste of money"

"They are!", protested Todd, looking at the guys for support, "back me up here"

"From a design point of view, swans are great", said Pietro, "they're white, everything to do with weddings works with white"

"Plus they do add some elegance", said Freddy.

"And you have swans on your wedding invites", said Lance, "so it's a theme"

"They can break a mans leg with a flap of their wings", grinned Pyro, "that rules"

"Oh, thanks fer the support", said Todd dryly, "I thought I was talkin' ta some men, not a glee club…and whatever the hell Pyro is"

"I'm a special", smiled Pyro.

"I think it sucks", said Wanda, "who wants a bunch of long-necked ducks around if you're not going to eat them afterwards?"

"See, Wanda agrees with you", said Rosemary

"Wanda hates all living things", said Todd pointedly.

"That's not true", said Wanda, "I like cats"

"Okay, Wanda hates all living things besides cats", said Todd, "same diff"

"Anyway", said Sidney, "everything's going great, it's less than three months away, can you believe it?"

"Can't wait", smiled Todd.

"I **bet** you can't", grinned Pietro, "puuuuuuurrrrrr"

"At least I have someone", smirked Todd, "how's Crystal?"

"She got another restraining order out on me", sighed Pietro, "….and she moved to Nevada…but I think she's coming around"

"….Yeah, Pietro", said Wanda, "keep telling yourself that"

**&&&&&&**

In Bayville Mall, Paige had managed to drag Jono out, with Jamie following miserably 'in case anything went wrong'.

_I don't know why you've dragged me out here_, muttered the Brit

"Because the Professor said you needed to get out more and not hide in the mansion as much", said Paige simply.

_But I hate this_, replied Jono, pulling his scarf closer around his face, _I'd rather be where no one can see me_

"Maybe we should start calling you Erik instead of Jono", smirked Jamie, "we can carve out a little river under the mansion for you and everything". (4)

_Har bloody har har_

"I thought it was funny", replied Jamie, then stopped dead, blinking ahead of them.

"What?", asked Paige, following the line of Jamie's eyes, "…what is it?"

"……Gina", whispered Jamie.

Coming out of a store a few doors in front of them was, indeed, Gina, hand in hand with another teen with long, brown hair in a pony tail…the Freedom Force member Kyle Wildfire, better known as Thunderbolt. Jamie narrowed his eyes, heading after the pair.

_See? I told you someone would end up dead_, quipped Jono.

"Shut up, Chamber", snapped Paige, running after Jamie.

Jono sighed, rolling his eyes, following after her. By then, Jamie had caught up to Gina and Kyle.

"Gina?"

The Italian-American girl spun around, blinking in shock as she clapped eyes on her former beau.

"Jamie?", she smiled, then shifted slightly nervously, "…hi….it's been a while"

"Yeah", Jamie paused, "…where have you been? No one knew where you were…"

"I…I joined Freedom Force.. a few years back", said Gina, "it gave me somewhere to belong….so I could get myself sorted, you know?" (5)

Kyle chose that moment to get involved, grinning and holding out a hand.

"Kyle Wildfire", he said, "The Thunderbolt is pleased to meet you"

Jamie blinked at the offered hand, then chose to ignore it.

"I know who you are", he said simply, then looked at Gina again, "so you've been around all this time…and you didn't tell me?"

"I…couldn't", said Gina, "I needed to find time to figure things out, get myself of the right track"

She sighed,

"…And then I met Kyle and we got…", she sighed, looking at Kyle's hand, which she was still holding, "…well, we got close"

Jamie narrowed his eyes.

"I could deal with the fact that a tornado swept through my family's farm, taking with it my home **and** family, leaving me a complete and utter orphan", he said, "but I could only deal with that because I clung to this tiny little hope that eventually you'd come back"

He frowned, looking away.

"Obviously, karma has chosen to bite me in the butt again".

"I….I'm sorry, Jamie", said Gina softly, "I didn't know what happened to your family…"

"Of **course** you didn't", said Jamie snidely, "you never bothered to contact me. Nothing. Not so much as a letter, a phone call, a postcard, **anything**, Gina. Not even the smallest sign that you were still out there, somewhere"

"Jamie….I didn't want you getting caught up in my problems", she said, "I was going through a tough time.."

"I was your boyfriend, I would have helped you though it", said Jamie, "I **love** you, Gina, I have since the moment I clapped eyes on you"

He sighed, glancing over at Kyle.

"Obviously, you never felt the same"

"I did, Jamie, really", said Gina, "but I had to move on"

"Out with the old, in with the new, huh?", he said, hurt, "The guy talks in third person. He's worse than Gambit….and that's saying something"

"At least the Thunderbolt isn't a misery guts with a real multiple personality", snickered Kyle, earning a glare from Jamie.

"I moved on, Jamie", said Gina softly, "it happens….I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you in any way. We can always have a coffee or something as friends…"

"Yeah….whatever", said Jamie, turning around and stalking away, "don't do me any favors"

"Jamie…", started Paige, starting to follow him.

"Just leave me alone", snapped Jamie, stalking off.

_I don't know what you see in him_, said Jono, stopping beside her, _why bother with him? He isn't interested_

"You can't help who you have feelings for you know, Jono", said Paige with a frown, walking off after Jamie.

_Don't I know it_, said Jono with a sigh, following after her.

**&&&&&&**

"And this is the track of a squirrel", said Logan, "ya can tell by the…"

He trailed off, looking around, the only kid still with him was Toby, who was listening intently.

"Where did the other two go?", asked Logan.

"They're gone?", blinked Toby.

"Only kids, only kids", chanted Logan, plucking Toby up and holding him in the crook of his arm as the headed off after Imara and Celeste.

It didn't take long to find them. Imara was sitting at the base of a rock, where Celeste was at the top. Toby tilted his head form his odd position as Celeste started to sing 'The Ride of the Valkeries'. Very loudly.

"**Da** **de da da da , da de da da da, da de da da da, da de de daaahhh!**"

"Celeste, **NO**!", shouted Logan, putting Toby on the floor and making a desperate leap towards the winged girl.

Celeste gave a squeak of surprise, tumbling from her perch and heading to the bottom of the rock. She flapped her tiny wings desperately, her descent beginning to slow. She opened one eye, grinning as she flapped her wings harder, rising instead of falling.

"I'm flying!", she shouted, "look at me, look at me! **I'M FLYING!**"

"Is she?", asked Toby, "or is she just pulling my leg again?"

"No, she's flying", grinned Imara, "you, go, girl!"

"Only kids, only kids, only kids", said Logan, taking a deep breath, before looking up, "Celeste, get down, now"

"No", said Celeste, "you have to ask me nicely"

Logan twitched, growling before bearing his teeth in what he would later call a 'smile'.

"Celeste, _sweetheart_, would ya please come ta earth now?", he said through gritted teeth, "please?"

"No", said Celeste, hovering next to him, "don't want to"

Logan growled, making a grab for her, Celeste swerving out of his way.

"Missed me!", she giggled, "you're sloooooooowww Unkie Logan"

"Onlykidsonlykidsonlykidsonlykidsonlykids"

"Unkie Logan", said Imara, tugging his jeans leg, "you don't look so good"

"Unkie Logan needs to go home now", said Logan, plucking up Toby and Imara, "Unkie Logan needs a very large amount of alcohol"

Celeste giggled, flying after him as he stormed his way back to the X-Van, muttering 'only kids' all the way.

**&&&&&&**

In New York, the New Mutants were finally reunited with Sam and Rahne, and were bundled up against the cold (bar Warlock, of course) of the approaching December weather.

"It's time like this, I miss Brazil", said Roberto miserably, looking up at the cloudy sky.

"Maybe you should go back there", offered Rahne with a smirk, "it'll save us listening tae ye whine all winter"

Roberto muttered something in Portuguese under his breath, then blinked up.

"Would you look at that"

A short woman was walking past. Her pink-hair had that wind-swept look to it, while every curve of her body seemed sculpted perfectly. She wore a very revealing dress, and seemed not bothered by the cold a bit.

"Man, where do women like that come from?", said Roberto in amazement.

"Switzerland", said Sam pointedly.

"A little further than Switzerland", said Warlock, arching his brow at the newcomer.

"I don't care", smiled Roberto, "she is hot!"

"Roberto!", chided Rahne, "what about Dani?"

"Mmm?", blinked Roberto, then shook his head clear, "pardon?"

"She is out of your league anyway", said Warlock simply, "besides, she is a larvae. It would be considered cradle robbing"

"Larvae?", blinked Roberto, "'Lock, I know you have Doug, but come on, you have to admit, she is very hot looking. How can you call her a 'larvae'?"

"Because she is", said Warlock, then sighed, "she is special like **I **amspecial"

"You mean..", Tabby blinked, "she's an alien?"

"No, she's too hot to be an alien", said Roberto with a smirk.

"Oh gee, thanks", said Warlock dryly, "I feel so loved"

"Shouldn't you be…", Rahne shrugged, "welcoming her to Earth or something?"

"No", said Warlock, "do you realize how many alien life forms arrive on this planet a day? I can not greet them all. Besides, my race is feared and hated, remember?"

"Well, **I'M** going to greet her to Earth", said Roberto, waving a hand, "hey, over here, heelooooooooo!"

Tabby groaned, rolling her eyes. She had finally come clean to the rest of the team about her.. predicament, and was surprised to find Rahne and Warlock already knew, thanks to their sense of smell and ability to detect life-form, respectively, The pair had chosen to be politely quiet about the subject until she brought it up herself.

"Dani is going to kill you", she muttered.

The alien woman smiled, walking over.

"Hello", she smiled, then chuckled at them, "look at you, talking monkeys, how cute"

"Charming", said Ray dryly.

"Well, they said Earth was a party town but…", she paused, glancing over at Warlock, before giving a scream of terror, backing away.

"**Technarc! Technarc**!"

Warlock rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on", he said, "if I wanted to kill you, I would have done it already"

"Y….you're Prince Warlock", she gasped.

"My reputation precedes me", said Warlock dryly.

The female alien, however, smiled happily.

"It's an honor to meet you. You proved to those of us in slavery, or kept down to the ground that we could rise up, and claim our freedom", she said, giving a courtesy, "your Highness"

"….Please do not do that", said Warlock, shifting uneasily.

"And you are?", asked Rahne, arching a brow.

"Gosamyr", she replied, "I have recently escaped from Spyder's slave camp. I've been skipping planets for a while now. I think I finally lost him"

"…There are slaves camps in space?", blinked Sam.

"Plenty it is a lucrative business", said Warlock, then arched a brow at Gosamyr, "and how, exactly, did you escape from one of the most notorious slave-masters in the universe?"

"I stole a space yaught", said Gosamyr, "all my family are still trapped there….I had no choice but to leave them"

She sighed.

"I'm not exactly sure how I managed to get this far, pure luck, I guess", she turned her head to the guys, smiling sweetly, "I sure would like some help finding somewhere warm to stay, just until I rested"

Sam, Roberto and Ray all stood up with a smile.

"Love to help", said Sam.

"Yeah, can't let a lady in distress and all", said Roberto as he, Sam and Ray escorted the newcomer to inside the university.

"What the heck was that?", blinked Rahne, "what's got into them?"

"Gosamyr, clearly", said Tabby, then blinked at Warlock, "know where she's from?"

"No", said Warlock, then frowned, "…there is something…..not right about this. Keep your guard up, I do not think she is all she claims to be"

"Really?", Tabby blinked, "wait, is this you, Warlock, the most trusting being: **EVER**. Saying you don't trust her?"

"If there is one thing you learn from traveling in space", said Warlock simply, "it is **never** trust a pretty face"

**&&&&&&**

(1) – I am, I Don Quixote from Man of La Mancha. It seems a very…Hank thing for him to sing.

(2) – Stolen from the movie 'A Christmas Story' and edited a bit

(3) – This was done in Father of the Bride. Yey, swans. Actually, swans are bad-tempered little buggers.

(4) – The obligatory Phantom of the Opera refrence. Well, you can't expect me not to do one after seeing it. For those not familiar with the book, Erik is the Phantom's name.

(5) – As seen in Black Ice.

Gosamyr, incidentally, is a cannon character, thus not mine. Do review, Until next time….


	25. Beast within

Gifts and Curses

By Todd Fan

Disclaimer: "The shit hath hitith the fan... ith"

**&&&&&**

Chapter 25 – Beast within,

**&&&&&**

The weeks past and December soon arrived. Lucas had been dragged off to the Guthrie's with Lizzie, making sure first to let it be known he wanted to be buried at sea. Lizzie told him not to be such a drama queen, and whisked him off to Kentucky. The other members of Nightshift were less than happy at the loss of their leaders. Sammy sighed bored, as he half-heartedly tossed a ball, Eanie and Meanie crawling after it happily as Maggot dozed on the grass.

"Hey there, Mr Grumpy Gills", smirked Kyle, sitting next to Sammy. (1)

"Shut up, Kyle", said Sammy, rolling his eyes.

"What's the matter?", chuckled Kyle, "missing Lizzie?"

"Leave him alone, Wildchild", said Lorna, walking over, her hand son her hips.

"Why did Lucas put you in charge?", moaned Kyle.

"Because I can kick all your asses, that's why", said Lorna.

"She has you there", commented Maggott, his eyes still closed as Eanie and Meanie returned, the ball between them, dropping it at Sammy's feet.

"I thought she was too distracted with Alex", said Kyle with a smirk.

"Do you want a slap, Kyle?", asked Lorna, "'cause you'll get one"

She frowned.

"Besides, I haven't seen him all day"

"Maybe he had sense and made a run for it", said Kyle, picking up the ball and tossing it into the reservoir.

The slugs blinked at it sadly, unable to follow it.

"Oh, that's nice, Kyle", said Maggott dryly

"I'll get it", sighed Sammy, getting up and walking towards the water, just as a huge **BANG** came from just outside the village, "what was that?"

"Lorna!".

The green haired woman glanced up as Syrin flew overhead.

"It's Alex", she called down, "I dunae know what happened. Some kind 'o power surge, or something. He just took a chunk out of the mountain and collapsed"

Lorna frowned, taking to the air.

"Japheth, keep an eye on things", she said, "I'm getting him to the Institute. I should have dragged him there long before now. I don't care what he says, he needs this sorted out"

"Now Maggott's in charge?", whined Kyle, "slug-man?"

Meanie crawled over and began chewing on Kyle's foot.

"Ewww, gross!", yelped the feral mutant, pulling his foot away.

"Oh yes, big scary Wildchild", said Maggott dryly, "make those slugs tremble in fear"

**&&&&&&**

Miles away in Cumberland, Kentucky, unknowing to the events unfolding, Lucas looked at the Guthrie home with more than a little nervousness. All those Guthries….the thought itself was frightening. AT least he wasn't completely alone, Rahne had arrived with Sam a couple of days earlier, so at least he wasn't the **ONLY** one there that wasn't part of the Guthrie clan.

"Lucas, will you chill out?", asked Lizzie, "nothing's gonna happen to you"

"Easy for ye tae say", he muttered.

"Lizzie!"

The twins, Lewis and Nell, now ten years old came running over to their sister, hugging her legs.

"You came home!", said Lewis happily, then blinked at Lucas, "so…that's Lucas"

"He looks weird", said Nell, then grinned, "we can have fun with you later"

"…Nice tae meet you too", he muttered.

"He sounds like Rahne too!", said Lewis.

"Yeah, yeah, you can all have a laugh about it later", said Lizzie, rolling her eyes as the twins ran off, "come on, Lucas"

Lucas sighed defeated, following her as Melody, now 15 flew over them, her mutant abilities manifesting only a year after her sisters miscarriage. From what Xavier could determine, she could create a sort of force field, which propelled her through the air, making yet another Guthrie for whom gravity wasn't a big deal.

"He's a cutie, Lizzie", she giggled.

"Get your own!", snapped Lizzie, giving her younger sister a glare, "he's mine"

"She can't get her own because no boys want to go out with her"

Lucas blinked at the now 13 year old Jeb, with his ginger hair and glasses, as always, looking well out of place.

"They do to!", said Melody, landing, "nobody wants to go out with you, weirdo!"

Lucas arched a brow at Jeb.

"Where did the ginger haired one come from?"

"He's a throwback", said Lizzie.

"We like to call him 'fed-ex'", chuckled Melody. (3)

Jeb removed his glasses, a shot of what appeared to be electricity shooting out of them, hitting Melody's feet.

"Momma, he's doing it again!", screamed Melody, taking to the sky.

"She asked for it!", shouted Jeb, running for cover

"What have a'h told you about using your powers close to the house?", sighed Lucinda, walking out, then smiling at her daughter, walking over to give her a hug, "hi sweetheart, a'hm glad you came"

"Hey, a'h promised you, didn't I?", she said, "….did Paige…"

Lucinda nodded, giving a surprised Lucas a hug, then sighed.

"No", she said, "Paige still doesn't want to mend her bridges….We still haven't seen hide nor hair of Joelle, either"

"Good", said Lizzie with a frown, "Joelle fed us to the hounds, we could have all been killed before of her"

Lucinda sighed, shaking her head.

"…A'h still worry", she said softly, leading the pair inside, "come on in, you both need feeding up"

**&&&&&&&**

Lorna had flown Alex's unconscious form to the Institute quickly, and never left his side as he was taken to the Infirmary.

"Why didn't he tell anyone?", frowned Scott, looking over his younger brother worriedly.

"You know what he's like", said Lorna, "he was too proud to say anything. I didn't realize how bad it was until today"

Hank sighed, checking his vitals, Alex's hands still glowing.

"It seems he has lost control of how much cosmic energy his body absorbs, and with it, how to control it's output", said Hank.

"In English", said Lorna

"He has about as much control of his abilities as his elder brother", sighed Hank.

Scott's brow furrowed above his visor.

"No…", he said quietly.

"We can't be sure until I run some tests", said Hank, then sighed, "but it looks like we have to find a way of containing the energy…though I doubt this will be as simple as ruby quartz glasses"

"Once we know what we're dealing with, we can think of something", said Xavier, then glanced up as Logan came in, ushering Karl with him, trailed by Jamie, "but first, we have to deal with the main problem at hand"

"….I…I don't know how I can help", frowned Karl.

"I want you to drain some of his energy", said Xavier, "only enough to keep him stable until we can create something to stabilise him properly"

Karl faltered.

"I..I don't know", he said, "I haven't done anything like that before"

"Look, if Rogue was here, we'd get **her** to do it, but she isn't and **you** are", growled Logan, "if you don't do this, he'll **die"**

Karl frowned, before sighing, nodding quietly. He moved over to when Alex lay on the bed, unconscious, his hands glowing bright red.

"Here goes nothing", muttered Karl.

He too a deep breath, putting his hands on Alex's shoulders, starting to absorb his life energies. His eyes began to flicker.. this was not like when he'd absorbed people or animals ..no.. this was different. The raw power that he was tapping into felt amazing, as if it became his own power. He didn't know what it was, but he wanted more, much more. A hand suddenly pulled him away, denying him his wish.

"Hey, that's enough, Twitchy, we don't want you killin' him", said Logan.

Karl gave a snarl, his eyes glowing red.

"I want **MORE!"**, he screeched.

"…..Charrrlees", said Logan, "something's goin' wrooong"

Karl cried out as his skin began to turn green, his head elongating, his face becoming a beak. Leathery wings sprouted from his arms, the hands on them becoming claw like, a green tail emerging as his eyes stayed a blood-red. After it was over, a pterodactyl-like being stood before them.

"Karl?", tried Xavier

"Not Karl", he hissed, "I am Sauron!"

With a screech, he flapped his wings, sending Scott and Lorna out of the way, making a dash for the door. Logan growled, moving to jump at him before being stopped by Xavier.

"No, Logan, if you touch him, he'll just drain more of you!", he said, "It seems this…Sauron was trigger by him absorbing Alex's mutant energy…I never thought it could give a different effect than any normal life-energy"

"This is like fightin' Rogue all over again", grumbled Logan as Sauron crashed through a window, taking to the sky, "plan of action?"

Scott winced, standing up.

"I'm staying with Alex", he said, then looked at Jamie, "Besides, he's on Multiple's team, it's his call"

Jamie blinked at Scott, surprised, before nodding.

"Okay", he said, "We'll head him off, keep him from any other mutants until he cools down…maybe he'll go back to normal once he's burned it all off"

"Then you'd better hurry", frowned Xavier, putting a hand to his temples, "he's heading straight for Dark Hollow. Perhaps you should have a few Senior X-Men with you just in.."

"We can handle it alone", said Jamie, "it's what we've been trained for"

**&&&&&&**

In the Morlock tunnels, X23 had settled in to being an 'official' Morlock quite well…or as well as to be expect, anyway. Though most of the Morlocks, bar Callisto, Evan and Lucid (who most assumed had acquired himself a death wish) gave her a wide berth, she had been accepted as one of their own. Of course, she still had a lot to learn about living with others. Lucid had been dozing for a few hours, having been on the 'graveyard watch' the night before, his sleep, as was always the case in the tunnels, didn't last long as something heavy landed close to his head. Lucid groaned, expecting one of Torpids evil tricks, opening one eye, instead to find X23 blinking back at him.

"Arrrghhh!", he yelped, falling back out of the alcove, hitting the ground with a thump.

X23 cocked her head at him, looking at him curiously from where she crouched in the alcove.

"You fell off", she said.

"You have a talent for stating the obvious", grumbled Lucid, rubbing the back of his head, "you do know watching people while they sleep is generally frowned upon"

"Really?", she asked, "…how odd. Why? It's not like they know…until they wake up"

She paused to consider.

"I assume it is to avoid people falling off alcoves and banging their heads?"

"Close enough", sighed Lucid, choosing to give up, then smirked at her, "it's nice to see you're setlting in, though. You even smiled at Torpids latest 'Let's Torture Caliban' prank"

"This is merely a safe place where I no longer have to run", sniffed X23 haughtily, "It doesn't mean anything else"

"Yeah, right", smirked Lucid, "You love it here. I can see right through your 'I don't need anyone' tough chick leather jacket and commando gear"

X23 blinked, before covering her chest with an arm, using the other to smack Lucid across the head. (4)

"Oww!", yelped Lucid, rubbing his head with a wince, "It was a metaphor!"

"What's a metaphor?", asked X23, then frowned, crossing her arms, "and you're the one with X-Ray vision, Bub"

"Bub?", blinked Lucid, then shook his head, "I don't make it a habit of looking through people's clothing, than you very much, no matter how beautiful the person may be"

X23 blushed, which was of course, an unknown reaction for her.

"I….I should go and take up my watch", she said, making a hasty retreat.

"Way to go, Lucid", he told himself, with a sigh, watching her go.

**&&&&&&**

Over in Dark Hollow, the residents were unaware of the looming danger heading their way. Syrin was flying in lazy circles above the reservoir, watching as Sammy continues throwing the ball from Eanie and Meanie, while Maggott watched. She winced as Kyle started plying badly on his guitar, before looking up, hearing a screech. Above her flew Sauron, his red eyes glowing.

"Come to me", he called to her, beckoning with a clawed hands, "come"

Syrin frowned, before her eyes caught his….a hypnotic trance falling upon her. She nodded numbly, flying up towards him. This did not go unnoticed form the ground.

"Hey, who's Syrin's new date?", asked Kyle.

Maggot frowned, standing up, calling his slugs into him, gaining in height and strength.

"I don't think he's a date", he said, then called up, "**Syrin, get away form there!**"

Syrin, however, was far too enthralled by Sauron's gaze, flying into his waiting arms. With a screech, he began to drain her of her life force, the hypnotised girl not even putting up a struggle. Within moments, it was over, and he dropped her lifeless form, leaving it fall into the water with a slash.

"**Theresa**!", yelped Kyle, then blinked at Maggot, "he **killed** her!"

"I noticed", frowned Maggott, then watched as Sauron started towards them, "and it looks like she was only the starter"

Sauron screeched, making a dive towards Sammy.

"Sammy, get in the water, **NOW**!", shouted Maggot.

Sammy ran for it as Sauron flew after him, jumping into the safety of the reservoir moments before Sauron caught up to him. The pterodactyl squawked in rage, flapping above the water. He turned his attention to the other two members of Nightshift, giving a hiss as he flew towards them. He didn't get far, however, when Paige, in a metallic form much like Colossus, barged into him, knocking him to the ground. Sauron snarled, throwing her to the side and getting to his feet, advancing on her.

"Stay in that form, Husk", said Jamie, "if he's anything like Rogue, he can't hurt you!"

"No problem there, Multiple", said Paige, standing her ground as Sauron stalked towards her, his eyes glowing again.

"Yes, stay exactly where you are", he said, "don't put up a fight, Paigey"

Paige blinked into his eyes, before shaking her head.

"Guy's…he…he's got", she trailed off again, getting lost in his eyes, before smiling stepping towards him.

"Husk, what are you doing?", shouted Jamie.

Paige had almost reached Sauron when Maggot grabbed her, pulling her to one side.

"He's hypnotising them!", he shouted.

Sauron, angered by his loss, knocked Maggott aside with his beak, making a grab for Paige. Despite being in a metallic form, Sauron began to drain her life-force. Now out of his hypnotic command, Paige screamed in pain, trying to wrench herself away.

_He won't be able to do it in that form, huh?_ snapped Jono at Jamie, before racing forward, **_PAIGE!_**

By the time Jono got to her, however, it was too late, Sauron dropped her to the ground, Paige giving a pained exhale, before her world went black.

_No_, whispered Jono, tears forming in his eyes, before turning to glare at Sauron, _you killed her!_

Without waiting for an answer, he pulled off his scarf, revealing the void that should have been his lower jaw to his torso, and let rip a huge fiery blast at Sauron. The pterodactyl screeched in pain, backing away, holding a leathery wing to shield his face.

"Chamber, back down!", shouted Jamie, pressing a button on his com-link, "we need to get the other X-Men in, we can't fight him on our own!"

_The hell we can't_, snapped Jono, _he killed her! You may not have given a toss about her, bit I did! He's gonna **burn** for what he did!_

Josh, meanwhile, had dropped to Paige's side, trying to revive her, frowning.

"Come on, you gotta heal", he said, his golden hands glowing.

"Jono's right", said Kevin with a frown, taking his gloves off, "by the time the X-Men get here, we'll all be finished anyway. If I'm going out, I'm going with a fight!"

"Wither, get back…", Jamie sighed as he ran off, "yeah...great. Nice to know you appreciate my input"

As Jono sent another blast at Sauron, the huge mutant took to the sky, kicking out with his legs at the pyrotechnic. Jono dodged him, then gasped, his flame getting a little less powerful. They were still too young, their powers were not trained enough for this…He winced, the fire dying completely as he sank to his knees, Sauron hovering over him with a screech.

_I'm sorry, Paige_, he said, glancing over at her still form, Josh still trying to heal her, _I tried, Luv... I tried._

He sighed, closing his eyes, tears trickling down his cheeks as Sauron fell upon him. By the time Kevin reach them it was over, and Sauron turned to look at his new prey, a smirk on his beak.

"This is too easy", he said

"Wanna bet?", growled Kevin, jumping on him, putting his bare hands on Sauron's chest.

Kevin's touch was like acid, causing Sauron to screech in pain as his body began to turn to dust. The pterodactyl retaliated, grabbing hold of Kevin's shoulders, trying to drain him. The pair struggled on the ground, each trying to kill the other. It was Kevin who eventually succeeded, Sauron's body crumbled into dust as he dropped to the ground. He let out a shuddery breath, giving a weak smile at the pile of ash that was once his team-mate, then let out a final breath…perhaps they had both succeeded in their goal. Too late did the Velocity land, a group of the senior X-Men climbing out.

"Oh God", whispered Jean, looking at the scene in horror, "what happened"

"He..he was too strong for us", said Jamie in an almost whisper, then frowned, looking at the ground, "He and Kevin…they killed each other….It's my fault…I shouldn't have thought we could take him on our own"

"Kid…", started Logan, but Jamie only shook his head, walking into the Velocity, his head hung low.

Kurt frowned, watching as Sammy walked onto the shore, carrying Syrin's body in his arms, placing her on the ground, standing by Maggott and Kyle.

"Five kids dead, Logan", he said sadly, "….that's horrific, even for us"

"Make that four"

They glanced over to where Josh sat next to Paige. Though she was still unconscious, her chest rose and fell, beathing steadily. Logan walked over, checking her over.

"She'll be fine if we get her ta the Infirmary", he said, then looked at Josh, slapping him on the shoulder, "well done, Kid. You're gonna make on hell of an X-Man"

Josh nodded weakly, his efforts had exhausted him.

"…She was the only one….with a bit of life in her", he said, "…couldn't do….others"

Jean sighed, walking over to lift him with her TK, looking once more at the death left behind.

"Lets get these guys home", she whispered.

**&&&&&**

(1) – Dory quote, I love it, I love her little fishy face and little fishy voice as she says it. Dory rocks!

(2) – As I've mentioned before, all Guthrie names are the proper ones, except for Nell, who I named myself, as she has never been named in the comics. The powers are all the same too. Yup.

(3) – From Cheaper by the Dozen.

(4) – A altered Mushu quote from Mulan. I've wanted to use that one with Lucid forever!

Oh death, oh disaster! Do review. Until next time…


	26. Unworthy

Gifts and Curses

By Todd Fan

Disclaimer: "Ohana means family, family means nobody gets left behind. Or forgotten"

**&&&&&**

Wow, I depressed a lot of people 0o Well, I shall say nothing but keep an eye on L1701E Vanishes in a puff of mysterious smoke, cackling

**&&&&&&**

Chapter 26 – Unworthy

**&&&&&**

A few hours later, and the bodies had been gathered and placed in the infirmary, Xavier was tired. Huh, perhaps he was finally feeling his age, not that he'd ever give up what he did. No, he'd hang onto his X-Men until the bitter end. Tragedies like this, however, he wished he could avoid. He'd already spoken to the parents of both Karl and Jono, Kevin's parents themselves were long gone…and no one was exactly sure where Syrin's family were, if she had any. He sighed, going to wheel towards his office, before pausing, sensing a presence near the door, he frowned heading towards it, stopping a little way off.

"James", Xavier frowned, "you're leaving?"

Jamie narrowed his eyes, slinging his duffle bag over his shoulder, from where he stood by the door.

"You needed to read my mind to figure that one out?"

"Jamie, what happened today wasn't your fault", said Xavier.

"Yes, it was", said Jamie, "I'm the field leader, they're **my** responsibility, and I let them down. I lost three team members today, Professor, **three**. Not to mention a member of Nightshift as well!. All of them are dead, because of my bad judgement"

"And leaving is the answer?", asked Xavier, arching a brow.

"I'm not an X-Man", replied Jamie, "I'm just not cut out for it. I'm better off on my own, or as alone as someone like me can be, at least that way, no one ever gets hurt".

Xavier sighed.

"I don't want you to go, Jamie", he said, "but it's your choice to make, I can't force you to stay. No more than I could Sidney, or Elizabeth, or Bobby…"

"Yeah, but they didn't get anyone else killed, did they?", growled Jamie, "like Scott said, it was my call. I screwed up, I'm leaving. End of conversation"

Xavier sighed as who was once his youngest recruit stalk out of the building slamming the door behind him….When did things change so quickly he didn't even see them happening? He paused, sensing another presence close by, giving the smallest of smiles…perhaps things would go a little better….maybe.

Jamie got as far as the gates when he ran into Bobby going in the opposite direction.

"Isn't it a bit of a crucial time to be taking a vacation, Multiple?", blinked Bobby, "we just had Nick Fury having kittens about some major mutant catastrophe here…"

"Yeah, it's called me being a bad leader", said Jamie, "and I'm not going on vacation, I'm leaving"

"Leaving?", Bobby arched a brow, "because you screwed up?. Heck, I screwed up all the time when I lead the New Mutants…"

"Yeah, but you didn't get any of us killed, did you? Tried, later on, but not before", said Jamie, narrowing his eyes, "I'm better off being on my own from now on, that way no one else can get hurt"

"…..This hasn't got anything to do with Gina, does it?", asked Bobby.

"Don't** go** there, Drake", growled Jamie, "you never told me, in all this time, that she was still alive, much less dumped me for another guy!"

"She asked me not to", shrugged Bobby, "I respected her wishes"

"Oh, gee, you're a real friend", said Jamie dryly, walking past him.

"I've been down that road you're going, Jamie", called Bobby after him, "Don't let your anger get the better of you"

"Bit of the pot calling the kettle black, isn't it?", sneered Jamie.

"It's a mistake I regret, sighed Bobby, "Look, a friend of ours told me: 'It is our soul, our spirit…whatever you wish to call it that shapes who we are, and it can never be changed'"

Jamie rolled his eyes.

"Thanks, Bobby. You have truly enriched my life with your words", he said sarcastically, "just let me go, okay?"

With a shake of his head he walked off, leaving Bobby standing at the gate.

**&&&&&**

Inside the mansion, the other X-Men had been coming to terms with the mutant deaths.

"It's so sad", sighed Kitty, "it was their first real mission too"

"Jamie was pissed when I last saw him", said Tabby, where she sat with an obvious stomach now, "if looks could kill, I'd have died, been resurrected, and died again"

"Gosamyr is looking around the planet now", said Roberto, suddenly, "said she'd be back January"

Kitty's eyes narrowed.

"You're on about that alien chickie again?", she asked, "I'm telling you Roberto, if you do anything to hurt Dani…"

"I'm not going to hurt Dani!", said Roberto, "Gos' is a friend, that's all"

He frowned.

"I hope she's okay", he said, "I wouldn't want anything to happen to her"

"That would be a tragedy", said Warlock sarcastically.

"Oh will you get off her case already?", sighed Roberto, "she's not done anything wrong"

"She's manipulating your emotions", said Warlock, "isn't that much obvious?"

"You're talking crazy", said Roberto, waving his hand, "there's nothing sinister about Gos'"

"Oh?", said Warlock, arching a brow, "then why is it we know nothing about her? Nothing about her species, her home planet? She doesn't answer any of these questions, does she?"

"I don't know what's got you so uptight, 'Lock", said Roberto, "I mean, what if she does have a shady past? You're the prince of a race that slaughters even it's own, and you're not like that"

He paused, frowning.

"But since she came on the scene, I having been wondering otherwise", he said, "you're not exactly…friendly to her are you? Maybe the apple didn't fall far from the tree after all"

Warlock blinked at him, hurt, before looking away.

"You believe me to be acting like any Technarch would?", he asked, then frowned, "Then fine, I will. I will leave you to waltz your way into the danger you are so unwittingly putting yourself into, and I will not make a move to stop you"

He shook his head, walking out of the room.

"But whatever does happen, it will be in your head"

Tabby blinked in shock.

"Well, that was nice, 'Berto", she said, "you might want to go after him to get the knife you just stuck in his back"

"Yeah, you know how much he tried not to be like his father", said Ray, "geez Rob, what's with you?"

"**Nothing** is 'with me'", snapped Roberto, stalking out the room, pushing Bobyb out the way as he entered, "I'm fine, would you all just back off?"

"….Man, I'm emptying a room before I even get in it now", blinked Bobby, "I'm getting better"

**&&&&&&**

Over at the Guthrie house, things weren't going as well as Lucas had hopped. Not long after he'd arrived, the twins had sent him to milk a cow named 'Demon'. Lucas had thought about why a cow should be given such a name, but the twins reassured him it was ironic, and 'Demon' was the most gentle creature on the planet. It was that day Lucas learned you never trust a Guthrie when they have a poker face.

"If it makes ye feel any better", piped up Rahne, "They made me milk demon when I first visited too. It's like a test"

Lucas blinked at her from his currently only working eye.

"And ye couldn't tell me this before-hand?"

"No", grinned Rahne, "If I had tae do it, so did you"

"….Thanks a lot", muttered Lucas.

Lucinda walked in, putting the phone down with a sigh.

"Well, Paige has come around", she said, thankfully, then looked at Lucas sadly, "A'hm sorry, Lucas….there was nothing they could do for Syrin"

Lucas frowned, looking away sadly.

"…I figured", he said quietly, "…we'll get back as soon as we can tae check on the others. I should have been there"

"Think of it this way", said Lucinda, "If you had…there could have been more casualties, there would have been more mutants there…more prey for that…..poor boy"

"How can ye call that bird-thing poor?", asked Lucas, "he nearly killed your daughter"

"He didn't mean to", said Lucinda, "it was beyond his control"

She sighed, heading out.

"A'h have chores to do, Lizzie should be back soon with flight plans"

Lucinda left, leaving Lucas with a frown. Until Rahne spoke up, making him blink.

"Ye are **so** like your Dad"

"What?", Lucas shook his head, "not ye too. Why does **everyone **say that!"

"Because ye are", shrugged Rahne, "it's nae something tae be ashamed of. Despite how ye feel about him, he's a great man. He's saved many mutants, myself included. I'd be so **proud** tae have him as a father"

"He abandoned Us, remember?", said Lucas, then tapped his head, "that's how I came along in the first place. David created me when he learned who our father was, tae deal with his anger"

"Then if it weren't for him, you wouldn't exist", shrugged Rahne.

"Don't remind me", growled Lucas, a plant pot shaking slightly.

"He never meant to abandon anyone", said Rahne, bearly batting an eyelid, "…he didnae know"

"He has Cerebro", growled Lucas, "he cannae have nae noticed a mutant with a genetic code so close tae his own"

Rahne sighed, standing.

"Think that if you like", she said quietly, leaving the room, "it's your loss"

**&&&&&&**

Inside the Morlock tunnels, Callisto was trying not to panic. In a matter of a couple of days, she and Evan would be going to his parents for the holidays…and explain the teeny tiny addition that they'd got married. It was not a meeting she was looking forward to. She paused, her senses picking up movement behind her.

"Hello, X23", she turned, smiling at her, "I don't normally see you this far into the Alley, though I'm glad you're making yourself more at home"

She cocked her head to the side.

"Everything okay?"

"No", said X23, I spoke with Lucid today…"

"Oh…Lucid", said Callisto with a sigh, she had noticed him getting closer to her, but wasn't exactly sure what would end up happening, "…what happened?"

"He told me I was beautiful and I spazzed and ran to hide", said X23, not one to be subtle.

"And that's got you confused?", asked Callisto with an amused smirk, "he likes you, X"

"Not many people like me", said X23 thoughtfully, "Logan likes me…and Torpid and.."

"No, no", Callisto chuckled you, "the other kind of like. The kind that is usually followed by love in a swift manner"

X23 frowned, crossing her arms stubbornly.

"Love has no purpose", she said, "it is only a weakness"

"Boy, have you got it wrong", chuckled Callisto, then sighed, "but I can understand you…you don't know what it is. You've been deprived of your emotions for so long, you barely know how to use them"

"That's Hydra's fault, not mine", she growled.

Callisto sighed.

"That is true", she said, then arched a brow at her, "do you know about Lucid's past?"

"No", said X23, "most of the Morlocks keep their pasts a secret…I know that much"

"True", said Callisto with a nod, "but I know them almost them all. It's one of the privileges being a leader. Normally I don't disclose information like this….but I think this time, it would be right to make an exception"

X23 blinked, before sitting down, her hands folded in her lap perfectly…an old ritual she'd never been able to kick (1)

"Like most of us Morlocks, Lucid was born with the looks that would eventually make him an outcast", started Callisto, "but unlike most of us, he actually had a loving family. His parents weren't afraid of his appearance, and never made that big a deal of it. They were a poor family, true…but a happy one"

X23 cocked her head to the side, not familiar with the concept of growing up with a family around her….she'd only really begun to learn what family meant since she'd become one of the Morlocks.

"Then why is he here?", she asked, "if his…parents loved him so much"

"Because he was an unfortunate victim of circumstance", said Callisto with a frown, "When he was twelve, his father lost his job…and they had to move into a pretty much derelict apartment in New York...it was all they could afford while his mother kept up a job as a maid, earning just enough to keep them all fed"

Callisto closed her visible eye, always hating tragedy to befall the mutants she sought to protect.

"The place was a wreck…something was bound to happen eventually", she said, "part of the wall caved in while Lucid was in school…his parents were home though….byt the time he returned, the place was surrounded with the emergency services…so he hid"

She shrugged.

"He was a kid, he was scared", she said, "he lived on the streets until he was about fourteen, when Caliban and I found him, when we were still founding the Morlocks, and looking for unfortunate mutants just like him"

She gave a weak smile.

"He assumed his parents had died…you could imagine his surprise when we learned she was alive…but not exactly well", she paused, "….you see, the roof caused severe head trauma, she survived, but ended up with catatonic stupor, that's…"

"I know what it is", growled X23.

"…Anyway", said Callisto, "she'd been admitted to the New York Psychiatric Institute. He visits her three times a year, you know"

"Why?", asked X23, "it's not like he'd get any response. Why bother?"

"Because he loves her", said Callisto simply, "what other reason does he need?"

"….And the point of telling me this was?", asked X23.

"Being a Morlock is a hard, cold life", said Callisto gently, "It's nice to have someone to keep you warm"

"I don't need anyone", growled X23, "I can keep myself warm.

Callisto sighed looking at her.

"You remind me of me…when I was younger", she admitted, "when I first took charge of the Morlocks, I tried to be strong, tough…..but I soon learnt that you can't keep it up for long. I couldn't be happier with Evan….he helped me deal with the stress of this life, and as a result made me a better leader, and a better person"

"Humph", said X23.

"You don't know how to love, X23", said Callisto, putting a hand on her shoulder, "…maybe, if you let him, Lucid can teach you how"

**&&&&&&&**

Meanwhile, back at the Institute, Alex had come around and been introduced to the device that would control his powers.

"This looks like a eighties superhero outfit"

Hank sighed, looking at the black containment suit Alex now wore, a circle stood out on the chest, pulsing slightly. (2)

"Considering Forge whipped it together in a few hours, you should consider yourself lucky it isn't tie-dye", he said pointedly, "besides, you need to wear it, Alex. It's the only way to keep you from overcharging. Now see this circle, it pulses, releasing energy slowly and safely, so it's not building up in you all the time, it's also let you know if you get overcharged to use you powers and lose the energy you've accumulated"

"Oh great, I have to wear something to control my powers too", said Alex, "I hope you're happy, Scott"

"Not really", replied the elder brother, then gave a sigh, "I'm sorry, Alex, really, I am"

He frowned, looking over at where Paige was sleeping….at least she was alive…unlike the others.

"It wasn't your fault, Scott", said Alex, knowing his brother only too well, "you can't take the burden for everything"

"I know…but still", he sighed, choosing to change the subject, "looks like your good looks have been chopped down a notch, too"

Alex's hand moved over to the scar now running down his face, across his right eye, thanks to one of Suaron's claws. (3)

"Me, lose my looks?", he snorted, "not a chance"

"I kinda think it makes you look charismatic", smirked Lorna from where she sat.

"See?', said Alex.

"….Since when did you have a girlfriend?", asked Scott, a brow arching from behind his shades.

"I'm not", said Lorna, "we have an arrangement"

"Oh really?", grinned Scott, "ask him what his favourite movie is"

Alex blinked at his brother as if he'd shot him.

"What's your favorite movie?", asked Lorna.

"Die Hard", said Alex with a grin.

"Liar", said Scott.

Alex gave his older brother a glare that could melt ice, before coughing, looking away, mumbling under his breath.

"West Side Story"(4)

Lorna snorted.

"Oh, **that's **masculine", she said, then blinked, laughing and shaking her head again, "nope, sorry, gotta share that one with Kyle"

Witht aht, she left, still giggling to herself.

"That was cruel, Scott", chided Jean

"No it wasn't", said Scott, then looked at his brother, "She likes you"

"Probably not anymore, Squinty", retorted Alex.

"Aww, don't pull that on me", smirked Scott, "I'm getting payback,after all that teasing you gave me for Jean. Asking if 'It was really true what they say about red-heads"

Jean shot a glare at her brother in law, who gave a nervous chuckle.

"…Don't kill me, I'm injured", he paused, thinking, before closing his eyes, and falling back on his pillow, "I'm dead" (5)

"…..I really hope none of our kids end up like their Uncle", said Jean.

"Kids?", asked Scott worriedly.

"Look all you like, it's gonna happen", growled Jean, stalking out the room, Scott following her. (6)

**&&&&&&**

Jamie, meanwhile, had made good headway from the Institute. He wasn't exactly sure where he was going, and he didn't rightly care, he just needed to get away from that school, and the people within it.

"Running away?"

Jamie stopped dead in his track as he crossed the parking lot of the nearby mall. His eyes narrowed, recognising the voice, turning to see Kyle Wildfire, leaning on a car and smirking.

"Had you guessed as a quitter a long time ago"

"Don't push it, Thunderbolt", growled Jamie, "I have **not** had a good day, and you are the **last** person I want to see"

"What?", Kyle smirked, "you sill sore about losing Gina? Give it up, Dude"

"She evidently gave me up", muttered Jamie, trying to stalk away, "I don't need this"

He was stopped in his tracks as a wall of electricity stopped him. Jamie growled, turning to look at Kyle.

"Cute, now turn off your tacky lightshow so I can leave"

"No", said Kyle, "You know how upset you made Gina? The Thunderbolt came to settle the matter, as seen as you don't want to talk to her"

"Damn right I don't", said Jamie, "and I don't want to talk to the guy who stole her from me, either"

"The Thunderbolt didn't 'steal' her, you Jackass", he said, "You let her go! You let her go even when you **knew** she was going to go after the Hellfire Club. You knew she was getting herself in trouble and you **let **her go"

"I was thirteen!", said Jamie, "there wasn't much I could do to stop her. Now put down the shield"

Instead, Kyle moved his shield of electricity towards Jamie, pilling him against the wall. Jamie narrowed his eyes, banging a fist on the wall behind him, a couple of multiples popping out on the outside.

"Keep it up all you like", he said, "I can keep cloning. We'll see who drops first"

Kyle yelped as one of the clones dove at him, managing to land a punch on his face, he quickly form an electrical bull, it charging at the clones, keeping them away.

"The Thunderbolt wants it all out in the open", he said, "You could have followed Gina. You could have looked for her. But you didn't. And when she finds someone new, you wonder why. How can you say you loved her, when you let her go?. Seems to the Thunderbolt, you didn't care about her at all"

"Don't you dare try to tell me how I feel", growled Jamie, "I don't even know you"

"Just admit it", said Kyle, fending off another line of clones, "you screwed up and failed to help her. The only reason you're mad at the Thunderbolt is because he did help her"

"Do you realise how stupid speaking in third person sounds?", asked Jamie, sending another clone out to the attack, "and I'm mad at 'The Thunderbolt' because you took her, from me. Was it you that told her not to contact me, huh?"

"No, you idiot", said Kyle, "she made that decision by herself"

"Yeah and you didn't help her along", sneered Jamie.

Before anymore words or punches could be thrown, a wall of vines parted the two. Two vines spread from the wall, each taking either Kyle or Jamie and wrapping around them. Gina rose up form the ground, her eyes flashing.

"Voi stupido ragazzi!", she snapped, "I can't leave you alone for five minutes without you going at it" (7)

"Hey, he started it", said Jamie, trying to struggle free from his vine, "I was just leaving"

"The Thunderbolt's not the one with a pineapple up his ass", replied Kyle.

"Enough!", snapped Gina, silencing them, then looked at Jamie, Jamie, I'm sorry I hurt you, it was never my intention. I needed space, and you gave it to me, for that, I am grateful, even if it meant we had to part"

She looked at Kyle.

"Kyle, you looked after me, and helped me on the road to recovery, something I doubt I would have trusted myself with, when it came to Jamie", she sighed, "I'm going to let you go both, now, and you're not going to fight, understand?"

She got a mumbled reply from both parties. She sighed, the vines lowering them to the ground, then vanishing.

"Come on, Gina", said Kyle, walking off, "we don't need to hang around someone with issues like him"

"Yeah, well, I don't need people like you around", said Jamie, reabsorbing his clones.

Gina frowned, heading off after Jamie, stopping him.

"Find someone that'll look after you properly, Jamie", she said, "you deserve it"

Jamie frowned, looking away.

"I don't deserve you, clearly"

Gina sighed sadly, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Arrivederci, James Madrox", she said softly, "Lei sarà nel mio cuore sempre" (8)

With that, she turned and followed Kyle. Jamie watched her sadly, before sighing, walking in the opposite direction.

**&&&&&&**

(1) – See X23. She sits exactly as Dr. Ristman sits.

(2) – This is, of course, the containment suit Alex has to wear in most of the comics…I haven't included the stupid headwear, as it was stupid.

(3) – Comic Alex has this scar, but comic version got his during the Mutant X fiasco, which I'm not touching with a bargepole.

(4) – Oh yes, cannon fact. Apparently, his favorite author is Stephen King, as is mine, so I guess that explains how Havok's grown on me.

(5) – From Muppet Treasure Island. Clueless Morgan does it.

(6) – Monica quote! I need to use them now and again, or I have withdrawal symptoms.

(7) – 'You stupid boys', in Italian.

(8) - Goodbye, you will be in my heart always, in Italian.

Another chapter done! And yes, I made up Lucid's past. I always love it when I get to write about a character as new as him, gives you loads of artistic licence. This chapter was longer than I intended it to be, but considering I start back at Uni tomorrow, my chapters will be updated less, so I guess I'm making up for it now. Do review, until next time…


	27. New year, new dangers

Gifts and Curses

By Todd Fan

Disclaimer: "Damn you, vile woman, you've impeded my work since the day I escaped your wretched womb"

**&&&&**

Chapter 27 – New year, new dangers

**&&&&**

New years day. A day where most people were recovering from a night of intense partying, the residents of the Freedom Force headquarters being no exception. Lila Cheney muttered darkly to herself as she rooted around in the freezer.

"I can't believe I have to make an ice pack for a man who can turn into ice", she grumbled, "you'd think that being able to turn into water would dilute the alcohol level a little bit, but nooooooo"

She closed the freezer door, another reflection joining her own in the chrome of the appliance, a face she knew only too well.

"Hello, Li".

Lila started, looking behind her at Gosamyr, who was sitting on the kitchen cabinet. Lila blinked a few times, hoping against hope this was just some hung-over illusion. No such luck.

"…What…what are you doing here?", frowned Lila, then glanced around, "how did you get past the security?"

"I have my ways", Gosamyr purred, jumping off the counter and stalking over to Lilia, "Been a while, Li. I see you've made yourself **quite** a career on your home planet. Pity, we girls missed you **so**"

"I doubt that", growled Lilia, narrowing her eyes, "what do you want, Gos?"

"Is that any way to greet an old friend?", smirked Gosamyr.

"Friend?", asked Lila, "some friend. You ratted me and the other slaves out to Spyder as we tried to escape. You're nothing but a low-life double agent"

"See, it's an attitude like that that's gonna get you in trouble", said Gosamyr, "besides, I was only doing my job. As I am now"

Lilia's eyes widened as she backed away slightly.

"I'm not going back", she said, "You can't make me"

"Oh, but I can", smirked Gosamyr, "You're not the main reason I'm here, though. Finding you was a pleasant…bonus. Of course, I'm going to have to keep you somewhere safe until I'm done. Can't have you spoiling my plans now, can I?"

Lilia backed up again, beginning to open a porthole, not caring where in space it would drop her. Before she could get through it, Gosamyr struck like a cobra, knocking her out.

"Geez, you let yourself go, girl", the alien grumbled, slinging the unconscious stellar-teleporter over her shoulder, heading for the exit, "now the real work begins"

**&&&&**

"It's my birthday. It's my birthday. It's my birthday toooodaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!"

Apparently oblivious to the fact it was only seven in the morning, and over half of the residents of the Institute were suffering hangovers was a very happy five year old…or to put it more accurately..

"I'm six today! Sixsixsixsixsixsixsix SIX!"

"I'm really beginning to understand why some animals kill their own young", muttered Forge as he and Storm plodded sleepily after their own daughter.

"So, where's my present, Daddy?", asked Imara, bouncing excitedly, "you said it's here, so where is it? Huhhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuh!"

"I'll go get it now", sighed Forge, plodding off to the lower levels, "god, it's too early"

Imara giggled bouncing over to her mother.

"What is it, Mamma?" she asked, "come on, tell me!"

"It's a surprise", muttered Storm, collapsing onto the couch with a groan.

"If you tell me, I'll still **act** surprised!", tried Imara, "come on, I won't tell daddy you told me or nothing"

"Or anything", Storm corrected, albeit halfheartedly, "and no" (1)

"Awwww", said Imara, then danced across to the dollhouse in the corner of the room, proceeding to bang on the roof loudly, "**UNKIE SHORTPACK! WAKE UP!**"

"Unkie Shortpack isn't home", came a tired voice from inside, "please leave a message after the beep….Beep"

"Come on, Unkie Shortpack, I know you're in there", said Imara, banging on the roof again.

_Bamf_. Lucky for Shortpack, a much more interesting prospect had entered the room. Imara squealed, stopping her ceaseless banging on the miniature mutant's home, instead opting to run over to Kurt, clinging to his leg.

"Good morning, Unkie Kurt!", grinned Imara, stepping back, holding out a hand, "Gimmie presents"

Kurt blinked sleepily, then looked at Storm.

"Vhy did you have to give birth on this day, of all days?"

"You'd rather I stayed in labor for longer?", asked Storm.

Kurt blinked, thinking back to the day of Imara's birth.

"No…no I vould not", he said, then sighed, "hang on, Imara"

With a _bamf_ he vanished, reappearing a few minutes later with a soft toy dog.

"He looks just like Sprocket!", grinned Imara, "snuggling him, "I'll call him…Rabies!"

"Lovely", grimaced Kurt.

"What do we say, Imara?", said Storm.

"Thank you, Unkie Kurt", grinned Imara, "when I succeed in taking over the world, you will be well rewarded"

"….Danke?", tried Kurt, before shaking his head, "that child vorries me"

"She worries everyone", mumbled Shortpack, walking out of his house sleepily.

"Present?", asked Imara, blinking at him.

Shortpack sighed, rolling a couple of reflectors out of his house, despite the fact the things were almost bigger than him.

"Stay off the roads and promise me you won't break your neck"

Imara blinked at them.

"What good are these for?", she asked.

"For your present", said Forge as he and Hank rolled in Imara's birthday gift, "I had to make it here to stop you from finding it"

The younger blinked at it in shock, before squealing, bouncing from foot to foot.

"You made me…I got a!", she waved her hands in delight, "I got a dirt bike!"

Sure enough, an Imara-sized dirt bike stood before her, complete with training wheels.. She grinned running over to look at it.

"Oh wow, it's gots everything I wanted too!", she said delighted, "thank you, Daddy!"

"You have only one parent?", asked Storm, crossing her arms.

"Thank you, Mamma", said Imara, smiling sweetly, sticking her reflectors on it, "you guys rule!"

She grinned, jumping on it and riding it around, albeit wobbly.

"**HEY TOBY!"**, she shouted, riding out of the room, "check this out!"

"I still say you should have made her the dolls house", muttered Storm under her breath.

"After she flooded Shortpack's cellar with toothpaste, I didn't think that would have been the best plan", replied Forge.

"My house still smells minty-fresh", put in Shortpack.

There was a yelp from the other room as Warlock made a dive for the door.

"Sorry, Warlock!", shouted Imara, "I'll make it up to you by taking your present later"

"She ran over my foot", said Warlock, looking at his now flattened appendage, limping over to sit next to his 'mother', trying to fit it back into shape, "how, exactly, do you expect to get her calmed down enough to do your odd photo-graphic annual ritual, Ororo?"

"Oh, believe me, Warlock, I have my ways", smirked Storm

**&&&&&**

Meanwhile, another member of the family was having much less of a good time. Evan glanced up at his parents house with a deep sense of dread balling up in the pit of his stomach. He felt Callisto squeeze his hand a little bit tighter as he glanced over to her. She looked worse than he was.

"Maybe we can leave this off a bit longer?", she tried.

"Callisto, it's been months", said Evan, "we have to come clean eventually. Besides, if we don't do it today, Auntie O said she do it herself"

Callisto sighed, nodding as she rang to doorbell. Within a few moments, Evan's father answered the door, blinking in surprise at his son.

"Evan!", he smiled, "it's been too long. You should have told us you were coming"

"I wanted it to be a surprise?", tried Evan, then gave a small smile, "…hi, Dad"

Evan blinked as his father gave him a hug, albeit a careful one.

"Been worried about you, Kid", he said, "you should contact home more often"

"I know", said Evan, then coughed, "umm, Dad? This is Callisto"

"Ahhh, so you're the infamous Callisto who 'dared' to steal my sons heart", he chuckled, holding out a hand, "It's nice to finally meet you"

"It's nice to meet you, too, Mr. Daniels", said Callisto, taking his hand and shaking it.

"You can call me Phillip". (2)

"Is Mom home?", asked Evan, almost dreading the answer.

"Yes", replied his father, then arched a brow, "I know that look, Evan. That's the 'She's Going To Kill Me And Burry Me In The Backyard' look"

"Yeah…..I think she might", sighed Evan as he followed his father inside, Callisto trailing behind.

Sitting in the living room was Vae, she looked up as they entered.

"Evan!", she smiled, her smile dropping as soon as she caught sight of Callisto, "…and you"

"Callisto", said Callisto, "hello, Mrs Daniels"

"So", said Vae, slightly testily, "what brings about this surprise visit? Have you finally decided to give up that nasty sewer phase?"

"No", said Evan, "I'm staying with the Morlocks, Mom, and that's that"

He sighed, giving Callisto's hand a squeeze, taking a deep breath. Right then. Here we go. Nice and quick.

"Mom, Dad", he said, "Callisto and I wanted to tell you..well, wegotmarried"

"WHAT!", snapped Vae, "oh, this has to be some sort of joke, Evan. You're too young!"

"I'm twenty two", said Evan, "and I love Callisto, very much"

"How do you know it's not some ploy to keep you in the sewers!", asked Vae.

"I wouldn't do that", protested Callisto, "I love Evan, I wanted to marry him, to be with him for him".

"This is ludicrous!", said Vae, "Phillip, back me up here"

"I think it's wonderful", said Phillip with a smile.

"Exac….", Vae blinked, before glaring at her husband, "what do you mean 'wonderful!"

"Our son has fallen in love and got married", said Phillip with a shrug, "I'm happy for him"

"But..but…", stammered Vae.

"Sure, it would have been nice to have been invited", said Phillip, giving his son a look, "but it's obvious that this young woman has changed him for the better. He's changed from the rebellious, risk-taking teenager who would only look out for himself. Even I can see that"

Vae looked at her husband moodily, before shaking her head, stalking out of the room.

"….That didn't go as well as planned", winced Evan.

"Don't worry, she'll come around", said Phillip, "she threw the same hissy fit when your Aunt got married to, and I quote 'That No Good Hippie Grave Robber'. But at least she'll acknowledges Forge's presence now….sort of"

He turned to smile at Callisto.

"Since her parents died, Vae has always been…..touchy about who joined the family, she's just over-protective", he said, "you just need to give her time at accept she's not getting rid of you"

"That's' the truth", chuckled Callisto, resting her head on Evan's shoulder, "I'm going nowhere"

"That's good to know", smiled Phillip, "welcome to the family, Callisto"

**&&&&&**

Over at the Institute all hell had broken loose. Storm had accepted the fact her daughter was a tomboy, and allowed her daughter to continue living life as she liked. Once a year, on Imara's birthday, however, Storm insisted her daughter get in a dress to have her photo taken. It was a simple request, but to Imara, it was like being told to hack off a leg.

"But I don't **want** to be in this stupid, icky dress, Mamma", she whined.

Storm narrowed her eyes, smoothing out the pink, frilly dress she'd spent the better part of an hour forcing her daughter into.

"I don't care", she said simply, "we go though this every year, and it's one photo. It's not a lot to ask for now, is it?"

"But it's gross", said Imara, looking at the dress in sheer disgust.

"**Imara Mesoke Munroe!**", snapped Storm, thunder starting in the sky, "you will stand nicely in your pretty dress and have your picture taken, are we clear?"

Imara winced, it was never good when her mother middle-named her. She looked pleadingly to her father, who gave a helpless shrug.

"Sorry, Kid", he said, "this is your mothers thing"

"This sucks", said Imara gloomily as Storm set up the camera.

"Imara, please smile", sighed Storm.

"It'll cost ten bucks", said Imara moodily.

"No. It won't", said Storm determinedly, "you will smile for free, and you will smile nicely. Do you know why?"

"Because you're holding me at lighting-bolt point?", asked her daughter.

"No", said Storm, "because your mother is asking you to do this so she'll have something to remember of you as you grow up. You'll do it because you love you me as much as I love you, and you, despite you eccentricities, which we have your father to thank for, are a good daughter who would do something as simple as smile in a photo for your mother"

"…Awww…crud", said Imara, caught out, she took a deep breath and smiled, allowing Storm to take the picture.

"Thank you", said Storm, "now, you can go"

"**FREEEDDDDOOOOM!**", shouted Imara, racing off to get her normal clothes back on.

"She's getting worse, isn't she?", sighed Storm.

"Oh, I don't know", shrugged Forge, "she didn't bite anyone this time"

Elsewhere in the mansion, Roberto was in his room, packing his bags. Yup, soon it would be time to go back to college….fun for all. Yippie.

"Hello, Roberto"

He jumped in surprise, glancing over to his window where Gosamyr sat on the ledge. He walked over, opening the window, letting her in.

"Gosamyr?", he asked, "what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I finished looking around the Earth", said Gosamyr, then smirked, "ended up I'd already found what I was looking for"

"Which was?", asked Roberto.

"Oh, you'll see", smirked Gosamyr, "believe me, you'll see"

"…O….kay", blinked Roberto, "you know, you could have used the door, rather than climb the wall"

"No thank you", she grimaced, "the Technarch is down there. It doesn't like me"

Roberto chuckled.

"Warlock's just paranoid", he said, "I think he's been hiding from his father for too long"

"That won't be a problem for much longer, then", smirked Gosamyr.

"Pardon?", blinked Roberto, frowning, "what do you mean…"

He trailed off, an odd feeling coming over him.

"…What was I talking about again?", he blinked.

Gosamyr smirked, pushing him back on the bed.

"You weren't", she said, brushing her lips over his.

Roberto's eyes widened. This was wrong, he loved Danielle……didn't he? He frowned, his emotions going crazy. No…no he didn't love Dani. He loved Gosamyr. Yes, that was right. He smirked, returning the kiss, pulling her closer.

"That's better", said Gosamyr with a purr, deepening the kiss.

**&&&&&**

(1) – Storm is, indeed, a grammar monster. You can see it in the Evolution comic.

(2) – I don't know Evan's dad's name, but I think he looks like a Phillip to me.

And another chapter done and dusted. Gosamyr finally shows her true colours, it only gets worse from here. Do review. Until next time…


	28. Wolf in sheep's clothing

Gifts and Curses

By Todd Fan

Disclaimer: "They hate from the bottom of your hooves to the top of your pitchfork. They hate you. By God, they hate you good"

**&&&&**

Chapter 28 – A wolf in sheep's clothing

**&&&&**

A couple of hours later, and Imara was still enjoying her bike, Toby clinging onto the back for dear life.

"Imara…..I really don't think you should try to 'jump' anything", he said.

"Oh, don't be a wimp, Tob'", said Imara, "it's only a couple of books!"

"But what if we break our necks?"

Imara thought on this.

"No school"

Luckily, Danielle stepped through the door before the youngster could get ready to make her 'jump'. Imara grinned, looking up.

"Dani!", she said happily.

"Happy birthday, Imara", chuckled Dani, ruffling her hair, rummaging through her backpack, "here ya go"

She gave Imara a small Moai, causing Imara to cock her head at it, blinking at it curiously.

"You got me a head?"

"Hey, that's from Easter Island", said Dani, then smirked, "I had to punch a guy to get the last one"

Imara grinned.

"Thanks, Dani, you're the best", she said, "wanna ride my new dirt bike"

"Maybe some other time", chuckled Dani, starting for the stairs.

"Wait, save me", whimpered Toby.

"Dude, she's gone already", said Imara.

"Oh", Toby sighed, "I don't suppose you want to play Jenga instead?"

Dani chuckled shaking her head in amusement as the kids fell out of earshot, as she headed towards her boyfriends room. He didn't know she was coming, he thought she was still in Chile. She chuckled to herself, he deserved a little surprise every now and again, considering he put up with having her away for such long periods of time. Her grin widened as she entered his room.

"Surprise, Robbie", she smirked, "I thought I'd drop by an……"

She trailed off as Roberto quickly sat up in bed. Next to him slept a woman…a naked woman. Dani looked between the pair in shock, her jaw open slightly.

"….What?"

Roberto looked at Dani through glassy eyes, before blinking.

"Danielle?", he asked, "…what're you doing here?"

The young Cheyenne narrowed her eyes angrily at him.

"Well, obviously, I'm interrupting your little party", she sneered, "sorry for being so inconsiderate!"

Roberto blinked in confusion, then looked down at Gosamyr in his bed. His eyes widened in shock. How did she get there? He groaned, the memories flooding back. He looked up at Dani desperately.

"Dani…I…I didn't know", he shook his head, bewildered, "I didn't know what I was doing…."

Danielle shook her head.

"**Névé'eóxôheve!**" , she said glaring at him, "I don't want to hear your excuses. When Kitty told me over the phone you were flirting I..I never thought…." (1)

She stifled a sob, running out.

"Dani, wait!", shouted Roberto, moving the follow her, trying to pull on a pair of jeans at the same time, which of course resulted on him falling flat on his face, "**DAMNIT!**"

There was a small giggle from the bed as Gosamyr sat up and stretched languidly, not in the least bit modest.

"Oh, did your little Earth woman find you?", she teased, "oh, what a shame"

"What…", Roberto frowned, looking at her, "what did you do to me?"

"I manipulated you, Hot Stuff", she smirked, "I can play your emotions like a harp"

"….Why?", asked Roberto, hurt.

"Because I like causing pain", Gosamyr chuckled, "you really should have heeded the Technarchs warning"

Roberto narrowed his eyes, heading for the door.

"I'm not listening to this, I'm going to find Danielle"

Gosamyr snarled, leaping in front of him, shutting the door and smirking.

"You're not going anywhere", she said, "it'd ruin my plans"

Dani ran down the stairs, tears streaming down her cheeks. Why had he done this to her? She thought he really cared about her. She's **asked **if her being away was a problem, and he promised her it wasn't. She let out a sob, as she got to the bottom, sinking to the floor, leaning against the wall. She let out a cry on pain, clutching her chest, her pulse rate dropping as her eyes widened in realization. She'd had this feeling once before, the feeling of her body shutting down around her.

"No", she managed to whisper out, before her eyes closed, her body shifting into it's hibernation state.

**&&&&&**

Over at the Brotherhood House, Pyro was staring blankly at his computer screen. He'd been doing so **well**, he thought he was on a roll, then suddenly, his muse decided to go packing and left him to his own devices….Sometimes, he hated his muse. Pyro squinted at the screen in front of him, looking at where the words had just….ended. He started at them for a while before flicking his outstretched hands out at the monitor.

"Pleh" (2)

"Got writers block again?", chuckled Wanda amusedly from the doorway.

"I didn't even do any drinking last night!", whined Pyro, "I didn't want to be hung-over when I was working, considering I have….umm…a week"

"You'll be fine", said Wanda, rolling her eyes, "you were fine the last time. I don't know why you panic"

"I'm not", said Pyro, "ya want to see panicking? Go watch Toad, **he's** panicking"

"He's getting married in two months", pointed out Wanda, "he's got a right to panic"

"Speaking of panicking..", mumbled Pyro as Freddy walked past, a worried look on his face, "she still isn't home?"

"No", said Freddy, then frowned, "it's not like Rosey to just…vanish. I mean, she only went out to get milk, that was late last night! What if something happened to her? She could be hurt somewhere, or **worse**!"

"Deep breaths, Fred", sighed Wanda, "We'll help you look for her, 'kay?. **PIETRO, GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT Of BED!"**

"I'm not** in **bed!",complained Pietro, stepping out of his room, what're you shouting about anyway, you harpy?"

"We're helping Freddy find Rosemary", said Wanda, "he's right, she could be in trouble"

"Why would I want to help her?", asked Pietro with a sniff, "she hates me"

"That's 'cause you're an ass", observed Pyro.

"Have I mentioned yet how glad I am you're becoming a member of my family?", asked Pietro, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Just come on!", snapped Wanda, giving her brother a shove towards the door.

**&&&&&**

Roberto blinked around his prison dully. He'd woken only a few moments before, finding a woman his own age, and in a similar drugged state next to him. She herself was coming around slowly, pulling herself up into a sitting position, despite her bound hands and feet. As he caught a glimpse of her face, recognition dawned.

"Hey, you're Bobby's girlfriend"

"Lilia", winced Lilia, then looked around, "damnit, she got us"

"Gosmayr?", asked Roberto, then gasped, "Danielle! Oh, dios, I have to get out of here, I have to find her!"

"You guys aren't going anywhere", said Gosamyr, stalking out of the shadows, "expect to Spyder. Trust me, I'm doing you a flavor"

"By locking us up and sending us to a slave trader?", asked Lilia, "some flavor"

"Your planet hasn't got that much longer to exist", said Gosamyr, "so, yeah, it is"

"You're not going into a cocoon phase yet, Gosamyr", said Lilia, "not for a while, yet"

"What are you talking about?", blinked Roberto.

"When pretty in lavender here is old enough, she'll go into a cocoon, then emerge as a planet-eating monster"

"Told you I was different, lover", smirked Gosamyr, giving Roberto a wink, "don't worry too much about your silly little girlfriend. I spared you, because, I have to admit, I kinda like you"

"I'd rather stay with Dani", said Roberto quietly.

"No choice, there", said Gosamyr, then turned to Lila, "no, I'm not destroying this planet"

Lila frowned.

"…….Then who is?"

"I'll fill you in later", smirked Gosmayr, "when we're leaving. Now, if you excuse me, I have to meet him half way, give him a…meal"

She nodded to another cage on the other side of the walkway, where a terrified young woman was sitting.

"…Rosemary?", asked Lilia, straining her eyes to see the member of the 'other' Freedom Force, "is that you"

Rosemary tried to speak, but her voice was muffled against her gag.

"Oh, I love coinky-dinks", grinned Gosamyr, then frowned, "don't try escaping, these cages are teleportation-proof, and no sun to power you, lover-boy"

She chuckled cruelly as she walked off, a few moments later, the area juddered as it began to move.

"We're on her space yacht", said Lila, the sighed, "damnit!"

"But there's a way out, right?", asked Roberto.

"No", said Lila quietly, "I hope you're not above slavery, Roberto, looks like you'll be at it for a while"

**&&&&&&**

"I can't believe what happened to Dani", said Tabby with a soft frown, where she sat with the other New Mutants in the Institute, a few hours later, "I mean one second, she's telling me about the tanned guys with itty bitty tight shorts and the next, poof! Sleep-time city!"

"Something must have stressed her out: big time", said Sam, "Does Roberto even know?"

"No, no one can find him", said Rahne with a shrug, "Kitty was giving Alex some 'get well cookies' in the Infirmary when Dani was brought in, she's keeping an eye on her"

"Maybe someone should be keeping an eye on Alex", pointed out Doug, who had arrived to be accosted by Imara, demanding that if he was dating her 'brother', he was expected to give her a gift.

"Why?", asked Ray, arching a brow, "he's healing. He can go home soon"

"If he's eaten Kitty's 'Get Well Soon' cookies, he's in trouble", said Doug, then shuddered, "they aren't so much 'Get Well' cookies, more like 'I'll End Your Suffering For You' cookies"

"Yeesh", winced Tabby, "how are you not dead yet?"

"I developed a very strong stomach", said Doug, "plus I learned to hide her baked goods in plant pots"

"Plant pots!", said Ray, clicking his fingers, "ingenious"

"Um….guys?", said Warlock from where he was looking out of the window, "I think we have company"

Outside, a huge blizzard was blowing around, leaving huge snow drifts in it's wake. In the middle of it all stood a not-happy-looking Bobby.

"Not again", said Ray, "I thought he said he'd 'got better'"

Rahne sighed, standing, morphing into her transitional form, starting for outside, followed by the others. Bobby narrowed his eyes as they stepped out, letting the wind die a bit.

"Where. Is. She?", he asked.

"Who?", blinked Sam.

"Lila", said Bobby, then crossed his arms, "'Lock, I'm looking in your direction"

"Why me?", blinked Warlock, "I thought we had already cleared up the fact I do not 'abduct' people"

"Because Nick said the kidnapper left extraterrestrial DNA", said Bobby.

Warlock blinked, then narrowed his eyes.

"Gosamyr"

"You called?"

The alien in question smirked as she walked over to them.

"If you are looking for Lilia?", asked Warlock, jutting a thumb in Gosamyrs direction, "ask her"

Bobby turned to her, clenching his fists.

"You're the one that took Lilia?"

"Li?", grinned Gosamyr, "oh yeah. Don't worry, Snow-Boy, she's not hurt. She's just going to take a one way ticket back to Spyder"

"No", said Bobby, remembering the past Lila had explained to him, "you can't! She's a person, she shouldn't be used as a slave"

"Considering what's going to happen to the rest of this gods-forsaken rock, she's got a good deal", replied Gosamyr, then smirked, "Roberto too"

"You took Roberto?", asked Tabby, then narrowed her eyes, forming a boom-ball in her hands, "you'd better let them both go: now"

"Oh. I am so scared", said Gosamyr in monotone, "you are in no position to make threats. Not considering your current…situation"

"What are you talking about?", asked Sam.

"..Hey, guys", said Tabby suddenly, "do you hear that?"

The group blinked at her, before falling silent. She was right, a small, faint humming sound could be heard. The humm suddenly rose higher in pitch, then dropped low. Warlock frowned for a moment, before a look of terror crossed his face.

"...Uh oh"

"'Uh oh'?", asked Bobby, "what do you mean 'uh oh'?"

He was answered by a louder humming sound, this time much closer..almost above them.

"Um...call me crazy, but I think that may be an 'uh oh'", said Rahne, pointing skywards.

Above them, a dark black shape was hovering slowly towards earth. It wasn't anything any of them had seen before.

"Um...Warlock", said Tabby, "should we be worried?...should we be worried?"

"You should be a little more than worried", said Warlock, then sighed, "I've been here for so long...I thought he'd given up looking for me"

"He?", asked Kitty.

"Magus", said Warlock, watching the big black thing descend, "my biological father".

"Oh yeah, he'll be here before long", spoke up Gosamyr, "I made a deal, he gets you, I get my freedom. Sweet deal actually, especially considering I got my boss two slaves in the bargain, too"

"And you believed him?", asked Warlock, incredulous.

"He gave his word", said Gosamyr

"Heh…", said Warlock, shaking his head, "you are dumber than I thought. Magus does not 'promise' anything but death and destruction. If you think he will spare you, I am afraid you are sadly mistaken"

"But I found you for him", protested Gosamyr, "I gave him a human to feed off, so he knew how to deal with this planet before hand. He owes me"

"You keep telling yourself that", said Warlock, crossing his arms.

"'Lock, buddy, you gotta get out of here", said Tabby, "if he finds you, he'll kill you"

"I am fully aware of that", said Warlock, then sighed, hanging his head, "I cannot run. It will not do you guys any good if I do. I am not going to abandon you"

"How noble", sneered Gosamyr, as the black ob dropped before them.

**&&&&&&**

(1) – Cheyenne for 'Don't say anything'.

(2) This is what I do when I get writers block. It works sometimes, honest.

**BWAHAHAHAHAHA**! Cliffy! Sorry. I like throwing them at you once in a while. Do review. Until next time…


	29. Rites of combat

Gifts and Curses

By Todd Fan

Disclaimer: "Where else are you going to find another planet that has Whoppers and Big Macs?"

**&&&&&**

Chapter 29 – Rites of combat.

**&&&&&**

The black thing hovered above the ground for a moment, before it seemed to uncurl itself, forming legs, arms, hands, feet and finally a head. There was no denying it, the thing certainly was a Technarch, black with dashes of yellow across it. This Technarch, however was much bigger than Warlock, it's frame much more rounded and powerful. A mane like strand of wires served as a beard. He finally lifted his head, narrowing his eyes as he looked around.

"………Wow", Tabby blinked, "he's…err….big"

"What a disgusting planet", said Magus, shaking his head, before turning to look at Warlock, "Of all the planets to hide on in the universe, you had to choose this one"

Warlock frowned.

"….Y…you picked up English quickly", he said, despite the fact he was terrified, "…h..how?"

"Oh, **that** brought me a human", smirked Magus, jutting a thumb at Gosamyr, "if you fed on sentient life, you'd learn a lot quicker too"

"You promised me freedom", said Gosamyr, inclining her head to him, "My release, your Majesty"

"So I did", said Magus with a smirk, suddenly reaching out and grabbing her, draining her of life, within moments, she was nothing but techno-organic dust, "Now, you have had the ultimate release"

"Hey, I wanted a piece of her!", protested Bobby, "how the heck am I supposed to find my girlfriend now!"

Magus ignored Bobby as if he wasn't even there, looking at his son.

"You were rather inadequate before, but now...", he shook his head in disgust, "You have let this vile planet taint you, Warlock"

"I would rather be 'tainted' and free on this planet, than even have **your** position on our planet, Magus", replied Warlock.

"Hey, you ya big bully!", shouted Imara, pushing her way through the crowd to point at the huge alien, "you leave my big brother alone!"

Magus narrowed his eyes, giving a low metallic growl, taking a step forward. Warlock made a quick grab of the youngster, putting her behind him.

"You protect these….lower life forms?", said Magus, wrinkling his nose is disgust.

"They are my friends and family", said Warlock simply.

"Family?", chuckled Magus, "our kind have no need for family"

"Well, I always have been different", said Warlock, "though you would be surprised how much nicer it is having people to care about, and who care about you in return"

"Don't start that talk again", groaned Magus, then smirked, "you're stalling, Warlock. You have to face me eventually, there is nowhere left to run. You will fight me, and you will, obviously lose"

"Does this have to end in violence?", asked Xavier, trying to reason with him.

Magus turned to look at Xavier as if her were an insect.

"Yes", he said, "do not interfere with Technarchian matters, ape-descendant".

"All I am saying is surely we could come to some mutual agreement?", tried Xavier, "I'm sure we could come to some peaceful terms"

Magus narrowed his eyes.

"Here are my terms", he said, looking Xavier dead in the eyes, "You Earthlings have one Technarchian day to hand over traitor designate: Warlock. If this is not done, then I will return..."

He growled, his arm stretching out and hitting a nearby tree, making it techno-organic, draining it of it's energy, leaving the thing black and lifeless.

"And I will decimate your Earth"

"You make a vividly colourful point", said Xavier, arching a brow, "though the only way Warlock will leave the planet, is if he so wishes to"

"I doubt you have a choice in the matter, pathetic life force", said Magus, "you're even more pathetic than my offspring, if it's at all possible"

He smirked, hovering in the sky.

"One day, son", he said, "then you can say goodbye to this miserable planet you've chosen to call home"

With a chuckle, he vanished with a flash of light.

"This is not good", said Warlock sadly, "this is very bad. Very, very bad. Very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very…"

"Okay, we get it, 'Lock!", snapped Ray, "so, what do we do?"

"Well, we got time to figure out a plan", shrugged Tabby, "I mean, he's given us a week, right?"

"Actually", winced Warlock, "one Technarchian day makes about an Earth hour"

"Oh", Tabby blinked, "then I got nothing"

"Are you **sure** you can't reason with him?", tried Doug.

"Oh no", said Warlock, shaking his head sadly, "Magus will not be satisfied until I have proven my right to exist".

"You're species is incredibly messed up", said Doug, shaking his head, "I mean, you have to prove your right to exist by fighting Magus to the death, if you win, he dies, if he wins, you die...kinda a catch 22, isn't it?"

"You have **no** idea", sighed Warlock.

"Well, why don't you fight him?", said Tabby with a shrug.

"Please tell me that was a poor attempt at humour", said Warlock, arching a brow at her.

"Well, why not!", said Tabby, "you're an X-Man. You've trained with us, you know how to fight"

"The whole point to me leaving my planet was so I **did not** have to fight Magus", said Warlock, "I can't kill him. He may be cruel, tyrannous, and extremely self-centred...but I can not kill him"

He sighed, hanging his head.

"I do not know what to do", he admitted, "If I fight and lose, Magus will destroy the planet after me, if I fight and win, I'll transform into the new Magus and destroy the planet myself"

"Talk about being stuck between a rock and a hard place", whistled Sam, "what about running? You did that before"

Warlock sighed.

"If I run, Magus will 'mark' the planet. He will infect it with the techno-organic virus and let it spread. It will eventually become the Phaylanx, a single-minded entity, which will infect and assimilate all life glow it finds", he said, "when it has reach its mass, it will build a tower, signalling Magus to come and…. dispose of the planet, by which time most of you will be infected and be dying long, slow, painful deaths"

He hung his head sadly.

"Whichever way I turn, your destruction is certain", he said, sadly, "I am **so** sorry. I should never have come here. M.. my foolishness and naiveté has sentenced you all to death"

"But who's to say you can't beat him in a way that won't kill him?", asked Doug.

"I cannot", said Warlock, hanging his head, "I am not strong enough"

Tabby rolled her eyes before giving Warlock a solid **THWAP **across the head.

"Owww!", said Warlock, rubbing the back of his head, "what was **that** for?"

"You may not be a big, scary mean strong alien", she said, "and you might not be 'worthy of living' in Magus's eyes. But I tell you what you **are**. You're an X-Man. And that should count for something"

Warlock shook his head in disbelief.

"You are all crazy", he said, waving his hands in the air, "crazy, crazy, monkey-people"

"Look, everyone has a weakness", said Ray, "you just find your fathers, exploit it, and hey presto, you win without killing him", he said, "we're X-Men, we're trained to win without killing"

"There has to be **some** way of doing this, 'Lock", said Doug.

Warlock frowned in thought.

"I am not sure", he said, "it is a shot of the longest variety"

Logan smirked.

"Good. That's what we X-Men specialise in"

**&&&&&**

With Evan and Callisto away, Caliban had been put in charge of the Morlock tunnels. This meant no fun or laughter of any kind for any one. Unless they did it sneakily. The mutant in question was currently going about gathering the Morlocks for the night watch.

"Wake up!", he hissed moodily as he passed them, "it's your turn"

"Don't wanna", groaned Lucid, trying to burry under the covers.

Caliban blinked, then unceremoniously pushed the smaller mutant off his alcove.

"Awwww, look, you got up", he smirked, "thanksssss Lucccid. You take the Wesssst tunnelssss"

With a slightly evil chuckle, glad not to be on the receiving end of a prank, Caliban stalked off to try and get Façade off the ceiling.

"Dirty rotten", muttered Lucid under his breath as he stood up.

Lucid yawned, walking sleepily towards the West tunnels…..then walked into the nearest wall.

"Oww!", he yelped, rubbing his forehead, "**every** time!"

One of the downfalls of being able to see through walls was sometimes one forgot walls were still **there**. Lucid grumbled to himself as he headed off to his duty, surprised to find X23 already there.

"Oh…hey, X", said Lucid, with a wave, then shifted uncomfortably, "I..umm, didn't expect you here….thought your shift was over…."

"I swapped with Feral", said X23 with a shrug, "Callisto seemed to believe it was a good idea to talk to you"

Uh oh. X23 tended to 'talk' with her claws. Lucid suddenly realised that maybe his life was at stake after all….maybe if he ran really, really fast, he could avoid having his head sliced off.

"O…kay", he said, glancing at the exit.

"I'm not going to kill you", she said, rolling her eyes, "Men are such cowards"

"Hey, you have six razor-sharp adamantium claws, super senses and a healing factor", pointed out Lucid, "I have seeing through walls. I don't think it would be hard to decide who would end up dead. So…what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, this…'thing' Callisto says you have for me", she said.

Lucid blinked. Damn one-eyed traitor. Last time he told her anything. If he died, he'd make sure to haunt her.

"I'm not used to the emotion…thing", said X23 waving her hands, "actually, I'm not used to this talking thing, either. I prefer things I can answer with my claws"

"Oh", said Lucid, backing away, why did he pick a physco again, "…right"

X23 nodded, seeming to mull something over.

"Though I do tend to dive into situations without thinking first", she said, pulling him into a kiss.

Lucid blinked in surprise, before smiling, returning the kiss. X23 pulled back, holding up a finger.

"I'll need help getting used to using these emotions", she warned, "…it'll take a while"

"You got help, and I could wait a lifetime", chuckled Lucid softly

**&&&&&**

Meanwhile, still trapped within Gosamyr's space yacht, Lila was working at the lock systems, while Roberto paced their cell.

"I can't believe I let myself get fooled by that…that", Roberto shook his head, trailing off, "Danielle's never going to forgive me"

"Well, even though I think you're an idiot for letting her do it, she **did** manipulate you", said Lila, "but right now, we have a more important issue, and I'd really appreciate it if you stopped moaning and helped. Haven't you got any reserves or anything?"

"Yes, but I want to use them in beating the snot out of Miss Psycho", said Roberto.

Lila took a deep breath, trying to convince herself not to strangle him.

"At the moment, getting out before the world is destroyed is higher on my list of priorities", said Lila, "you ever get near a Technarch scrap? It 'aint pretty, and Magus has been fully charged with…."

She trailed off, looking down. Roberto sighed, walking over, his body flickering into the solid black form he had when charged.

"I don't have a lot of charge left, but it might be enough", he said, grabbing the bars and pulling at them, managing to pull them far enough apart to give enough room to slip out, ta daa"

Lila shoved herself forward and outside of the yacht, Roberto trailing behind.

"Come on", she said, pointing to the sky as a black object descended not far off, "he's already here"

**&&&&&**

By the mansion, the X-Men and Bobby watched as the black object that was Magus descended towards them.

"Right, ya know what to do?", asked Logan.

"I still think this is a bad idea", whimpered Warlock.

"Too bad", said Logan, "ya our last shot, ALF"

"….No pressure, huh?", said Warlock sarcastically as his father reformed.

"Make it look good", said Logan, backing up.

"It is time", smirked Magus, "I promise to make it quick, Warlock. I have to admit, you've lasted longer than the rest of my offspring, even if it was through cowardice"

"I am only fighting you because it seems I must, Magus", he said, "I am doing it to protect this planet, and the people on it"

"Yeah, especially Doug", said Logan with a smirk.

Warlock blinked at Logan in confusion….when did **Doug** get brought into this?

"You wish to protect one in particular?", queried Magus, "why?"

Warlock took a glance at Doug, who was standing next to Logan. He sighed, glancing back at Magus.

"Because I love him, father", he replied, "he is my life-mate"

Magus narrowed his eyes in disgust.

"You chose to make a bond with one of these….creatures?", he asked, "unacceptable! That being will have to be decimated"

"Ummm….why did you just make things worse?", asked Doug worriedly.

"Simple", smirked Logan, "'Lock's a pacifist through and through. He 'aint gonna fight unless something riles him up, and that would take threatenin' the most important thing ta him: you"

Sure enough, Warlock had stepped between Magus and Doug, giving a warning metallic growl, his fingers becoming more elongated, like claws.

"Leave him alone"

"Oh, look, you finally got a bit of Technarch spirit in you", smirked Magus, "about time"

"I will never be a true Technarch", said Warlock, narrowing his eyes, "I am not heartless, and at least I have a better chance of survival by not fighting with every being I see"

"You think I will be doomed for my war-like ways?", chuckled Magus, "how long you are"

With a growl, the elder alien tackled the younger, Warlock quickly morphing into a T-Rex, trying to gain some stability so he didn't fall to the ground.

"Damnit, we're too late", panted Lila as she and Roberto made it to the grounds.

"It's never too late", smirked Roberto, charging up now he was in the sun.

"What do you plan on doing, punching something that can kill you on touch?", asked Lila, "don't be an idiot. Why do you think you're team mates are backing off? Their powers wouldn't stand a chance".

The fight between the two Technarchs continued, rather than throwing blows, Warlock was morphing around those thrown by his father, as always on the defensive, rather than the offensive. Unfortunately, his luck didn't hold up as Magus landed one. Warlock hit the ground with a yelp, lying very still. Magus smirked, walking over.

"You put up a good fight, I will give you that", he said, "but this is where your miserable life ends"

He picked up Warlock in a huge hand.

"And now you will be assimilated, and once I am done with you, I will crush this little hunk of rock you chose to inhabi…", he trailed off as Warlock opened his eyes, "...you still live?"

Warlock grinned.

"You have not heard of 'playing possum', father?"

With that, he shifted shape into a snake, quickly biting Magus in the arm. Magus gave a metallic screech, throwing Warlock aside, the younger alien smacking into a wall, before dropping to the ground. Magus clutched his arm in pain, before suddenly beginning to shrink.

"No", he growled, "noooo!"

He shrunk smaller and smaller, before becoming an infantile version of himself, little more than a black and yellow blob with a head.

"Yeah, go 'Lock!", grinned Tabby, walking over to where the alien painfully pulled himself up to lean against the wall, "you okay, buddy?"

Warlock winced, looking as the yellow lines of his body faded to a dark blue, spreading to the rest of his body, his fingertips drooping as if melting.

"Negative Selffriend: Tabby", he struggled to get out, "action took all of self's zvtgh strength"

"Then absorb something", said Doug desperately, "there's trees and stuff here!"

Warlock shook his head weakly.

"Zttyks Not enough life glow", he said, his eyes beginning to close, "at least xwqthhf self-friends jkizzzhh safe"

"Warlock?", asked Imara sadly from where Forge held her in the crook of his arm. Forge sighed sadly, looking away.

"Don't you dare die on me", said Doug, shaking his head.

"From what I know about Technarchs", said Lila, walking over, "the only way to help them when they are this weak is to soul-mere with them. Basically, you merge bodies, becoming one person, sort-of"

"Then I'll do that", said Doug firmly.

"No", said Warlock shaking his head, "too qqzzzffth infect wwqqtuzzh T-O virus"

"Bull", said Doug, "if it's a risk, I'll take it, just do it already. Trust me 'Lock, you're worth it. I love you, and I sure as hell aren't going to lose you now"

Warlock sighed defeated taking Doug's hand and concentrating, with a frazzle, his body formed with Doug's, creating a techno-organic version of Doug.

"Woah", banked Doug in a metallic voice, "…this is weird"

There was another frazzle and Warlock reformed next to him, the lines along his body a shining white.

"You okay?", asked Doug worried.

"I feel wonderful", smiled Warlock, then winced, favouring his side, "…err it will still take a while to heal, though"

Doug smiled, giving him a kiss.

"You had me worried for a minute there"

"Umm, I hate to break up the love", said Ray, "but what do we do with this?"

He pointed down at the baby Magus. Tabby grinned, looking at it.

"He's kinda cute. He'd make a good pet", she smirked.

"About as good a pet as a baby cobra", muttered Warlock.

"I'll deal with him", sighed Lila, pushing him with a foot, "I'll teleport him back to Kvch and get the hell outta there before anyone sees me"

Bobby smiled, pulling her into a hug.

"I was worried about you", he said, then paused, looking at her, "something's wrong…what is it?"

Lila sighed, snuggling into him.

"Just bad memories from my past", she said sadly, "it opened up a few old wounds. Just…hold me for a bit, 'kay?"

"Hey, I'm always here for that", said Bobby, holding her close.

Lila gave a sob.

"Oh, Bobby, she sent Rosemary to be killed", she whispered, "…how are we supposed to tell Freddy?"

Bobby winced.

"I…I don't know", he said softly.

Roberto shook his head, then glanced around.

"Where's Dani?", he asked, "and that Gosamyr for that matter. She needs a serious ass-kicking"

"That's here", said Kitty, pointing at the pile of dust that Magus had left behind, "and Dani is in hibernation"

She narrowed her eyes.

"….What's gone on, Roberto?", she asked, "you know what stressed Dani out?"

Roberto blinked, before looking at the ground, hurt.

"Me", he said quietly, "…..Gosamyr..she…she manipulated me. We..we..ended up sleeping together…I think…..and Dani found out…but I never.."

Kitty shook her head in disgust.

"You know, I had my thoughts, but I didn't say anything", she said, "you've put my best friend into what is basically a coma, because you had the hots for someone who almost got us all killed?"

"I didn't", protested Roberto, "….she used her powers on me. I would never…."

"Whatever, DaCosta", said Kitty, turning heel and walking inside, "just stay away from Dani"

Roberto sighed, watching her go, before stomping in the techno-organic dust, heading off towards his room.

**&&&&&**

Wow, death and almost deaths and hibernative comas and romance and fights! Man, what a chapter! Do review, Until next time…


	30. Healing hearts

Gifts and Curses

By Todd Fan

Disclaimer: "I'll catch you. And if I miss for any reason, I'll sit by your bedside and nurse you back to health"

**&&&&&**

Nope, Doug isn't part tech, only when he and Warlock merge is he like that ;)

**&&&&&&**

Chapter 30 – Healing hearts

**&&&&&**

A few weeks had passed, and all the New Mutants had returned to continue their studies…well, all but one. Tabby sighed as she packed her possessions in a small box. She'd already done all the paperwork to end her studies…it wasn't an easy thing to do. She looked sadly at her book, before putting it away.

"So much for me making something of myself".

"Who says you still can't?"

Tabby glanced behind her to see Ray enter. She frowned, crossing her arms.

"What you mean besides the fact I have to raise a child now?", she asked, then looked down, "…I wanted kids….but not this soon"

She shrugged.

"….Everything happens for a reason, I guess", she said, "…but still…I'm kinda scared"

"Tabitha Smith, scared?", Ray smirked, "never"

"I'm not kidding", said Tabby, "In a few months, I'll have a whole other person to take care of. This baby'll be my responsibility….and I have to bear it all on my own"

Ray's expression softened as he looked at her sadly.

"You don't have to do it alone. I…", he faltered, then glanced at her, "….I'd bear it with you"

Tabby blinked at him, confused.

"What are you talking about, Ray?"

Ray sighed, frustrated, walking over to her.

"I'm crazy about you, Tab's", he said, "I have been for years. I…I wouldn't let myself do anything about it, though….it seemed wrong…after losing Scaleface. But it's killing me keeping quiet about it"

He looked at her with a soft smile.

"I'll stick with you", he said, "I'll raise this baby with you…if you'll have me"

"Ray….", Tabby frowned, looking away, "this will get complicated"

"Yeah, it probably will", said Ray, tilting her face gently to look at him, "but let it"

Tabby blinked up at him, then smiled.

"You're crazy, you know that?", she said, "you're throwing away everything for me…"

"Yeah well", chuckled Ray, "lets face it, there was no way in hell I would have passed any of my classes. Besides…you're more important to me"

"We'll probably end up killing each other", pointed out Tabby.

"We won't keep any sharp knives in the house", smirked Ray.

"Can't argue with logic like that", said Tabby, leaning up to press her lips against his.

**&&&&&**

In Bayville Cemetary, Freddy stood sadly at the marker for Rosey. There was no grave, as there was no body…but her parents had chosen a marker for her. Warlock had assured Freddy that her death would not have been too painful, and would have happened very quickly…..but it was cold comfort. He had hardly believed it when Bobby and Shan had told him the news….it was a huge blow to him. After all, there weren't many people who'd love someone with a mutation like his own….Rosemary was one in a million, and now she had gone.

He glanced to the side as Ace Starr walked over, his blue leather jacket keeping him warn from the winter weather, his mane-like hair blowing in the wind.

"Still here, huh?", he asked, "you'll freeze"

"I don't feel the cold much", said Freddy with a shrug, "besides…I just wanted to…I dunno, keep her company"

He sighed.

"Stupid, I know, it's not like she's even there", he said, "I guess I feel guilty…I shoulda been there for her, and I wasn't"

"Don't beat yourself up, Man", said Ace, "no one knew what that alien chick was up to. Besides, ya can't watch over them twenty four seven. Heck, I doubt Rosey woulda let you"

Freddy gave a half-hearted smile.

"Yeah, she was a tough one", he said, "and one of the few people who could actually catch Pietro to hurt him"

"Man, I'm gonna miss hearing him scream like a girl", chuckled Ace, then glanced at Fred, "just don't blame yourself for this. Bad stuff happens. Deaths, Wars, Britney Spears. We can't do anything about them, even if we really want to"

Freddy sighed, glancing at the marker.

"I know", he said quietly, "….it doesn't stop me missing her, though. I was gonna ask her to marry me….looks like fate bit me in the ass again"

"Fate's a bitch", replied Ace, then patted Freddy on the shoulder, "don't stay out here too long, I doubt Shiro would be happy if we asked him to defrost you"

"Yeah, I won't", said Freddy, "…thanks"

"No worries", Ace said with a fanged grin, "you should come drinking once in a while, it'll cheer you right up"

"…I'll think about it, Ace", said Freddy quietly, as the feral mutant walked off.

**&&&&&**

At the Daniels residence, Evan was looking at his hands uncomfortably, Callisto sitting next to him, his father sitting across the room. Vae had called in for an emergency family meeting, and was waiting for her sister to arrive. Apparently, Vae thought something needed changing.

"I don't know why we have to sit in this", complained Phillip, "Our family is perfectly normal"

Evan blinked at his father for a few moments

"My cousins consist of an extraterrestrial being and a six year old bent on world domination"

"…Okay", said Phillip, "but we're all still family, and that's what matters"

"I agree", smiled Callisto, "at least we're unique"

"You hush", snapped Vae as he bustled around dusting, "you don't count yet"

"….Lovely", said Callisto with a sigh.

"Now, Vae", said Phillip, "Callisto's out daughter-in-law, we shouldn't…"

"Be quiet, Phillip!", she snapped, then looked up as the door opened.

Vae smiled as Storm walked in, followed by a depressed looking Forge, being trailed by Warlock and Imara.

"Hello", smiled Vae, ruffling Imara's hair, "and there she is, growing bigger every day!"

"I want to go home and play with my dirt bike", replied Imara moodily, scooting away from her aunt.

"That's nice, said Vae, then nodded at her sister, "Ororo…….Francis"

"Forge", corrected Forge, and not for the first time.

Vae shook her head and walked in, becoming them to follow.

"I'm fine too, Auntie Vae", said Warlock dryly, "nearly died, but thanks for asking, anyway"

Vae didn't even blink, she started through into the living room when the door opened, Aenohe making her way in. Vae looked like something dangerous and disgusting had just slithered in.

"….What are you doing here?", she asked, a little icily.

"This is a family meeting", sniffed Aenohe, "I'm family. Chill out, Chickie, don't be so scrunchy"

"Hi Mom", said Forge, shaking his head.

"Grandma!", grinned Imara, wrapping her arms around Aenohe's legs, "thanks for the drum kit you got me for my birthday"

"Yes……thanks", grimaced Forge, "nothing says 'Love' than a pounding migraine thanks to constant banging"

"It's not banging", sniffed Imara, "It's music"

"I'm only letting her free her spirit", shrugged Aenohe, "she needs to explore her passions"

"…..Isn't there a quieter way for her to do it?", asked Storm sadly.

Aenohe disengaged from her granddaughter, and gave Warlock a grin.

"And how's my favorite extraterrestrial adopted grandson?

"……If you have more than one to have a 'favorite', you should be worried", pointed out Warlock, then smiled, "I am okay…..just don't hug me, my sides are still hurting"

"So much for advanced alien healing powers", chuckled Evan.

"That E.T stuff is a load of crap", said Warlock. (1)

"He said that when I tried to get him make my bike fly past the moon", said Imara.

"Oh, hush, don't talk silly", said Vae, "it's all make believe. There's no such thing as E.T's, honey"

"Oh, I get it", complained Warlock, "Freeze out the alien. I guess I'm not part of the family" (2)

Vae once more ignored, him, bustling into the living room. Warlock rolled his eyes, sitting in a chair.

"Where's Doug?", asked Evan.

"You think I would subject him to this torture?", replied the alien with a quirked eyebrow, "I think not, besides, he is in lectures"

"This family is in trouble!", cried Vae, drawing attention to herself, "people getting married behind our backs, the fact my sister is still married to a hippie…"

"Hey", said Forge, "will you stop picking on the hippies?"

"Liberal", snapped Vae.

"All the way, baby!", shouted Aenohe

"It can't be that bad", said Warlock.

Vae ignored him, again, turning to Storm.

"You can't expect to raise a child normally with a man who looks at least twenty years younger than you!"

"Imara's just fine", said Storm, then smirked, "and you don't know how much fun it is having a husband with a younger body. It's like having a toy boy with the mind of an adult. Libido and every.."

"TMI, **TMI!**", screamed Evan, covering his ears with his hands.

"See?", snapped Vae, "this is what I'm talking about, it's all wrong! Am I the only normal member of this family?"

"You're the only highly-strung, annoying one that's in denial", growled Ororo, thunder sounding in the sky.

"I am not in denial", said Vae.

"You are a little bit", said Phillip, "considering there's an alien who's sitting on our couch that you don't believe exists"

"No aliens!", shouted Vae, "this family is going to be normal, and it's going to start **now!**"

"This is because I'm a mutant and you're not, isn't it?", said Storm, "you've always been jealous"

"I'm not jealous!", snapped Vae, "why would I be jealous of little miss Princess-Goddess!"

"You are jealous!", said Storm, thunder growing louder, "why am I not shocked?"

Phillip winced, glancing over at the others.

"….This might take a while", he said.

**&&&&&**

Over in Dark Hollow, Alex had returned home. He'd finally been discharged, and not a moment too soon, in his eyes. Kitty had been making him a 'Get Well Flan'….he really doubted he would have survived the experience. He sighed contentedly as he headed back home. Sure this suit had taken some getting used to, but at least he was still alive.

"**Maria, I just met a girl named Maria, And suddenly that name, Will never be the same to me**" (3)

Alex stopped dead, turning to glare at Maggott and Kyle, who were singing at the top of their lungs.

"……Lorna told you…didn't she?", he groaned.

"Don't feel bad about it, 'Lex", smirked Kyle, "some people find it sweet…..not straight people, mind you"

"….I hate you all", grumbled Alex.

"Oh, calm down, Alex", said Lizzie, walking over, "They need cheering up after everything that happened".

"**Maria, I just kissed a girl named Maria!**", they continued to sing.

"..Does it have to be at my expense?", sighed Alex.

"Don't worry, I'm sure once they get Gee, Officer Krupke out of their system, they'll leave you alone", said Lizzie.

"Oooooh, I'd forgotten about that one", grinned Maggott.

"**We're disturbed, We're disturbed**", sang Kyle.(5)

"…..You got that right", muttered Alex

**&&&&&&**

After many hours of screaming and shouting, Vae's family meting had ended….mostly due to the fact Storm hit the house with lightning and shorted out all the electricity, forcing Forge to try and fix it…in the dark. Callisto sighed as she leaned on Evan, making their way back home.

"That couldn't have gone worse"

"Actually, it could", said Evan, "no one's dead, that's a good sign"

"I can't believe your mother hit Forge's mother with a fish", chuckled Callisto.

"Heck, I didn't know a hippie could bite hard enough to draw blood", chuckled Evan, "….I think mom learned a lesson about hippie-hitting"

They both paused as they heard a car horn sound, turning to see Storms beloved SUV pull up beside them.

"I'm glad I caught you", said Storm, "there was something I'd been meaning to try"

The door opened and Josh climbed out, looking tired.

"….Have you kept him locked in the SUV all day?", asked Evan

"….He had plenty of food and water", protested Storm, "besides, he can't die. And for that reason, I think he can help you"

"…I'm lost", admitted Callisto.

"I'm a healer", said Josh, then smiled, "….I..umm..I can help you, if you like. You know…with the whole conception thing"

"You can?", Evan blinked, "….you're sure?"

"I think so", shrugged Josh, "no harm in trying, right?"

Callisto smiled softly.

"…We could have children?", she whispered, it was almost too good to be true,

"Yes", said Storm, "I never thought of it before…we weren't sure how powerful Josh is…until he brought Paige back from the brink of death"

"Then what have we got to loose?", asked Callisto as Josh walked over, putting a hand on either of their shoulders.

"….This won't hurt will it?", asked Evan, arching a brow.

"Nah, it'll just tingle", said Josh, as he let his powers go to work, "there, done"

"…That quick?", asked Evan.

"Hey, I'm good", smirked Josh.

Callisto gave Evan an elbow in the side, then smiled at Josh.

"Thank you, Josh", she said, "if this works, we owe you so much"

"Don't mention it", shrugged Josh, "this got me outta Shortpacks history class, I owe **you**"

"Good luck", smiled Storm as Josh hopped back in, "I'll see you soon….once your mother clams down again"

Evan chuckled, watching his aunt drive off, before smirking at Callisto.

"What do you say we test it out?"

"Can I get a 'hell yeah!'?", laughed Callisto, opening a manhole and falling in…right into Caliban, "arrgh!"

"Hello to you too", grumbled Caliban, "I've been on duty all night, you know. Lucccid and X23 'played hookie'".

Evan sighed, jumping in after Callisto.

"Awww, leave them alone, Caliban", he said, "they've got that fresh-into-love thing going on"

"Oh, I leap for joy for them", said Caliban dryly, "oh, happy day"

"Well, as far as I'm concerned, it's one down", smiled Callisto.

"Yeah and..", Evan paused blinking at Caliban, giving a shrug, "well…one down" (4)

"…Oh, thankssss", said Caliban, "you make me feel ssssso sssspeccial"

**&&&&&&**

(1) – From American Dad, which has finally begun airing here. Roger rules, as does Klaus.

(2) – A quote from my second-favorite alien of all time, ALF!

(3) – Maria, from West Side Story, tee hee.

(4) – Gee, Officer Krupke, from West Side Story

(5) – From Dinosaur. Poor Caliban.

Weee, another chapter done! Do review, until next time….


	31. Friends and foes

Gifts and Curses

By Todd Fan

Disclaimer: "One good thing about the apocalypse - always plenty of parking"

**&&&&**

Chapter 31 – Friends and foes

**&&&&&**

Over at the Xavier Institute a few days later, Charles had called a 'staff meeting', despite the fact Logan wasn't home. This meant Kurt had the great job of babysitting both Imara and Toby. The latter was no problem, happily sitting quietly and molding stuff out of play dough….his best friend, however, was another matter.

Imara smiled as she pushed the dolls camper van along the landing. She hated dolls, but her aunt had insisted she have at least one girls toy..and this was it. Inside was a Barbie and a Ken…the Ken had already lost his clothes to the institutes smallest resident, and so Ken was wearing a pair of hot pants instead, which Shortpack had stated he wasn't touching with a ten-foot bargepole.

"Isn't this mountain trip nice, Ken?", she said in a high feminine voice.

"Sure is", she said in a lower voice, "the nice mountain air makes me feel great, Barbie!"

Suddenly, Imara swerved the toy van towards the stairs.

"Oh no!", said 'Ken', "the breaks have failed!"

"We're heading to the edge of the mountain!", screamed 'Barbie'.

Imara smirked, making screaming noises as she pushed the van off the top of the stairs, watching it crash and bump down, before landing as a mangled wreak on the bottom.

"Oh no", said Imara, "what a terrible disaster" (1)

"You're a disturbing little thing, aren't you?", said Kurt, arching a brow.

"Yup", said Imara proudly, "it's one of my most interesting-ing of features"

"She'll be an overlord one day", said Toby from where he was working, "she'll make you all bow down to her and give her your left shoe"

"Yeah", grinned Imara, "Except Toby, he gets to keep Europe"

"The quirks of being best pals with a evil-overlord, huh?", chuckled Kurt.

Inside Xavier's study, Charles was looking at his folded hands, Hank, Shortpack, Scott, Jean and Storm watching him mistrustfully. It was never good when he did the hand folding thing.

"….Is something wrong, Charles?", asked Storm.

"No", smiled Xavier, "not at all"

"…Then why did you call us into your office?", asked Hank, then frowned, "you don't want us to sort out the attic again, do you? There's a lot of things there….I don't want dust in my fur again"

"There's a lot of old stuff in my attic", sniffed Xavier, "things that have been in my family for generations. My Grandma owned Shortpacks house"

"…..Then why does my attic have a sticker in it saying 'Property of Charles, not Cain'?", asked Shortpack.

"Moving on", said Xavier quickly, "with Jean wanting to go into medicine, we will be one staff member down, especially considering Logan is rarely here now"

"For what students?", asked Scott, "there's two"

"Yes, but you and I both know, Scott that it won't be long before more young mutants will want our help", he said, then sighed, "it was either getting a new staff member or giving you all extra lessons"

"I'm already juggling geography and history", said Shortpack, "it's hard enough to keep Josh awake with just those two"

"Exactly", said Xavier.

"…So, you're going to advertise a teaching position?", asked Storm.

"Umm….I already have a teacher", said Xavier, "he…umm….arrived this morning. I shielded his presence from you"

"Why would you do that?", asked Scott, frowning…this didn't seem good.

Xavier sighed.

"You can come in now"

The door of the study opened, Magneto stepping inside.

"…Oh, you're **kidding** me", said Scott, "Professor, this has got to be some sort of joke!"

"For the last time, you're a teacher here now, Scott, call me **Charles**", said Xavier, then sighed, "and no, it isn't a joke" (2)

"But Charles!", protested Hank, "he's caused us so much trouble. He's a dangerous criminal!"

"**He** can hear you", muttered Magneto

"Erik has changed, Henry", sighed Xavier, "Has he caused us any problems in years? No. I think everyone deserves another chance…including Magneto"

"No wonder you wanted to do this when Logan wasn't home", said Storm.

"This isn't one of those Apocalypse future' things, is it?", asked Scott cynically, "because there's nothing to say all of those are true!"

"I hope not all of them are", said Xavier, his glance flicking to Jean, before looking back at Scott, "Scott, just give him a chance"

"No way", said Scott, "once a bad guy, always a bad guy"

"Rogue, Bobby, Jason, Piotr, The Brotherhood, Josh", listed off Shortpack.

"That's different!", snapped Scott, "and you can't support this!"

"I haven't known him long enough to develop a grudge", said Shortpack with a shrug.

"I have to admit, Charles", sighed Storm, "this doesn't seem to be a good plan"

"Look", said Magneto with a sigh, "I thought the same thing. But really, I don't wish to cause you any trouble. I may not particularly agree with Charles ideals…but I do believe in teaching the younger mutants how to use their powers"

"All I am asking is that we try this", said Xavier, "only try, Scott"

"Fine", muttered Scott, stalking out, "but I don't like this"

**&&&&&**

Inthe Brotherhood House, it's residents were having troubles of their own.

"You won't believe what Mr Pryde wants me to do", said Lance, where he paced the room, "he wants me to….errr…snip the tip"

"….You lost me", blinked Sidney from where she was flicking through bridal magazines.

"He wants me to", Lance lowered his voice to a whisper, "have a circumcision"

"HAH!", laughed Sidney, "**hey, Wanda. Lance has to have a circumcision!**"

"You're not too hot on the concept of whispering, are you, Sid?", muttered Lance as Wanda smirked , walking over.

"Looks like Little Lance is gonna have to have a bit off the top", she said.

"Shutupshutupshutup", chanted Lance

There was an almighty **bang** as the door flew open, Ace grinning like an idiot.

"**Rawwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwr!**", growled Ace, walking in, "Ace is in the house!"

"Must you do this every time?", sighed Wanda.

"Apparently so", sighed Bobby, rubbing his temples as he followed Ace in, "I've got a migraine from him"

"What brings you guys in?", asked Lance, "please, God, say it's to kill one or both of these women"

"Bite me, wee-willy-winky", said Wanda.

Bobby blinked at them.

"Y'know, I'm not even going to ask", he said.

"Hey, I'm plannin' Toads bachelor party", said Ace, "giving Freddy a little less best-man duties to cope with, considering he's still grieving and all. And it's gonna be wild!"

"…..There's going to be a stripper…'aint there?", asked Todd.

"**A** striper?", asked Ace, "Toadie, there's **five!**"

Todd gave a nervous laugh, looking at Sidney.

"I didn't ask him ta do that….honest"

Sidney shrugged.

"You can have as many strippers as you like as long as you don't sleep with any of them", she said.

Ace blinked, then grinned at Todd.

"You are one lucky dog, you know that?", he said.

"We do have some work, though", sighed Bobby, "no rest for the wicked, I know"

He clicked up one of S.H.I.E.L.D's hologram cards, the head of a blonde haired man appearing.

"This mutant escaped from Stokes mental illness clinic a few hours ago", he said, "He's ex CIA, but he was discharged for mental health problems"

"In other words, he's nuttier than a bag of peanuts", said Pietro.

"As fruity as you are than a bowl of fruit", smirked Ace.

"……Hey", said Pietro, "I'm not fruity. I'm….enthusiastic"

"You're kidding yourself", said Ace, then sighed, "anyway, this guy's been in Stokes for a few years now after he went loony and tried to assassinate a few people"

"Sounds charming", said Todd dryly, "what's his name?"

"Francis Leighton, AKA Shepard", said Ace, then snorted, "Francis" (3)

Bobby gave him a glare.

"Okay, fifth time this morning", he said, "my middle name is Francis, so quit it" (4)

"I can't help it", said Ace, "it's so stupid and girlie"

Bobby sighed, shaking his head.

"Anyway, Nick says he's not much to worry about", he said, "his mutant power isn't much to worry about, nothing his own men can't handle. He just wants us to keep an eye out in case he shows up around here"

Bobby frowned, shaking his head.

"Leighton", he said, "I've heard that name before, I just can't put my finger on it"

"Do you owe him money?", tried Freddy.

"At least it means we got a free night of partying", said Ace, "Nick's given us the whole week of the wedding off! That means we can get three times as drunk as normal"

"….Your 'normal' drinking would leave most people paraplegic, Ace", pointed out Freddy, "I've been on your drinking exploits" (5)

He sighed.

"It's hard to out-drink someone with a healing factor"

"You'd better not get drunk on my wedding", said Sidney, then smirked, "It's in a month!"

"We know, Sidney", said Bobby, "you've told us…multiple times"

"Neeeehh", said Todd.

"Todd's still having trouble dealing with it being so close", said Sidney in a not-whispering voice.

"Poor sod", chuckled Pyro, "such a wimp"

"I don't know, Sid", said Wanda, "maybe we should make it a double wedding…"

"Don't wanna!", screamed Pyro, running off.

"…..You're really evil sometimes", said Sidney.

"I know", smirked Wanda, "I like being evil. It keeps him on his guard"

"……This is why I don't get shackled up to anyone", said Ace.

**&&&&&**

In Limbo, Belasco was flicking through ancient texts. He'd felt something was…wrong in his realm for a long time now. He just couldn't figure out what. There was a knock on the door as Illyana meekly stepped inside, Belasco keeping his back to her.

"You wished to see me, Belasco?", she asked, watching him under lowered eyelashes.

"Yes", said Belasco, "I wanted you to post some of my most trusted demons around Limbo. Tell them to scout around, see if they can discover what is wrong here"

"Yes sir", she said, stepping forward, "but I already have a good idea"

"Oh?", asked Belasco, finally turning to look at her, his face dropping as he noticed the sword in her hands, "…..what is…"

"It's the soul sword", smirked Illyana, "and now, Belasco, you die"

Belasco raised his hands, throwing a shield of magic around him, throwing a fiery blast at Illyana, who merely ducked it.

"It's **over**, Belasco", she said, "I'm regaining my freedom, **now**"

"**No!**", snapped Belasco, "you don't know what you are…."

He was cut off as Illyana plunged the sword through the shield and into his chest with a scream of rage. He gave a cry of pain as the sword, so deadly to those of magical blood, cut deep…and within moments stopped moving.

"I did it!", grinned Illyana, drawing her sword out, not noticing her appearance changing, becoming more demon-like, a red tail curling out from behind her, horns growing and curling onto her head.

Down in the dungeons of Limbo, the whole floor shuddered as the power of the realm shifted. S'ym looked up, grinning.

"She has become the Darkchylde!", he said, "she has done it, she has defeated Belasco. And now it is S'ym's turn to rule!"

"Of course", said the prisoner, "but only once you've released me. She has spilled blood with her sword, you haven't a chance alone"

S'ym glanced over at the cage, pausing for a moment.

"…..And you will let S'ym control Limbo, as you promised?"

"Yes", said the prisoner, "I don't want this cesspool. Now let me go, and your wildest dreams will come true"

S'ym nodded, pulling a few gemstones from around the side of the cage, then yanking on the magic-guarded door, pulling it open. The prisoner gave an evil cackle, throwing the door open fully, knocking S'ym to the ground.

"Oww!", yelped S'ym, "be careful. Now, we take over Limbo, yes?"

From the darkness stepped a huge creature. Covered in red fur, with huge clawed hands and feet, his hair consisting of long purple feathers. He smirked, showing sharps, white teeth, narrowing his yellow eyes

"You're an idiot", he sneered, pushing S'ym aside, "as if I'd help you. You freed me, I got what I wanted"

"…But…but you promised", whimpered S'ym.

"I lied", smirked the creature, "I am the ultimate Trickster"

He gave an evil chuckle, the ceiling above opening up as he levitated up, heading towards earth.

"Now if you excuse me, I have a few lose ties to get rid of, before destroying this world, and recreating it once more", he said, "once more, people will tremble at the name of the Adversary"

**&&&&&**

(1) – This is a game I used to play as a kid, oh yes, that's all very real……I was a rather twisted child…

(2) – In the comics, Scott had the hardest time coming to terms with calling Xavier 'Charles'. "Chhhaaarrrll…..I can't do it!"

(3) – For those that have read a certain comic series, you'll know who Shepard is, yup, he's cannon, not mine. If you don't…his surname has already been mentioned in this Chronicle. You'll hear more from him soon.

(4) – Yes, yes it is. Most people know that, but not everyone here has read the comics so..yeah.

(5) – See L1's fic, 'Out Drinkin''.

You didn't see THAT one coming, did you? Bwahahahahahahaha! I like throwing curveballs. Do review. Until next time…


	32. War of the worlds

Gifts and Curses

By Todd Fan

Disclaimer: "Oh, can't complain, Mom. I'm camping out here with a convicted criminal. And, oh; I had my head chewed on by a monster!"

**&&&&**

Chapter 32 – War of the worlds

**&&&&**

In Limbo, Illyana smirked triumphantly over the body of Belasco.

"I'm free", she said, "I can go home!"

He laughed happily, her tail flicking….wait…her….

She turned to look behind her, a demonic tail poking out of her armor.

"No", she whispered, looking at her now clawed hands, "what's happening to me?"

"You've become what you most despise"

Illyana spun around to see the Adversary smirking at her.

"Isn't irony exquisite?", he said with a fanged grin.

"You…", Illyana backed up, "who let you out?"

"S'ym", said the Adversary, "the power hungry are **so** easy to deceive"

Illyana frowned, pointing the Soul Sword at him.

"Get back to your cage, demon", she said, trying to keep the fear out of her voice.

"Demon?", growled the Adversary, "I am not a demon, I am a **GOD**!"

"Either way, you're going back where you came from", said Illyana.

"Or what?", asked the Adversary, "you'll cut me with your sword?"

"It cuts through magical things", said Illyana, "that includes you"

"You have to catch me first", snarled the Adversary, vanishing and reappearing next to her, kicking her to the ground, unconscious.

He picked her up, slinging her over his shoulder, pushing the sword away.

"Come on, little Darkchilde", he said, "you can witness the undoing of the world. Another cycle completed"

**&&&&&&&**

Unaware to the events unfolding in limbo, the mansions and it's students were having their own problems. Reactions to Magneto's addition to the staff ranged from confusion to anger. Most of the residents lent towards the latter, particularly those that used to work for the man.

"I can not believe you would let this happen, Charles!", protested Piotr, "he is a danger to the Institute!"

"I know this makes you uneasy", sighed Xavier, "I suppose you have a right to be mistrustful"

"Considering he blackmailed us into working for him by threatening to hurt our families", said Jason, "yeah, you think?" (1)

"Come now", said Magneto, trying to smooth things over, "what do you say we burry the hatchet?"

"I know where I'd **like** to burry a hatchet", muttered Jason, crossing his arms

"Only if I am to be going first", said Piotr, narrowing his eyes.

Charles sighed as the two former Acolytes stalked off.

"How you had your own people hate you so much is beyond me, Magnus", he said.

"Me too", said Magneto, "I gave them a dental plan"

He shook his head.

"I appreciate the effort, Charles, but I really don't think this is working"

"Give them time", said Xavier, "they'll come around. You'll see"

"Your never-ending optimism is sickening at times", said Magneto defeatedly.

Elsewhere in the mansion Lockheed peered his head around the corner of a door, glancing around suspiciously. Once sure no one was watching, he padded back in. Sitting down in front of a bunch of playing cards was Ebony, in his demon-cat form. Lockheed sat next to him, grabbing the cards and shuffling them, dealing them out.

"Okay, cat-boy", said the dragon, "you won't beat me this time. Really, you haven't got a prayer. I'm eating that chicken dinner Cannonball cooked you"

Ebony blinked mutely at him, looking at his car hand..err paw.

"Meow"

"Go fish", said the dragon.

"Ah-**HAH!**", said Shortpack, popping out from behind a vase, "I knew it! I knew you could talk!" (2)

"Oh gee, good for you. Remind me to give you a medal", said Lockheed, looking at Ebony, "got any fours?"

Ebony suddenly stood up, his fur standing on end, giving a snarl.

"….What's wrong with the cat?", asked Shortpack, backing up slightly.

Ebony hissed, darting out of the room.

"Oh come on!", shouted Lockheed after him, "lose like a non-human!"

He threw his little purple hands in the air, disgruntled as Ebony dashed off, then looked at Shortpack.

"Okay, fine, I talk, not like you can do anything about it"

"I could casually mention it to Kitty", smirked Shortpack

"She won't believe you", said Lockheed.

"Won't she?", asked Shortpack, a physic imprint of a few moments ago showing up, Lockheed telling Ebony to 'go fish', "mmm, that counts as evidence, doesn't it?. I tell you what, you don't try to eat me anymore, and I'll keep quiet"

"That's blackmail", said Lockheed, narrowing his eyes, "you're quite evil at times, you know"

"I'm an ex-spy", said Shortpack, "this is what we do. Deal?"

"Fine", grumbled Lockheed, grabbing Shortpack and putting him on his back, "now hang on, I'm gonna go find our cat"

"Wait I don't like heeeeiiiigghts!", yelped Shortpack as Lockheed took to the air, flying after Ebony.

**&&&&&&**

Miles away in Montana, Naze stepped outside his home, looking around the reservation that was his home with distrust.

"Dad?", Aenohe said, stepping out after him with a frown, "what is it?"

"Stay there", said Naze with a frown, "…..something is wrong"

There was a low, dangerous growl as a porthole opened before them, the Adversary stepping out, depositing the unconscious form o Illyana on the floor. He turned to give a fanged grin at Naze.

"Naze", he said, "long time no see, mmm?"

"Not long enough, Trickster", said Naze, narrowing his eyes.

"When was the last time we ran into one another?", asked the Adversary, then scowled, "oh yes, I remember, when you banished me to limbo. Come now, Naze, you're clever. You must have known I'd get out eventually"

"Yes, I did", said Naze, "I prepared"

"Of course", he smirked, "your 'Chosen One'. Where is he, Naze? Why do you shield the Maker from me? You know I will destroy him, just as I destroyed every other student of yours"

"This one's different", said Naze, "it's his blood right"

The Adversary smirked.

"I heard he was your grandson. It makes it all the more delicious for me to kill him in front of you, then"

"Hey, you leave my son alone!", snapped Aenohe, storming forward.

"Aenohe, get back inside, now", said Naze, then looked at the Adversary, "you will not harm him, because he will defeat you. It is his destiny to do so"

"Oh yes, of course", said the Adversary dryly, "it matters not if your daughter gets inside. When I redo the world, none shall be spared"

"Not if I can help it", said Naze, red energy beginning to glow in his hands.

"Save your strength, old man", snorted the Adversary, "you can't fight me anymore. You're past your prime"

"Lets test that", smirked Naze, firing a shot off at the creature

**&&&&&&**

Over in the mansion, the mutants that weren't in college were discussing their new instructor.

"A'h can't believe he let Magneto right in here", said Rogue, "he might as well paint a big sign on the wall sayin' 'Kill Us Now'".

"I do not know what he is being thinking", said Piotr, "he will not change"

"Not like you to be so set against someone, Piotr", commented Tabby from where she was sitting on the couch.

"He kidnapped my family", said Piotr, "can you blame me?"

"I'm sure he's got his reasons", said Forge, then paused, "I can't think of any feasible ones right now, but I'm sure he's got some"

"Mag-neat-o has a funny bucket on his head", commented Imara.

"Yes, yes he does", chuckled Kurt, then blinked as a bright light shone within the room, "uumm….did anyone order a really strange fast food service?"

From the light stepped Roma, Saturnyne and finally Amanda. The alter was dressed in a silvery amour, complete with white cloak and helmet. Kurt grinned, running over to give her a hug.

"Amanda!", he said happily, "it's so good to see you. I missed you so much"

"I missed you too, Kurt", she replied, hugging him back, "I wish it could be nicer circumstances"

Kurt frowned, backing up.

"…Vhat?"

Roma sighed, stepping forward.

"The worse-case scenario has happened", she said, "before Amanda could finish her training, the youngster in Limbo slew Belasco with the soul sword. Unfortunately, she was double crossed by a lowly demon, who released the Adversary"

"…..Please tell me your joking", blinked Forge.

"I wish I was, Maker", she said, "but I am not. You have to get him back. It is your duty…"

"No way", said Forge, "I already told you, I'm not getting involved. You do it yourself, if you're so powerful"

"You know that her powers aren't enough to fight the Adversary alone, you self-centered jerk!", snarled Saturnyne.

"Calm yourself", said Roma, then frowned, "Maker, he is fighting Naze as we speak. Your grandfather will not hold him forever"

"Scratch that", said Saturnyne as a porthole opened, "he didn't hold him at all"

The Adversary stepped through with a throaty growl.

"That was easy", he said, "I've had a harder time killing slugs"

"…What in the heck is goin' on here?", asked Logan, blinking at the creature in the room.

"This is the Adversary", said Roma, "…the chaos demon"

"This is the Adversary you're supposed to fight?", asked Storm, blinking at Forge.

"Hey, this is new to me, too!", said Forge, "I told you, I quit"

The Adversary sighed.

"And here Naze promised me the fight of my life", he said, "I must say, I'm sorely disappointed"

"Ya know some people are happy havin' normal arch nemesis", said Logan, then looked at Forge, "But not you, oh no, you have ta have a demon!"

He smirked, popping out his claws, diving at the demon.

"Ya want a fight, buddy, you got one!"

"Yawn", said the Adversary, flicking out his hand, knocking Logan to one side, "bored"

"Leave this place, now, monster", said Roma, hovering in the air.

"Oh, Roma", smirked the Adversary, "the yin to my yang. It is a pity I cannot completely destroy you, as I would cease to exist, and the same goes for you, vise versa"

"I can imprison you, though", growled Roma.

"You cannot fight me", smirked the Adversary, hitting her with a blast of energy, throwing her into a wall, "you never could"

"Roma!", said Saturnyne, leaning to protect her mistress.

The Adversary smirked, then looked at Imara.

"And the line continues. Oh well, I'll have to kill her too"

"You leave my daughter alone", said Forge, narrowing his eyes.

"Or you'll what?", taunted the Adversary, "face it, Maker, you can fight me no better than Roma"

He blinked as a lighting bolt hit him on the head.

"But I can", said Storm, electricity crackling around her, "leave. My. Family. **ALONE**!"

The Adversary was unfazed by her attack, playing with a ball of lightening of his own in his hands.

"I'll cause you unending suffering", he smirked, clenching his hand, causing Storm to double over, crying out in pain, "I can make your very powers turn against you. Degenerate your body, piece by piece" (3)

Before he could make good with his promise, he was smacked solidly with a blue beam of energy. The demon gave a yelp, clutching his sides.

"So much for a blood oath, huh, Maker?"

Forge narrowed his now glowing-blue eyes.

"What can I say? I get really pissed off when people try to kill the woman I love", he growled.

"Touching", sneered the Adversary, "but you can't defeat me. You're out of practice"

"Not with magic alone, no", admitted Forge, his bionic arm forming into a laser, "but y'see, I got another power to back me up"

"…..What?", blinked the Adversary, "you're going to hit me with your little gun? Ooooooh. I'm so scared. That's as pathetic as your mystical abilities"

"True", said Forge, then smirked, "but when I put them together…."

"Oh, bollocks", said the Adversary as the laser in Forge's arm glowed with the blue spirit energy.

The demon gave a screech of pain as the blast hit him, a porthole opening, beginning to drag him in.

"Oh, fine, you win the battle, but not the war", he snarled, sending out a blast of his own.

There was a crumble as the wall nearest Forge collapsed on top of him.

"**FORGE!**", cried Storm.

"I'll take this thing too", said the Adversary, grabbing Imara, dragging her with him, "so next time I come around, this wretched bloodline will have ceased to be a problem for me"

With a pop, he vanished into the porthole. Outside, the weather got decidedly worse.

"Ororo, calm down!", snapped Logan, "you're gonna cause a hurricane"

"**YOU** calm down!", snapped Storm, tears in here eyes, running over to the pile of rubble Forge was buried in, "he's got my daughter and Forge..I…."

Roma stepped forward, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"You work on getting the Maker out", she said, "I will take Amanda into Limbo to retrieve your daughter. The Adversary is weakened now, he will be far easier to beat"

"On it", said Amanda, concentrating, a porthole appearing before her.

"I'm coming vith you", said Kurt with a frown.

"No", said Amanda, "you stay and help get Forge out…..this is my job, Kurt, I can handle it"

She smiled, kissing his cheek.

"Thanks for the concern, but I'm a big girl, I can handle it"

"Now", said Roma, stepping through the porthole, Amanda following after her, it closing up with another pop.

There was a metallic hum as a pile of debris hovered away from the pile.

"Come on", said Magneto, narrowing his eyes, "we have our own concerns"

**&&&&&**

(1) – I'm going by what has been shown in the show. Both Jason and Piotr are the only ones who were clearly shown to not be working for him of their own accord. As this hasn't been shown for Pyro, Gambit and Sabes, I'm assuming they joined of their own free will….which admittedly, they would do.

(2) – Lockheed can indeed talk. In fact, he only talked to one person in the comics, and that was Pete Wisdom. When Pete tried to tell everyone else this, they assumed he was a little crazy. Lockheed really does kick ass.

(3) – As happened in X-Men The End…though not by the Adversary….What a stupid plot that was.

Oh it's another cliffy isn't it? Am I insane enough to kill off one of my favorite characters? ….Don't answer that. Incidentally, as a shameless plug, I put a better picture of Sidney up on my DA site! Do review. Until next time…


	33. Family reunions

Gifts and Curses

By Todd Fan

Disclaimer: "Magic, you fickle bitch"

**&&&&&&**

Chapter 33 – Family reunions

**&&&&&&**

"Don't be dead, don't be dead, don't be dead, don't be dead"

Logan gave Storm a glare as she paced back and forward, apparently oblivious to the hurricane currently making mincemeat of the Institutes garden.

"Ororo, ya **not** helping", he said.

"That's the **point**, isn't it?", she said with a sob, "if I hadn't of intervened, he wouldn't have had to fight, and he wouldn't be underapileofrubbleandproabablydead"

Magneto rolled his eyes, shifting another huge pile of debris.

"Well, you could be using your abilities to help us **move **this stuff", he muttered.

Storm narrowed her eyes, thunder crackling.

"You can just shut up", she snapped, "you have no say in this, you don't even **know** Forge!"

"Ororo, please, calm down", said Xavier, "we'll get him out"

"Found him", said Piotr, in his metallic form as he pulled Forge's unconscious form out of the rubble.

"He's alive", said Logan, sniffing the air, "but barely"

"We'll get him down to the Infirmary now", said Hank, motioning Hank to follow him.

Storm narrowed her eyes as she trailed after.

"Forge, I **forbid** you to die", she said, "you hear me? **No**!"

"…That woman goes from manic to sad to angry in a second", said Magneto.

"Yes", Xavier cleared his throat, "that's Ororo for you"

He frowned.

"….I don't know how she'd react if we lose Forge", he said, "he's one of the few people she'll open up to….and vise versa"

"Even if they do save Forge", said Rogue, "what about Imara?"

"Amanda vill save her", said Kurt, "I'm sure of it"

**&&&&&**

In the dark depths of Limbo, Amanda and Roma stepped through the porthole.

"Where will we find this thing?", asked Amanda.

"No doubt, he will show himself", frowned Roma, "though I'd rather we had the element of surprise"

There was a scuffling sound as something in the shadows moved towards them. Roma nodded towards it, forming a magical blast in her hand. Within moments, S'ym came out, looking panicked. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the two women, giving a whimper, crawling over to them on his hands and knees.

"Please, help S'ym", he said, "the Adversary is after him"

"You, demon, freed the Adversary", growled Roma, "you deserve no help from me"

She smirked.

"I should give you the same fate as N'sarith" (1)

S'ym's eyes widened in terror.

"Oh, please no", he begged, "anything but that".

"Then tell us where the Adversary is", said Roma with darkened pleasantly in her voice.

S'ym whimpered, glancing around worriedly, before pointing down one of the many tunnels.

"He is there", he said, "with a mutant child"

Roma frowned.

"You better not have tricked us, demon", she said, leading Amanda down the tunnels.

S'ym watched them leave, before whimpering, running off down a different tunnel system. Amanda and Roma followed the dark tunnel, Amanda forming a ball of light in her hands, giving a little light in the tunnel, which opened into the throne room that once belonged to Belasco. There, the Adversary, clearly weakened, was holding Imara in one hand, his free hand held by her head, claws deadly close to the youngster.

"Come any closer, and I kill her", he snarled.

"Aren't you going to do that anyway?", asked Roma.

"Lemmie go!", snapped Imara, squirming in his grasp, "put me down, fight fair! You hurt my Daddy, you meanie!"

"She has spirit, I have to give her that", smirked the Adversary, "she has a great potential. It is a pity I have to waste it. I can not chance that potential being something turned against me"

"She's a kid!", snapped Amanda, "you're going to kill a defenseless child?"

"I'm not a child, I'm a kid!", snapped Imara, then promptly bit the Adversary's hand.

"Damnit", he hissed, tightening his grip on her, "little brat"

Amanda narrowed her eyes, throwing off a blast of magic at him, causing him to stagger back a bit.

"Put her down and fight a real threat", she said.

"Oh, how precious, I know you now", smirked the Adversary, "you're the keeper of the way. How is Margali? She dead yet?"

"Leave my mother out of this", snapped Amanda.

"Why not?", he smirked, "she's stayed out of everything of her own free will already"

Amanda was about to retort when something smacked against her foot. She looked down, seeing the soul sword. Hiding in an alcove was S'ym, who blinked at her, then vanished into the darkness.

"Treachery!", snapped the Adversary.

Amanda smirked, picking up the sword, pointing it as the Adversary

"Bring it on, Cuddle-Me-Elmo"

The Adversary smirked, putting Imara down.

"Not alone", he said, "I am not suicidal. I know I don't stand a chance against the sword in my weakened state"

He chuckled.

"But….with an army", he gave a sinister smirk, "perhaps, one close to your heart, my dear"

He opened a porthole with a cackle, a swarm of small creatures pouring out. Little blue demonic creatures…

"Little…Kurts?", Amanda blinked.

One of the 'Kurts' growled at her, showing sharp little fangs.

"We are not 'Kurt'", he said, "we are the Bamfs! And toots, you're in trouble!" (2)

Several of them teleported at once, landing on her back and head, trying to wrestle her to the ground. Roma narrowed her eyes, firing off blasts of energy, the Bamfs laughing as they teleported out of harms way. The Adversary smirked, turning to Imara.

"And now, to finish you off", he smirked, before crying in pain as something hit him in the side.

He snarled, turning to see Naze standing to one side, a smirk on his face, his beloved shotgun aimed at the demon.

"I killed you", snarled the Adversary, "I watched you die!"

"I got better", said Naze, "this is what I do" (3)

The Adversary growled, clutching his side.

"Nice play, old man", he growled, "but it is too late for you. Your beloved 'Maker' is gone"

"Wrong again", said Naze, "Forge is very much alive. Tut tut, you're getting sloppy"

The Adversary snarled, stalking over to him.

"You will not win", he said, "I am the Adversary, I cannot be beat…."

He trailed off as he felt something dig into his back. He gave a hiss, turning to see Amanda, having drove the soul sword into his back.

"You little…", he chocked out, before slumping to the ground.

Roma walked over quickly, forming a porthole, pushing the Adversary inside as she pulled out the sword.

"You should have let me finish him!", said Amanda.

"No", said Roma, "as evil as he is, the world cannot exist without him. He allows change to happen, without him, the world would never progress. He just needs to be reigned in"

She smiled, handing the sword to Amanda, inclining her head.

"As is now your scared duty, Guardian of the Way"

Amanda blinked, taking the sword watching it glisten in her hands. In the other side of the room, Naze picked up Imara, giving her a smile.

"You okay?", he asked.

"He tastes like rotten pickles", she grimaced, then blinked curiously at him, "who're you?"

Naze coughed, shifting uneasily.

"Umm….I think it's best we get you back to your father", he said, then looked at Roma, "stop at my reservation, will you, Roma? There's a young lady there that wants to see her brother very much"

**&&&&&**

Back at the mansion, the X-Men could do nothing but wait and worry. The weather, at least had clamed, which hopefully was an indicator that Storm herself had calmed. The rain, however, still beat down heavily.

"This waiting is driving me crazy", complained Magneto, resting his hand on his helmeted head, with much discomfort.

"Erik, you don't have to wear that helmet here", said Xavier with a patient sigh, "I'm not going to do anything to you"

"It's not you I'm worried about", muttered Magneto, "it's the telepath-illusionist that wants to fry my brain from the inside out that I'm worried about"

"Oh, I'm sure Jason wouldn't do that", said Xavier.

"Oh yes, Jason would", said Jason.

"Okay, I apologize for blackmailing you", said Magneto, "why do you insist on being so hostile?"

"It's a way of saying 'thank you' for giving me less time to spend with my daughter before she died", said Jason, giving a dry smirk, "thanks for that"

"Your daughter died?", blinked Magneto.

"Yeah, she died giving birth to Celeste", said Jason, "I actually knew her properly for a grand total of about a year".

"Oh", Magneto frowned, "I'm sorry"

"Sorry", Piotr shook his head, "as if that makes it better. I don't even know where Illyana is. You remember her? The little girl you kidnapped?"

"He was not that bad, brother", came a little voice, "he was being quite nice to me actually"

Piotr blinked, confused, then turned to look behind him. Standing there was Illyana. Now freed from the influences of the sword and limbo, she had reverted back to human, to her seven year old form. She gave him a small smile.

"Hello bratt", she said. (4)

Piotr blinked in shock, unsure if she was real, before running over to her, pulling her into a hug.

"Illyana!", he said, hugging her close, speaking in Russian, "I was so worried about you, Snowflake"

"Squeezing…hard", squeaked his sister in Russian.(5)

"Oh…sorry", coughed Piotr, loosening his hold, reverting back to English, then brushed a hand through her hair, "where were you, Snowflake?"

"Causing havoc in Limbo", said Roma, crossing her arms.

"He should not have tried to kidnap me", sniffed Illyana, "he got what he deserved"

Rogue chuckled walking over and ruffling her hair with a gloved hand.

"There's hope for you yet", she teased.

"Rogue!", giggled Illyana, hugging her, "you kept Piotr from getting too worried, yes?"

"A'h tried, Hon", chuckled Rogue, "it's good to see you back, Kido"

**&&&&&**

In the infirmary of the mansion, Forge woke groggily to the sound of rain lashing at the windows.

"Whatever I did, I didn't do it", he groaned, putting a hand to his head tenderly.

Storm looked up from where she'd been sitting miserably in a chair, giving a teary smile.

"Forge", she said, getting up kissing his forehead, "I thought I'd lost you"

"Nah", said Forge, "you know me, 'Ro. It'll take more than a demon to get rid of me"

He tried to sit up and winced, lying back down.

"Okay, remind me not to try that again"

Storm looked away sadly, closing her eyes. Forge frowned, looking at her worriedly.

"Ororo?", he asked, "…What is it? 'Ro?"

He paled suddenly.

"It's not Imara, is it?", he asked, "….nothing happened to her…."

"No", said Storm with a chocked sob, "she….she was saved. She's sleeping right now…your grandfather brought her home"

"Oh", Forge sighed, then looked at her, "so…what is it?"

Hank cleared his throat from where he'd been standing in the corner.

"Forge, Josh managed to heal you up well enough to save your life…though I'm afraid there was a problem"

"What problem?", said Forge, trying to sit up again, "oww…..wait….I know that pain"

He gave the sheet covering him a prod, his finger going right through where his right leg should have been.

"…Oh"

Storm sighed, curling up on the bed next to him.

"I'm sorry, Handsome", she said, "we tried, but…Elixir can't regrow limbs. I…I wish I could do something.." (6)

"Don't' worry about it", said Forge giving her a hug, or as close to one as he could manage.

"…..But…this is awful…", whispered Storm.

"I've already lost on limb, 'Ro", said Forge, "I went through all the angst and crap when I lost my arm. Besides, I can make a new leg"

"We can rebuild him. We have the technology", started Hank, then paused as the two glared at him, "too insensitive?...Sorry" (7)

Forge chuckled, shaking his head, then arched a brow as Roma walked in, followed by Naze.

"You did well, Maker", commented Roma.

"No thanks to you, you slacker", said Forge.

"I'm impressed" said Roma, with a smile, "it took the other Forges years to figure the one about combining talents out"

"The other Mes didn't have 20 years worth of thinking time", shrugged Forge, then looked at Naze, "Is Imara okay?"

"She's fine", said Naze, "as is your mother. Perhaps I'm not so doddering after all, mm?"

"Maybe", said Forge, then sighed, "thank you..Gramps"

Naze smiled softly.

"You haven't called me that for years", he said, then smiled at Storm, "hello"

Forge glanced at the pair, then sighed defeatedly.

"Ororo, my grandfather, Gramps, my wife"

"It's a pleasure to meet you at last", said Storm, holding out her hand.

"The pleasure is all mine", said Naze, kissing her hand and smirking at Forge, "whooo, is she gorgeous. If I were a few years younger, I'd give you a run for your money" (8)

"Okay, do you **want** to go back to being ignored?", asked Forge

"…..I'll stop now", said Naze sheepishly.

**&&&&&**

Kurt had been sitting on his balcony, as he was prone to do whenever anything got him down. It gave him somewhere to think, and most people knew to leave him alone when he was there…..well, most people. There was a pop as Amanda stepped out of a porthole, carrying a small cage in one hand, the soul sword tied to her back.

"Kurt?"

Kurt turned to look at her with a sad smile.

"Amanda", he said, then sighed, "that uniform looks good on you"

"Thanks", she smiled, blushing slightly, walking over to him, "how're you holding up?"

"Okay, I guess", he said, "I mean, everyone's fine, and Piotr got his sister back…"

"I didn't ask how everyone else was doing, I asked how you were doing", said Amanda pointedly.

Kurt sighed, glancing out at the grounds.

"Vishing things vere different", he said, "or rather, that they never changed. But I know they're never going to be the same again, are they?"

"Afraid not, Blue", she sighed, then held the cage up at him, "lookit what I found"

"Mein gott!", squeaked Kurt, backing away form the little creature in the cage, "vhat is that"

"It's a Bamf", said Amanda, "I figured, if I couldn't keep the real Nightcrawler, I could have a cheap knock-off. I call him Bert"

Kurt grimaced at the little version of himself, who began swearing profanities at Amanda, her mother, and her second-aunts-sister-in-laws-cousin.

"….Um…..", he paused, giving Amanda a look normally reserved for crazy people.

Amanda smirked.

"Kurt, I'm kidding", she said, "I'm keeping this one to try and figure out more stuff about his home dimensions. Besides, his name isn't Bert, it's Ernie"

"Lovely", said Kurt as 'Ernie' gave him the finger.

Amanda smirked, putting the cage to down give the real deal a hug.

"Kurt, I'm gonna miss you so much", she said, "you're the only person I've cared about more than anything in the world"

She sighed, burying her face in his fur.

"But we can't go on like this", she said, "we need a clean break. I have to go and live in Limbo, keep everything running….I don't want you sitting here miserably, missing out on any opportunity for love again"

Kurt looked down sadly.

"I doubt that vould happen much for me, Amanda", he said quietly.

"Are you kidding?", said Amanda, "you're one hell of a catch. You're sweet, and thoughtful, and gentle, you have a prehensile tail…big bonus, by the way"

Kurt's fur turned a light indigo.

"Amanda"

"Sorry, couldn't resist", she chuckled, hugging him, "I'm gonna miss you, Blue, but promise me you'll move on, when the chance comes"

Kurt sighed, hugging her close.

"I promise", he whispered, "…I'll miss you Amanda"

"I know", she said, "hey you can visit if you want. As friends?"

"Ja", said Kurt quietly, "…as friends"

"I'm sorry, Kurt", she said, "It's not fair. But…I've learned a lot since working with Doctor Strange. I…I know where I belong now. I got the whole world to look out for"

"I don't think the vorld vould be in better hands", he said with a sad smile.

Amanda smiled, kissing his cheek.

"See you around, Blue", she said, picking up 'Ernie' in his cage, "I'll be keeping an eye on you, so don't be too miserable"

With that, a porthole opened in front of her, and she stepped inside, vanishing with a pop. Kurt, sighed, looking at the empty space, before plodding into his room.

**&&&&&**

(1) - N'sarith is a cannon character. Tried to take over Limbo. Can't be bothered to go into too much detail with him, as it involves the Goblyn Queen, and there's no way I'm opening **that** can of worms.

(2) – The Bamfs are another cannon thing. Originally created by Kitty's imagination, they live in the Well at the Centre of Time. Evil little buggers, even if they're cute as buttons.

(3) – Naze is like, well over a hundred in the comics, and seems to die a lot, only to come back. If I didn't know better, I'd say he was a mutant with immortality.

(4) – Russian phonetic spelling for brother.

(5) – Normally, I got out of my way to have other languages spoken properly, and just translated in footnotes. Sadly, I can't find a phonetic Russian dictionary that does sentences. Alas.

(6) – Sorry. It annoyed the crap out of me that Evo Forge didn't have a bionic leg, which is one of the main features of his character. So, I fixed…or rather, unfixed it.

(7) – The opening of the Six Million Dollar Man. A 70's show about a bionic man, if you didn't know.

(8) – Naze is a womaniser. These are the words he thinks to himself when he first meets Storm. Dirty old man.

Yeah, as if I'd kill Forge. That's crazy-person talk! If you didn't guess, we're coming close to the end of this chronicle. Only three chapters left, a bachelor party, a wedding and a tie up. Do review. Until next time…


	34. Hens and stags

Gifts and Curses

By Todd Fan

Disclaimer: "That's why we've combined dessert, **and** objectifying the human body. In one easy cake mix: Cake n' Shake! A real exotic dancer included!"

**&&&&&&**

Chapter 34 – Hens and stags

**&&&&&&**

The weeks passed, and soon it was the night before Todd and Sidney's wedding….and the night of the respective bachelor and bachelorette parties. As seen as Freddy had been grieving after Rosemary's death, Ace had stepped in to help him with best man duties…namely sorting out the stag night.

Todd made a mental note not to allow this to happen to anyone ever again. Ace had dragged them all to a bar he called 'Harry's Bigger Brother' and had been grinning and making comments about the entertainment all night. (1)

"All we have to do is wait for Bobby and the misery squad and we're set to go!", he grinned, rubbing his hands together.

"Bring on the strippers, damnit!", said Shan, "I'm bored, and not nearly drunk enough yet"

"….What the heck did you **give** her?", asked Kyle from the corner of his mouth.

"Oh, I've been switching her double vodkas and cokes for triples when she wasn't noticing", said Ace, "everyone needs to lighten up. Especially Toad, he's looking greener than usual"

"He's getting married tomorrow", said Lance, "what do you expect"

"I'm lookin' forward ta getting married", protested Todd, "ta an equal partnership with the woman I love"

"**HAH!**", laughed Scott, then looked around as he was stared at, "….did I do that out loud?"

"What?", blinked Todd, "what's so funny"

"Take it from a married man, it's not equal. Ever", said Scott, "You know they say the female of the species is more deadly? Well, truer words were never spoken"

"Oh come on", said Pietro, "you're only comparing your own wife"

"Storm handcuffed Forge to his infirmary bed by his good hand to stop him trying out his new leg, because he has to 'recover'", said Scott pointedly.

"Forge is more whipped than cream", said Todd, "he doesn't count"

"Fine, don't believe me", sniffed Scott, "you'll see….oh yes, you'll see"

He gave a sob.

"It's so nice to be married", he said, then proceeded to cry in his tumbler.

"…..More whiskey for my Optic Friend!", shouted Ace. (2)

"Who invited him again?", blinked Terrell.

"I invited almost everyone", said Ace proudly, "well…every guy and Shan"

"Everyone?", grimaced Todd.

"Yep!", grinned Ace, "well….minus Doug, who's with Sidney, …and the alien.. who's staying with his dad"

"And the Morlocks", said Rictor, "and Cannonball…and Nightshift"

"Sewer people only want to be at the wedding and reception", said Ace, "Nightshift don't want to know us, and Cannonball is out…doing whatever werewolves do on a full moon. Probably getting jiggy with the she-werewolf, if I was in his place"

"Roberto said 'no' too", said Ray, "he's just gone to Brazil and refused to talk to anyone"

"Considering he cheated on his girlfriend to sleep with the alien chick…"Ace trailed off, "alien chick. I bet that was cool. I wonder what that's like…"

"Ask Doug", smirked Kyle, "I'm sure he'd tell you"

"…I'll pass", said Ace, grinning as he saw Bobby enter, dragging Kurt along behind him…by his tail.

"Don't vanna!", whimpered Kurt, making a desperate grab for the doorway.

"The first step to getting over your troubles is having a good time", said Bobby.

"I thought the first step was admitting something was wrong", said Bobby's pocket.

Bobby sighed, pulling Shortpack out of his pocket with his free hand.

"Okay, let's keep it simple, we are here to have a good time"

"Why am I here, exactly?", asked Shortpack, "I don't know either the bride or the groom that well"

"Because you're only a year older than Lance and Scott, and yet never, ever, ever go out", said Bobby, "you're stuck in that dusty mansion all day, and wasting your youth"

"……That's because when I go out, people tend to tread on me", muttered Shortpack.

"We'll keep you on the table then", said Bobby, heading over to the group, still dragging Kurt along, "I come bearing elves and midgets"

Ace grinned, squinting at Shortpack.

"Wow, you really **are** tiny!"

"Really?", asked Shortpack dryly, as he was deposited on the table, "I never noticed"

"Sorry", shrugged Ace, "I thought your name was ironic, like Little John" (3)

While this was happening, Kurt had been attempting to pull his tail out of Bobby's grip.

"Hey, the blue rat-guy is trying to escape", said Rictor.

Bobby rolled his eyes.

"Kurt, you're staying", he said, "you'll thank us later"

"Not bloody likely", muttered Kurt under his breath.

"There's only one sure-fire way of getting over a broken heart, Kurt", said Ace, throwing an arm around the elf's shoulders, "Hookers. Our treat" (4)

"I don't vant any hookers", said Kurt, "….I don't do that sort of thing"

"Spoilsport", said Terrell.

Ace grinned dragging Kurt to a table, where five women were sitting around bored.

"Kurt, meet out strippers", said Ace, waving a hand at the girls, "Brandy, Mandy, Candy, Sandy and Stuart"

Kurt blinked at him.

"…Stuart?"

"I think the last one used to be a man", said Ace in a not-very-whispering voice.

"Can we get ready now?", asked Candy, "we're paid by the hour, you know"

"Go, my gorgeous ladies!", grinned Ace, "and get ready to make us all holler like…umm….things that holler really loud!"

The women (and Stuart) sighed, heading backstage, walking past the table as they did so. Lance whimpered, looking at the table in a manner which suggested he was trying to see through it.

"Lance….", Pietro gave the rock tumbler a poke, "why are you staring at the table? You're missing out on the action"

"That's the point", said Lance, "Kitty said if I so much as looked at a stripper, she'd rip my eyeballs out" (5)

"Oooooh that Kitty's got claws", said Kyle, "Mrrrow!"

**&&&&&**

Meanwhile, across town, the girls were having their own fun. Alison too had taken great pride in her duties, though had brought the girls up to her spacious apartment, having rented a few bar staff…among other things.

"This is my kind of party!", grinned Sidney, "bring on the men!"

"Man", said Alison, then chuckled, "a man that fits all!"

"….This cryptic stuff is annoying me", said Wanda, "have you got us a striper or not?"

"Patience, witchy-woman, all will be revealed", said Alison.

"….I don't know, guys", said Jean, "I mean, is objectifying a male body any better than them objectifying ours?"

"Says the woman who lap danced, minus her top on the stripper in her bachelorette party", said Rouge.

"…..I withdraw my comment", said Jean.

"You'd better!", said Tabby, then sighed, looking at the drinks, "I miss alcohol"

"You've only got a little while left to go", said Kitty, patting her shoulder, "it'll be over before you know it"

"Yeah, then all you have is diapers, midnight feeds, incessant screaming….", Doug trailed off as Tabby glared at him, "shuttingupnow"

"Well, we have to keep an eye on how much Gina drinks", said Lila, "considering she's underage and all"

"But they'll let Kyle drink!", protested Gina.

Alison, meanwhile, had got up in front of everyone, and proceeded to tap her wine glass.

"Ladies and Douglas", she said, "the entertainment has arrived"

She walked over to a door, opening it, a gorgeous and familiar looking man stepping through.

"Oh my God!", squealed Sidney, "it's my own Heath Ledger!"

"I told you I could deal with the maid of honor stuff", smirked Alison, "he's a shape shifter, catered to our whims!"

"Now I get your man that fit's all comment", said Sidney.

"Okay", said Alison, "once you've entertained the bride to be, we'll have something big and Russian for the Goth-chick, something tense and moody for the redhead, and something extraterrestrial for the guy" (6)

"Okay, one at a time", said 'Heath'.

**&&&&&**

Over at the stag night, the entertainment was over, even if the party was far from it. Rather foolishly, Kyle had decided he'd try to out-drink Piotr. Even if he was under-age, Ace had been 'sneaking' him beer back and two throughout the night. Needles to say, the youngest of the group was rather slaughtered.

"The Thunderboltsshh's gonna beat youse yet", he said, pointing a finger over Piotr's shoulder, "youse sheee"

Piotr sighed, taking a drink of his beer.

"Sit down before you hurt yourself", he said.

"You can't beat someone who's built like a brick wall, Kyle", said Terrell, "I keep telling you this"

"…And it's getting closer and closer to the day", whimpered Todd, who'd listened to Scott's whining far too much, "I'm scared, yo. What if somethin' goes wrong? What if this is a mistake!"

"Thanks a lot, Summers", said Freddy, "if he bolts, it's my job to catch him"

"Well, sorrriiiie", said Scott, "I was only offering advice"

"Buck up, Todd", said Bobby, "Sid's an orphan, it's not like you've got that many in-laws…only Sabertooth"

"….And that creepy human-guy that hates us", piped up Ray, "he's her cousin"

"Well, Kurt is Graydons Half-Brother", said Todd, then blinked, "…awww, crap, I'll be related to Nightcreeper!"

"Wow, related to your own nemesis", said Ace, giving a low whistle, "….irony's a funny thinks, isn't it?"

"Irony hates us", said Kurt, "I'm sure of it"

"At least you're not going to be related to Magneto and Pietro", muttered Pyro under his breath.

"Heeeeey", whined Pietro, "what's wrong with me?"

"What's right with you?", asked Fred.

"Hey, isn't that the looney we're looking for?", asked Ray, jerking a thumb to the door as a blonde guy walked in, before Pietro could pitch a hissy fit.

"Well, well hello Francis", chuckled Ace.

"Uh oh", said Shortpack, glancing at the door, "…that isn't good"

"You know him?", asked Bobby.

"…..Considering he tried to get me killed, yeah", said Shortpack

"Really?", asked Ace, "what did you do? Steal his loose change?"

"No", said Shortpack, "He believes I killed his sister-slash-lover. Twice"

"Prudence!", said Bobby with a grin, "I knew I heard that name before!"

He paused, glancing down at Shortpack.

"Umm….sorry?"

"Sister-slash-lover?", asked Ace, then grimaced, "that's just….wrong"

"Tell me about it", muttered Shortpack, "oh look, he sees us….great"

The mutants looked up as the blonde walked over.

"Hello", he said, "having….fun are we".

He glanced down at the table.

"Been waiting for you to come out of that mansion, Shortpack", he said, "looks like it's my lucky day"

"Long time no see, Shepard", said Shortpack.

"As usual, Shortpack", smirked Shepard, "you are completely and utterly wrong"

Shortpack frowned, picking up different physic waves.

"…..Prudence?", he blinked, backing away, "….but you….you.."

"Died?", she/he asked, cocking her head to the side, "no. Steinbeck's body died, I left his physce before it blew. I managed to hop into the mind of my Beloved in time….of course, we were captured and spent a lot of time in Stokes. But you know, it's rather nice to stew over bitterness and anger"

"…Um…Shorty?", said Bobby, "care filling us in?"

"It's Prudence", said Shortpack quietly, "…she's still alive. She takes over physces, remember?"

"Oh", Bobby blinked, "this is slightly messed up"

"You don't know the half of it", said Prudence, turning to glare at Shortpack, "as for living, I thought I'd got rid of you already. Seesh, you're like a cockroach"

She smirked, pulling a gun from her pocket.

"I still think happiness is a warm gun", she said, aiming it at the miniature mutant, "though getting rid of you would make me even more happy, and once I got rid of you, I'll go after Xavier he's just as guilty" (7)

"Prudence, you know I had nothing to do with your death", said Shortpack, "you keep blaming me, but I did nothing…."

"Exactly, you did nothing", hissed Prudence, "I trusted you, and where were you when Steinbeck had me cornered? Hiding away somewhere? You were my field handler, you were supposed to keep me out of danger!"

She growled, firing a shot, Shortpack jumping out of the way.,

"I'm a telepath, Pru", said Shortpack, "I know when you're going to shoot before you pull the trigger. And I tried. I didn't lead you into danger"

"Liar", she growled, "it's **your** fault I died, and it's **your** fault I'm still alive, having to live in other peoples bodies like some damn parasite! I can't even die with dignity, it's like being in a permanent out of body experience!"

"Prudence, I'm sorry this has happened to you", he said, "you know I wouldn't wish this on anyone, especially not you….."

"Oh yes, because 'you love me'", she sneered, "I don't give a toss, you tiny little freak. As if I'd so much as think that way about you. Please"

"You were too busy bumping uglies with your brother", said Ace, then stepped forward, "didn't ya momma tell you it wasn't nice to pick on people smaller than you?"

"Keep out of this, mane-boy", snarled Prudence, then glared at Shortpack, "does sorry bring back my body? Bring back my life? No!"

A blast of black goop shot out of her brother's eyes, only just missing Shortpack, dissolving the table as it landed.

"A little help would be greatly appreciated here", said Shortpack, ducking behind a pile of beer glasses.

"Okay lady-guy", said Bobby, shooting a blast of ice at Prudence, "lets get you back to Stokes where you belong, mm?"

Prudence looked at the ice encasing her to the ground, and shot a ink blast at it, dissolving it.

"You'll have to try harder than that", she smirked.

She yelped as Freddy grabbed one arm, while Piotr, armouring up, grabbed the other.

"I do not suggest you waste your energy on us", smiled Piotr, "your ink will not do much good here"

"I could always just take one of you over", she smirked, her eyes beginning to glow, only to be frazzled out, "…what?"

"I posses minds too", said Shan, stepping forward, "I'm pretty sure I can block you off, too"

Prudence growled, shooting an ink blast at Shan, causing her to dive out of the way. In a moment, the body in Piotr and Freddy's arms went limp.

"….She jumped…didn't she?", asked Freddy.

"I'm trying to pick her up", said Shortpack, then frowned, "…who's Candy?"

"She stole a stripper!", said Ace, "oh, well that 'aint fair!"

Shortpack sighed, shaking his head.

"She's bolted, already got out of my physcic range"

Shepard, now with his own mind, gave a groan.

"What happened?", he blinked, then looked panicked, "Prudence?"

"She's gone", said Bobby, then smiled sweetly, "you, on the other hand, are going back to stokes"

"I'll notify Fury about our new escapee", said Terrell, "S.H.IE.L.D'll track her down eventually"

In a wisp of air, the speedster vanished.

"I could do it quicker", shouted Pietro.

"I'm never, ever leaving the mansion again for as long as I live", said Shortpack, "having to deal with threats to my life on a daily basis is something I'd rather live without"

"Don't worry, short-stuff", said Ace, "Nick'll get her caught before you can say 'she's a looney'".

"Well…so much for a fun bachelor party", said Todd.

"Are you kidding?", asked Ace, "drinking, strippers, fighting mad people, it's the most fun I've had in weeks!"

"Oh yeah, best time ever", said Shortpack dryly.

"Sorry", said Bobby, picking him up, "that must have sucked"

"She's not the same person I fell in love with", said Shortpack with a shrug, "I knew that when she tried to kill me the first time 'round"

"At least you walked away from the betrayal and hate with dignity", said Bobby, "not like me….I didn't handle it well"

_You think I did?_, came a telepathic reply, _just between you and me, I went on that revenge kick too. I went after Steinbeck after Pru died the first time, behind Professor Xavier's back, to kill him for what he did. Didn't work out all to well for me either._

_Huh_, Bobby blinked, _you learn something new every day._

_Yeah, just keep it quiet, huh?_, said Shortpack, _I doubt Charles would be too happy to find that out_

_Got it_, said Bobby,_ you know, you could have told me this when I was…you know_

_And you'd have listened? No, unlike everyone else, I knew it was a mistake…but I also knew it was your mistake to make._

_Huh, thanks, wise Yoda_, replied Bobby dryly.

"Bobby, heeloooooooooooooo", Kyle flapped a hand in front of his face, "earth to Bobby"

"Wha?", Bobby cut of the telepathic link, blinking at Kyle, "what?"

"We're going now", said Kyle, then looked at his feet, "…funny…I appear to have forgotten how to walk"

With that, the Boston native fell to the ground with a thud. Bobby sighed, carting him over his shoulder, following everyone else out.

"The women are gonna have a field day with this", sighed Scott as he stepped over a broken table.

"Never let it be said that Ace doesn't know how to throw a party", said Freddy, "now all we have to survive is the wedding"

**&&&&&**

(1) – Harry, for those not familiar with the comics, is/was the X-Men's bar of choice.

(2) – Readers of my Hercules parody: I **TOLD** you I'd use it!

(3) – This is what Mystique first thought about Shortpack and his name. Poor guy.

(4) – A slightly mangled quote by Pinocchio in Fables, the only DC comic I read.

(5) – From X-Men Legends II. Kitty threatens this to Piotr about Wanda (speak to Kitty as Piotr to get the convo in act 4)….and he's terrified.

(6) – A nod to Alex's stag night, where they had a shape shifter, who was given orders on what to be for each person. I always giggle when a nun is ordered for Kurt.

(7)– From the Mystique series. Prudence is a Beatles fan.

Oh yes. The next chapter will be the wedding between Todd and Sidney. And about bloody time, too! Do review. Until next time…


	35. I turn to you

Gifts and Curses

By Todd Fan

Disclaimer: "I don't believe in perfect love. But I do believe that there are people who's lives are inextricably intertwined"

**&&&&**

Prepare for a fluff fest. Don't say I didn't warn you…..

**&&&&**

Chapter 35 – I turn to you

**&&&&**

The day after the 'festivities' dawned, and took both bride and groom by surprise…probably because both were in a severe state of hangovers. Todd and a large number of the guys (and Shan) were attempting to recover in the Brotherhood House.

"Leave me alone ta die", groaned Todd, burying under the covers, "Sid won't mind if I'm late"

"Yes, yes she will", said Freddy, giving him a poke, "Todd, she'll kill you, then she'll kill me. Up!"

"Don't wanna", said Todd sleepily, "I'll do it tomorrow"

"Todd, as your best man, it's my duty to get you to the church on time", said Freddy, "even if it's in pieces"

"Waa?", blinked Todd.

Before he could register anything else, Freddy picked up Todd's bed…and tipped it upside down. Todd, however, clung to the bed desperately, dangling there.

"Leave me alone!", whimpered Todd, "I got cold feet, yo!"

"You're a frog!", snapped Freddy, "you're supposed to have cold feet!" (1)

"That wasn't even mildly funny, Fredrick", said Todd.

"Okay, buddy", said Freddy, putting the bed down, "you asked for this"

"….Asked for what?", frowned Todd, as Freddy picked up a com link.

"Code Blue", said Freddy into it, "repeat, Code Blue"

There was a **slam** of the door as Franck bustled in, a headset on his head. He took one look at Todd and squeaked.

"Akakakakaka!", he said, "groom est not evehn reahdy? Dis est not gooud"

"Oh god….no", whimpered Todd as Franck pulled him forcibly out of bed.

"You mooost get up Meehster Tolehsky", said Franck, "you'll meess your wehdink"

"I don't understand this man when I'm sober", said Todd, "I can't do it hung-over and in a mild panic"

Franck ignored him, jabbering into his headset.

"You'll thank me some day, Todd", said Freddy, "trust me, you will"

**&&&&**

Over at Alison's apartment, the women (and Doug) were slightly better off. Wanda had retired to a dark corner of the bedroom, and refused to come out, everyone else was at least semi-conscious, though.

"This is it!", squeaked Sidney, bouncing around the room as Dazzler tried to get the cat-girls dress right, "I'm getting married today"

"No, you'll be going into the emergency room due to having a dress pin being stick in your hip if you don't stop bouncing", said Dazzler, "Sid, chill out, please"

"Can't", said Sidney, "this is my wedding day, **wooooooooo!**"

"Please stop shouting", said Doug with a wince, "head.. hurts"

"Do guys thinking white is a good plan?", asked Sidney, "I mean….Kevin…"

"Honey, if you want to wear white, you wear white, I would", said Tabby with a grin, patting her very obvious belly, "and it sure as hell doesn't apply for me"

"You have a point", mused Sidney then gave another bounce, "besides, it's my **wedding day**!"

"Look, why don't you list off what you have and haven't got?", asked Kitty, "it might calm you down a bit"

"Okay I got my something old, my family ring", listed Sidney, "I got my something new, this dress, I got my something borrowed, thanks for the pin, Ali"

"No worries", said Alison, "thank me by standing still. Do you know how hard it is to adjust a wedding dress for a tail?"

"And I got my something blue", said Sidney, holding a tuft of Kurt's fur, "I….ahem…'borrowed' it while he was sleeping"

"I thought he had a bald patch", murmured Tabby.

**&&&&&**

"Oh my God,** I've got a bald patch!**"

A couple of hours later, and Kurt had noticed his missing fur. He and a large group of the guests were already waiting patiently in the church, Todd was being held down by Freddy's hand, in an attempt to stop him from bolting.

"It's not that noticeable", lied Bobby.

"Yes, it is", said Kurt, craning his neck, "aww, man!"

"Sidney did it", said Tabby, "she wanted a something blue"

"…And she couldn't have taken it from somewhere that no one would have noticed", said Kurt, then paused, "….you know vhat? Forget I said that"

"Okhay, okhay", said Franck, pacing up and down speaking into his headset, "the brahde is dehu sooon. She is on hehr wahy nouw, yehs?"

He paused.

"Weel, mooouve her quickher Howard!"

"Talk about military precision", said Evan, then blinked at Lucid, who was trying to become invisible, "look, he's gonna find out eventually"

"Not if I hide really well", said Lucid, ducking again as Logan glanced their way.

X-23 gave her clone-father a wave then looked at Lucid.

"He won't kill you, I promise"

"Gee…I feel so much better now", said Lucid dryly.

"Well, you're doing better than Todd", pointed out Callisto.

"Ntoggodnotgoodnotgoodnotgood", chanted Todd, from the altar "gonnahurlgonnahurlgonnahurl"

"Todd looks really ill", mused Jean from the stalls, "you weren't that bad, were you?"

"I threw up in the collection pot before you arrived", said Scott, "…then I cried a bit in the toilets…….then I tried to squeeze out of the window to escape, but it was too small and……stop talking, Scott"

"You're lucky I don't want to cause a scene", hissed Jean.

"At least you didn't bring up the fact you tried to bribe the minister to 'turn a blind eye' while you made a run for it", piped up Alex, then winced as his brother glared at him, "…..errrmm…. oops?"

"….You have the tact of a dead lobster, Alexander", said Jean, "why are you here, anyway, none of the rest of your team are!"

"That's because the rest of my team hate Bobby, who is also here", said Alex, "sure, I'd like to make itty bitty little ice cubes out of him, but this place has free food, so I'll cope for a day. Weddings are great for free food. I got loads in yours….."

He trailed off, being glared at again.

"…Not that I only came to your wedding for the food….I'm family…and all that", he chuckled nervously, then looked around, trying to change the subject, "where's the bride, then?"

**&&&&**

The bride, at that moment in time, was pacing up and down across Alison's living room.

"The car is supposed to be here, and so is Uncle Vic", said Sidney, "so far, I have no cars, and no Uncle Vic! **I need these things**!"

"Sidney, calm down, they'll be here", said Alison, rolling her eyes.

From outside came the sound of a motorcycle pulling up, followed almost instantly by a frightened meow. The door opened and Howard forcibly shoved Sabertooth into the room.

"We have Uncle, Franck", he said into his headset as he left, "repeat, we have Uncle!"

"You're lucky I don't want ta get blood on this tux", said Sabertooth darkly as the man left.

"Uncle Vic, you're here!", grinned Sidney, "I thought you wouldn't make it"

"An' miss this?", asked Sabertooth with a smile, "never"

He gave a fanged grin.

"You look beautiful, Kiddo", he said, "if you don't knock the wind out of the frog, I'd be shocked"

Sidney chuckled, giving her uncle a hug, his much larger frame dwarfing her own.

"Thanks, Uncle Vic", she said, "now, remember, Logan's there, and you promised me you wouldn't kill or maim him"

"I know", sighed Sabertooth, "I'll be civil. I promise. Only fer one day, though"

"Well, I can't expect miracles", chuckled Sidney

The door opened as Howard bustled in, tidying up Sabertooth's tie as he went.

"Okay, car is here, we're moving now", he said, then spoke into his headset, "yes, we are go, Franck!"

**&&&&&**

And so, the time had finally arrived. After a minor freak-out, Todd had been calmed and was now looking at the floor nervously as the wedding procession started it's way in. He finally glanced up as Alison breezed past, giving him a grin and a thumbs up. Todd could only manage a nervous laugh. His eyes flicked up to the isle as the wedding march sounded up.. and the breath was taken out of him.

Sidney walked down the isle arm-in-arm with a very uncomfortable looking Sabertooth. Her hair was tied up, a rareity for her. Her feline eyes shone out, even from under her veil. She was beautiful. Any and all doubts fled from Todd's mind…and it had noting to do with the fact that Sabertooth could have cracked his skull open with one movement.

When they arrived at the altar, Sabertooth lifted his nieces veil, kissing her cheek before standing back, ignoring the fact that the distinct sound of metallic claws being popped was heard. Todd smiled hopelessly, taking Sidney's hands in his.

"Friends, family, loved ones", began the minister, "we are gathered here today to join in matrimony Todd Mortimer Tolensky and Sidney Emily Cagney. If anyone present objects to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace"

Todd didn't even glance around the room, his eyes were locked on the woman in front of him…he couldn't look anywhere else if he tried. The minister cleared his throat, then smiled.

"Who gives this woman to be wed to this man?"

"I do", said Sabertooth, heh, right, as anyone 'gave' Sidney to anyone else.

His job done, Sabertooth thankfully sat down, where he could generally hide away from everyone else.

"You have chosen not to have a reading, but to say your own vows", said the minister, "Todd…if you'd begin?"

"Hmmm? what?", blinked Todd, coming out of his trance, then coughed, "oh..right..sorry"

Sidney chuckled, shaking her head in amusement as Todd cleared his throat, looking into her eyes.

"Sid, ya the closest friend I've ever had", he said, "I mean, no one knows me better than you. You know me better than **I** know me, an' I'd never change that. Sure, we've had times when we've been apart…but we've always ended up together again, like some bizarre piece of karma. There 'aint much in my life I can be grateful for, but you, you're top of the list, always have been, always will be. I'm not the most attractive guy, or the most intelligent…but you love anyway, an' fer that, I love you even more. How could I not marry ya? I know I never want ta have ta live without you again, ta always have you in my arms"

He smiled, taking her hand, sliding the ring on her finger.

"So, with this ring, as a token of my love an' affection, I thee wed"

Sidney smiled at it, letting out a breath.

"Sidney, your vows", said the minister, bringing her out of her goofy smile.

Sidney gave Todd's hands a gentle squeeze.

"Todd, what can I say to prove how much I love you? It's so hard to say in words, to describe how deep my feelings run for you. You're everything to me. You're my world, my universe, everything", she said, "I neither want or can imagine a life without you by my side. I trust you utterly and completely with my heart, my soul..my life. All I've wanted in my life is someone to share it with…and that someone has always been you, Todd. I love everything about you, your quirks, even your faults. And I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, knowing that I'm marrying a person who knows me as I know him, completely"

She slid the ring on his finger with a smile.

"With this ring, as a token of my love and affection, I thee wed"

The minister smiled as the pair ginned hopelessly at each other.

"By the power vested in my, I pronounce you husband and wife", he said, "you may kiss each other…but please don't overdo it…please"

Todd chuckled, lifting Sidney's veil, pulling her into a deep loving kiss.

"**Woooo, go Sid and Todd!**", cheered Torpid.

Callisto rolled her eyes at Torpid, before joining in with the crowds cheers.

"I now present Mr and Mrs Tolensky", said the minister, as Sidney grinned, dragging Todd along the isle, "….and there they go. God..I need a drink"

**&&&&&**

Xavier had, rather bravely, offered his home for the reception of the couple…mostly because it was big enough to allow the sheer number of people present. Of course, he hadn't had the foresight of the mess it would cause.

"…Um…why is there a man floating in my pool?", he asked.

"Oh, that's Mike", said Jay, giving a shrug of his wings, adding, as if it explained everything, "he's our drummer…"

"You only have to worry about him when he starts to sink", said Mr. Sakano.

"Hey, you're calm", said Alison, smiling at him, then narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "why are you calm? This is a wedding of one of your stars. This is an opportune time for a Sakano-spazz-out"

"I'm feeling good and calm", smiled Sakano, "like a gentle autumn breeze"

"We pumped him full of sedatives before we brought him here", said Jay, "it was all we could do from stopping him trying to kill himself"

"Couldn't you have saved some for Ted?", asked Alison, pointing at Sidney's lawyer, a tall, thin man, with a slowly balding head. (2)

"I'm calm!", said Ted, "I'm just dreading the bill for this mess. **Oh God, it's going to ruin us!**"

"…..Where does Sidney **get** these people?", blinked Lance, "does she randomly pick them up off the street or something?"

"I happen to pick them very carefully, thank you", smirked Sidney, now in a more…sensible dress as she walked over, hand in hand with Todd.

"Hello, Mrs Tolensky", smirked Lance, "how's that sound, huh?"

"Music to my ears", said Sidney with a grin, then smiled as Callisto came over, "Calli! Missed you at the bachelorette party"

"Well, me and Evan had more pressing matters", said Callisto, smiling slightly, "…we're pregnant"

"Really?", Sidney grinned, hugging her friend, "oh, I'm so happy for you, honey!"

"I'm happy for me, too", said Callisto, watching as Freddy began sneezing, "is he okay?"

"He's allergic to me and Uncle Vic", said Sidney with a shrug, "don't worry, he'll live"

"Damn cat-people", said Freddy, popping a few more antihistamines.

Sabertooth, meanwhile, as was to be expected, had run into Logan, and the pair were glaring at each other.

"I 'aint gonna be hostile today", said Sabertooth, "I promised my niece I wouldn't. So lets keep away from each other, huh? I 'aint gonna cause a fight today. Now, if ya excuse me, there's a big plate of seafood platter with my name on"

With that, Sabertooth stalked past Logan, leaving the shorter man slightly confused. He sniffed the air, a grin forming on his face. No matter, he had bigger fish to fry.

"Hello, Morlock", he said.

"His name is Lucid", said X23, dragging a less than willing Lucid over.

"…Ummm……hello", said Lucid, it coming out as a pathetic squeak.

"So, you're the guy dating X-23, huh?", said Logan, "ya either incredibly brave or incredibly stupid"

"So I've been told", said Lucid dryly.

Logan smirked, putting an arm around Lucids shoulder.

"You break her heart", he said in a low growl, unsheathing the claws on one hand, "and I'll rip out your intestines and eat them while you watch" (3)

"Logan, stop threatening my boyfriend with bodily harm!", scolded X-23.

"Oh, that looks like fun", commented Lance where he sat, watching them, "I almost feel sorry for the poor bloke"

"Talk about an in-law to reckon with", said Doug.

"Not as bas as when my parents met Magsie", said Pyro, "….never before has a conversation started: 'So….you're a megalomaniac super-villain….how does that work out for you?"

"At least you don't have the father-in-law from hell that made you lose a vital part of your anatomy", whined Lance, "and me and Kit aren't even married yet!"

"Only the tip, you baby", said Scott, "Jean's mom decided to adopt me….she buys me sweaters….lots of sweaters…and tries to make me eat huge piles of food because she thinks I'm too skinny"

"I had to explain to my super-straight-arrow father that, not only was I gay, but also happened to be dating outside my own species", said Doug, downing his champagne.

The rest blinked at him for a few moments.

"Language boy wins", said Lance, "where is E.T anyway?"

"Don't ask", said Douge, "please….just don't ask"

"Who do you have to probe around here to get some chocolate?", muttered Warlock, as he weaved through the crowds, slightly embittered he'd lost out on anything to make **him** merry. (4)

"A'h don't know", said Sam, then grimaced as his stomach grumbled, "ugh, a'h think a'h ate a squirrel last night"

"Thanks for sharing", said Warlock, "I really needed to know that"

"….You've been spending time with Forge again, haven't ye?", asked Rahne, "I can tell, ye got cynical again"

"Lahdies and gehtleemen", shouted Franck, calling attention to himself, "now the briahde aund grooum will sharue theiur firust daunce as mahn aund wahife"

"Who's' doing who with the what-now?", blinked Sam.

The band started playing the song that had brought the pair together.. and kept them forever linked. What other song could they pick as their first song? There was no contest. Sidney smiled, resting her head on her husbands shoulder as they swayed to the music, lost in their own little world.

"Seriously", said Pietro, tilting his head, "I still don't get this song. 'I turn to you'? I mean, come on!"

"Pietro, shut up, you're running the moment", said Wanda.

Pietro didn't have the cance to reply, as his sister had lovingly trodden on his foot as the rets of the guests watched the young couple happily where they both belonged, in each others arms.

**&&&&**

(1) – From Muppet Treasure Island. You just **know** I was waiting to use that, don't you?

(2) – Ted the lawyer is from Scrubs. I love Ted. "Who's the man!" "…..Is it me?"

(3) – Changed Larry quote from Father of the Pride. I found it very Logan.

(4) – An altered Roger quote, change chocolate with 'chardonnay' and you got the original. Gotta love Roger. That kitty can scratch.

And there we go, Sid and Todd finally tied the knot! Incidentally, today I became an auntie again, having a niece, wee! The next chapter, will, alas, be the last for this Chronicle. Do review. Until next time….


	36. Life goes on

Gifts and Curses

By Todd Fan

Disclaimer: "I'm not stubborn, I'm... right"

**&&&&&**

Well, here we are, the end of yet another Chronicle. When we next see our merry mutants in the 10th and final Chronicle (yeah, it **STILL **hasn't got a name) 10 years will have passed. You know what this means? **X-BABIES!**. And, of course, a New (New-New) Mutants team, to which only a select few have already been privy to (okay, I'll be putting a team pic on DA sometime this week). But, before we get to the joys of the future, here is a tie-up….

**&&&&&**

Chapter 36 – Life goes on

**&&&&&**

In New York City, Jamie Madrox was sitting in a diner that had seen better days. He was trying in vain to warm his hands on a Styrofoam cup of coffee.

"Those are no friend to the environment, you know"

Jamie spun around to see Shiro Yashida, the Freedom Force member known as Sunfire. The mutant multiplier scowled.

"Isn't it bad enough I got Bobby tailing me?", he asked, "why can't you people leave me alone"

Shiro sighed, sitting down across the table from him.

"Bobby is worried about you", he said, "you did leave in quite a… violent way"

"That's my business, not his", said Jamie, "and not yours, either"

He narrowed his eyes.

"You're the one who took care of Gina, aren't you?", he asked.

"Yes, I am", said Shiro with a bow of his head, "she is a good, strong young woman. I am glad to have helped her in deciding not to do something that would have been a great mistake"

"Did you also 'help' her by telling her not to contact me?", asked Jamie, arching a brow.

"No", said Shiro, "she didn't speak of you. If she had, I would have encouraged her to contact you"

"Sure", said Jamie, rolling her eyes, "when she was enjoying time with Mr. Third Person"

Shiro sighed, shaking his head.

"You must let go of your anger and hatred", he advised, "it will eat at you if you let it"

"Doesn't bother me", said Jamie, looking miserably into his coffee, "not like I've got anyone to worry about hurting"

"And who's fault is that?", asked Shiro placidly.

Jamie growled, standing up, narrowing his eyes.

"Hey, I didn't **ask** you to come here and give me **your** opinion", he snapped, "I don't **care** what the hell you think. So why don't you just go back to your little HQ and leave me alone?"

"I was only voicing concerns", said Shiro, "I was not instigating a fight"

"Well, you'll get one if you don't get out of my face", growled Jamie, "I don't **want** help. I didn't **ask** for help. So don't **give** it"

"As you wish", said Shiro, ever calmly, getting up and walking to the door, "Gina was also concerned"

"Yeah, right", said Jamie, "she's got Thunderbolt to snuggle up to now, why should she care?"

"Because she's a caring person", said Shiro, opening the door and starting outside, "I hope you find your peace, Mr. Madrox, I truly do"

"Just leave me the hell alone", said Jamie coldly, as the Japanese mutant walked out of the diner.

**&&&**

Elsewhere, in the Morlock tunnels, Callisto had given the good news to everyone in the tunnels, getting a general response of joy….even Caliban smiled….a tiny little bit.

"I still don't know what'll be so great about a baby", said Leech, "imagine screams echoing the tunnels at three in the morning. Ouch"

Artie nodded mutely, putting his fingers in his ears of emphasis

"Exactly", nodded Leech.

"Oh, don't be such a pair of whiners", said Torpid icily, pushing past the pair, "you should be happy for them. Jerk"

Artie rolled his eyes as she left, the word 'girls' popping up in a bubble on his head.

"….Wait…why am I the jerk?", blinked Leech, "what did I do?"

Artie arched a brow, giving a 'do you really want to know the answer to that question?' smirk.

"Thanks, Art", said Leech, "you're a **big** help"

Artie grinned, then walked off. Leech sighed, muttering under his breath as he walked after Torpid.

"Hey, Little Missy Moody, what's your problem?", he grinned.

"Don't start, Dorian", said Torpid, "I'm mad at you"

Leech blinked, a little confused.

"Okay….um….what did I do, exactly?"

"You were thoughtless, **again**", said Torpid, "and you avoided me in Sidney and Todd's wedding"

"No, I didn't", said Leech, "I avoided the wedding. **Heloooo**, Todd's cousin was there. You remember her, right? The one that killed my mother? You can't exactly blame me for not wanting to mingle"

"Oh……right…", Torpid shifted uneasily, "…sorry"

"I don't know why you're getting so worked up about it, it's not like we're dating", said Leech, then paused, "…are we?"

"If you don't know now, you never will", said Torpid moodily, crossing her arms…not an easy feat for someone with hands as big as hers.

"…Okay, now I know something's eating at you", said Leech, arching a brow, "some on, spill"

"Okay, fine", said Torpid, "today marks the third year of me speaking again".

"…..Yeah, a 'lovely' day for us all", said Leech, "so?"

"Argg, you just don't **get** it!", she said, frustrated, "it's the anniversary of the day I went back on my promise to myself. I broke my oath to stay mute"

"……..You lost me", said Leech

Torpid looked at him and gave a frustrated sigh.

"When I was ten, my Mom and me went swimming in the lake near our holiday home", she said, "…that's when **it** happened"

"When what happened?", asked Leech.

"We were playing tag…but when I touched her…., Torpid trailed off, looking heartbroken.

"Your powers manifested", blinked Leech, realising, "…she froze"

"She…she sank to the bottom", said Torpid, "I tried to save her….but I was only ten….I wasn't strong enough"

She put an oversized hand over her face, letting out a sob.

"I always blamed myself", she said quietly, "so I…I stopped talking, to punish myself"

"Oh", Leech looked at the floor, uncomfortable, before sighing, walking over and putting an arm around her shoulders, "it wasn't your fault, Torpid. It's not like you did it on purpose"

"I know that", snapped Torpid, "but I spoke….and I told myself I wouldn't"

"Yeh, well that wouldn't have worked for long", smirked Leech, "you're too loud and opinionated to keep quiet"

"Am I supposed to take that as a compliment?", asked Torpid, arching a brow, "if I am, it's a sucky one"

Her hands suddenly shrunk, her oversized gloves slipping off them. Leech chuckled, taking her hands in his, having 'switched off' her powers.

"Yeah, I know", he admitted, looking at their hands, "I suck at compliments. Not used to giving them. I'm sure I can get used to it though"

"You sure about that?", smirked Torpid, pulling him down for a kiss.

**&&&&&**

Over at the Institute, with the college-bound mutants gone, things had got a little quieter. For those still living at the Institute, routine had finally taken place once more. Josh and Paige, though now a team of two, still attended their training sessions, and dutifully went to Bayville High. There was not change in Danielle's condition, but Kurt had gone into the habit of taking care of her while Kitty couldn't. Despite the protests of both staff and older students (who, technically, were no longer students) Magneto still remained at the Institute. Josh and Paige didn't seem to have as much of a problem with him as the others. After all, they'd only known him as a teacher, not an enemy. With the pair in school, however, the people who didn't mind his presence were vastly outnumbered by those who did, so the Master of Magnetism had decided to 'not hide' in the garden for some peace and quiet.

…No such luck.

"Dadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadadad!"

Magneto groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose as a gust of wind kept speeding around him.

"Pietro, please calm down….and slow down", he said, "I have a migraine, and you're not helping"

The gust of wind stopped and Pietro resorted to hopping from foot to foot.

"Dad, something **horrible** has happened!", he whimpered, "it's terrible, and oh so very wrong!"

Magneto arched a brow. He'd learned to be placid in his son's presence a long time ago….it was the best way to deal with him.

"Oh?"

Pietro paused for effect.

"Wanda and the fire-maniac have found a new place to live"

"I know", said Magneto, "so?"

Pietro looked horrified.

"You don't think that's wrong?", he asked, "she's moving to a place with a shop underneath, so she can run her freaking Wicca store! And she's going to live above it, with **him!**"

"Pietro, your sister is a grown woman, I think she's capable of making her own decisions….", started Magneto wearily.

"No, she isn't!", cried Pietro, "she's my little sister…"

"I doubt a few minutes behind you would constitute her as 'little'...", said Magneto.

"Okay, she's my twin!", said Pietro, "we have a cosmic, twin-bond. Unshakable by any and all tragedy"

"……Are we talking about the same set of twins here?", asked Magneto, "as I recall, you and your sister would spend as much time apart form each other as humanly possible….even as babies"

"But but…", Pietro whimpered, "she can't leave. You have to put your foot down, tell her she can't!"

"**HAH!**", laughed Magneto, "it would be more like 'putting my foot in it'. Your sister and I have barely rebuilt what is already a very unstable relationship. There's not way I'm going back to dodging attempts on my life again by trying to tell her how to live her life"

"But she's my sister", whined Pietro, "and I don't want her to go"

"**Now** you decide to grow close to her?", sighed Magneto tiredly, "oy vey. Pietro, you can't change her mind. Let her live her life. She's happy with the Idiot. Let her and the Idiot be"

"I don't like it", pouted Pietro.

"Go and grow an attachment to Lorna", said Magneto, "if you're so determined to have a sister around you"

"Last time I talked to her, she threw spoons at me", said Pietro, "…just like Wanda. **Oh God, I want my sisters!**"

With that, he sped off.

"I couldn't have **normal** children, could I?", asked Magneto, "oh **no**, that would have been **far** too much to ask for"

"I thought the words 'normal' and 'mutant' didn't belong together in the same sentence", said Bobby, ice-bridging over, "I missed the screaming sissy, didn't I?"

"If you are referring to the pitiful creature I have to call my offspring, yes", said Magneto, "why would you actively **look **to be in his company?"

"I'm not", said Bobby, "he owes Terrell twenty bucks, and he keeps running off before we can get to him"

"Ahhh, the reasons for wanting his more powerful and far less pathetic sisters are becoming clear", said Magneto, "put a few mirrors around, that'll stop him"

"Cheers, bucket head!", grinned Bobby, "why are you hiding in the garden, anyway?"

"I'm not hiding, I'm merely spending time alone", said Magneto.

"They'll get over the whole hatred thing", said Bobby, "the X-Men are big on forgiveness"

He paused to consider.

"Actually, I think I smoothed things over with most people here", he said, "okay, Roberto ignored me while he was still here, and I think Forge is still a bit bitter about the whole 'being whacked with his own arm' thing…but he can hold a grudge for decades"

"Don't I know it", said Magneto, rolling his eyes, "then again, I must admit, not even **I **attempted to kill them all off in one go. I'm rather impressed you almost pulled it off"

"Oh gee, that makes me feel better", said Bobby dryly.

"It wasn't meant to", said Magneto, equally dryly.

"…..You're nowhere near as fun to argue with than Xavier is", said Bobby.

"You obviously haven't spent a night with him in Rio", said Magneto, "suffice to say, it would change your view on him…..a drunken Charles getting over the fact that his latest girlfriend dumped him by buying himself a lap dance is not a fun thing" (1)

"….That was an image I could have lived my entire life living without", said Bobby, giving a shudder.

"You weren't there", said Magneto, "think how **I** feel"

"…….I'm going to go away now", said Bobby, creating an ice-bridge.

"That would be a good idea", said Magneto, "try the mirror thing….that or tea cozies. Those things put the frighteners up him"

**&&&&&**

Back in New York, the college bound mutants (which were down to Rahne, Sam, Warlock and Doug) were busy having a day of deep study.

……Okay, they were watching movies.

"Okay", said Sam, tilting his head to the side, "how come does that camcorder work when all the other power doesn't?"

"Maybe it's a magical camcorder", said Rahne dryly, "oh look, here comes the alien tripod" (2)

"You know, I can point out a billion things wrong with this movie", said Warlock, "but I have to got make a Tlawqkrvth"

"…..A what now?", blinked Rahne, as Warlock hastily left.

"A 'slaughterhouse', 'nest' or 'sandwich', Technarchs use the same word for all three of them", said Doug, giving a shrug, "I'm guessing it's the last one"

"Sometimes, it's better nae te ask, huh?", smirked Rahne.

"Hell, yeah", said Doug, "he went on another chocolate rampage last night. There's nothing chocolate-related in our dorm room anymore. He ate it all. He even ate the hot chocolate…straight from the sachet…as powder"

"This is what you get for dating an alien", said Sam, "It's like Mork and Mindy crossed with Will and Grace"

"….Thanks for that", said Doug dryly, "I'll bear that in mind on the next 'chocolate shop'"

"See, you're getting sarcastic too", grinned Rahne, "he's rubbing off on ye"

**&&&&&**

Elsewhere in New York, a brown haired woman stalked the streets, a jacket pulled up, hiding her features. She didn't see the man until she walked into him.

"Hey, watch it, buddy", she snapped, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Awfully sorry", smirked the pale-faced man, "I'll be more careful in future, Miss Leighton"

In one swift movement, Prudence has pulled a gun from her jacket, cocked it, and aimed it at the mans head. She wasn't a weapons expert for nothing.

"You have five seconds to explain yourself before I blow your brains out", she said.

She hadn't gone through the trouble of 'jumping' into a stripper and getting clear of the scene. She wasn't going to be caught now. Not by anyone. The man merely smirked.

"No need to be hostile, I'm here to help"

"Really?", sneered Prudence, "how?"

"I can give you your body back", he replied, "your **real** body, no more hiding in other peoples psyches. Think about it, Prudence, you can have freedom again", a smirk, "revenge"

Prudence stopped, turning to look at him.

"….You have my attention", she said, "perhaps we could cut a deal…Mr.?"

He chuckled, his red eyes glowing. He gave a fanged smirk.

"Call me.. Mr. Sinister"

**&&&&&**

(1) – A in-joke to those in the Bevo RPG. Myself and Ravenpan play the ghosts of Magneto and Charles, respectively. Quite often, their banter leads to various versions of 'that one night in (insert location here), where one or both of them made an ass of themselves.

(2) – If you didn't know, they're watching War of the Worlds. I always wondered about the camcorder.

I left the Chronicle on a cliffy! **HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!** Yup, Sinister's back, baby! Now you have to wait until the 10th Chronicle to know what he's up to this time. Thanks for reading. Do review. Love ya all!


End file.
